A Legend Is Born: The Dragon Warrior, Hero Or Avenger?
by Pandafan91
Summary: After almost 16 long years Po finally comes face to face with the man who has taken everything away from him. His home...his people...and his parents. In an attempt to help the Furious Five, Po sets out on his own, searching for more than just a certain city...but for answers as well, leaving only a note behind for his father. Continue inside. Sequel to ALIB: Training for Destiny.
1. Welcome Home and Happy Birthday

**Summary: **_After almost 16 long years Po finally comes face to face with the man who has taken everything away from him. His home...his people...and his parents. In an attempt to help the Furious Five, Po sets out on his own, searching for more than just a certain city...but for answers as well, leaving only a note behind for his father. But when Po is faced with a difficult choice...one even the Soothsayer cannot predict an answer to. Will the Dragon Warrior walk the path of the Hero? or will he take his revenge? Can Brycen reach his student before Po reaches his goal? Will Tigress learn the identity of the Dragon Warrior? A Legend Is Born comes to a close as secrets are revealed...confessions are made...and the buried past connecting Brycen and Po all those years ago is finally unearthed in full. Part three brings this tale to a heartbreaking close in "A Legend Is Born: The Dragon Warrior...Hero or Avenger?"_

* * *

**Here it is! The First chapter to Part III of A Legend Born. I want to give one heck of a Shout out to the one and only _Puckabrinaluver!_ For creating the cover art for this story! (Now Moved to Part 2 Training for Destiny) Nice Job! Anyway, without further delay I present to you all, my Loyal readers, Chapter 1 to A Legend Is Born: The Dragon Warrior...Hero Or Avenger? **

**Enjoy the Read!**

**Disclaimer: For this Chapter and all the rest, I do not own Kung Fu Panda or it's characters...Except for Brycen, Jing, and Hua. those three were mine.**

**A Legend Is Born:**

_**The Dragon Warrior…Hero Or Avenger?**_

_Created by _

_Pandafan91_

**Chapter 1**

**Welcome Home and Happy Birthday**

**Somewhere in the center of China…**

The large caravan of wolves was making it's way through the mountains as they neared their goal with each step. It had been four days since they had set out from the nations border and they had met little to no resistance so far. This was good. The army had to be split up into several packs so as not to attract as much unwanted attention from the authorities, after all, the leader of this army had been banished from China only to never to be allowed to return.

General Wolfang was in the lead of the pack when a commanding officer rushed up behind him saying "General Sir, Lord Shen requests your presence immediately." Wolfang nodded his head as he turned to head back towards the carried Pallet where his Master was being carried. Once he neared, Wolfang bowed and then continued walking alongside the transport saying "You wished to see me sir?" The curtain was pulled back revealing a Peacock as white as death himself wearing the finest of silk robes, as he gazed down at his General. "Yes General…I want you to take some men and meet up with some of the other packs. Start to scour the land for the necessary resources we will require in order to finish production once we reach Gongmen city." The wolf bowed again as he said "As you wish Lord Shen…I shall make sure to send back another pack to accompany you in my absence." The peacock just stared ahead saying "As you wish General…Now be gone…you have your orders…and be sure not to reveal just who it is you answer to as of yet. I want to surprise those fools in Gongmen City with my arrival."

Wolfang bowed again as he obeyed "Yes mi-lord." And with that, Wolfang rushed ahead taking about ten wolves with him as he ran fast towards the east, while Shen and the rest of the caravan headed west. As Shen was riding in his pallet he muttered to himself "Soon…very soon." as the Peacock made his way towards Gongmen City.

**Meanwhile at the Jade Palace... **

It was late Morning and Tigress was in her room as she just finished changing into some clean clothes. Shifu had made the Five train rigorously this morning, since they were taking the afternoon off, and Tigress and the others ended up sweating buckets, so after training, she and her comrades were going to freshen up and then head down into the village. Tigress just finished strapping up her vest when her eyes darted towards her nightstand. There sitting on top were two objects, the only sense of ornamentation in her entire room besides her red travel pack. One was her wooden action figure of a Teenage Panda. Po, her best friend, had made her that before he ended up leaving for the summer. Just before the summer, Po and his dad were going through some problems and needed some space, so Po was sent to live with an aunt who needed help around the house while she cared for a newborn infant. Tigress smiled at the wooden figurine as she lifted it up and stared at it for a long moment. "Just a few more hours." She said to herself as she placed the action figure back down and looked at the second object.

It was a silver Dagger with an image of a Chinese Dragon on the one side, and the Image of a Tiger on the other. This trophy was left to her by the Dragon Warrior. As Tigress picked the blade up she examined it for the twelfth time that week. The Dragon Warriors note was still tied to the handle as Tigress remembered the last time she had seen the Red Warrior. They were standing on the rooftop across from a burning storehouse they had just escaped from. She had escaped with Monkey and Master Ming earlier. But they soon realized the Dragon Warrior was left behind. For whatever reason, Tigress had gone back for him but the smoke nearly suffocated her and she would have died if the Dragon Warrior hadn't found her and dove out of that window with her in his arms. She then remembered how she got lost in his eyes as she had the perfect opportunity to expose that red hooded warrior…but instead…she did the last thing she ever expected…She kissed him. She had actually kissed the Dragon Warrior…and the part that worried her the most…was that she liked it.

As she set the Dagger back down on the nightstand she looked back and forth between the two objects. All summer long she had missed Po like crazy, she even destroyed the Training hall four times because she was so upset that he was gone. She even caught herself putting Po above her desire to train on one occasion. But Po was her best friend. Even if Tigress wanted to see Po in a more…personal light…there was no guarantee he would feel the same. And then there was the Dragon Warrior. He had actually kissed Tigress back that night a few weeks ago. As Tigress continued to stare at the items she began to subconsciously compare the two males. "_Po is so gentle…kind…and he's strong yes…but also pure. The Dragon Warrior…Is indeed strong, independent…reliable in a fight…and not afraid to speak his mind and tell you how it is_…" Tigress did however come to the observation that they did have one thing in common. "_They both have the same eyes…It's strange…before Po, I never met someone with those kind of eyes…not that I noticed before anyway._"

Just then there was a loud knock at the door as Tigress was jarred from her thoughts. "Tigress, are you ready yet?" It was Viper as Tigress called out "Almost." Viper then opened the door and slithered in "The guys are waiting by the palace gates. I can't believe he's finally coming home today! I've missed him so much!" Viper said as Tigress nodded her head still not looking at the snake. "Me too…I wonder if he's changed at all? " as Tigress turned to face her friend though, she was met with Viper flicking her tail towards Tigress, as a few drops of an unknown liquid were splashed onto her face. "VIPER!? What was that!?" as Tigress tried to rub the substance off. Little did she know she was only rubbing it in. Viper smiled as she said "Just a little something extra." Tigress then sniffed the air as a light scent of peaches could be detected. "Did you just flick perfume on me!?" Tigress growled as Viper only smiled "Oh come on Tigress, it wasn't that much! Plus I know Po will just love it!" Tigress then glared "What does that even matter!?" Viper just shook her head saying "Come on, we promised Mr. Ping we'd get to the shop early and help him close up the shop!" as Viper slithered out of the room, leaving Tigress alone once again. "Well…at least I won't smell like sweat." she grumbled as she followed the snake out of the barracks and to the Palace Gates. "_Just a few more hours._"

**Approaching the Docks near the Valley of Peace…**

It was just past midday as the boat finally made port at the Docks just outside the Valley of Peace. Once the bridge was laid down and the Captain gave the all clear, a black and white blur, wearing a black long sleeved tunic with blue pants wearing a Yin-Yang amulet on a gold chain, raced off the boat and onto the docks, his travel pack slung over one shoulder, as he looked around furiously. "_I'm finally home_!" Po screamed in his head, as he continued to look for a familiar goose. "Hey Po, wait up!" Po turned to see Jing rushing after him down the walkway. As he neared the panda the six year old Black Bear cub looked up and asked "What's the hurry Po?" Po then said as he continued to look around "Sorry buddy, but I'm just trying to see where my Dad is. I thought for sure he'd be here waiting for me…You don't think he'd forget I was coming home today do you?" Just then a deep voice was heard behind the two younger bears. "Don't worry my boy, I'm sure he just got held up at the restaurant or something." Po turned to see Brycen and Hua walking down the walkway as Brycen was carrying his own pack and a long bundle in his right hand while his wife also carried a pack for her and Jing. Hua then said "Don't worry Po dear, it will only take us an hour to get back to the village." As Hua gave him a soft smile Po nodded as he and Jing began walking away from the docks with Brycen and Hua right behind them.

As the group of four walked through the Bamboo forest Po noticed Jing was being uncharacteristically silent. Po looked up at the cub who was now riding on his shoulders as he often did, and he asked "What's up buddy?" Jing was silent for a moment, when he eventually replied in a sad voice that said one thing, but for a little kid, meant the complete opposite "…Nothing…" Po frowned. This kid was always a bundle of energy, for him to be silent for more than ten minutes meant something was up. "Fibber…Come on Jing, what gives?" Again Jing was silent as Hua and Brycen listened in on the two. Finally Jing said "It's just that…once we get back to the village…Things will be different again…I won't see you anymore…" as a tear began to fall down Jing's face while Po also wore a frown for a second. Jing had become incredibly attached to Po this summer and to be honest Po did too. So Po put on his signature grin as he said "What are you talking about!? Did you hit your head on a tree branch or something?" Po asked with forced enthusiasm. Jing just looked down at the panda and asked "Huh?" Po then continued "We'll still see each other lots! Coach is still my master after all, so I'm sure we're gonna train still. Plus you'll be starting your first year at the Academy! So we'll see each other practically every day!" Hua then added "That's right Jing, You'll still get to see Po at school, and besides sweetie, it' not like he lives all that far away." Brycen nodded his head as Jing looked down at Po asking "You mean it!?" Po smiled as he looked up at the cub and said "Of course I do! You can't get rid of me THAT easily!" Jig smiled as he hugged Po's head saying "Thanks Po…" as the Panda chuckled while the two adults just smiled at the two.

"You'd swear those two were brothers." Brycen whispered as Hua smiled saying "You were the one who said it was hard not to get attached to Po." Po then turned behind him asking "Coach…How ARE we going to do the training thing anyway? Just like before, here in the forest?" Brycen just shook his head saying "We'll figure that out later boy. I think you've more than earned some time with your father and your friends for now." Po smiled wide as he leaped into the air with Jing still on his shoulders as he shouted "WOOHOO!" as Jing laughed while the panda darted through the trees just ahead stopping only to let the adults catch up. All the while Brycen just shook his head "Wish I had that kind of energy again." He grumbled as they continued to make their way to the village.

Once outside the village, Po set Jing down and hugged Hua saying "Thanks for everything mam." As Hua patted Po on the back saying "Think nothing of it dear, and come visit anytime you'd like, Jing would be happy to see you as much as possible." Po smiled as he rubbed the cub's head as Brycen said "I'll be over by tonight to speak with your father. You still have your seeds?" Po patted his pack as he said "Yeah…but I'm running low." Brycen nodded saying "I'll get Oogway to send for more. Hang tight till then." Po nodded as he began to turn around saying "Well I got to go, I can't wait to see my dad again!" as the group said their goodbyes Po dashed down the street in a full on sprint racing for his house. _"I can't believe I'm finally home!_" Po thought to himself as he ran through the streets dodging pedestrians as he sprinted, each of them surprised to see the panda back in the village. He almost ran right into a cart but jumped off a nearby box and over it as he called back "Sorry Mr. Bao!" as the pig watched on in surprise. He clearly wasn't expecting a panda to be flying over his cart. "N-No problem Po…uh, welcome back?" as the pig scratched his head. "The kid must have been working out this summer…huh."

Po raced down the streets stopping only to take a look at the newly remodeled Tailor shop. "Wow! Mr. Chu did a great job on Mrs. Chu's old shop! I'll have to stop by sometime to say hello to little Mai." as Po remembered the bunny lady who made him his Dragon Warrior Tunic all those months ago. Her shop had been ransacked by a large Croc named Lidong, who Po had put a stop too by accident while helping Tigress. That was also the same night Mrs. Chu died in Po's arms, and something within Po changed. That was also the same night when the Dragon Warrior first came to be, also by complete accident. As Po pushed the horrible memory aside he turned and headed down the street once again.

Within minutes, Po could see the noodle shop in the distance as he quickened his pace. "_Dad!_" Po thought to himself as he neared the shop, stopping just outside his home. "It feels like I haven't been here for so long…I'm finally home."he repeated as Po rushed into the door calling out, not caring who heard him "Dad! Dad I'm home!" But as Po looked around, nobody was in the restaurant. No customers, no Mr. Ping…it was empty. Po then walked in more and called out "Dad!? Are you home? It's me, Po!" still no response. Po then sat his pack onto a table as he wondered aloud "Where is he? I thought for sure he would be here…and…why is the shop closed?"

Suddenly several voices rang out from behind the kitchen "WELCOME HOME PO!" Po leaped back and almost entered a fighting stance, managing to stop himself at the last second. "WHAAA!?" Po screamed as his friends all started to laugh at him. "Guys!" What are you doing here!?"Po exclaimed as he rushed his friends who all surrounded him "We're here to see you of course! " Crane answered as Viper wrapped herself around Po while Mantis hopped on his shoulder "We all missed you Po!" Viper exclaimed as she hugged the panda while Mantis said "Yeah big guy! It's been way too boring around here with you gone." As Viper and Mantis released Po Monkey stepped forward and he and Po high fived as Monkey said "Good to have you back my friend!" as Po said "Good to be back Monkey!" as the others made room, Tigress stepped forward saying "Welcome home Po." Po and her stared at each other for a moment as Tigress gazed into his Jade Green eyes as he smiled right back at her. For a moment neither said a word as the others watched them with smiles of their own. Tigress noticed Po was wearing the amulet she gave him three months ago as Po reached for it saying "I told you I'd never take it off." as the Panda and the Tiger smiled at each other. Then Po stepped forward lifting Tigress in a Bear hug and twirled her around once as he exclaimed "I've missed you so much Tigress!" as Tigress returned the hug chuckling a little "Me too Po." As the Panda set her down he sniffed the air for a moment. "Are you…wearing perfume?" Po asked as Viper giggled lightly while Tigress blushed furiously "Well…it's…um…" when Po interrupted "Because it smells Awesome!" Po exclaimed as he sniffed the air again, making Tigress blush once more, but not as much. The two then continued to stare at each other, right until they realized their friends were watching, and then things became awkward as Po scratched the back of his head while Tigress rubbed her arm. Po saying, "So uh guys, it's great to see everyone again, But I got to ask, if you all are here, then where's my dad?"

Just then a familiar voice was heard from the kitchen as it shouted "Right here my son!" as Po turned to see Mr. Ping emerge from the kitchen carrying a large cake as he set the cake down Po rushed his dad shouting "DAD!" as the panda lifted his dad and hugged him as hard as he could without hurting the old goose. "I missed you dad…" Po said as Mr. Ping patted his son on the back saying "I missed you too son. I know it's a few days late, but Happy Birthday Po!" Po pulled his dad away to look at him dumbfounded "What?" Po asked his eyes blinking. Crane then asked "Yeah Po, Your dad said your Birthday was three days ago." Monkey then added "We know you spent your Birthday on a boat, so we figured we'd all get together today and celebrate." Tigress then asked as she walked up to the panda "You mean you forgot your own Birthday?"

To be honest Po did forget it. Three days ago he turned 17. "I uh…I did...actually." Po finally said as he scratched the back of his head. He had been so focused on getting home that he completely forgot about his own Birthday. It wasn't his official Birthday of course for all he knew, just the anniversary of the day Mr. Ping…"Adopted" Po. Po had no idea what his actual Birthday was and there simply was no way of knowing. As Mr. Ping began to cut the cake he said "Let us celebrate my son's return and his Birthday!" everyone agreed and began to eat.

The afternoon flew by as Po spent it surrounded by his friends, and his dad. His friends told him stories about some of the missions they went on over the summer and Po listened with great interest. Even about Monkey and Tigress's mission to the Mountains. Po noticed that Tigress never brought up how she kissed the Dragon Warrior though and Monkey was watching her the entire time as she told the tale. Mr. Ping even told Po about the time he was almost robbed by a croc bandit and Po nearly choked. "Luckily Tigress showed up in the nick of time and got rid of that nasty croc!" Mr. Ping had said as Po gave Tigress a thankful smile as she merely nodded her head. Monkey was walking by with a bowl of dumplings right then when he tripped and fell. On instinct Po whirled around catching Monkey with one hand while catching the bowl of dumplings in his other hand. "Phew." Po exclaimed as he hoisted Monkey up "Close one." Po said as everyone looked at the panda wondering how he had such great reflexes. Po then stuttered as he quickly thought of an excuse "Wh-What? You tend to learn how to catch yourself and keep from losing dishes when you're raised in a noodle shop!" Everyone then smiled and accepted the answer except for Mr. Ping, who knew the real reason behind Po's improved reflexes, and to be honest Tigress wasn't quite buying it either, but she decided to just let it go.

After a while it began to get late and Po said goodbye to his friends as they headed back to the Jade Palace. Mantis said before leaving "Po! You have to come up to the Palace tomorrow and make me some of your Dumplings!" Po just rolled his eyes, "But I sent Tigress the recipe months ago! Can't the palace chef make them?" Mantis then spat "Please! He tried that once! And his were horrible!" Crane chimed in "It's true. I don't think those things were considered edible." Po laughed as he said "Okay, I'll try to come by tomorrow night. Once I finish helping dad around the shop." Mantis hopped up and down shouting "THANK YOU!" as he too returned to the Palace. Tigress was the last one as she stood next to Po saying. "Well I guess I should get going too." Po then started "It was so great to see you again Tigress…and thanks for keeping an eye on my dad for me while I was gone." Tigress smiled as she began to walk away. Without thinking Po called out to her right then saying "Um…Tigress…Uh…" Tigress turned to give him a quizzical and possibly even a hopeful look "Yes Po?" Po was getting tongue tied. He tried to say something but his words were failing him. "I ...uh…just wanted to say…um…it was…great to see you…again…and um…good night…" Tigress smiled at the Panda's awkwardness as she replied "Same here Po…see you tomorrow night, and Happy Birthday." as the tiger began to run for the Jade Palace.

After a while Po let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding "Smooth Panda." he grumbled to himself as he heard a voice from behind "You can say that again boy." Po turned to see Brycen walking out from around the shop as Po greeted him "Hey Coach…here to see my dad? " Brycen nodded as the two went into the shop. Once inside Mr. Ping greeted Brycen saying "Mr. Brycen, what a surprise, what can I do for you?" Po then said "I'm gonna go upstairs and unpack my things. Good night Coach, good night Dad!" as Po began to head up the stairs Mr. Ping said "Good night son." While Brycen called back saying "Good night Po…sleep well." Po nodded and continued up the stairs. Mr. Ping then turned to Brycen and asked slightly worried "So what is it?" Brycen then became serious as he said "There was an issue during our time in the mountains…You see… Po was having some pretty terrible nightmares for a long time, but he's got them under control for the most part now, but you need to know what he needs to do every night before bed and why, to keep it that way." as Brycen began to explain Po's new nightly rituals to the goose.

As Po walked into his old room he looked around. Everything was just the way he left it: his bed was in the one corner, a washbowl in the other, a dresser against the wall, and a few Kung Fu posters here and there. As Po sat his pack down, he was about to just plop down on his bed when he saw a green bundle at the foot of it with a note. Po then turned to see his window was indeed cracked open and after closing it for a moment, Po went over to his bed and picked up the note. The note read.

_**Dear Young Po,**_

_ Happy Birthday child, I know you will not get this for a few days yet, but I wanted to make sure you got it all the same. Please forgive the intrusion. There is a gift from Master Brycen as well, so I do hope you enjoy them. Once again, Happy Birthday and welcome home young panda._

_**Master Oogway…**_

Po looked from the note to the green wrapped bundle and he couldn't help but wonder. "_Master Oogway and Brycen got me a gift? Honestly, how does that old turtle know half the things he does_?" As Po set the note down he sat down and began to unwrap his gift. Once he did he gasped. It was a gray short sleeved tunic and Po could tell the material wasn't cheap. On the back of the shirt was a large Yin-Yang Symbol. As Po stared at the symbol images of the Large Panda from his dreams rushed him along with that hammer he wielded. Po hadn't seen the figure in his dreams since the night he almost burned in the fire back in the mountains. As Po was lost in his thoughts he almost didn't notice his foot kick an object at his feet. Po looked down to see small pole like object wrapped in green paper. "Must be Brycen's gift." Po mumbled as he picked it up and unwrapped it.

Po's eyes widened as he gazed upon a new bamboo flute. This was similar to the one he won for Jing back in the Mountains at the festival, except this one was meant for someone who was serious with their music, not meant as a prize at a game stand. As Po looked it over he saw there was a note attached. As Po read it, the note said.

_**Po,**_

_ I'm sorry we never celebrated your Birthday…But I knew it just wouldn't be the same without being with your father. I did ask Jing what to get you and when he suggested a flute like his I thought it was a good call. Granted this is more than just a cheap prize yes but…You never know…maybe you'll feel inspired one day to play it…maybe even play that Melody you know to someone special…Anyway, Happy Birthday my boy, and enjoy your week before school. Senior year…hard to believe it._

_**Brycen…**_

_Also, no training this week. Rest up, and enjoy your time with your friends._

As Po finished the note he took the flute and walked over to his window. Po then climbed out and up to his roof where he could see a great view of the village along with the Jade Palace up on the mountain top. "It's so good to finally be home."he said as Po then brought the flute to his lips and began to play the one Melody he knew how. As the song flowed from the flute, the music wrapped around Po like a protective blanket, as a sense of calm and peace washed over him. Whenever Po was feeling bad or sad, this melody seemed to wash away some of his pain, but right now Po wasn't sad…he was happy, happy to be back, as he continued to play his new flute.

Brycen was walking the streets as his ear twitched, as he turned back to see Po sitting on his roof playing his new flute. Brycen smiled as he leaned against a wall and listened to the music as he whispered "Happy Birthday Po…" as he closed his eyes and let the Lullaby wash over him.

Tigress was approaching the steps to the Jade Palace when she stopped, her ear twitching. It was faint, but she could just make out the sounds of some music. Curious, she turned around and leaped up the nearest building as she began to run towards the sound, with each step it was getting louder. Finally she came to a high rooftop and looked down to see Po in the distance, sitting on his roof, playing a Bamboo flute. "Such a beautiful song…" Tigress whispered as she leaned against a chimney and listened to the panda finish. Once he did Po looked up at the stars and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. "_Was he crying just now_?" Tigress wondered as the Panda climbed back down to his window and back into his room, closing the window behind him. Tigress smiled as she was about to head back to the palace when she said to the panda, even though he couldn't hear her. "Welcome Home Po."

* * *

**Po has returned home and is surrounded once again by his friends and family. Shen has mobilized his wolves and is making his way to Gongmen City, The new school year is just around the corner and yes...there will be a little bit of school in the beginning, gotta keep it consistent after all. Always nice to have a story start off on a happy note.  
**

**Anyway, Sorry for taking a few days to not write, but honestly, for a guy who brings practically daily updates, I think I'm entitled to a day or two between arcs. Not mad at anyone, just saying. Thanks again to Puckabrinaluver for the art work! The tunic may be a bit long but you still did a great job. and Remember everyone... **

**REVIEW!**


	2. First Day Jitters

**Awesome responses from you guys in the reviews! Thank you all for posting them. even if I can't understand the ones in Spanish and Google translate doesn't help. I appreciate them all the same! Chapter 2 is up now and ready for you all! So please Enjoy the read!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**First Day Jitters**

That week was probably the fastest week of Po's life. he spent every day helping his dad around the shop, waiting on the tables while chatting it up with the customers, who were all pleased to see the young Panda was back home to help his father. A couple of times the Five would come down to keep him company in between rushes, but Mr. Ping didn't mind though, seeing his son happy and having him home was all that mattered to the old goose at the moment. Mr. Ping did give Po the evenings off so that he could spend time with the five outside of the restaurant and Po even went to visit them at the Palace twice that week. He never ran into Oogway that week though, or Brycen for that matter. Sure Po was curious for a little while as to where the two were, but at the same time, he just wanted to enjoy the last few days of his summer with Tigress and the others.

Eventually though, school did arrive and the first day was upon them. Po was up in his room wearing his brown shoes and blue pants as he just finished putting on his new gray tunic Oogway had gotten him. Po was looking himself over in the mirror. He never wore short sleeved tunics to school, mostly because he never wanted to draw attention to himself in the past. But that was when creeps like Tai Lung would bother him on a daily basis, making fun of his weight back then and how clumsy he used to be. Now, Tai Lung wasn't around since his last year of school was the previous year, and Po was feeling more confident then past years. Between all the training he did that summer, his life as the Dragon Warrior, and the amazing friends he now had, Po wasn't afraid to stand out a bit. Plus, after hiding away on a mountain for three months he was ready to socialize with his peers this year. Po then admired his arms in the mirror a moment as they were now bare, revealing his muscles. "This year is definitely gonna be different." Po said to himself as he put on his Amulet. He looked at himself in the mirror for a long moment as he eyed the Yin-Yang amulet with it's amber and Jade stones shimmering back at him. He thought about how he had tried to tell Tigress how he felt about her a week ago, how he just couldn't spit it out. "_Sure…I can kiss her as the Dragon Warrior, but as Po, I can't say a single word about how I'm feeling…Man…How did I get myself into this mess_?" Po thought as he grabbed his pack, slinging it over his shoulder.

As he was about to leave, his eyes caught the sleeve of his Dragon Warrior Tunic sticking out from under his bed. Po walked over to it and picked it up. After thinking about it for a moment, Po stuffed the tunic into the bottom of his pack underneath his brushes and scrolls. "Never know." Po mumbled to himself, as he walked out his door and down the stairs to the kitchen. Once he entered, Po greeted his dad "Morning Dad." Mr. Ping turned to see his son sitting down to the table as He brought Po over some dumplings. "Good morning my son…did you… sleep alright?" Mr. Ping asked worriedly as Po smiled at his dad saying "Yeah dad, just fine." Mr. Ping smiled as he walked over to clean his own dishes. Ever since Brycen told Mr. Ping about Po's nightmares, Mr. Ping was constantly fretting about Po getting any sleep. He even made Po go to bed early the night before. Though Po had to admit, he had every right to be worried. Three nights ago Po woke up screaming and in a cold sweat as he dreamed about the Pandas getting cut down around him again, and that White peacock advancing on the village. Mr. Ping had rushed into his son's room and stayed there until Po fell back asleep. And then he stayed in the room sleeping on the floor for the rest of the night. Po felt bad he worried his dad but Mr. Ping just told him not to worry about it.

Once Po finished his breakfast he was about to go sweep outside the shop when Mr. Ping said "Don't worry about that son, you don't want to keep Tigress waiting now." Po turned on him and almost shouted "What do you mean?" Mr. Ping then said "Didn't I tell you? She's waiting outside for you right now. I offered her to come in, but she said she would just wait outside." Po then raced for his pack saying "I can't believe you didn't tell me! I gotta go dad! Love you!" Po shouted over his shoulder as he hurried through the front door. "Have a good day son!" as Po left, Mr. Ping just shook his head saying "Teenagers…always in such a rush…oh well, time to start cooking the noodles!" as the old goose got to work.

Po rushed through the door and saw Tigress waiting across the street, leaning up against a building with her arms crossed. Her own pack sitting on the ground next to her. As Po made his way over to her he said "Sorry I'm late Tigress, Dad didn't tell me you were out here till just now. Tigress just smiled and shook her head saying "Don't worry about it Po, are you ready to start our final year?" Po smiled as he nodded his head. "You bet! It's my first year without Tai Lung to cause me any trouble and I'm making the most of it!" as the Panda pumped a fist in the air Tigress chuckled as the two began to walk towards the Academy. Tigress then noticed Po's shirt and that it was short sleeved revealing his arms which were pretty muscular. The first time she saw them was down by the bamboo forest and she was impressed with them then, but now…They were even more defined. "_Just how much work were those little kids Po_?" Tigress asked herself as Po caught her staring, so he asked. "What's up?" Tigress then shook her head no saying "Nothing…just never seen you in a short sleeved tunic before…it looks good on you…really good." As Tigress blushed a bit while Po just scratched the back of his head "You think? It was a gift for my birthday…thought I'd wear it today." Tigress nodded as the two continued to walk.

Pretty soon they made it past the Academy gates and were out in the school yard when Po noticed the other members of the Five huddled around each other. As he and Tigress approached them Po called out, "Hey guys!" The others returned the greeting, and they began to talk amongst themselves. "Hard to believe this is our last year of school." Crane said as Mantis just spat "Personally, I can't wait to get it over with." Viper then said "Mantis, just let it go already. This is our last year; we have to make it special! After this it's all training all the time." Monkey then added "Pretty sure Tigress is just as excited about it getting it over with then, right Tigress?" Tigress wasn't paying attention though as she was watching Po who now had a slightly angered expression on his face. Tigress looked in the direction he was looking in and she saw a black bear cub surrounded by two pig children and a water buffalo. The group of youngsters couldn't have been older than thirteen years old, but the bear was clearly younger, maybe a first year? Tigress then asked "Po, is everything alright?" Tigress watched Po clench his fist right then as he replied "Excuse me for a second guys." as Po began to briskly make his way over to the group of younger kids, his friends watching him as he left.

Jing was almost in tears as he just pleaded "Come on guys…all I want to know is where I can find my teacher's room…now can you tell me or not?" The Pigs then laughed as the buffalo said "Sure we could tell you, but it'll cost ya! Say, how about your lunch mommy packed you?" as the Buffalo began to reach for the bears bag as Jing backed away saying "No! Just forget it! Leave me alone! My dad's a teacher here you know!" but the kids just laughed at Jing and he was about to start crying as the pig on the right said "Oh yeah? Well I don't see your daddy anywhere bear, now give us that bag." But just as the pig was reaching for it, Jing heard a voice from behind him, "Everything okay here buddy?" Jing turned around to see Po standing right behind him his arms crossed over his chest as he stood towering over the younger kids. Jing's face went from scared to one of relief as he said "Po!" as the cub walked up to the panda who gave him a small smile as he then turned his glare back on to the three kids picking on him. The pig kid on the right said "Oh man, that's Po Ping! He's the guy that beat Tai Lung to a pulp last year!" the water buffalo said "And again in a wrestling match near the end of the year, is that black bear friends with him?" Po then asked, his eyes never leaving the three boys "You aren't having any trouble now, are you now Jing?" Jing then said "All I wanted to know was where I can find my teacher's room and those guys said they could help me if I gave them my lunch…but when I said no, that one tried to take it!"

Po then stepped forward and stood before Jing. "Now, is that true fellas?" his glare never easing up as the three kids all nodded their heads, hopping that if they told the truth Po wouldn't hurt them. Of course Po would never hurt some little kids, but these boys were giving Jing a hard time, something Po was all too familiar with from his own experiences growing up. It was times like these he wished he had someone to stand up for him, but he didn't. Not until he met Tigress last year. Well, he wasn't about to let Jing have the same experience he did, not when he could do something about it, so he said "Well fellas, I'll tell you what, I'll let ya off the hook this time with a warning, but If I see or hear about you giving my little buddy a hard time again, well, then you all WILL be answering to me…understand?" the three boys nodded their heads as Jing smiled at Po. Po then waved his hand saying "Good, now get out of here! Go on, get!" And with that the three younger kids turned tail and ran. Jing walked up to Po saying "Thanks Po." Po just nodded and smiled at the black bear saying "Anytime buddy. Now, who's your teacher?" as Po knelt down to look Jing in the eye while Jing answered "Mrs. Zhi…but I don't know where her room is…and I can't find Dad anywhere…" Po then smiled as he rubbed Jing's head saying "Don't worry buddy, I had Mrs. Zhi when I was in my first year, she's really nice, and I'll take you to her room for you." as Po smiled Jing looked up his eyes wide "Really?" "Sure buddy." Po answered.

Just then Tigress walked up to the two as Po said "Hey Tigress, sorry, but I got to get Jing here to his class, he doesn't know where it is." Tigress smiled at the cub as Jing shied away a little stepping behind Po, but the panda brought him around saying "Don't be scared Jing, this is my friend Tigress, Tigress, this is Jing, he's Coach's son and he's staring his first day of school!" as Tigress knelt down and shook the cubs paw who was still a bit shy, but relaxed a bit nonetheless. If Po said this person was okay then it had to be true. "Nice to meet you Jing, mind if I tag along?" she asked as Po looked down at Jing who shook his head no that he didn't mind, as the three began to make their way into the school. All the while Jing reached up and held onto Po's hand who gave it a slight squeeze letting him know everything was gonna be fine. Tigress couldn't help but notice how protective Po was of the cub just then when he walked over to those other kids, and there was something about the cub's name…where had she heard it before…Then it hit her. Po had written about a Jing in his letters to her over the summer. "_What a coincidence._" Tigress thought to herself, as the three neared the appropriate classroom.

The younger kids all had classrooms on the far left end of the Academy while the older kids were mostly on the right side or the middle, so seeing a younger cub walked down the hall by two seniors definitely drew some attention, making Jing a bit nervous, but he still held Po's hand who never let go. He was really glad Po was here. They soon neared a classroom as Po said "Well, here we are buddy." As Jing looked up at the panda "Thanks for helping me Po." Po just smiled as he said "Any time buddy, and if those kids give you a hard time again, you just let me know, or Tigress here so she can let me know, ok?" Jing smiled as he hugged the panda and nodded his head as he said his goodbyes and went into his classroom. Po watched him for a minute and then turned to Tigress saying "Thanks for coming with us." Tigress just smiled as the two began walking to their end of the school. "Think nothing of it…so what's his story anyway? You two seem pretty close." Po just smiled "Like I said, he's Coach's son. I've seen him a couple of times and what can I say, little kids love me." Tigress nodded her head, but again…it felt like there was something more to the story than what Po was telling her.

Tigress then pointed out "I saw your face when you saw those three punks around him…You want to talk about it?" Po was silent for a moment but then said truthfully. "It's just…when I saw him being bullied…it brought back a lot of memories for me with Tai Lung…see, when I was his age…I didn't have anyone to stick up for me unless I was fortunate enough for a teacher to walk by, which almost never happened…so when I saw Jing getting picked on…I just had to do something." Tigress smiled as she placed a hand on his shoulder "Hey…take it from someone who knows, standing up for others who can't stand up for themselves is an honorable thing…After all, it's how we first met." Po smiled as he turned to her and their eyes locked "Yeah…it sure is." For a moment they just stood there looking at each other. As Tigress continued to stare into his Jade green eyes "_Those eyes…" _She thought to herself, but in an instant an image of the Dragon Warrior flashed before her mind, and she gasped. But as quickly as it came it was gone. Po then asked in a slightly worried tone "Everything okay?" Tigress nodded her head saying "Yeah…just realized… that if we don't hurry we'll be late. Let's get going." And with that the two hurried down the hall.

**Just outside the Village…about an hour later…**

General Wolfang stood atop of a hill overlooking the peaceful village, as he watched a few guards making rounds around the unsuspecting town. "Those rhinos are bound to be trouble…but…more guards means more metal…and…if there are that many guards, then obviously this place is protecting something…perhaps something Lord Shen can use for his weapon." Wolfang then turned to his second in command "Alert the other packs, we move out in one hour." The wolf grunted and said "Yes boss." as he left Wolfang on the hillside. Wolfang then turned to the Academy off to the far left side of the village "Nothing interesting gonna be in there…so perhaps we should focus our efforts in the Village Center." As Wolfang turned to regroup with his men, ready to get the last of the metal needed before returning to his Master's side.

**Back at the Academy… **

Po was having a pretty good first day so far. His first two classes of the day he had at least one of the Five in them with him so he sat next to them of course. Now he was in his math Class with Tigress sitting next to him in the front row. "_This year is gonna be awesome_." Po thought to himself. As the students were working though, Principal Yang walked in looking around the room. Once he spotted Tigress he called out "Master Tigress! There is an emergency in the Village!" Tigress immediately stood up and approached the pig man asking "What's the situation?" Everyone including Po looked up and watched intently as Yang continued "The Village has been invaded by wolf bandits and they're taking everything! The guards are trying their best but the Village needs the Furious Five." Tigress nodded asking "Where are the Bandits now?" Yang answered "The messenger said they're focused around the Village Center."

Both Po and Tigress's eyes widened as Po got to his feet shouting "Dad!" as Po began to make his way to the door only to have Tigress stop him saying "Po, you need to stay here." Po turned trying to argue "But my dad!" Tigress then gripped his shoulder saying while ignoring the students watching them "Po, I promise I will make sure he's okay…But you need to let us handle this…understand me?" Po wanted to argue but Tigress gripped his shoulder tighter saying "Promise me Po!" Po unwillingly nodded his head saying "I…okay…just hurry Tigress…please…"Tigress nodded and bolted out of the room. after a minute Po turned to the principal saying "I…I got to use the bathroom." and without wasting another minute, Po grabbed his pack rushed out of the room with Yang calling after him "Hurry up Po!" As Po was running the halls, he kept thinking to himself "_Sorry Tigress…But I just can't not help my dad! I have to know he's safe…Po Ping might not be able to do much…But the Dragon Warrior CAN!_"

As Po rounded the corner he ran straight into someone as he fell back on his rear. Po then looked up and he saw that he had actually ran right into Brycen. As Brycen helped Po up to his feet he asked "Whoa there boy, where's the fire?" But as soon as he said that Brycen cringed a bit, "Sorry...poor choice of words." as he remembered how Po sometimes froze up around fire. Po then stepped around calling back "Sorry Coach, bathroom emergency!" as Po slung his pack over his shoulder. As Brycen watched Po hurry down the hall he thought to himself "_But there are no bathrooms down that way._" Suddenly Brycen saw Mr. Yang hurrying down the hall with a worried expression on his face. "Everything alright Yang?" Brycen asked as Yang approached him. "Afraid not, apparently there are some Wolf Bandits ransacking the Village Center, I just got finished sending out the Furious Five."

Brycen's face then became one of pure dread. "Did…did you just say…wolf bandits?" he asked as Yang nodded, his face a bit confused "Yes…why?" Brycen's mind immediately went to the worst case scenario. "_It can't be…he can't be here!... He can't know Po is here!... We've been so careful… but if he is here..._" Brycen then asked "You're certain it's only wolves? Nobody else?" Yang them replied "Yes Brycen of course I'm sure!" Brycen sighed inwardly a bit. "_So at least Shen's not here._" he then asked "You said the Village Center?" Yang nodded his head saying "That's right- Hey, where are you going!?" Brycen had then whirled around and began racing after Po calling back "Got an emergency! Cover my class!" as the Black Bear raced through the Academy doors, after Po. "_If Po knows they're in the Center of the Village, no doubt he's worried about his father. I got to catch up to him before he's discovered, especially IF these are Shen's wolves_!" as the Black Bear raced down the road towards the center of the Village, his only other thought, "_I have to reach him_!"

* * *

**And that's Chapter 2. The wolves have arrived and they're ransacking the village! Can The five take care of them alone? And will Brycen reach Po before he gets discovered? We'll see!. Check back for the next chapter! **

**And Remember...**

**REVIEW**


	3. YOU?

**PHEW! *As I collapse onto the ground due to exhaustion.* This Chapter really kicked my butt...not gonna lie. I literally spent half of last night writing this, and practically all of today (Well, what Time I had outside of work anyway) writing and Proof reading this Chapter. I have literally read and re-read this chapter like seven times...and each time I found something wrong with it. Be it a misspelled word...a repeated word...or a grammar error. But it's finally done and I'm confident about posting it. If I did manage to miss a grammar error of some sort, I apologize. This is the longest Chapter I have written yet for any of my stories. That being said. Because I spent so much time writing this one, there is a slight chance I may not have another Chapter Posted tomorrow night...I of course will do my best to get a good one up because I refuse to write a short chapter, just to keep the story going...I will not do it. Those things annoy the heck out of me, especially when you wait forever for an update to begin with. Anyway, thank you for understanding and...  
**

**Enjoy The Read**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**YOU!?**

Wolfang was calling out orders to his men "Take all the Metal you can! Every last scrap! And keep those Rhinos busy!" as the leader of the pack shouted orders, his subordinates followed them without question. The citizens were all trying to flee in terror as the wolves ransacked the shops, the vendors and even the houses, taking every single scrap of metal they could find. For the most part they were leaving the people alone, except for the ones who refused to relinquish their property to the bandits, they were met with either sever blows to the head, or thrown across the streets. Wolfang looked around the sight before him. There was a small patrol of rhinos trying to stop them, but his forces were holding them at bay easily enough. He heard the Captain of the guard shouting "Where the heck is our back up!? But just as he finished his question, he received his answer with a savage roar!

The Furious Five arrived on the scene and immediately dealt with the bandits holding back the guards. As the citizens cheered for their heroes, Tigress commanded the guards then "All of you! Get these people to safety! We'll handle the wolves!" The Captain then stepped forward saying "Listen Master Tigress, I don't take orders from-" But he was silenced with another growl as Tigress spat "Do as I say or I'll pummel YOU next! Now move it!" as the Five rushed the wolves, who were now taking notice of them. Wolfang muttered to himself as he watched the young Masters fight. "Those aren't your average kids…those are Kung Fu Masters! Just what the heck is this Village hiding here for it to have so much protection!?" Wolfang then began to move about the village rooftops, trying to keep eyes on all his men when he stopped dead in his tracks. "That's… not possible…" He muttered as he stared at a Black and White Panda boy, wearing a gray shirt with a Yin-Yang symbol on his back and blue pants, making his way down a side street stopping to peer around a corner, looking at the action happening in the streets. "It's…a Panda!?"

**With Po…**

Po was peering around a corner as he watched the Five fighting off several wolves. As Po watched, he couldn't help but remember his nightmares when he saw the wolves slaughtering all those panda's. Pushing the thought aside Po grumbled "_Focus Po…Now's not the time for that_!" Just then he heard a snarl from behind him as three wolves were now advancing on him. The one in the middle was eying up his amulet as he growled "Hand over the necklace Boy! And nobody gets hurt!" as the wolves all brought forth curved swords as they began to snicker. Po just grabbed his amulet tucking it into his shirt saying "Not a chance buddy! This amulet is special! No way you're taking it!" as Po stared at the wolves dangerously. The wolf in the middle then snarled "Suit yourself, Panda!" as the three wolves charge Po just then. Po was about to fight back when a Black Blur appeared before him and with a powerful spin kick, followed by two just as powerful punches, all three wolves were sent flying back away from the panda. Po looked up to see Brycen standing before him in his fighting stance as he said "C-Coach!?" Brycen then roared at the wolves "Hands off my student!"

Wolfang watched in shock as the Black Bear began to deal with the three wolves single handily. The wolves never stood a chance as the Black bear delivered several punches and kicks to the bandits while protecting the Panda who just watched. Once the Black bear finished off his men, Wolfang muttered "First the guards…then the five young Kung Fu Masters…now another Kung Fu Master Protector? The Panda is the reason for all this protection! I thought we got rid of all the pandas all those years ago…But it seems we missed one… Those fools in Gongmen have been hiding that panda here all this time! Lord Shen is not going to be pleased…not one bit…" as Wolfang debated whether or not he should kill the Panda. Eventually deciding he should report his findings to Shen first, thinking it would be wise to have his Master decide what to do about the panda. Wolfang then turned and decided to join the fray. As he leaped of the rooftop, he watched as the Black bear approached the panda, until he could no longer see them.

Brycen walked up to Po after dealing with the wolves and before Po could say anything Brycen put his hands on his shoulders asking worriedly "Are you alright my boy? Are you hurt?" Po shook his head saying "I'm fine Coach really, they never touched me." Brycen released a sigh as he grabbed Po's arm saying "Good, now come on! I need to get you out of here NOW!" But after Brycen dragged Po a few steps Po stopped and broke free of his grip. Brycen turned to the panda his face in slight confusion, and was met with Po's filled with determination. "Master…I'm sorry…but I can't go with you." Brycen then said "Don't be stupid boy! You have no idea what's going on here!" Po then retorted "Maybe not, But I'm not gonna leave my dad…not when I can do something to help him!" Brycen then started "Absolutely not, Po, it's my job to keep you safe, to protect you-" But then Po advanced on him saying "-Then you do something! Go make sure my dad's okay for me!" Brycen was silent then. As part of his mission, no one was supposed to know he was a Kung Fu Master so as not to draw attention to the boy, if he went to help Po's father, his cover would surely be blown. Po then continued. "Look, I'm not gonna leave my dad to these wolves. Now you can either go help him yourself…or you can trust me to do this. You trained me yourself Coach, you know what I can do! Please…just…just believe in me…like I do in you." Brycen stared at the panda for a long moment as the sounds of fighting were heard from around the corner. For a moment Brycen saw the baby panda cub he held in his arms all those years ago…then he saw the Panda before him, his eyes filled with strength. "_You really are his son._" Brycen thought to himself as he remembered Chong.

If either of them were going to be able to help Mr. Ping without being detected it would be Po. His Dragon Warrior Tunic would allow him to remain disguised and he could make sure his dad was okay. Plus there was the fact that the Furious Five were involved and after their last mission in the Mountains, Brycen was certain that Tigress, if no one else, would work with Po and have his back. Not to mention, if Brycen did take Po away from here, the boy would cause quite a scene drawing all the unwanted attention. "_I suppose being able to hide in plain sight is my best option here…I can just tell I'm going to regret this sooner rather than later…but Po's not gonna let this go…not by a longshot_." Finally without taking his eyes off the Panda Brycen sighed saying "…Don't stop moving, keep your head low, and don't let them get to your back, remain vigilant, and so help me Po, if I see you about to get cut down I'm rushing in and hauling you out kicking and screaming! Now go get changed and keep your hood up!" Po smiled as he nodded his head saying "Thank you Master." As Po rounded the corner with Brycen whispering "Be careful boy."

**In the Village Streets…**

The Furious Five were busy at work as they continued to make their way through the Wolves. It wasn't that these guys were overly tough, but their numbers were almost overwhelming. Tigress was trying her hardest to make her way over to the Noodle shop. She promised Po she would make sure that Mr. Ping was taken care of. As she was getting closer her ears managed to pick up the goose's voice coming from the restaurant. "Nobody steals MY cooking Woks and gets away with it!" As Tigress heard a sharp yelp from a wolf. Tigress smirked to herself saying " For someone who hates violence, that old goose sure has spunk." As she continued to fight her way through the bandits.

**With Mr. Ping….**

Mr. Ping was standing outside his kitchen with a cleaver in hand as he had just swung it at a wolf who tried to take some of his iron pots and woks. The wolf was now clutching his bleeding hand as his two buddies were stepping forward, their swords unsheathed. Mr. Ping tried to bring the cleaver around again but he was immediately disarmed as a wolf grabbed him by the neck and held him against the wall while the other two surrounded Mr. Ping. "You know…we were told to just ignore the civilians…but I think we'll make an exception for you!" as the wolf brought his sword up to Mr. Ping's neck. Mr. Ping was staring at the blade as he saw the reflection of a picture still hanging on the wall. It was a picture of Mr. Ping holding a baby panda. Tears began to rim his eyes, as he realized he was never going to see his son again, and that Po would be left all alone. "_My son…I am so sorry Po…please, forgive me._" as Mr. Ping closed his eyes waiting for his doom, when he heard a loud deep roar "PUT HIM DOWN!" Mr. Ping opened his eyes to see a red flash landing in the center of the restaurant, acquiring the attention of the three wolves as the red blur rushed the wolf that had a hold of Mr. Ping. The red warrior quickly grabbed the wolfs wrist as he brought the sword away from Mr. Ping's throat crushing the wrist in the process as he threw the wolf over his shoulder and onto the restaurant floor. As the warrior took his fighting stance Mr. Ping saw the image of a Jade Dragon staring right at him, as Mr. Ping thought to himself recognizing the tunic now "_Po_!?" The Dragon Warrior then roared at the wolves "You guys picked the wrong restaurant to steal from today!" as the Dragon Warrior rushed the three wolves who watched their opponent approach them with great fear.

Mr. Ping watched in awe, as Po delivered several punches and kicks to the wolves as they tried to attack with their swords. But Po was so focused on protecting his dad, that he was able to evade each strike with relative ease and counter with his own combinations. Mr. Ping was speechless. Here was his own son, protecting him from these wolves and he could do nothing but watch. Mr. Ping wanted nothing more than to take his son and hide in the cellar, but as he watched Po fight off those wolves, he slowly began to realize that this was no longer the same baby panda he had found in that radish crate. As Po delivered a powerful spin kick to the last wolf, they were sent flying out of the restaurant doorway screaming. Po then whirled around and knelt down in front of his dad asking in a quiet and worried voice, "Dad, are you okay!?" Mr. Ping just stared at his son as he was trying to process what just happened. His son…his boy…had just taken down three armed wolf bandits right before his eyes with such incredible skill and ease. Mr. Ping almost didn't hear his son call out to him "Dad!? Please, say something!" Mr. Ping then shook his head saying "Son…I'm…I'm fine son." Po released a breath then as he got up to his feet. "Good. Now stay back in the kitchen till we take care of this!" Mr. Ping then asked "We!?" Then his mind caught up to him. "Son wait, you can't go out there, it's too dangerous!" Po just shook his head saying "I'm not letting these guys have their way with my own home. I spent the past three months hidden away, I'm not about to hide away in my own hometown. Not when I can do something about it!" As Po turned to leave the shop, he called out behind him "I'm going to help the Five. Stay here!" and before Mr. Ping could retort, Po was rushing up the shop wall and onto the nearest roof. "Po…"Mr. Ping whispered to himself as his heart filled with nothing but worry.

**With Tigress and the Five…**

Tigress had been pushed back away from the shop as she was dealing with four wolves at once, while her eyes darted around her comrades, each of them were holding their own against the wolves for now but they were each now surrounded and separated from each other. Monkey called out "There's just too many of them! We need help!" As Monkey back flipped from a wolf wielding an axe, the blade missing him by mere inches. Tigress growled as she felled two of the wolves only to have two more take their place "I hate to admit it…but you're right Monkey!" Tigress called back when everyone heard a voice up ahead. "Then allow me to step in!"

The Five turned to see the Dragon Warrior plummet into a group of wolves as he began to take one of the wolves by the leg and spin it around knocking the nearby wolves back as he threw the wolf into the group surrounding Tigress giving her some room to work with and he entered his fighting stance giving her a curt nod which she returned. "_At least we're on the same page now._" Po thought to himself. All eyes were trained on the hooded figure as a bunny citizen called out "Hey! It's the Dragon Warrior! He's back!" immediately the other citizens who were still around were beginning to cheer as Tigress watched the red warrior take on the wolves surrounding Viper. Tigress was then thinking to herself "_He came back_, _and just in the nick of time too_!" as a slight smile crept across her face. Wolfang had just reached the area as he got a look at the new comer. "Now who's that supposed to be!?" he then overheard a nearby pig saying "I can't believe the Dragon Warrior returned! I thought he was gone for good!" while bunny nearby was saying "I knew he wasn't gone for good! With him here, surely the Five can take these wolves!" Wolfang continued to watch the Dragon Warrior as deep snarl began to form in his throat. Meanwhile Brycen was peering around a corner just out of sight, as he kept an eye on his student from afar.

As Po neared Viper, she was busy fighting off one of the wolves as she was striking at it with such quickness and deadly accuracy. Once Po approached her though, they were once again surrounded by the wolves as The Dragon Warrior shouted "Give me a hand!" as Viper scoffed in distaste. Never having really seen the Dragon Warrior much, she still didn't know if she could trust him, but at the moment she didn't have much choice, so she slithered up his left arm part way, as he shouted "Hang on!" as Viper tightened herself around his wrist and lower forearm, noticing this guy was indeed decently built underneath this tunic. The Dragon Warrior then began to lash out at the bandits using Viper's lower body as a whip as she worked with him, striking each foe with incredible force. She had to admit, with the Dragon Warrior pulling her back, she was able to deliver even more powerful strikes without having to worry about evading enemy attacks. As the Dragon Warrior punched with his right hand, Viper would strike out from his left allowing them to take down multiple enemies at once. Viper then noticed a wolf approaching the Dragon Warrior's right and instantly she began to slither up along his arm and over the back of his shoulders. The Dragon Warrior noticed what she was doing so he extended his right arm out quickly, allowing Viper to travel along it as she launched herself off of his arm and delivered a powerful lashing at the wolf, while the Dragon Warrior spun on his heel felling another wolf using the powerful "Hammer Strike" technique Brycen had shown him, sending the wolf flying back into a group of three other ones. Viper had to admit, she was impressed with the Dragon Warrior's skills. He definitely had come a long way since the Kung Fu Tournament. The Dragon Warrior then turned on her saying "Let's go help the others!" Viper nodded her head saying "Yes…and…thank you Dragon Warrior." The Dragon Warrior just nodded as he went over towards Mantis, while Viper went to assist Monkey.

As Mantis was busy trying to deliver his nerve attacks, he was finding the armor that these wolves were wearing, was covering most of the appropriate pressure points. He was struggling. Sure he was able to evade the attacks easily enough due to his size but that basically meant it came down to who could stay standing longer. Suddenly the Dragon Warrior was next to him saying "Hey, how's it going?" as he was fighting off two of the bandits that were trying to sneak up behind Mantis. Mantis then replied "Oh you know, just TERRIBLE! There's no end to these guys and my nerve attacks are basically useless!" The Dragon Warrior was silent for a moment as he thought of something he remembered reading in a scroll his Master had made him read that summer. "Hey, aren't there any pressure points that would work on the head?" Mantis thought about it for a moment as he realized "You know…there is one near the forehead come to think of it. How do you know about that?" The Dragon Warrior just replied casually "Must of read it somewhere, so can you hit it?" as the Dragon Warrior delivered a powerful punch followed by another spin kick to another bandit. Mantis replied as he leaped up onto a nearby wolf's shoulder shouting "HEY!" as the wolf looked at him Mantis launched himself at the wolf's face, delivering the nerve attack at the center of the wolfs forehead paralyzing him instantly.

As Mantis landed, he shouted "OH YEAH! TAKE THAT MUTT!" Mantis turned to see the Dragon Warrior staring at him. Mantis then asked "Too much?" The Dragon Warrior replied with a slight chuckle "Just a bit." Right then there was another group of Bandits heading their way as Po shouted "Hop on!" as Po extended his paw out opened wide, as Mantis leaped up onto it. "Get ready!" The Dragon Warrior shouted, as Mantis called back "Go for it!" realizing what he was about to do, as the Dragon Warrior spun around twice hurling mantis at the oncoming wolves. As Mantis landed on the wolf in the lead, he delivered the nerve attack on the face as he leaped off it and literally ricocheted off each wolf's face and onto the next, taking out all eight bandits in the blink of an eye. As he landed, Mantis shouted "Don't mess with best creeps! What a combo! Hey we need to do this again some-" But as Mantis turned around, the Dragon Warrior was making his way over to Crane, who was trying to protect some villagers from the wolves. "-time…Oh well, maybe I'll catch him later." as Mantis made his way over to Tigress.

Crane was delivering strike after strike with his talons as he tried to keep the wolves back away from the people he protected, but he was having trouble. Just when he thought he was about to fall, there was a loud howl, as the four wolves leaped back away from the avian. Crane was confused for a moment until he saw about ten wolves on a rooftop with arrows trained right at him. "Oh man this is bad…I can't protect all these people from all of those arrows…I'd need Tigress's help!" Suddenly the Dragon Warrior was at his side saying "Well all you got is me, so let's make this work!" Crane then said "Dragon Warrior!? But what can you do?" The Dragon Warrior just stepped forward saying "Just trust me, I got your back!" as the Dragon Warrior readied himself. Crane was eying the large warrior when he decided "Guess I don't have a choice…Okay, let's go for it." as he too took a stance.

The wolves then opened fire on the two warriors. The villagers were screaming in fear as Crane brought forth his wings ready to deflect some of the arrows while the Dragon Warrior brought forth BOTH of his hands, as he focused on the incoming projectiles, time slowing for the red warrior as he focused. As Crane was deflecting some of the arrows he managed to watch the Dragon Warrior out of the corner of his eye, grab the shafts of two of the incoming arrows as he twirled them around, launching them right back as the shooters. But the Dragon Warrior didn't stop there, once he released the arrows he opened his fingers again and redirected two more incoming arrows, sending them right back at two more of the wolves with even more force finishing up in his fighting stance. Once the Villagers realized they were okay the cheered for Master Crane and the Dragon Warrior. Crane was dumbfounded; he had never witnessed such a technique before. Sure he and Tigress were able to deflect incoming arrows, but they couldn't redirect them like that! "That's quite a technique you got there Dragon Warrior, very effective." The Dragon Warrior nodded his head saying "You're not so bad yourself. You got the archers from here?" Crane nodded his head as he flew off towards the remaining six archers before they could launch another volley.

Brycen was watching Po closely as he made his way over to Monkey and Viper. "_That Boy has really improved on his Razor Rebound Technique, to be able to redirect incoming projectiles continuously like that takes incredible skill…I guess there really is no way to see how strong one truly is unless you're in a life or death situation…but it's more than that…Po's not just fighting for himself or his friends…he's fighting for his home too_." As Brycen continued to keep an eye on his student, ready to jump in if he needed to.

Monkey was busy kicking bandits in the face, as he swung from the hanging signs staying up above his opponents while Viper was handling some bandits on a nearby roof. As Monkey swung himself around the latest sign he launched himself at a wolf sending him flying into three other ones. As he landed he called out " And stay down!" Just then though Monkey was tackled by two wolves from behind as he shouted at them "Hey I said for THEM to stay down, not me!" as a Wolf was about to bring his axe down, his hand was grabbed from behind as the Dragon Warrior chided "Ah ah ahhh!" as the Dragon Warrior threw the wolf over his shoulder resulting in the wolf landing on his head while the Dragon Warrior kicked the second one from behind. Monkey then felt himself being pulled up under his arm as the Dragon Warrior asked, "You okay?" But Monkey just chuckled "Fine. How've ya been? Long time no see." as the two took ready stances, while four more wolves surrounded them. The Dragon Warrior was about to charge the two in front of him when Monkey asked "So… how about the last one who finishes owes the other 10 almond cookies?" The Dragon Warrior looked down at Monkey asking "…Are you serious?" Like he couldn't believe Monkey just asked him that RIGHT then. Monkey just cracked a smile saying "What!? Call it… self-motivation." The Dragon Warrior was silent for a second until he said "Make it 20." Monkey chuckled as he said "I knew I liked you for some reason. Ok, it's a bet!" and with that the two charged the bandits.

Monkey was able to make relatively short work of his two as he dodged ones sword slash while ducking underneath another's axe swing. Once Monkey saw an opening he delivered a strong uppercut, while using the now unconscious wolf to launch himself into a handspring, right at the next one. Finishing him off with a double kick straight to the chest as the wolf doubled over in pain while Monkey jumped high delivering a powerful Drop kick over the wolfs head sending him straight down to the ground. The wolf released a final "Ugh…" And as Monkey turned around, about to claim victory, his eyes widened in shock. There leaning up against a building nearby was the Dragon Warrior with two unconscious wolves to his left in a pile, and Monkey just knew he was grinning underneath that hood of his, as the Dragon Warrior said "Took you long enough, just give the cookies to Whiskers, she knows where to find me." as the Dragon Warrior made his way over to Tigress Monkey was scratching his head saying "Well dang…now I gotta go make some cookies when I get home." as Monkey made his way over to Crane.

Tigress was growling furiously as she was trying to make her way through the wolves. It wasn't hard for the wolves to figure out that out of the entire Furious Five, Tigress was the most deadly, and therefore she was the one most of the bandits were focused on. Mantis had come to her aide earlier, but Tigress ordered him to go and help some trapped villagers who were surrounded by some of the wolves and so he did. She had about a dozen wolves around her now as she growled at them all once again when she heard the Dragon Warrior nearby. As she looked to her left, she saw the Dragon Warrior make his way to her as he delivered several punches and kicks at the wolves who noticed him. In no time at all he was at her side, as the path he just made was blocked off once again, and the two warriors were now standing back to back. "Miss me?" The Dragon Warrior asked and to his surprise Tigress didn't scoff at him, instead she said "Actually yes, I was beginning to think you were out slacking off again in another village. Personally I think you haven't been pulling your weight around here." The Dragon Warrior then laughed "HA! This from the same person who tried exposing me in front of the entire Village just to prove she was better than me!" Tigress rolled her eyes "And just how long do you plan on holding that against me?" The Dragon Warrior just replied as he caught a wolf's wrist and disarmed his sword "As long as I can, you ready or what?" as the Dragon Warrior delivered a powerful punch sending the wolf back. Tigress then said "Yes, but I have to make my way to that noodle shop fast, there's someone I need to make sure is okay."

Po smiled to himself just then as he mentally thanked Tigress for remembering his dad, when he said "If you're talking about the shop owner, he's fine. He was the first civilian I got to." Tigress turned her head slightly as she threw a wolf back aways asking "Really? Are you certain?" The Dragon Warrior then replied as he grabbed Tigress by the hand and began to spin her around while she kicked at several of the bandits right in their faces', "Gray goose, wears a weird hat, threatened to hit me with a wok?" Tigress sighed as she confirmed "Yes…that would be him…" As the Dragon Warrior threw Tigress into another bandit while he delivered a Jump Kick to a nearby wolf. "Yeah, he's okay." Hearing Mr. Ping was okay made Tigress breathe a little easier as she delivered a double palm strike at the last bandit before her, launching him straight into four others.

As Tigress and the Dragon Warrior stood up from their stances they were soon surrounded by the other members of the Furious Five, with Mantis shouting "We got them on the run!" Tigress then ordered to the group "Run them down! Take as many prisoners as you can, and then-" But before she could finish there was a loud howl heard up above them all. As Po looked up, his eyes widened in total shock. "What!?" he whispered as Tigress turned to see what he was looking at. There, standing atop of a nearby roof stood a wolf wearing an eye patch over his left eye with a hammer strapped to his waist, but what had truly paralyzed Po that moment…was the armband strapped on the wolfs right shoulder. Po would recognize that symbol anywhere…it was the Red Eye from his nightmares. At the sound of their leader, the lesser wolfs began to turn and flee immediately, grabbing what little metal they could still carry out of the village

Brycen saw Po was fixated on the Wolf on the rooftop and once Brycen took a closer look, he too saw the eye and his heart filled with dread. "_There's no doubt about it…that's Shen's Mark…he really has returned…I have to talk to Oogway as soon as possible…He'll know what to do next. But right now I need to worry about Po, he's seen the mark…but does he recognize the wolf too? If he does…I don't know how I'm gonna be able to explain this to him_…" as the Black Bear continued to watch the Dragon Warrior.

Po was dumbfounded as he continued to stare at the Eye, his thoughts racing "_There's no doubt about it! It's that Eye! But how!? How can HE be here_!?" as Po remembered that this wolf with the eye patch was the wolf who appeared at the peacocks side, and was one of the ones fighting that Large Panda with the Hammer in his dreams. "_He's not supposed to be real! But…If he's here…What does it all mean_!?" as Po roared at the Wolf "YOU!" The wolf, as well as the five looked at the Dragon Warrior, with looks of surprise all around. With a sneer, The Wolf turned tail to run while Po shouted "COME BACK HERE!" as he climbed up to the nearest roof with Tigress calling out to him "Dragon Warrior! Wait!" but Po wasn't paying attention to her. How was this guy here!? Po had to find out, so he raced after the wolf. Brycen cursed under his breath as he watched Po rush after the wolf. Po did recognize the Wolf and now was pursuing him. Brycen then raced after his student all the while thinking to himself "_Don't lose your head Po! Just hang on till I get there_."

Po was gaining on the wolf, who kept glancing back behind him, making sure whether or not he lost the Red Warrior yet, only to be surprised that the Dragon Warrior was still gaining on him. Eventually Po managed to catch the wolf as he dove forward catching the wolf in a dive, as the two rolled off the roof and down onto the street. Wolfang managed to land on the ground with a loud thud while Po landed on a few Barrels. Once Wolfang shook the stars out of his head though, he tried to get up and run, only to be hit in the back with a barrel Po had thrown at him, forcing the wolf to fall forward. Po then approached the wolf and picked him up by the vest and threw him up against a wall as the wolf cried out in pain, a slight trickle of blood streaming down his jaw. Po then roared at the wolf "WHO ARE YOU!?"

Wolfang just sneered as he replied "None of your business freak." As Po delivered a powerful punch to the wolf's gut, as he held the wolf firm up against the wall. "ANSWER ME! Who are you and what does THIS mean!?" as Po ripped the armband off of the wolf's shoulder showing it to him. As Wolfang looked at the mark, he then remembered what is Master had said to him. Lord Shen had told Wolfang that he wanted nobody knowing he was in the country yet. So with a sly grin Wolfang just said "How should I know? I just thought it looked pretty!" As the wolf spat at the red warrior. The Dragon Warrior just roared again "LIAR!" as Po delivered a powerful punch to the Wolfs face as he continued to strike the wolf "Tell me. ***Punch*** Who You. ***Punch*** ARE!" And as Po was about to deliver a final blow he heard a voice from behind him "That's enough Dragon Warrior!"

Po turned his head to see Tigress had found them and was making her way towards the two, her eyes focused on him. "He's had enough. Now release him to me." as Tigress waited to see what the Dragon Warrior was going to do. Po looked from her to the wolf as he growled "Not until I get some answers!" But before Po could utter another word, Wolfang had taken the Dragon Warriors momentary distraction to his advantage. He reached for his hammer and brought it around striking the Dragon Warrior right in the ribs forcing him to fly back in pain "GYAAAH!?" as the Dragon Warrior fell on top of Tigress, and the two toppled to the ground. Wolfang then began to climb up the roof and as the Dragon Warrior had gotten to his knees he looked up at the wolf shouting "STOP!" But Wolfang just laughed shouting "So long FREAK!" and Wolfang disappeared from view. "No!" Po cried as he tried to make his way up to the rooftop while still clutching his sore ribs. It was hard, but once he made it to the roof, he looked around furiously for the one eyed wolf. But he was gone.

Po slammed his fist into the nearby chimney as he shouted "DANG IT!" as he was breathing hard. His ribs were hurting and he needed to get them looked at. Maybe Brycen might be able to help him with that; surely his Master was still nearby. Just then though, Tigress was behind him again as he heard her ask him "Are you alright?" Po was surprised her voice wasn't filled with anger or annoyance…but…concern. Po looked away from her though as he just said in a low voice "Fine…but that fleabag got away." as Po looked at the armband that was in the hand he was clutching his ribs with. But the minute he released his ribs he was in pain again and his arm went right back to them. Brycen was across the street and was about to go to his student, right until he saw Tigress walking up from behind Po just then. "Come on kid, hurry up get out of there already." as the Black Bear waited for Po to move.

Tigress was beside the Dragon Warrior now saying, "You're not fine…you're hurt…Let me help you." But as Tigress reached for his arm The Dragon Warrior took a step forward saying "I'm sorry…but I need to get going." Tigress then retorted "No, You need help. You might have some cracked or even broken ribs. Now just wait." But Po just stepped forward again saying in a slight whisper "Just leave me alone…I know you just want to help…but I need to be alone…Please, don't make me yell at you." Tigress seemed a bit hurt but didn't want to force him just yet. So instead she placed her paw on his shoulder saying "Well then…Thank you…for coming back… I hate to say it, but we wouldn't have taken them without you…you really came through for us today." The Dragon Warrior kept his face turned away from her as he said "You're Welcome Whiskers…I have to go." as the Dragon Warrior began to leave, Tigress stopped him asking "How am I going to know if you're okay?" The Dragon Warrior stopped for a minute "_She really does care for the Dragon Warrior…man…I'm losing her to myself more and more everyday._" as the Dragon Warrior just replied "Maybe I'll see you on a patrol sometime soon...So long." as the Dragon Warrior began to make his way across the rooftops in slight jog, as Tigress watched him leave her eyes full of concern.

As Po managed to get a few blocks away he made his way down to the ground in a nearby alleyway. As Po stumbled to the wall he leaned up against the wall and was about to collapse from a combination of pain and exhaustion, when Brycen was at his side, forcing Po to lean on him. "I got you boy…you're safe…You did incredible out there today." But Po didn't say anything as he muttered "My ribs…" Brycen immediately looked at Po's hand clutching his ribs, as he took notice of the armband in his hand. Brycen sighed as he said "Come on boy…let's get you to my house and get a look at ya." As Brycen began to walk Po towards his house, Po just asked "But…what about Hua? Or Jing?" Brycen shook his head saying "Jing's going to be at school, and even if my wife is home, there is no reason she wouldn't keep your secret." As Po just nodded his head, and the two made their way through the alleys and side streets, being careful not to be seen by anyone, as they walked to Brycen's house in silence.

* * *

***Still lying on the floor* Well there you have it! Chapter 3. Fight scenes always take me a while to finish for some reason. Anyway. Po has seen Wolfang and is literally holding Shen's eye in his hand...what's gonna happen next? We'll see...now...I'm going to go pass out. I'll check the reviews tomorrow so please, Remember ...**

**REVIEW**


	4. It Was To Protect You

**WOW! What a response to chapter 3! Glad you guys liked the chapter cause like I said, it totally kicked my butt. anyway. it's a bit late but I do have another chapter for you tonight. I normally would have posted it sooner but to behonest I only was able to start writing it four hours ago. Anyway, I hope you like it, so please... **

**Enjoy the Read...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**It Was To Protect You…**

**In the Village streets…**

Tigress had made her way back to the Village center and was finishing up helping the Village guards gathering up the remaining wolves that were still sprawled out in the streets. As she finished loading up the last of the bandits she heard a familiar voice behind her. "Master Tigress!" Tigress turned to see Mr. Ping making his way over to her, his face looking around furiously. Tigress approached him saying "Mr. Ping, I'm glad to see you're alright, are you hurt anywhere?" Tigress asked worriedly noticing a slight bruise on his neck from when the wolf had him pined up against the wall. Mr. Ping just answered quickly "Yes, yes, I'm fine dear. But please, you must tell me where the Dragon Warrior is!" Tigress looked a little confused but answered "I'm sorry Mr. Ping, but the Dragon Warrior is gone…you see he got hurt and I think he's off patching his wounds." Mr. Ping's face became one of fear as he whispered "Hurt? How did he get hurt!?" Tigress then took note of the goose's reaction as she continued "He got hit in the ribs with a hammer…Why are you so concerned though? I'm certain he'll be alright…He's certainly recovered from worse." As Tigress remembered the time the Dragon Warrior was cut with a poisoned dagger.

Mr. Ping then regained his composure as he said "Oh…well you see…I just wanted to thank him for saving me from those wolves…you…you said he's been hurt before?" Mr. Ping asked worriedly, as Tigress was about to respond Crane called out to her saying "Tigress, that's the last of them." Tigress turned to nod at her comrade as she said "Good, now we need to report in to Master Shifu." Tigress then remembered Po and realized he was probably going mad with worry…but she had to go report in with Shifu now with the Five to let him know they were successful in defending the village...mostly. Tigress then said to Mr. Ping "Mr. Ping, I need to return to the Jade Palace, but I'm sure Po is really worried about you right now, you see, we were in class together when the Principal came to fetch the five and he heard about how the bandits were focused around this area, and he wanted to come to you, but I made him stay behind. Perhaps it would be a good idea to send him a message letting him know you're alright?" Mr. Ping then nodded his head yes saying "Of course…thank you Tigress." With that Tigress gave Mr. Ping a quick bow and then turned to head up the palace steps with the rest of the Furious Five.

Mr. Ping was left standing alone as his only thought was of his son being hurt somewhere in the village. "I need to find Po and get him some help…Oh my son, where did you go?" Suddenly there was a hand on his shoulder. Mr. Ping turned to see Master Oogway behind him right then, as the goose exclaimed "M-Master Oogway!? What are you doing here?" Oogway then silenced the goose as he led Mr. Ping off the streets and into the shop. Once inside Oogway spoke saying "I have come to tell you that young Po is alright, he is with Master Brycen as we speak…" Mr. Ping released a heavy sigh of relief. Hearing that his son was safe made the goose feel a bit easier, but he was still worried "Where is my son right now Master? I have to see my boy!" But before Mr. Ping could say anything else, Master Oogway silenced him again putting his hand back onto his shoulder.

"My friend, I am sorry but I must ask you to wait patiently for your son to return…you see…with everything that has happened here today…I fear that the next few hours will be incredibly difficult for the boy…and he will need his father to support him…but you must allow Brycen some time with his student…to tell the boy what he should have told him long ago." Mr. Ping was clearly confused as Oogway revealed "Those wolves that came to this village…they were not just ordinary bandits my friend…they answer to a man far more dangerous then you or I can even imagine…the same man…who is connected to both Po's past…and…his future…I am sorry my friend…but I must now go to the panda…please be patient my friend for your son will be home soon." And with that Master Oogway left the shop, heading to the one safe Place Po would be at for certain. As he left Mr. Ping couldn't help but ask himself "Po's past…and his future? What does that mean?"

**With Po and Brycen…**

"Aaah!" Po screamed as Brycen was applying a paste to the panda's ribs under the boy's right arm. "Hold still boy!" Brycen ordered as Po tried to remain still "But that hurts! And that stuff is cold!" Brycen just continued to apply the paste as Po tried to remain still. They were inside Brycen's living room at the moment. Once they got to the house, Brycen checked to see if Hua was around, only to discover that she was out. Even though Po knew he could trust Hua with his secret, he was still relieved she wasn't home. Brycen had helped Po take off his Dragon Tunic as well as his gray shirt underneath so he could get a good look at Po's ribs, there was a purple bruise around his right side and Brycen knew he probably had at least a fractured rib or two. But after examining the injury, he decided that Po didn't have any that were broken, but he was definitely going to be sore for a few days.

After going into his cellar, Brycen returned with a bottle of some red liquid and a bowl with a strong smelling paste, along with some bandages, and he quickly got to work on applying the paste to Po's ribs. The idea was for the paste to dull some of the pain, but it wouldn't take all of it away. That's what the bottle was for. Once Brycen finished applying the paste He reached for the bandages and began to wrap up Po's sides wrapping the bandages around Po's midsection. Once he was finished, Brycen uncorked the small bottle and handed it to Po who took it and looked at it suspiciously "Just drink it boy, it'll get rid of the pain." Po nodded his head and downed the bottle. He almost spit it out instantly but managed to keep it down "Ugh…that stuff's awful!" the panda complained. Brycen just chuckled "Well, they say the best medicine is always the most bitter." as Brycen began to clean up the supplies. Just as Brycen was about to take his supplies back to the cellar both him and Po froze, as they heard the back door open and close. Brycen motioned for Po to get back against the wall out of sight, and Po did so as quietly as he could. Brycen stood at the edge of the threshold, just out of sight, as he waited for the intruder to approach them. Once Brycen sensed the visitor was on the other side of the wall The Black Bear whipped around as he brought his paw up to catch a wooden staff. Brycen looked to see the staff belonged to none other than Master Oogway himself, as the Bear just released a breath, "Honestly Master, couldn't you have at least knocked?" as the old turtle smiled saying "And miss the opportunity to see this look on your face Master Brycen? Heavens no." as the old turtle made his way past the black bear and into the living room.

Once inside he turned to see Po walking out of a corner and the panda smiled as he asked "Master Oogway, what brings you here?" the turtle just chuckled, "The same as any other time I visit young one. You." as the turtle eyed the panda's bandaged mid-section he asked "Nothing is broken I trust?" Brycen then walked around the turtle saying "Nothing that I can see, though his ribs are definitely bruised. A year ago though they would have been shattered for sure, but thanks to Po's training, he managed to avoid any serious injury." Oogway smiled as he nodded his head saying "I am glad to hear that indeed." Oogway then noticed the armband on a stand nearby as he picked it up and examined it. The whole room became deathly quiet as the three stared at the Eye.

Oogway looked up at the panda whose eyes were fixated on the object in his hands. Oogway could practically feel the dread pulsing off of Brycen in waves behind him, as the old turtle asked "What is it child…you look like you have something to say?" as the old turtle placed the armband down face up while Po continued to stare at the eye. After a long moment Po asked "How is it possible?" Oogway just continued to stare at the boy as he asked "How is what possible child?" Po then pointed an accusing finger at the armband saying in a raised voice "THAT!? How is that here! How is the wolf who wore it real!? Those are just dreams I've been having, they can't be real!" Brycen then started "Po…" But Po cut him off. "Master I know what I saw! That was the exact same wolf I saw in my nightmares everything about him was the same, the eye patch, the armband, even the weapon he used, that hammer! It was the exact same wolf from my dreams…But how!?" as Po looked up he saw Brycen just staring at the ground as Oogway watched the black bear.

Finally Oogway said "Brycen…the time has come for you to tell him…" Brycen sighed as he brought his right paw over his face like he was wiping away some sweat. "I know…" Brycen muttered as he looked at the panda who asked him "Tell me what?" as Brycen sat down in a chair, he brought his hands together, saying in a somber tone. "Tell you…that those dreams that you have been having…the ones that you wake up in the middle of the night screaming to…they aren't just some horrible nightmares Po…they…they are some of your earliest memories…"

Again the room was silent as Po tried to absorb what his master had just said to him. "W-What are you talking about?" Po asked as his heart rate quickened slightly. Oogway then said "We weren't certain of it at first child…not until you remembered this." as Oogway pointed to the Eye. Brycen then continued "But nonetheless…it is true…What you've seen in those horrible nightmares of yours…it actually happened almost 16 years ago now." As Brycen looked to Oogway the old turtle continued "Around that time there was a prophecy that was foretold, one that spoke of the defeat of a white peacock, by the hand of a warrior of Black and White…a panda." At this Oogway looked up at Po whose face flinched as he remembered the peacock from his nightmares. "You mean…he's real too?" Po asked in disbelief as Brycen nodded his head. "Yes Po…he is very much real…and that eye you have seen…it is HIS mark…**The** **Mark of Lord Shen**…" Po flinched again at the mention of the bird, as he saw images of the panda's being cut down while the peacock stood atop of the hill, when Po realized something. "All this time…you knew I was remembering my past…and you never told me?" Po asked his eyes full of hurt as he looked at his Master. Brycen bowed his head as he said "I didn't think you were ready to know…to know that that sick freak murdered all of those people…all of them right before your very eyes." Then Brycen whispered. "Including your birth parents…" Po froze at that moment, as he and Brycen stared at each other. "What?" Po asked in a half whisper as Brycen had a tear streaming his face. "Yes Po…I am so sorry to tell you this my boy… It is the one thing that I have dreaded telling you most for the past several months…but…you… You are the last living Panda in all of China."

Po's world simply stopped as those words sank in. "What?" Po asked again his eyes never leaving Brycen as the black bear continued, refusing to look Po in the eye. "Yes…In an attempt to change his fate from what the Prophecy foretold…Shen gathered an army of wolves and set out to destroy all of the Pandas… He targeted the Panda village near Gongmen city and set his wolves loose on your people." Oogway then continued "But in doing so…by trying to rid the world of all pandas to try and cheat his fate…he has only sealed it." as Oogway looked up at Po, who had his fist clenched, as the memory of all those pandas being cut down and burned alive washed over him, again and again. As he Muttered "What do you mean?" Oogway then said "You child…you are the foretold warrior of the prophecy…for you and only you were able to survive that horrible night." Brycen then looked at Po saying with his face full of sorrow. "You have asked me time and time again what your destiny is my boy…and time and time again I have denied you the knowledge…I have done so, because in order for you to know your Destiny…I would have had to tell you about your horrible past."

Po had sat down just then and was now looking at the ground as reality was beginning to sink in. Brycen walked over to him and knelt down to eye level as he pleaded with the panda "Po, try to understand…I only denied you the knowledge, because I was only trying to protect you…I didn't want to hurt you…not until I was sure you could handle it…Po…please look at me…" Po raised his head and Brycen saw many emotions in his eyes as Po was trying to process everything…and It nearly killed the Black bear as he saw sadness, fear, anger, hatred, and confusion all being displayed across his students face. Po then asked "So you thought I couldn't handle it?" Brycen's face was hurt as he said "After what you went through in the mountains with the Soothsayer…How terrified you were…I couldn't bear the idea of putting you through that again…" As Brycen looked at the panda, he was met with pleading eyes. "Am I…am I truly the only one who survived?" Po asked in a whisper as Brycen pulled the Panda into a hug which Po wouldn't return as he whispered "I am so sorry my boy…I am so, so, sorry…" Po couldn't hold it in anymore as he began to cry into his master's shoulder while Oogway could only watch on in helplessness.

As Po continued to sob, Brycen never let go of him as he continued to whisper "I'm so sorry my boy…I'm so sorry…" As Brycen too shed a few tears. He had just crushed any of Po's hopes at finding his real parents…any hopes or dreams he might have had at meeting them were just destroyed. And it was killing him to be the one to have been the one to have done it. "_Chong…Xiu…please forgive me for doing this to your child_…" as the black bear continued to hug the panda until he stopped sobbing. Once Po calmed down he broke away from Brycen, who was watching him with a face full of concern. Po then asked in between breaths "That's why…that's why you kept me hidden…isn't it?...because I'm the only one left?" Brycen nodded his head as Oogway said "It is child…you see…no one outside of this village has seen a panda in nearly 16 years now…When Brycen took you to the mountains I made him promise me to keep you hidden, so as not to draw attention to Shen's spies."

Brycen then continued "It was all so that we could keep you safe Po…" Po then asked as he backed away. "So all this time…you've been protecting me all of these years…because of a prophecy?" Po's face was beginning to look hurt again as Brycen realized Po was thinking that Brycen only saw Po as a part of his mission. "Po, listen to me very carefully because this is the honest truth." As Brycen placed both paws on Po's shoulders he said looking into the panda's eyes. "I may have been given the mission of keeping you safe…but that is not the only reason WHY I protect you…" Po waited for Brycen to continue as the Black Bear contemplated something "_If I tell him __**THAT **__right now…then I truly will lose him…he would never forgive me for keeping it from him…I need to give him just a little more time to sort through all I have told him so far…I really hope he can get through this_…" So Brycen just said "Po, you are special to me, you are special to a lot of people…believe me when I tell you that you are NOT just a part of my mission…you are my student, and I am Proud to be your Master… I am very proud of you my boy…That is why I protect you…not because I have to…but because I want to…"

As Brycen finished he saw a tear roll down Po's face as the panda tried to smile at the Black Bear. But after everything that was said…Po wasn't really able to smile much. Oogway then spoke up. "Perhaps it is time for the boy to return home…" Brycen nodded as he got to his feet saying "You're right…don't worry about going back to school today Po…Just go straight home." As Po looked up he asked "But what if the others notice I'm gone…Tigress and the five…won't they be going back to the school?" Oogway then said "It is unlikely, they are currently telling Shifu of today's events and frankly I don't think they will be returning to the school today. You should be able to go home without any worries…and besides…I know your father is very worried about you." as Oogway gave Po a soft smile. Po returned it as he got to his feet grimacing in slight pain from his sore ribs. Brycen then said "Don't worry boy…that tonic will kick in soon…now just go home…" as Po grabbed his shirt Brycen helped put it on over his head so not to cause Po any pain as he picked up Po's Dragon Tunic and placed it in Po's pack as he handed it to the panda.

Before Po left though, Brycen stopped him at the door by placing his hand on his shoulder. "Po…I know this is a lot to take in…but there is one more thing…" as Po looked up at the black bear Brycen said "I don't think it would be wise to tell your friends about any of this…even Tigress…What I'm saying…is that until we know exactly what Shen is up to…just keep this to yourself…Can you do that?" Po just looked at Brycen for a minute when Brycen added "Of course…if you want to tell your father I understand…" Po just looked at the ground as Brycen squeezed his shoulder saying one last thing "Po…you know that if you need to talk to someone…I'm here for you…you know that, don't you my boy?" as Brycen searched Po's face. Po looked up and said "I do…Thanks Coach…" as Brycen gave him another squeeze saying "Good…now go home, get some rest, and take care of yourself." But before Po could leave, Oogway walked up to Po, producing a small pouch from his shell as he said "Before I forget Child, I have obtained more of your Jujube seeds to help you sleep." As Po took the pouch he examined it for a minute and said "Thank you Master…" as Po turned and left the house, pocketing the pouch inside his pack.

Once Po left, Brycen closed the door and headed into the living room as he began to pace around. For a moment Oogway just watched as he said "Your thoughts, Master Brycen?" Brycen then looked at the old turtle as he said "We need to post a patrol around the school, not close so that people notice, but nearby, also…perhaps we should place a group outside the restaurant as well." Oogway merely shook his head at the Black Bear as he said "No…" Brycen then asked in a slightly raised voice "Why not!? If those wolves saw Po today, no doubt that Shen will want Po killed! We need to keep him protected, he's not ready for this yet, he's only 17!" as Brycen began to pace again. Oogway just smiled as he said "If it will ease your mind, I shall have a patrol route arranged to travel by the academy more often. However, we will not be placing any guards outside of the boy's home." Brycen asked again "Why not!?" Oogway then continued "Because Brycen, the boy already has enough protection…between you arranging for him to have at least one member of the Five in all of his classes, this additional patrol, the fact he always is around either his father or his friends, and the fact that he has YOU watching over him like a hawk, not to mention that the boy is more than capable of handling himself…I'd say the boy is plenty well protected."

Brycen just sighed as he realized he was being a bit foolish and he merely stared off into space for a minute. After a while Oogway asked "Is there a reason you left out THAT part Brycen? The true reason why you were chosen to protect and watch over him?" Brycen just bowed his head as he said "Yes Master…After telling Po all that we did today…all that I have kept from him and all that I am still keeping from him…Telling the boy that his real parents made ME his Guardian…I fear it would have completely shattered his trust in me…and I wouldn't blame him one bit…" as Oogway nodded his head saying "I understand…but one of these days…you will need to tell him Brycen." Brycen just nodded his head saying "Don't worry Master…one way or another…Po will know everything there is to know about himself…and me… and his parents…I swear it." Oogway just nodded as he left the Black Bear to his thoughts, as he made his way back to the Jade Palace…

* * *

**And there you have it...Chapter 4...Quite a bombshell I'm sure...Po has been told his destiny is to defeat Lord Shen...and that he is the last Panda in all of China...Yeah... Tell me what you think. in the meantime I'm clocking out for the night. **

**Please...REVIEW...**


	5. From Bad, To Worse

**Got the next chapter up!**

**Once again an overwhelming response to one of my chapters and it just makes me thrilled knowing you guys like the story.**

** A question asked by_ Jahaira_, I hope I spelled that right, if not I'll fix it. You asked if Brycen being made Po's Guardian made him Po's God Father. The Concept of a God parent is based mostly from my understanding , off of the Catholic Religion. However, based on what research I have done, It wasn't uncommon for Chinese families to assign a Guardian to their children at birth, It was usually a close friend to the family, to ensure that if anything happened to the parents, the child would be cared for. Or it was a way to strengthen bonds between two powerful families. So No, Brycen is not a God Father per say...but the connection to Po's past is still there.  
**

**Anyway, Chapter 5 is done and now I welcome you to read it.**

**Enjoy the Read, and thank you all for the amazing Reviews, keep them coming...**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**From Bad To Worse**

**One week later in Gongmen City…**

Deep within the city walls, Shen's wolves were causing a panic as they occupied the great city, taking whatever they pleased and hurting anyone that tried to stand in their way. Many of the citizens just gave the wolves whatever they wanted when they came around. But those who tried to stand up to the bandits were battered to a pulp and left in the streets to wallow in their misery.

Meanwhile, in Gongmen Prison near the Far East side of the city, three of the greatest Kung Fu Masters in all of China were sitting in cells, as they were forced to listen to the chaos that reigned outside their prison windows. In one cell sat two figures, the one sitting on the prison cot was a green Crocodile clad in brown armor known as Master Croc. Master of the saw blade and just as deadly with his tail, which had a club attached at its end. Pacing in front of his fellow master, his anger growing with each passing moment was none other than the quick tempered and immensely powerful, Master Storming Ox. Known for his immense strength, Master Ox could have easily broken out of this cell at any time. Yet here he remained for the past three days with his fellow pupil, and his mentor, as he was forced to listen to the citizens outside the prison being treated in such a manner. "This is madness!" Ox had finally shouted as he approached the cell door staring out across the room as he gazed upon his Mentor sitting up against the far wall in meditation. "We should be out there helping our people! Not sitting on our hides in a damp cell like a bunch of cowards!" the Ox roared as he heard a deep voice "Patients Master Storming Ox…" Ox looked ahead at the figure across from them as he said "Patients!? How can you just sit there when that White Devil has taken control of this city!?"

Suddenly the figure in the opposing cell stood up and walked over to the cell door into the torch light. It was none other than Master Thundering Rhino. Clad in his usual gray robe with golden undercoat, the only thing missing from his appearance was his signature Cloud Hammer. As the wise Master stared at both of his pupils, he said "Because by being in here, Shen has made it clear that he will not eradicate the city, and as Members of the Masters Council, it is our duty to protect our people, no matter what the cost!" Master Ox just scoffed as he said "Protect them!? Master Rhino, do you not hear them screaming? The only thing we are protecting them from is a quick death, this is just madness!" Ox repeated as Master Croc spoke up. "Would you rather Shen turn his weapons on the citizens instead? At least if the people just give his men what they want, they will live…" Rhino nodded at his other pupil as Ox just scoffed again. Storming Ox was incredibly hot tempered, but his heart was in the right place, always focused on the protection of the people of Gongmen City. Rhino then recalled the day Shen appeared before the Masters Council three days ago…

**Three days ago, inside the Councils Chambers…**

All three members of the Masters Council were surrounding a large table as Master Rhino was explaining new trading agreements with the surrounding villages to his two pupils and fellow Members of the Council. " -And so we shall continue to trade with the farmers to the east wile supplying them with goods from the merchants up north." Masters Ox and Croc both nodded in approval when the doors to the chamber opened and an antelope servant rushed in frantically. Rhino then stood up, his tone stern yet not harsh. "What is it? We are in the middle of something very important." The woman bowed in respect as she said frantically "Yes Master Thundering Rhino, and I apologize greatly, but this is an emergency! There is someone in the palace Courtyard…and…Masters…he has killed many of the Palace guards!"

At this the three Masters adopted faces of shock and then anger, they all dashed out of the Councils Chambers and rushed for the palace courtyards, stopping only to gather their signature weapons, Croc's saw blade, Storming Ox's dual axes, and Rhino's massive Cloud hammer. In minutes the Council burst through the palace doors and stopped at the top of the steps. "Dear Gods…" Rhino muttered as he and his fellow masters gazed upon the carnage of the palace courtyard. At least a dozen guards, possibly more, were now littered across the grounds as a lone peacock, wearing incredibly well-crafted white silk robes, without so much as a single drop of blood on them, stood in the center surrounded by the bodies of the many antelope guards. It was the former heir to the Throne of Gongmen City... Shen.

The Masters all whispered "Shen!?" as if they couldn't believe what they were seeing. The peacock looked up at the council and merely smiled an evil smile as he greeted them "Good evening my old friends…so good to see so many familiar faces…Tell me…where is my father?" The Masters only glared at the peacock as they approached him halfway down the stairs. Once they were a considerable distance away, Rhino said "The former emperor passed away years ago Shen…now…what is it you want?" as Rhino noticed Storming Ox tightening his grip on both of his axes. Shen then simply called out to them "Why, to fulfill my destined role masters…to rule over Gongmen City. An honor that I was DENIED!" as Shen roared the last word, Storming Ox stated, his voice fierce "Gongmen is under the rule of the Master's Council. YOU Shen, have been banished from this city, never to return. Gong Men is under our protection." As Ox took a step forward brandishing his axes, his comrade Master Croc added "And we shall protect her even from the likes of you!" as Master Croc too stepped forward wielding his sword, his deadly tail swerving from side to side. Shen just chuckled then as Rhino asked "What is so funny Shen?" as Rhino watched the white bird regain his composure. "Oh my good man, everything is funny…you people think you can actually deny me what is rightfully mine? I think not. As the White Bird leaped up the palace walls stopping at the top as he turned to see the masters racing after him.

Shen then called out "Master Thundering Rhino…I invite you to gaze upon the efforts of YOUR protection…" as the Peacock chuckled while he turned his back on the masters. Rhino glared at the bird as the three masters rushed through the Palace Gates, only to stop in pure horror. The Palace guards once again littered the streets as Wolves were running rampant, taking any metal they could fine while throwing the citizens up against walls, tearing mothers away from their children, while the merchants tried to protect their wares. Storming Ox Roared "ENOUGH OF THIS MADNESS!" as he and Croc began to rush into the city, Shen dropped down in front of them, his Guan Dao withdrawn from under his robe. "Ah, ah, aaahh! any resistance from any of you, and Gongmen Burns to the ground!" as Shen motioned to the right. The masters turned to see four cannons lining the palace walls on either side as Rhino contemplated on what they should do.

Shen then said "Think carefully friends…for if I do not give a signal in two minutes time, my men will not only rampage through the city…but will use many of my OTHER weapons to burn both it and the palace to the ground…now what's it going to be? Will you stay true to your word and PROTECT Gongmen city from it's rightful ruler? Or will you submit to my will? The choice is yours of course, but I remind you…time is running out…" as the three Masters stared at the Peacock in rage, Master Ox was snarling "You Monster!" But Shen merely smirked as he reminded the Council, "One minute…so…what shall it be?" as the peacock merely smiled his wicked smile while the Masters tried to come to a decision.

Suddenly there was a loud thud, as Rhino's Cloud hammer was thrown to Shen's feet. Both Master Croc, and Ox turned to their Mentor who wore a face of stone as he said "Both of you…stand down…" Shen's smile grew as Ox shouted "You have to be kidding me!" but Rhino merely glared at the Ox saying "I gave you an order…Now stand down…both of you…" Reluctantly, Croc threw down his sword while Ox just scoffed in rage as he threw both his axes down, one of the blades sticking into the ground near Shen's feet. as he glared Menacingly at the white peacock. Shen merely chuckled "A wise choice indeed…" As Shen raised his wing, a far off wolf began to howl as the assault on the city was canceled. Suddenly Several wolves approached the peacock from behind as he motioned to his men saying "My men will now show the Masters Council to their new…chambers... where you will be staying…any trouble from any of you…" as he said this he was looking right at Storming Ox. "Will result in the death of MANY of the city's citizens…"

The Wolves then surrounded the Masters as they were lead straight to Gongmen Prison. As they walked, Master Rhino turned around to see Shen walking into the Palace as he disappeared behind its massive doors. While they walked, Rhino was thinking about their current situation when an old woman in a red robe caught his attention. Hiding behind a barrel in the street was none other than the Soothsayer. As she watched the Masters be taken away, Rhino motioned with his head for her to run, and get out of the city. The Soothsayer did so, and in seconds she disappeared into the shadows of the alleys…

**Present day…**

As Rhino finished with the memory he stated, "We must remain hopeful…I am certain that the people will be safe… As long as we remain here, Shen will not harm them…" as Rhino looked at his pupil Storming Ox just scoffed as he went up against the wall and leaned against it, his arms crossed over his massive bulk. "I don't like this one bit Master…we should at least try to send for Master Oogway! Or perhaps even-" But Rhino stopped him there."-You know that those two are in the middle of an important Mission…bringing them here only puts HIM at risk. And right now, the longer he remains out of Shen's sight…the better…" as Rhino looked to see both of his students nodding their heads in agreement.

Suddenly they heard a door open from down the hall and all three Masters came to their cell doors as the waited for whoever it was to approach them. In minutes the unmistakable form of Lord Shen came before them all as he greeted them "I trust that the three of you are pleasantly comfortable with your new accommodations?" the bird asked sarcastically as the three Masters glared daggers at the peacock. "What do you want from us Shen?" Rhino asked bitterly as the Peacock merely smirked "Why my old friend, I have practically all that I could ever need thanks to you three. I am just merely here to pay you all a visit! Don't tell me you aren't happy to see me?" as the Peacock faked a hurt expression. Storming Ox just roared "The only thing I'm not happy about, is the fact that You're still breathing!" as the Ox placed both his hands on the bars, trying his hardest not to just rip the door off its hinges. Shen just chuckled devilishly as he muttered "I see time has not calmed your temper Master Storming Ox…how refreshing to see none of you have changed…Except…I have to wonder…I could have sworn there were Four of you before…?" as Shen looked straight at Rhino who merely glared at the bird as he remained silent. Shen then waved the subject aside as if the matter wasn't important "Not that that matters to me at this time…you see I have big plans for this city, and All of China…and with the resource provided to me within these walls, I shall finish my preparations and begin the next faze of my Plan." Master Croc then asked "And just what is that supposed to be exactly?" As the peacock turned on the Crocodile saying "All in due time my scaly green friend…all in due time." as Shen was about to leave though, another door opened and the sound of someone rushing down the hall towards them.

As the figure approached Shen, the peacock greeted him "Ah, General Wolfang…I trust your mission was fruitful?" The wolf with the eye patch bowed to the bird as he said "Yes sir. I believe we have obtained plenty of metal from plenty of the countries villages." The three Master all glared menacingly as they heard of the wolves raids on other villages." Shen was clearly pleased as he said "Very good General, you have done well, now stand aside…I believe the Masters here are in no mood for some friendly conversation." As the peacock made to leave Wolfang started "My Lord…there was one…situation…" as Shen stopped he half turned to the wolf saying "Go on…" the council was now listening intently as the wolf continued "Well…you see sir…while we were gathering metal from the Valley of Peace…I saw…A Panda, sir…"

Immediately the room became deathly quiet as Rhino's mind was whirling, "_NO! he couldn't have seen the boy! We made sure to keep him safe! Brycen was supposed to be watching him! What happened!?"_ Just then Shen began to turn around slowly. A slight look of rage and fear etched on his face at the mention of the Panda. "What…did you just say?" as the peacock faced his general. Wolfang then knelt to one knee saying "It's true Sir! I saw the panda with my own eyes! A Panda boy, a teenager nonetheless, he was in the Valley of Peace!" Shen then had Wolfang pinned to the ground in a flash, as the other wolves merely backed away as Shen's metal covered talons began to squeeze around Wolfang's neck. "That…is not Possible…there are…No more…PANDAS!" Shen hissed as the wolf tried to talk, his voice in a slight wheeze, "I swear my Master, I saw the panda boy, he was being protected by a large Black Bear, the guy was a Monster, so strong and powerful, and he was like a Demon as he protected the boy! My men never stood a chance!" Shen's eyes widened at the Mention of a Black Bear.

He then looked to Master Rhino who was trying to hide his fear, but was actually failing. The boy had been discovered, and so had his Protector. "_No…_"Rhino thought to himself as Shen released his General as he gazed upon the faces of the Masters. Realizing that what the General said was the truth. "So it's true…A Panda still lives…and YOU have been hiding him away from me!" as Shen roared at the Masters who all glared at the white devil fiercely. Shen then turned on his General shouting "Tell me you had the good sense to Bring Me the blasted Panda!?" as Wolfang just lowered his head in shame saying "I'm sorry Lord Shen…but I thought you should be made aware of the Panda first…please forgive me…" as Wolfang bowed again as the Peacock advanced on him saying "Take as many men as it takes…Run back to that Village…and bring…me…that…PANDA!" as the peacock delivered a swift kick to the wolfs face forcing Wolfang to fall back as he muttered "But sir! That place is too heavily protected…the Village has many guards, not to mention it has five Kung Fu Masters protecting it known as the Furious Five! And they aren't exactly push overs sir…not to mention the Boy has a Kung Fu Master as a Protector! We wouldn't be able to get close. And then there was that Red Hooded Warrior! The guy was like a Maniac, he dealt with my men like they were nothing! The villagers were calling him the Dragon Warrior! And he fought alongside the Furious Five." Shen was furious as he turned from his subordinate as he thought of what to do.

As he looked at Rhino he saw a slight smirk forming across his face. Rhino had no idea who this Dragon Warrior was, but he was thankful that the warrior protected the Valley nonetheless. Shen then said "I knew there was one other Master on your Council…" as Shen began to smile devilishly as he turned away from Rhino, saying to his subordinate. "Very well…If we cannot get to the Panda ourselves…then we need to strip him of his protectors…" as Shen began to walk to the door saying to his General. "It is time Wolfang…that I make my presence known to the people of this Nation…send word to this…Valley of Peace…that The Masters Council of Gongmen City has been removed from power by none other than myself…and that Gongmen is requesting the aide of this Furious Five…If there is one thing I know about Kung Fu Masters…is that they can't say no to innocent people in need of help!" as the Peacock laughed maniacally "Once the Panda is unprotected, and within my grasp, I shall kill him just like all of the rest! Only this time…I shall spill his blood right at the feet of those who thought to keep him hidden from me!" Shen then began to laugh maniacally once again, as he left the prison, leaving the Masters alone. Master Croc then asked his Mentor in a defeated tone "What do we do now Master?" and for the first time Rhino looked absolutely defeated, as Ox looked at the Rhino he asked "Do you think Brycen was able to train him? Do you think it's time for the boy to fulfill his destiny?" Again Rhino was silent for a moment, until he finally said "All we can do is hope, and pray that Master Brycen has prepared the boy…and that the boy is ready to face his fate…"

As Master Thundering Rhino turned to gaze at the rising Moon through his cell window, the image of a Baby Panda's face replaced the moon for a moment with Jade green eyes staring at him, as the child was laughing happily. The Great Master then spoke in a soft whisper. "16 years…that's how long it's been…I wonder how you grew up boy? I suppose we shall see in due time…" as the Master continued to stare at the moon, for quite some time…

* * *

**Shen now knows about Po, and is going to try to lure the five away from the Valley. FYI, the Five know nothing about Po being the last Panda nor do they have a mission to protect him. That is just Shen's paranoia. But their presence was meant to keep unwanted eyes away from the Valley. which it's worked pretty well up until now. Anyway next chapter we go back to see how Po's holding up...This is not gonna be fun to write I can tell you that...  
**

**Anyway, please...**

**REVIEW!**


	6. You Are Not Fine

**Another Chapter up and about! YES! Also! I recieved another Cover image for the story. Now this is nothing against Puckabrinaluver's cover image, In fact, I am only moving it to Part 2 so that I can show this next one too. This new cover image was done by Shui-Long, And a Very nice job it was. unfortunately the image is a bit too large for Fanfiction to allow me to place the entire image but what you can see is still pretty sweet! Anyway We're back to see how Po is holding up. again this chapter kinda bugged me but ai hope I did an okay job for you, If a lot of you don't like it I understand but this is kinda one of those steps I had to take to move the story along. Anyway! Thanks for the Reviews and Enjoy the Read... **

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**You Are Not Okay…**

Ever since the day of the bandit raid on the village, Tigress had noticed a great change in Po. Though he usually tried to wear his genuine smile when they were around each other, or when he was in school, Tigress often caught Po staring off into space, a sorrowful look on his face. But whenever Tigress would ask him what was wrong, Po would just put on his fake smile and say nothing was wrong, and continue on with whatever it was they were doing. One of the few times Tigress did see Po his normal self was whenever they were walking the halls of the Academy, and that Jing kid would stop by and say hello. Tigress was glad to see the cub was more comfortable around her and whenever the bear showed up Po would give him a genuine smile as he would rub the cub's head. Only confirming Tigress's suspicion that the two shared a deeper bond then what Po led her to believe. Jing also managed to show up around Po right when those three other kids were nearby, as a way to remind them that Po was looking out for him. Granted the punks never gave Jing any trouble after that first day, and the cub was now managing to make some friends of his own by now, which Po was happy to see.

One day during lunch, Po was out by his old favorite tree eating his meal, when Tigress walked up to him asking "How come you aren't eating with the rest of us?" as Po looked up at her, he just said rather plainly "I just wanted to eat alone…that's all…" as Po continued to stare at his bowl of dumplings which Tigress noticed he hardly even touched. Tigress had had enough of this at this point, and so she grabbed Po by the hand saying "Come with me…" At first Po objected, but realizing Tigress wasn't taking no for an answer, he just conceded and followed her back into the school.

Tigress led Po through the multiple floors of the academy until they eventually made it up to the top floor. Tigress then opened a door and led Po through it. They were now standing up on the roof of the academy as Po walked over to the ledge and looked out over the grounds. You could even see a decent view of the village from up here. Tigress was next to him then as she asked him "Po…tell me what's wrong…" Po just shook his head saying "Nothing's wrong Tigress…I'm okay…" Tigress then crossed her arms saying "Po…why are you lying to me?" Po then looked away; unable to look Tigress in the eye as he walked over and sat down alongside the ledge, pulling out his dumplings once again as he slowly ate his lunch, refusing to answer the question.

Tigress then sat down in front of Po and watched him carefully. He was worrying her lately. Ever since the day his father was in danger, Po hadn't been himself, and Tigress was determined to figure out what was up. "Po…why do I get the feeling something's happened to you…?" Po just shook his head no saying "Beats me Tigress…I'm fine" Tigress grabbed his arm, keeping him from putting another dumpling in his mouth, as she gripped it slightly getting his attention. "You aren't fine Po…You're far from it…You know how I can tell?" Po just stared at her as she continued "Because you have that look again…" Tigress said as Po just asked her blandly, "What look?" as Tigress answered softly "The same look you had the night you found out you weren't really adopted…and that you were left alone in an alley…"

Po's face showed brief surprise then, but he quickly tried to hide it. There was no fooling Tigress; she could read Po like an unrolled scroll. But he just wasn't ready to talk about what was bothering him…even if he was ready to talk about it. Brycen made it clear not to say anything to anyone…except maybe his dad…which Po did tell his dad everything that night he got home from Brycen's and Mr. Ping just closed up the shop early as he and Po sat in the kitchen for hours Po crying his eyes out, while Mr. Ping had done his best to comfort his son. But how do you comfort someone who had just been told he was the last of his kind, and that he probably would never get any answers as to where he came from?

Tigress reached for Po's paw, bringing him back from his thoughts as she pleaded with him. "Po, I'm not the only one whose noticed…Viper, Mantis, Crane, Monkey…we're all worried about you…Why won't you just talk to us?" Po wanted to tell her so badly just then. He hated lying to her of all people. But at the same time…he felt like he really wasn't ready to talk about it just yet. So he just remained quiet as Tigress waited for him to answer. "_She really isn't gonna let this go…she cares too much about me to just let this go…and I have been lying to her a lot since I got back…but still…I…I just can't talk about it…_" Po then took a deep breath and he let it out. "Tigress…I'm sorry…but there's nothing to talk about…"

Tigress's face showed that she was hurt as she asked him. "Is…is it something we did? Is it…something I did?" Po whirled around and looked at her still pleading eyes, as he said quickly "Gods no Tigress! You didn't do anything! None of you did!" Tigress then asked again, her voice raised slightly "Then just tell me what it is so we can help you!" Po then turned away as he whispered "It's not that simple…" But as soon as he said that, he cursed himself as tigress exclaimed "I knew it! I knew something was bothering you! Po, please, tell me what it is!" Po then got to his feet as he tried to walk to the door only to have Tigress grab his arm again as she nearly shouted "Po, don't walk away from me…Don't hide from me!" That got Po's attention as he froze, his back to her. Tigress held his arm strong as she slowly turned the panda around, and what she saw shocked her.

Po had tears running down his face as he stared at her, his eyes full of sadness, but his face cold, as he whispered. "You wouldn't understand…Nobody… in this entire world…will ever understand…" as Po turned away, Tigress grabbed his face with her paw turning his face right back to her and begged in a slight whisper. "Then help me to understand Po…let me help you…just like before…" as Tigress referred to the night she found Po in the Bamboo forest. For a long while the two just stared into each other's eyes as Tigress's were begging Po to tell her, she saw his were full of pain…she had never seen someone in such turmoil…whatever had Po so upset…was no small matter. As Po stared at Tigress he seemed to come to a decision "I…I-" But then the Warning Gong sounded and Po just said "…I… got to get to class…." And with that Po turned and left an utterly defeated Tigress in his wake. Tigress then thought to herself "_Po…Just what happened to you_?" as she watched him go back down the steps into the school as he wiped away the tears.

**Later…**

Tigress was walking to her next class by herself as she continued to wonder about what it was that was keeping Po in such a state, when she wasn't paying attention to where she was going and walked right into Mr. Brycen's back as he said "Whoa there, Watch where you're- Tigress!? are you alright?" as Mr. Brycen knelt down to help pick up her things. Tigress merely brushed off her pants as she said casually "Fine Mr. Brycen…I apologize for not paying attention." Mr. Brycen just smiled at her as he said "It's no problem Tigress, I train boys to throw each other to the ground on a daily basis, it's alright." Tigress then had an idea as she remembered this man was Po's old Wrestling Coach. "Mr. Brycen…do you still train with Po every day, even though he's not wrestling for the school?" Mr. Brycen nodded his head as he said "I sure do. Po's worked hard to get to where he's at today; it'd be a shame for all that effort to go to waste. Mr. Ping and I had a long talk, and as long as Po doesn't compete for the school, Po is allowed to keep training and I'm more than willing to help him with it."

Tigress then asked him as the students were beginning to enter their classrooms leaving the two alone in the hall way. "Has he…said anything to you lately…about anything that might be bothering him?" Brycen's face became blank as he said calmly, "I'm sorry Tigress, but no, Po hasn't said anything to me about any problems…why do you ask?" Tigress lowered her head saying "It's just…ever since last week…He's been increasingly distant…he tries to put on a smile and say everything is okay…but every time I confronted him about it…he just kept telling me nothing was wrong…until I cornered him on the school roof…" Brycen then raised an eyebrow "Where exactly?" Students weren't supposed to be up on the school roof, but frankly Tigress didn't care. What were they gonna do? Give the leader of the Furious Five detention? Tigress would have loved to have seen them try. "He tried to run from me…and I told him to stop hiding from me…and that's when I saw his face…it was covered in so much pain…he said something about nobody ever being able to understand…I know he trusts you more than most people…so I was hoping you might know what's bothering him…" Tigress looked up to see Mr. Brycen's same blank expression as he just said "I'm sorry Tigress…but I just don't know what might be bothering him…"

Tigress just lowered her head in defeat once again as she only said "I see…I'm sorry to have kept you Mr. Brycen…please forgive me." Brycen just shook his head saying "It's no trouble Tigress, I'm sure my students are happy that I haven't arrived yet, wait until they see the pop quiz I'm about to give them though." As the Black Bear tried to give her a smile but Tigress merely bowed and continued to her next class. Leaving Brycen alone in the hall, "***Sigh*** this is exactly what I was afraid would happen…Po…I'm so sorry my boy…" as the Black Bear continued to make his way over to his next class.

**That evening…**

The sun was beginning to set and Tigress was finishing up on her evening patrol and was considering heading back to the Palace early to get in an hour at the training hall, when she came upon the noodle shop. As she stopped across the street from the shop, she could hear Mr. Ping calling out to Po, "Son, would you please bring me up some more bean buns?" Po then shouted "Sure dad, where are they?" Mr. Ping then said "In the back of the cellar next to the vegetables!" once Po disappeared Tigress walked into the shop and up to Mr. Ping. "Good evening Mr. Ping, do you have a minute?" Mr. Ping then turned around and was surprised to see Tigress as he exclaimed "Tigress! What a nice surprise! I'll tell Po you're here." as the goose tried to walk away Tigress merely grabbed his shoulder saying "Actually Mr. Ping…I came here to see you…"

Mr. Ping then led Tigress to a table as the two sat down "And what can I do for you my dear?" as Tigress looked at the goose in the eye. "Mr. Ping…for several days now, Po hasn't been acting like his normal self…The Five and I are concerned and want to help him…but he won't tell us what's going on…and I know something's up because he let it slip today in school and tried to cover it up. Please Mr. Ping…he's your son…do you know what's troubling him?" Mr. Ping looked back at the direction of the cellar and just said "I'd be lying if I said I didn't notice a change in his behavior Tigress…But, whatever it is that's bothering my son… I'm sure he can get through it with our help." Mr. Ping said as Tigress tried explaining "But I've tried to be there for him Mr. Ping…but every time I try to get him to tell me what's wrong, he just shuts me out…he's never done this to me before…I'm really worried about him." Mr. Pig then placed a wing on her paw as he said softly "Even if Po isn't willing to tell you what's troubling him Tigress…please…please do not abandon my son…he needs to know that he has people who care for him in his life…Promise me Tigress, that you will not abandon my boy…"

Tigress seemed shocked by Mr. Pings words… "_He obviously knows what's wrong…but he isn't going to tell me…but still…he clearly is worried about his son_…" Tigress then said in a low tone "I would never abandon your son Mr. Ping…never." Mr. Ping smiled as he said "Thank you my dear…" as they both heard Po heading back up the stairs. "I have to go…" Tigress said as she began to leave, and as quickly as she arrived, she was gone. Mr. Ping just stood there as he said to himself "Thank you for not giving up on my son Tigress…" Suddenly Po asked "Everything okay dad?" Mr. Ping turned around to see Po carrying a bag of bean buns as he just said "Fine son…just fine…why don't you call it a day and get some rest?" Po just nodded his head as he gave his dad a soft smile saying "Thanks dad…I think I will." And with that Po set the buns down and began to head up the stairs. All the while Mr. Ping said to himself "_Oh Po…you may be able to put on that happy mask…but you can't keep those who care for you from seeing that you're in pain_…" as Mr. Ping began to sweep the shop.

Tigress was on the rooftop across from the shop about to head back to the palace when she saw Po open his window. Po then proceeded to climb out of it and head to his roof and Tigress could see he was holding something in his hand. She then hopped over to the same side of the street, as quietly as possible, and she hid behind a chimney on the neighboring house. She then peered around to see Po was looking up at the Jade Palace. With a heavy sigh, the panda then turned his attention to the object in his hand as Tigress realized it was a flute. After looking at it for a moment, Po brought the flute to his lips and he began to play.

As Tigress, listened to the Panda play the music, she recognized that it was the exact same song she had heard him playing the night he returned home from his aunt's. As Tigress slowly made her way over to Po's roof, she was careful not to make a sound as she stood behind him waiting for the panda to finish. Once Po finished the melody, he brought his paw up and rubbed his eye as Tigress made her presence known saying "That really is a beautiful song Po…" Po whirled around and saw that Tigress was behind him and didn't look all that surprised…startled…but not surprised that she was there. "Thanks...It's the only one I know." As Po turned back to gaze upon the village, Tigress sat down next to him. For a while neither of them said a word…they just sat there in an awkward silence. After a while Po started to say something "Tigress…about what I said-" But Tigress cut him off saying "-It's okay Po…I'm just worried about you." Po looked slightly ashamed as Tigress grabbed his paw getting his attention "Po…whatever it is you are dealing with…and don't lie to me and say there isn't anything wrong…but whatever it is…You know that we're all here for you…That I am always here for you…that no mater what happens…you will never be alone…do you understand what I'm saying Po?" Po was staring at Tigress for a long while, when he finally said "I do." Tigress smiled at the panda as she scooted over closer to him and rested her head on his shoulder. Po never moved away from her though as he just wrapped his arm around her shoulder as he whispered "Thank you…Tigress…For always being there for me when I need you most…even when I pushed you away… " Tigress merely nodded her head saying "I will never abandon you Po…don't ever forget that." As Tigress looked up into the panda's eyes, Po's face actually had a genuine smile on it as he whispered "Thank you…"

For a moment the two just sat there…looking into each others eyes…and then, without even realizing it…Tigress and Po began to inch forward their faces getting ever so closer. Tigress began to close her eyes as Po began to think to himself "_This is it…She's actually gonna kiss ME_." But just about when their lips were about to meet the sound of the Palace Gong rang high out over the Valley, and Tigress and Po were broken out of their trance, as Tigress and Po both got to their feet. Tigress was blushing furiously as she said "Something's wrong…I…I have to go…" as she turned to Po she saw he had a bit of a hurt expression on his face. Tigress then started "Po…I…" but Po just said "Yeah…I'll uh…I'll see ya tomorrow…" Tigress nodded as she turned around and raced for the Jade Palace.

Po was left standing on the roof as he glared up at the Palace "Seriously? Was one more minute too much to ask for!? GAAAH!" as Po kicked a few shingles off his roof. "I was so close…" Po muttered as he plopped down onto his roof saying "Ah, who am I kidding…She probably would have regretted it as soon as it happened…especially after the way I've been acting lately…" As Po watched the sun set into the distance, he couldn't help but think about what he had said to Tigress earlier that day. **"**_**You wouldn't understand…Nobody in this entire world…will ever understand**_**…" **As Po finished the thought he just released a heavy sigh "She didn't deserve that…she's only trying to help…they all are…" as Po grabbed his flute, and climbed back down to his window and into his room, as he locked the window shut, and went to bed…

* * *

**One of my more depressing Chapters for sure. But I had to write it so that the story can really start to move forward. I know this was a weaker Chapter but the next one should...no...will... be better...anyway, Once again, Shui-Long, Nice Job on the cover art and if anyone else wants to send me one to look at shoot me a Pm, I still have Part 1 that could use a cover art!**

**Please everyone...**

**REVIEW!**


	7. Promise Me

**Chapter 7 is up and ready. Thanks for the reviews once again. and I hope you enjoy the read. **

* * *

**Chapter 7**

**Promise Me…**

**Within the Jade Palace…**

Shifu stood before the reflecting pool in the Hall of Heroes as four of his students stood behind him while they all waited for Tigress to return. The rest of the five had been in the barracks relaxing before bed after a long day of school and of course afternoon training, but Tigress had gone down to the village to put in an evening patrol and was due back any minute now. Suddenly the doors opened and Tigress rushed in, stopping just before her Master to bow as she took her place at the center of the Five. Shifu then turned around and addressed his students.

"I am sorry to have disturbed you all from your free time but this is a very serious situation…one that the five of you have not yet encountered before…and requires immediate attention…should you choose to accept the mission of course." reminding the young Masters that if the situation was too dire they were able to refuse. Tigress raised an eyebrow as Shifu continued "You all are familiar with the city known as Gongmen City of course." Viper spoke up "Of course Master, Gongmen city lies to the West, it is also governed by none other than the Masters Council headed by Master Thundering Rhino, and his two fellow Council members Master Storming Ox, and Master Croc." Shifu merely shook his head no saying "I'm afraid that is no longer the case, Master Viper."

The Five all exchanged looks while Crane asked "Did they have a change of power or something? Usually something like that is pretty big news; I'm surprised we never heard about it yet." Again Shifu merely shook his head no saying. "They were not relieved from their post Master Crane…they have been Imprisoned." All five of the younger masters gasped at that. Mantis then asked in disbelief "Imprisoned? Why!? What did they do?" Monkey then added "What are you talking about? They wouldn't have done anything, something's up." Tigress remained silent as she waited for her Master to continue. Shifu then spoke saying, "They have been imprisoned…because the former heir to the former emperor's throne, has returned to the city after being banished. Apparently, Lord Shen now holds the city hostage and the Masters Council has been forced to step down, or else they risk the lives of many." Viper then said "Lord Shen? I think I've read about him in the archives back at the academy, he was once a noble man who always had the cities best interest at heart, but one day about…I don't know…16 years ago I think, he lead a massacre on a village near Gongmen city, No one knows why he did it or the name of the village, but once he returned, his father, the Emperor, banished him from China, never to return again."

As Viper finished, Mantis said "So not only is this guy just plain bad news…but is also crazy…swell…" Shifu ignored him though as he stated "The mission is for the Five of you to venture into Gongmen City and locate and free the Masters Council from their imprisonment, from there you will work with the council to bring down Lord Shen, and free the City. You must be careful though, the city is filled with Shen's men, and apparently the wolves who attacked our village a week ago answer to him. They have been gathering resources to build some sort of... weapon." Shifu paused for a moment as he became incredibly serious. "This mission…is not just like protecting a village from some bandits…this is preventing a madman from releasing chaos on not just one city…but on all of China…There is the possibility…that some of you…or… all of you…may not make it back." At this he looked at Tigress who was wearing her own serious expression as she yet again waited for him to continue. Shifu then looked to his students, "You are all still incredibly young…with your whole lives ahead of you…and therefore, I would like to remind you, that there is no shame in refusing this mission…I can have it sent to another Temple or palace…But…the choice is yours…You are the Furious Five…heroes of the Valley of Peace…And my precious students…only you can decide if you accept this mission... or not."

Tigress and the others all looked to each other for a long moment. This was huge…they had never gone on this kind of mission before, were they ready for something like this? Tigress then stepped forward saying "…I'm in." Shifu looked slightly hurt but nodded his head that he understood; he knew that if no one else, Tigress would definitely accept the mission. If someone needed help, she would do her best to provide it. Monkey stepped forward saying "If she's going, I am too." Crane and Mantis both stepped forward "We're in too." they both said as the four looked to Viper who had a rather sad expression on her face. "This was supposed to be our greatest year of school…Some of the best times we were ever going to have." Viper then slithered forward as she said. "That's why I'm going too…to make sure we all make it back so we can have that time together!" her friends all smiled at her as they turned to their Master with looks of determination.

Shifu looked each of his students in the eye. Even though he was hoping they would refuse the mission…he could not help but feel proud of his students. Tigress then asked as she stepped forward "When do we leave?" Shifu then straightened up saying "You will leave before sunrise…Travel to the west for about two days, where you will be able to find a boat to take you the remainder of the way into the City Port. Until then, you must pack, and rest. You are dismissed.

Everyone but Tigress bowed and left the hall. Viper noticed she was staying behind so she waited for Tigress by the door. Once they were alone, Tigress then asked her Master "Master Shifu…may I make a request of my own?" Shifu stared at Tigress for a moment as he nodded his head. Tigress then said "I…would like your permission to go and visit someone…before we set out." Shifu had the suspicion Tigress wanted to go and say goodbye to the Panda boy in the village. "Are you sure they will be awake?" as Shifu indicated the time. Tigress nodded her head, saying "I need to take care of something Master…please." Shifu nodded his head as he granted her his permission saying "Just be sure to be back to get plenty of rest…and Tigress…be careful." as Tigress bowed to her Master saying "Thank you Master…" as she left, Shifu sighed as he turned to the reflecting pool. "_I wish you would have just said no Tigress…If not for my sake…then for your friends._"

Tigress was leaving the Hall when she discovered Viper had been waiting for her outside, a frown on her face. "You're going to try and find him…aren't you?" Tigress just kept walking to the barracks as she just said "That's none of your business." Viper then rushed in front of Tigress saying "Tigress…you heard Master Shifu…we might not come back from this…shouldn't you maybe… be with Po right now?" Tigress eyed her for a long moment when Viper continued "Monkey…told us what happened in the Mountains with the Dragon Warrior." Tigress's eyes narrowed as Viper continued "But Tigress…we all see the way you are around Po…you two are so good together…But the Dragon Warrior, you don't even know his real name, or what he really looks like under that hood. Please…don't go looking for him." Tigress just walked past Viper as she said harshly, "What I do is my business, not yours…now leave me be…I have a letter to write." And with that Tigress left Viper all alone as the snake just whispered "Oh Tigress…what about Po?" as the Snake made her way over to the barracks.

**With Po, in his room…**

Po was lying on his bed wide awake, his arms behind his head, as the memory of what had happened with Tigress a few hours ago hung over his head. He hadn't taken any of his seeds that night because he was hoping to maybe dream up some memories…maybe see that large Panda once again and try to figure out just who he really was…he hadn't been taking any of the seeds for the matter that week, and the few times he did dream, all he saw was Shen and his wolves…cutting down his kin…and burning the village to the ground… Po then released a growl as the image of the peacock stared back at him through his eyes. Finally Po sat up saying "This is hopeless…I need to blow off some steam." Po then reached under his bed and grabbed his Dragon Tunic as he put it on over his head, stopping only to remove his bandages around his mid-section. Brycen had given him that paste and Po had applied it on his own that week every morning. Now his ribs were fine and he was ready to get out there again. As Po pulled up his hood he opened his window and climbed up onto his roof. Even though it wasn't fall yet, there was a slight chill in the air and Po was grateful for the Tunic, Mrs. Chu did a great job when she selected the material for it. After a moment, Po set off for a quick lap around the Village.

As Po made his way around the village he was able to make out the unmistakable orange figure of Tigress, as she stood leaning up against the chimney of the Tailor shop. "She's been waiting for me?" Po asked himself as he made his way over to her. When Po landed before her he said in his slightly altered voice, "How's it going?" Tigress looked up and merely stared at the Dragon Warrior. As Po stood up, he could tell something was up, so he asked "Everything okay Whiskers? Usually by now I get either a smart remark or a kick to the head…What's up?" Tigress then turned to face him and Po noticed there was a scroll hanging from her belt around her waist as Tigress simply said "I need you to follow me somewhere…do you have some time?" The Dragon Warrior just shrugged his shoulders saying "Sure I do, I was just out for a quick run around town when I saw ya…lead the way." Tigress then pointed to a large building at the far opposite end of the village, it was the Academy, as Tigress said "There isn't anyone up there right now…that's where we're going…I'll explain why once we get there." And with that Tigress and the Dragon Warrior ran the rooftops, towards the school.

While they ran, neither of them said a word, as they dashed across the roofs in total silence, Tigress just in the lead with the Dragon Warrior right behind her, as the vaulted over chimneys, and leaped gaps in between houses. Once they came to the village edge Tigress and Po waited for a Rhino patrol to pass by, and then made their way over to the Academy. Once at its base Tigress began to scale the walls with her claws while Po climbed up using the Window sills. Once they reached the top Tigress walked over to the far edge and gazed at the village before her. Po had no idea why she brought him here so he just asked "You gonna tell me why we're here?"

Tigress then turned and stared at him a long time as she thought of what to say. "I need to ask you something…and I need you to be completely honest with me." The Dragon Warrior nodded his head and for a second Tigress just stared at him again, as the Moonlight gave his Jade eyes a slight glow through the shadows of his hood. Finally Tigress came out and said it. " I need to know…If I can Trust you…" Po just scoffed "Seriously? This again? How many times am I gonna have to prove myself to you Whiskers?" Tigress's face never changed though as she repeated "Can…I trust you?" Po just shook his head as he grumbled "Sheesh, she can kiss me, but she still doesn't trust me." Tigress snapped at him then, saying "That was a mistake! That kiss wasn't meant for you!" Po's eyes widened in shock as he whispered "Excuse me?" Tigress then turned her head saying "It doesn't matter…only that that night was a mistake and never should have happened." The Dragon Warrior then asked slightly offended "What? Was it THAT bad?" Tigress shook her head no saying "That's not it…I just…there..there's someone else…even if it took me until just a short while ago to realize it…and even if he doesn't know it." Again Po's eyes widened in shock, as Tigress repeated her question as she turned to face him, her eyes glaring daggers. "Now…for the last time…Can…I…Trust you?"

Po was still processing what she had just said "_She loves…someone else_?" Po then nodded his head saying "Of course you can trust me…why?" Tigress nodded her head as she began to step towards him. "We've just been given a mission…one that's incredibly dangerous, and will keep us away from the Valley for quite some time…" The Dragon Warrior then almost shouted "Then if it's so dangerous, then don't go! Get someone else to go, someone who isn't a teenager!" Tigress just shook her head no saying "It's not that simple…there isn't enough time to get anyone else…and…If we don't go and attend to this mission…then we risk putting not only our home at risk…but all of China…" The Dragon Warrior then stepped closer saying "Whiskers…this doesn't sound like a trip to the mountains to stop a bandit problem…Where are you going?" Tigress merely shook her head no saying "I can't tell you that…Now…for the reason I brought you here." Tigress then turned to look at the Village. The Dragon Warrior then stepped next to her and followed her gaze.

"We are bound to be away for quite some time…once people learn that the Furious Five are no longer in the Valley of Peace…it may draw the attention of some unwanted low lives. The guards are able to handle small fry well enough, but I don't like the idea of leaving my home unprotected…Granted, Master Shifu will remain behind…but I would feel better if he wasn't alone." Tigress then turned to the Dragon Warrior and asked him in her serious tone. "I'm asking you…Dragon Warrior…to watch over my home for me in my absence…To be the village's protector." The Dragon Warrior stared at her for a long moment as she waited for his response. "_I can't believe it…Tigress…is asking me to protect her home for her…She…she really does trust me._" Po thought to himself as he pondered the request. After a long silence the Dragon Warrior nodded his head saying "Fine…I'll make sure your people are safe, but once you get back, they're all yours again." Tigress then actually smiled at the Dragon Warrior as she said "Thank you…You know…I wouldn't leave my village to just anyone…not unless I was certain they wouldn't fail me." The Dragon Warrior just nodded his head as Tigress then looked back to the village.

"There's also…one more thing." Tigress said as she shifted uncomfortably. Po then asked her "What's that?" Tigress then reached for the scroll tucked inside her belt as she held it close to her for a moment. "I need to ask you one more favor." The Dragon Warrior waited for her to continue. "In the Village…there is a Noodle Shop in the center of town…run by an old gray goose who has a Panda for a son…are you familiar with it?" The Dragon Warrior nodded his head saying "I've passed it a couple of times…why?" Tigress then turned to face him. "Tomorrow night…I need you to give this scroll to the panda…if you see him…just tell him it's from me…otherwise, just leave it for him on his windowsill or something." As she handed him the scroll she took it back immediately saying "And Promise me you won't red it!" the Dragon Warrior looked a bit taken aback as she snapped at him again "Swear that you will not read this scroll! It is for his eyes only…" Finally, the Dragon Warrior nodded his head saying "I promise…nobody will read this scroll but the panda…what's his name?" even though Po knew the answer already, he still wanted Tigress to confirm it. "His name is Po Ping…and he is the closest friend I've ever had…and he is really important to me."

The Dragon Warrior just stared at her again as he asked "And why can't you give this to him?" Tigress then turned her head to the village as she whispered. "Because knowing Po…once he reads that letter…he'll try to stop me from going…and it he does…I might not be able to refuse him…this way…By the time he reads it…I will be long gone…I just hope that if I make it back…he can forgive me…" the Dragon Warrior then asked "What do you mean IF!?" Tigress quickly amended the statement though as she said "I meant when…when I get back…I have to go…And Dragon Warrior…Thank you." as Tigress walked up to him she placed a paw on his shoulder as the Dragon Warrior joked "What? No goodbye kiss?" Tigress merely shook her head no as she said "I'm sorry if I mislead you…but like I said before…There's someone else...I'm hoping that once I get back...maybe…Goodbye…Dragon Warrior." And with that Tigress leaped off of the building and ran for the Jade Palace…leaving the Dragon Warrior alone on the Academy rooftop, holding a scroll meant for his true self.

Once Tigress was gone Po sat down and removed his hood as he unrolled the scroll. It was a letter to him from Tigress and as he read it, Tigress's voice rang through his mind as if she was speaking the words to him.

_**Po**__,_

_ I'm sorry for you to find out this way…but I knew if I told you about this last night, then you would probably try to stop us from going, and If that happened…I might not have been able to refuse you…I am hoping that the Dragon Warrior was able to give you this letter cause if he didn't then he is in a world of hurt, I promise you that. Anyway…Last night…we received a request for help from the great city to the west, Gongmen City…The Masters Council that governs the city there has been imprisoned by a madman named Shen…Apparently he is a once banished heir to the throne and is now back to claim what was taken from him. The city is in Chaos and it is up to us to free the Masters Council, and bring Shen to Justice…I am telling you this Po...because even if you aren't able to be honest with me about your problems...I want you to know that I will always be honest with you...which is why this letter is so hard for me to write.  
_

_ Po…This is hard for me to tell you…which is why I waited for you to get this letter…But there is a possibility…that we might not come back from this mission…at all…I know what you're thinking, if it's too dangerous then just stay home! Trust me…I understand…but…being a Kung Fu Master…means that you need to carry a lot of responsibility…Shen is planning something…something for all of China…and if we don't stop him…then we risk not only losing our home and Country…but I also risk losing you…Po…I care about you too much for you to be drawn into this…that is why I am going…not just to Protect my country or my home…but to protect you…My first true friend…You have been feeling so lost lately Po...But You need to know this...you are not alone, you have the Five who care for you, your father who loves you...and so do I  
_

_ This is not how I wanted to tell you this Po…But I couldn't leave you without you knowing the truth...and I promise…if I make it back from this mission I swear I will make it up to you…But I just can't stand the thought of you or anyone else getting hurt…not when I can do something about it. I'm sorry it took me till just now to realize it, and I know it's a lot to ask Po…but please…wait for me to return…and I promise…I will make this up to you... somehow._

_ Be strong Panda…and be safe…and again…I am sorry…Please forgive me._

_**Love, Tigress**_

Po was dumbfounded, "Tigress…Tigress…loves... me!? After everything I've done to her this week…and everything I've said to her…she…she loves me…not the Dragon Warrior?" Po read the letter several times before realizing he didn't imagine the words. Once that sank in, his biggest smile ever, began to grow…only to be washed away once he realized this. Shen…he was back…after 16 years…the man who killed all of those panda's, burned the village he was born in to the ground…and murdered his birth parents, whoever they were…was back in China…and The Five were setting out to stop him.

Po growled again as he thought of the sick Peacock and the thought that Tigress was going up against that Monster "No way…I have to get to Shen before they do…I have to make him pay for what he's done…Oogway says it's my destiny to stop him…well now-" as Po looked at Tigress's letter "-Now I know exactly where to find him! I need to get to Gongmen City…now…all I need is a map…" Then Po realized he was standing on the roof of the academy as he said "The Student Archives…surely there's a map in there I can borrow." As Po busted down the door and raced through the halls to the archive room. Once Po had his map he looked it over and planed the quickest route to the City when he noticed a mark just to the south of the city. It was a Yin-Yang symbol next to a village… but the map was so old though that the name had been faded away completely.

"Could…could that be…?" But Po shook the thought from his head as he said "No…I need to get going, I need to get to Gongmen so I can find Shen…and then…well…first I have to get there first." Po then took the map and made his way back to his house where he climbed back into his window as quietly as he could. After checking to make sure his dad was still sleeping, Po wrote a note to his dad in his room and laid It on his pillow. He then grabbed his pack and emptied all of the school supplies out of it and placed his Dragon Tunic inside. He then grabbed his black tunic and put it on, bringing his Yin-Yang amulet out over his tunic displayed proudly over his chest, as Po went and grabbed a long Black travel cloak and put it on. As Po grabbed his pack he whispered to his dad down the hall "I'm sorry dad…But I have to do this…please forgive me." as Po made his way out the window once again and into the street.

As Po made his way out of the Village he was thinking to himself "_Brycen is so gonna kill me when he realizes I'm gone…If I make it back from this without Shen killing me…Coach certainly will._" As the lone Panda made his way to Gongmen City…and to face the Man responsible for taking everything away from him, and making him the last of his kind…

* * *

**Tigress and the Five are going to Gongmen, Tigress has asked the Dragon Warrior to protect the city because she trusts him. Tigress has also confessed that she loves Po and Now Po is out to stop Shen on his own...The Story is now starting to move forward and the next couple of Chapters are going to be interesting to write...  
**

**Thanks for reading and please...**

**REVIEW**


	8. He Did WHAT?

**As always,Thank you all for reviewing and reading the story. This next chapter was easier for me to write for some reason, and I hope it doesn't disappoint. **

**Enjoy The Read!**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**He Did WHAT!?**

**The Next Morning…**

Mr. Ping woke up to the sound of someone knocking on his kitchen door. As he sat up on his bed He looked to see the sun beginning to peek out over the mountains to the east. He stretched his wings as he climbed out of bed and made his way to the stairs "Now who could that be at this hour?" Mr. Ping asked himself as he passed his son's door stopping only to glance at it. Po was supposed to be with Brycen in the Bamboo Forest training at this hour, like he always did before school, Mr. Ping may not have approved of it necessarily but Po and Brycen were insistent that they keep up with his training so Mr. Ping just eventually agreed to it. As he walked down the stairs someone knocked on the door again and the old Goose called out "I'm coming, I'm coming…sheesh, have some patience

Once Mr. Ping opened the door he was surprised to see none other than Brycen standing on the other side in his brown pants and blue shirt, a slight look of concern on his face. "Brycen? What are you doing here at this hour? Shouldn't you be training with my son?" Brycen frowned as he replied "Po never showed up for training this morning…I came to see if maybe he was still here." Mr. Ping seemed a bit surprised as he turned to the stairs saying "I didn't think he was…maybe he over slept this morning…Please come inside while I go and check his room." Brycen bowed and entered the kitchen as Mr. Ping made his way up the stairs.

Once at the top of the steps Mr. Ping stood before his son's room as he knocked three times. "Po! Are you awake son? Brycen is here looking for you." After a brief moment with no response, Mr. Ping opened his son's door just enough to stick his head in. "Po?" Mr. Ping asked, as he noticed his son's room was empty. As Mr. Ping walked inside, he noticed that his son's window was open, and so he went to close it shut. As he turned around he noticed a folded piece of paper on his son's pillow that had one word written on it. **Dad**. Immediately Mr. Ping walked over and picked up the paper as he asked himself "What in the world?" as he unfolded the note and began to read…

_**Dad**_,

_If you're reading this, then you already know that I'm gone. Last night, I couldn't sleep so I put on my red tunic and went out to run around the Village…while I was out, I ran into Tigress…Dad... the Five are heading out on a mission, and it's a dangerous one… I'm not telling you where they're going or who the threat is because I don't want you to follow me. Dad…Tigress told me that they might not make it back from this mission and I just can't allow them to go through with this alone. They're my friend's dad…and I can't stand the thought of them risking their lives for me or anyone else._

_ There's also another reason why I'm going…there's someone I need to find…someone…That I need to meet…face to face…I don't know what will happen when I do meet them…or if I will come back once I do…So…I want you to know something dad…because What I'm about to say is the honest truth._

_ I love you Dad…Even if you never really adopted me as a cub…you still took me in…you gave me food…gave me a home…and you became my family…You raised me as your son and no words will ever describe how grateful I am to you dad, and how proud I am to be your son. I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me…but I just wanted you to know…That I love you…Thank you for everything dad…and…I'm sorry for doing this to you._

_**Love you always, Your Son,**_

_**Po**_

Mr. Ping froze as he finished the letter. His legs finally gave out as he fell onto his son's bed, and tears began to rim his eyes "He's…he's gone…my baby boy is gone…" Mr. Ping almost didn't notice Brycen had peered into the room. After taking a quick look around Brycen asked "He isn't here either…I wonder where he…Mr. Ping…what is that!?" as Brycen noticed the letter in Ping's hands as he saw Ping's heartbroken face. Mr. Ping then said "He…he's gone…Po…Po is… gone."

Brycen's eyes shot open wide and before he said another word he snatched the letter from Mr. Ping's hands and quickly read the letter. Once he finished his eyes were wide once again as he cursed "Dammit Boy, where the heck have you gone now!?" as Brycen began to pace the room reading the letter again. Mr. Ping then asked "What are you going to do? You're supposed to keep my son safe! What if he gets hurt! We have to find him!" as Mr. Ping stood up Brycen stopped him saying as he re-read the letter again, searching for clues. Po was careful to make sure he revealed no details as to where he was going…except one…he was going wherever it was the Five were going. Brycen knew exactly where to go to find that out. But who was this mysterious someone Po had to meet? "You don't need to remind me of my mission Mr. Ping, and you are staying right here! I will go out to search for Po…I have an idea where I can learn about where it is he's gone." Mr. Ping was about to ask Brycen what he meant but the black bear had left the room leaving the letter to fall slowly to the ground. Mr. Ping then picked up his son's letter to him as he asked nobody in particular "Oh my son…where have you gone…?" as the goose stood there in his son's room all alone, and for the first time since he could remember…he had no desire to make any noodles.

**At the Jade Palace…**

Brycen was racing up the steps to the Jade Palace, never once slowing down as his only thoughts were "_I got to find Oogway, If anyone is gonna know where the Five are going, it will be him…Dang it Po! I swear when I find that kid, I'm gonna break his legs so he can't run off anywhere again_!" as the Black Bear reached the large Palace gates he banged on the door furiously. After a few minutes he banged on them again shouting "Come on! Open up!...Oh forget it!" as Brycen brought his fist back and with a loud roar he burst the large doors open with a powerful thrust as the doors swung open and the Black Bear raced through, searching the grounds as he ran. "Where the heck is that old turtle!?" he asked himself, as Brycen made his way up the steps.

Once Brycen ran through the Palace doors he kept running until he came to the Hall of Heroes. There sitting in front of a reflecting pool sat none other than Master Shifu. As Brycen entered the room, Shifu's ear twitched as he noticed the unfamiliar sounds of the large bear walking towards him. Brycen then asked hurriedly "I need to see Master Oogway! Please, you must tell me where he is!" Shifu then stood up and turned to face the intruder as he spat. "And just who do you think you are to make such a demand!? You come barging in here, this early in the day, and you demand to speak with perhaps the most revered Kung Fu Master of all, and you expect me to just tell you!? I think Not! Now…how did you get past the Gates!?" as Shifu glared menacingly at him, Brycen just scoffed "I don't have time for this!" Brycen turned and began to rush out of the room when Shifu had flipped over him landing in a crouch as he brought his fist around ready to strike Brycen. Fortunately Bryce brought his arms up and managed to block the fast strike in time, to only be pushed back a few yards instead of being flown into the wall. As Brycen lowered his arms he saw the look of utter surprise on Shifu's face as the red panda asked "Just who are you!?"

Brycen growled as he shouted "I told you I don't have time for this! Where have the Furious Five gone!?" Shifu's face returned to one of anger "And why should I tell you that!?" As Shifu charged Brycen again attempting to stop the black bear from leaving the room, and to Shifu's utter shock, the Black Bear was able to block each of his strikes. Brycen then just roared "Oh for crying out loud!" as Brycen grabbed Shifu while he was in the air and threw him into a pillar, which Shifu recovered from the throw in midair and bounced off the pillar and landed into a fighting stance. As Brycen glared at the Red Panda he realized Shifu wasn't going to say anything to him so Brycen just stood up straight, and said "I need to find Oogway…Please…this is really important!" Shifu just spat "No one gets to just see Oogway, certainly not some Intruder!" Shifu then charged a final time as Brycen entered his fighting stance and just before Shifu reached the Black Bear, there was a blur in front of Brycen, and Shifu was knocked back a few feet.

As Shifu looked up he saw none other than Master Oogway standing before the Black Bear…protecting him? Shifu then asked in confusion "Master?" as the Black Bear got out of his stance and looked down at the turtle who spoke to Shifu, his tone not harsh but his eyes narrowed. "That is quite enough Shifu." Shifu dropped out of his stance and continued to watch the Bear cautiously, as Oogway turned and spoke to the intruder, "What is it Brycen? What has happened that you would come all the way up here and search for me?" Brycen then told the Great Master in a panic, "Master Oogway, the boy is gone! He ran off last night leaving only a note behind that didn't say where he was going! Only that he was going somewhere to help the Furious Five. Master Please, you have to tell me where they are! I have to find him, He's my responsibility! If he gets hurt, or even worse..." as Brycen was continuing to panic Oogway placed a hand on the Black Bear's arm saying, "Calm yourself Brycen…" Brycen just stared at Oogway for a minute as he took several breaths saying "Apologies Master…But I need to find him!"

Shifu then stepped forward once he realized this Black Bear wasn't a threat and asked "Master…just who is this person?" Oogway then smiled at his pupil, as he looked over to Brycen who looked uneasy at first, but nodded his head at the turtle, who turned back to Shifu and said "My old friend…this is none other than Master Brycen, Master of the Bear Style…And former member of the Masters Council, of Gongmen City."Shifu's eyes widened in surprise as he looked back to the Black Bear, who was simply staring at the red panda as if unsure if he liked Oogway revealing his identity. Shifu then asked "Did you say…Master?" Oogway nodded his head as he said to Shifu, "Yes Shifu…Brycen is indeed a fellow Master…And I fear his charge has left the Village in an attempt to aide your students." Shifu then asked with a raised eyebrow "His Charge? Just what is going on here? And you said he's a FORMER Member of the Council?" Brycen then interjected "Enough of this! Tell me, where did you send the Five?" as Brycen was looking at Oogway, Shifu answered, his tone incredibly annoyed that this bear was being so disrespectful. "The Five…are currently on their way to Gongmen City to stop Lord Shen…He has returned, and has taken control of the city, as well as completely removed the Masters Council from power."

As Shifu finished he saw Brycen's face was full of fear as the black bear and Oogway looked at each other. Brycen then said in a whisper "He…He actually plans to stop him…it makes sense now…the boy said he had to meet someone…he's going after Shen…He's going to face the man who robbed him of his life." as Brycen finished he looked absolutely distraught as Shifu asked "Forgive me…but just who is this boy you're referring to?" Oogway then said to Brycen "Brycen, if the boy has indeed left for the city then we have to stop hiding him…You will need Shifu's help, and he cannot help you unless he knows everything." Brycen was still clearly upset but nodded his head as he looked to the Red Panda and said "The person I have been charged with protecting for the past 16 years…is none other than Po Ping."

Brycen and Oogway then told Shifu everything right then. From Shen's massacre on the panda village, to how Brycen was charged with keeping Po safe for the past 16 years, how the boy had been trained in Kung Fu recently, and how Brycen had recently told the boy about his past, and that Po was out for more than just trying to help his friends. Oogway even revealed to Shifu how Po was the Dragon Warrior and Shifu was probably more shocked then he had ever been in his entire life. Shifu stared at the two for a long moment as he asked "And you have kept the boy a secret all this time? Even from me and the Five? We could have helped you protect him!" Brycen just said "The fewer people who knew about the boy, the better…Now, we have to get going! Po already has a huge lead on us and he's not stupid, he probably has a map or something to point him in the right direction. Plus, he won't follow the Five because Tigress would just send him back to the village. Shifu nodded his head as he said "Very well, I shall accompany you to Gongmen to find Po and you can bring him home…I however plan on staying to help my own students."

As Brycen nodded he and Shifu were about to leave when Oogway stopped them by saying "Shifu…here…take this with you…" as Oogway approached his student, Oogway presented Shifu with his staff as Shifu took it with both hands. "Master…but…this is yours…I can't take this." Oogway just smiled as he said "You will find much greater use for it then I will my friend…now go…and Brycen, when you find the boy, you must not be too hard on him, he has every right to feel the way he does." Brycen merely looked at Oogway as he muttered "I know Master…I'm sorry, but I must go NOW." As Brycen turned and left the palace. Shifu then shook his head saying "This is going to be a long trip…he is an emotional wreck…he really cares for that panda too much" Oogway then just said as he watched the Black Bear leave. "Actually my friend…he cares just enough…he always has…Now go…time is of the essence." Shifu bowed to his Master and with the staff in hand, he turned and hurried after Brycen, leaving Oogway alone in the Hall, as the old Master said to himself "May fortune smile upon you all." as Oogway moved to stand before the Reflecting Pool and began to practice his Tai Chi.

**With Brycen and Shifu...**

Brycen was racing down the steps as he noticed Shifu was running alongside him. Brycen then stated "I know I said I'm in a hurry…but there is one stop I need to make before we leave." Shifu nodded his head that he understood, as the two Masters made their way over to Brycen's house. Once inside Brycen led Shifu inside the back door, where Hua was in the kitchen saying, "Dear, I wasn't expecting you back for- Master Shifu!?" as Hua wiped her hands dry from some dishes and bowed to the old Master saying "it is an honor!" Hua then looked at her husband and knew immediately something was wrong. "Brycen…what's wrong?" Brycen then stepped forward saying "Po's gone…he's on his way to Gongmen city and I have to find him and bring him back…Hua…I need that key." Hua was hesitant at first, but after looking at Brycen for a long moment she brought a key that was on a string up from around her neck from inside her shirt and handed the old key to Brycen. Brycen then took the key and went to his cellar, while Shifu remained in the kitchen as Hua prepared him some tea.

Brycen was kneeling before and old dust covered iron chest in the back of his cellar. As he placed the key inside the lock, he turned the key and heard the lock click, as the top of the chest popped loose. Brycen lifted the lid and looked inside the chest he hadn't opened in 16 years. Sitting in the chest was a Black vest with silver trim with the silver Chinese Character for "Bear" on the back of the Vest, just like the one on the back of the Master's robe hanging on the wall of the Secret Sanctum back in the Mountains. There were also a pair of steel armbands, and a Pair of Black Pants, with matching silver trim down the sides of the legs. And sitting at the bottom of the chest was a necklace… a round stone with the image of a black bear paw on it. Brycen looked at the contents for a long while as he remembered the last time he wore his Master's attire. And then he began to change.

Once he was in his old attire he strapped on the armbands and admired how his clothes still fit him, even after all these years. After placing his father's necklace around his neck, he tucked it inside his vest and then Brycen then placed his other clothes into the chest and locked it shut as he made his way back up the stairs. Once he re-entered the kitchen he handed Hua the key as she hung it around her neck again while she admired her husband in his attire. Brycen then said to Shifu, "I need to say goodbye to my son…then we can go." Shifu nodded as Brycen went down the hall to Jing's room. Brycen opened Jing's door and walked inside as he looked at Jing, still sound asleep in his bed holding his bamboo flute close as he continued mumbling in his sleep. Brycen then sat down and began to shake his son awake.

"Jing…come on son…wake up." Jing just grumbled "Five more minutes…" Brycen then shook his son again as he said "Now, Jing." Jing's eyes opened as he sat up and rubbed his eyes. Then he saw his dad in his Master's attire and was wide awake "Whoa, Dad that looks so cool! Where did you get all of that stuff!?" Jing asked as he admired Brycen's armbands. Brycen smiled at his son as he let Jing examine them while he said "Jing…I'm going to be going away for a while…there's something that I need to take care of that's really important." as he said this Jing looked up with a worried look. "Is everything okay dad?" Brycen put on a smile as he said "Yes son…everything is going to be fine…I just need to leave town for a while, and that means you have to be the man of the house until I get back…do you understand?" Jing looked at his dad for a long moment and nodded his head as he asked "Sure dad…when…when will you be back?" Brycen then brought his son into a hug as he said "It should only be no more than a couple of weeks son…I just need to go and help some old friends…Now… while I'm gone, I want you to do all your chores…pay attention in school…and take care of your mother for me…understand?"

Jing slowly nodded his head as he continued to stare at his father. For such a young child, Jing had the uncanny ability to read people incredibly well, and something about what his dad was saying was bugging the cub…like he wasn't getting the whole story. Brycen then brought the cub into another hug saying "Good, now…get ready for school and remember to do your chores, and no fussing with your mother…I love you son." Jing hugged his dad as he whispered "I love you too dad…come home as fast as you can, please." Brycen whispered as he kissed his son's forehead saying "As fast as I can son…As fast as I can." Brycen released his son and made to leave when he took one last look at his son and smiled as Jing watched him exit the room, closing the door behind him. Brycen then went to the guest room Po had used the day of the tournament and knelt down under the bed. As he pulled out the large Bundle he had brought with him from the Mountains, he whispered to himself. "I never expected I would be bringing you out again like this." as Brycen unwrapped the bundle to reveal the huge hammer with rounded edges and four Yin-Yang symbols on each side, with a long staff like handle. As Brycen held the weapon in his hand he remembered the last person to ever wield it…Po's Father…Chong… as Brycen placed the cloth it was wrapped up in underneath the bed. He then went over to a drawer and removed a scroll he had written for Po…and a Second one that was slightly heavier for Jing as he called Hua into the room.

When Hua entered she saw the hammer on the bed and Brycen holding two scrolls in his hand as she noticed both the names on them "Brycen…what is going on?" as Hua stared at her husband who walked forward an spoke "If something happens…and I don't come back from this-" But Hua shook her head furiously "No…no don't you even think about it Brycen…Don't you dare start talking to me like that!" as Brycen gripped her arms he brought her closer to him as he said again "If I don't return from this mission…I need you to make sure that Po and Jing get these letters…do you understand?" Hua was shaking her head furiously "Don't you dare talk to me like you aren't coming back to us…just don't…" Brycen then hugged his wife as he whispered "It's just a precaution…I'm sure I can find the boy before he reaches the city…I just wanted you to know about them is all…" Hua stared into his eyes for a long moment as she whispered "Stay here." Brycen shook his head no saying "You know I can't do that…I have-" Hua then spat "forget your Mission! Now I love that boy just as much as you do but he is not your only responsibility! You have a responsibility to your actual son, to your wife!…Not just your charge!" Brycen then looked at Hua for a long moment and told her something he never told her before. "Hua…I'm not just Po's Master…or his protector…I'm the boy's Guardian…" Hua stared at Brycen in shock as she released him "What?" She whispered as Brycen held her hands. "That's why I have to go…he's not just another Mission sweet heart…I am every bit as responsible for that boy…as I am for Jing." Hua jut stared at her husband as she picked up the scrolls and looked at them she then set them down on the counter and pulled her husband in for a kiss which he returned. As the two separated Brycen saw Hua had a tear rolling down her face. As he wiped it away, Hua said to him "Brycen…Promise me that when you find Po…that you will come straight back here…and you will tell me everything." Brycen smiled as he kissed her on the forehead saying "I promise Love…I need to go…I've already wasted enough time." as Brycen released his wife he picked up the hammer and together the two left the room. But not before Hua placed the scrolls back into the drawer.

Once Brycen re-entered the kitchen, Shifu noted the large hammer as he asked Brycen "Are you ready Master Brycen?" Brycen nodded his head saying "Yeah…let's get going." as Brycen gave on last kiss to his wife the two left the house and Hua called out to them "Be safe!" as Brycen smiled at her and together, he and Shifu started to run for the village gates. As they ran Shifu kept glancing over to Brycen as he finally spoke first saying "You have a wonderful wife back there Brycen." Brycen nodded his head as he said "She's the greatest woman in the world Shifu…and Jing is the greatest son a man could ever ask for. When this is over…And I mean OVER…I'm stepping down as a Master…for good." Shifu nodded his head, and together the two Masters raced after their students all the while Brycen was thinking "_Po…I promise you…when I find you…I will share everything with you…this is all my fault because I couldn't tell you about your past sooner…Master Oogway was right…One often meets his destiny on the road he tries to take to avoid it…Well no more…it's time I got myself on the right road…and catch up to you_."

* * *

**Master Brycen and Shifu are on the move to follow their students, Brycen is determined to reach Po, but Po has quite the lead on them. Shifu is racing to help his own students. Can the two Masters make it to Gongmen city in time? We'll see... The next few chapters are going to take a lot of work so just be patient with me. the next one I plan on having up sometime tomorrow night. well for me anyway. it's like 1pm here right now. anyway...  
**

**Let me know what you think,**

**Please...**

**REVIEW**


	9. Gongmen Jailbreak

**Well here it is, Chapter 9 is finished and up for you folks to read! SO Again, thank you for being patient with me, I know I try to post these chapters sooner than this but Unfortuinately I have my hands tied for the next couple of days. what with going back to school and all. Anyway Enjoy the read!.**

* * *

**Chapter 9**

**Gongmen Jailbreak**

**Outside Gongmen City...**

It was early dawn, as Tigress and the Five had been perched just outside the city walls on top of a nearby hill, as they looked down upon the great city. They had arrived in the area after traveling for four days. Like Shifu said two days into their mission they were able to locate a boat and were able to take it down river for another two days. Unfortunately though, the boat did not take them into the city port like they had been told, but merely dropped them off a few miles outside the city limits. Apparently the captain had been caught ferrying citizens out of the city, and was no longer welcomed back inside its walls. Now here they stood looking down at their destination, as Tigress thought about how to proceed with the next phase of their mission. Freeing the Masters Council from captivity. As Tigress pondered on how to proceed, Crane made a suggestion. "Perhaps I should fly above the city and get a good layout of the territory?" Tigress shook her head no as she said "Remember, some of those men down there are the same freaks we dealt with back in the Valley. If you're spotted by one who recognizes you, then this mission is over before it even starts." Crane nodded his head as Viper then asked "Then how are we supposed to get in without being seen?" Tigress then turned to the west as she noted an approaching Merchants cart as she answered "I have an idea…follow me." And together the five Masters went to intercept the cart.

Once they convinced the goose Merchant to allow them to hide in his cart, Tigress clung to the bottom of the cart with Viper wrapped around her while Monkey and Mantis, hid underneath the Merchants many fabrics, Crane wrapped himself up in a cloak and brought his hat down low covering his face, while walking alongside the merchant . Once they approached the gates however, they were stopped by two wolves who said, "Halt, State your business." The goose merchant then stated "We-well you see sir, that's just it see…I'm here with my young associate on business!" as the goose indicated Crane next to him. The wolf eyed Crane suspiciously, as he said "I've seen the goose before in and out of the city, but this guy is new! Tell me youngster, just what kind of BUISNESS…are you helping the goose run!?" Tigress was becoming nervous, she hopped Crane could think of something fast otherwise they were doomed! Then she heard Crane clear his throat and state "Why my good man! I am so glad you asked me that! You see, here at Tsao's Fabrics and such, we have the finest selection of Fabrics in all of China! We have fine silk fabrics, for that special someone I just know you have waiting for you back home. We have thick and heavy fabrics for those cold, rainy nights while you are out on patrol! And of course, for the ladies, we have some of the most fragrant, scented fabrics in all of China! Tell me good sir, what can I provide for you today!?"

Tigress was absolutely dumbfounded at Crane's ability to improvise, as she heard the wolf say "Alright, I've heard enough, let them through…" as the cart began to move again Crane shouted "We'll talk again once we're done here in the city! I know just the thing for you my good man, just the thing!" as the wolf shouted "Shut up already!" and the cart made its way into the city. Once the merchant moved into an alleyway, the Five all got down out of the cart, or in Tigress and Viper's case, out from underneath it, and the five thanked the merchant. After purchasing some cloaks, the five disappeared into the shadows as Monkey was congratulating Crane. "Well done buddy, way to improvise!" Crane nodded his head saying "I tell you, If I wasn't a Kung Fu Master, I'd be one of two things, A Fabric salesman, or a party planner." Everyone was staring at him just then as he asked "What?" Tigress then spoke up saying "Focus everyone, we have a mission to get back to…Now that we're inside the city, we need to find out where Shen is keeping the Master's Council imprisoned."

Mantis then quipped, "Gee, if I was a Peacock with some serious issues, where would I keep three of the greatest Kung Fu Masters of our time?" Viper smacked him on the head right then as she said "If you aren't going to think of anything useful then keep your tiny trap shut!" Mantis only glared at her though as Tigress spoke up. "We need to find someone who's high up in the chain of command around here and tail him. Perhaps if we're patient enough, he'll reveal something about the Master's location. Crane then asked "Are you sure we have that kind of time? I mean, every minute we waste following some random wolf, Shen gets one minute closer to finishing his weapons, whatever they are. Maybe we should split up and scour the city?" Tigress thought about it for a minute and then she climbed up the wall to get a good view of the city.

As she reached the top she had to admit, the glamorous city life of Gongmen city sure out shined her Village. With so many hanging lanterns and torches lining the streets, and in the distance someone was setting off some fireworks. As Tigress was scanning the area though, her eyes fell upon a stone block building with bars in the windows and only one door. "_That looks like a prison…perhaps that is where the Masters are being held_…" As the remaining members of the Five reached her, Tigress ordered, "That Prison over there…Perhaps Shen is keeping the Masters inside." Viper then said "It's as good a place to start as any…Should we check it out?" Tigress then nodded her head and said "I think it's worth a shot…If nothing else at least we will learn where they aren't being held." The Five all nodded their heads, as they made their way over to the prison. All the while two wolves were on a nearby rooftop, watching them make their way over to their destination. Wolfang turned to the second wolf as he instructed him. "Tell Lord Shen that the Furious Punks have taken the bait…they are here in the city, and are making their way to the prison." The wolf merely bowed his head and turned to run off towards the palace, leaving Wolfang alone on the rooftop. "It's a shame…I was hoping that Red warrior would be with them I owe that lunatic a serious beating after what he did to me!…oh well…time to proceeded with the ambush." as the wolf laughed to himself darkly while he went to fetch his men.

**With The Five… **

Tigress and the Five were perched just across the street from the Prison, waiting for Mantis to report back after he finished scouting out the area. After about 5 minutes the small master returned saying "Only three guards posted outside the front door, other than that, I didn't see anyone around…Kind of strange if you ask me." Tigress then replied "Actually no it's not…If the Masters are inside, then as long as they stay in there, Shen has no reason to post more men outside or inside. As long as the Masters stay where they are, no harm comes to the citizens or the city. Shen has the council right where he wants them, and he doesn't even have to waste resources to keep an eye on them." The others nodded as Tigress then ordered "Monkey, Crane, Mantis, you three take out the Guards. Once that's done we infiltrate and find the Council, Understand?" all four masters replied in unison, "Yes mam." Tigress then ordered "Let's get to work."

It didn't take too long for the three Masters to take care of their targets. Crane had flown them down right behind the guards, and before the wolves even noticed, the Masters had taken them down and dragged them off into the shadows. Tigress on the other hand kept a lookout while Viper worked at the lock using her tail. Once the lock was picked, Tigress then opened the double doors, and the guys had finally returned from dealing with the guards, the five masters entered the prison, searching for the Council. The halls were dark and lined only with a few torches, but eventually the five Masters came to a large round chamber of cells. After quickly glancing around, Tigress noted only two occupied cells, One with a large Gray Rhino, and the other with a Blue Ox, and a Green Croc. "Found them…" Tigress declared as she and the other masters made their way over to the Council.

Upon their approach, Tigress spoke saying "Great Masters, we've arrived to free you from this imprisonment and to help reclaim Your city, I am Master Tigress of the Furious Five-" But before she could finish, Master Ox rushed his cell door " kids!? What the heck was Oogway thinking sending kids here!?" Rhino then approached his own cell saying "Never mind that! Young Masters, you must flee this place at once, before-" But before Master Thundering Rhino could finish his sentence there was a loud howl from above, as many wolves began to step out from the shadows of the prison halls from around them, and even from the upper levels above them, leaning over the railings like they were about to pounce on them. Crane was the first to state "It's a trap!" Tigress cursed under her breath, "How did they know we were here?" she asked no one in particular when Master Rhino stated "Because they have been waiting for you five for days…You must escape now! China cannot have more of its Masters imprisoned!" Tigress then commanded her team, "Scatter!" and with that the five began to flee in multiple directions.

However, it wasn't going to be that simple. The prison was now filled with so many wolves, you couldn't take two steps without walking into one. Crane had tries to fly up through the levels to reach the roof, only to get snagged in a weighted net thrown on to him by the time he reached the third level and was plummeting to the ground. Once he landed he fell onto his left wing wrong and there was a low crunch sound as he cried out in pain while he was immediately surrounded by wolves. "Crane!" Viper cried out as she began to slither her way back to her friend only to be blocked by a wall of wolves. Despite being able to avoid getting captured for a while, eventually Viper too got tackled to the ground and was restrained. Monkey and Mantis were making good use of the walls and ledges as they made their way over the heads of many of the wolves while staying underneath the ones above. Mantis however saw Crane and Viper get taken down, and was shouting "We have to help them!" But Monkey shook his head no saying "We can't help them if we are in chains too! Now come on!" Mantis reluctantly hopped onto Monkeys shoulder as Monkey landed on top of a wolf and began to run across their heads, making his way to the exit. Once he got to the door, Monkey tried to open it only to discover they were now locked in. "I can't open the door!" as he slowly turned to see the rapidly advancing wolves. Mantis and Monkey tried to fight them off, but were overwhelmed quickly by their sheer numbers, as Monkey was too chained up while Mantis had been captured in a steel box.

Tigress watched as each of her comrades were brought together to the center of the room, all of them captured. "_This is bad, how did they know we were coming_?" Tigress asked herself, as she felled a ninth wolf. "_I'm actually wishing the Dragon Warrior was here right now…we could use his strength._" As She began to make her way over to a prison window, ready to smash through it, when her path was blocked by none other than a roaring…gorilla? Tigress admitted, she did not expect this! As she quickly leaped back from the Gorilla's massive, tree trunk arms, as he delivered a powerful punch right where she once stood. Immediately Tigress was flanked on both sides; a gorilla in front of her, and an army of wolves behind her. Tigress decided to charge through the Gorilla and leaped at him as she delivered a low growl. Tigress delivered a powerful three hit combo, finishing with a strong kick to the head, forcing the Gorilla to fall, only to have the wolves behind her begin to swarm her, as they tried to hold her down. But Tigress was able to break free from their grasp as she whirled around with a low leg sweep. However, in doing so she drew her attention away from the gorilla that was now behind her,back up on his feet, and in seconds, Tigress was pinned to the cold hard ground, as the wolves worked to restrain her with acupuncture cuffs.

Once Tigress was restrained she too was brought to the center of the chamber with her comrades, as a loud clapping sound was heard from above. ***Clap**.*…***Clap**.*…***Clap**.* "I must say children, that was a rather…entertaining…performance." Spoke a cold velvety voice, as a lone figure appeared from the shadows. As the figure neared, all of the wolves save for the ones holding down the masters, and the Gorilla restraining Tigress, bowed before the White peacock as he made his way over to the Furious Five. "Shen…" Tigress snarled as the peacock wore an amused smile on his face as he stated "In the flesh my dear. I must say it is an honor to be in the presence of a group of such revered Masters such as yourselves…though I must admit…I never expected you all to be so young…such a shame really…you see…I don't enjoy killing Children." Just then, a loud and outraged Ox was heard "If that isn't the biggest load of CRAP I've ever heard!" But he was silenced by Master Rhino as the head of the council said "Let the Young Masters go Shen…they are of no threat to you alone." Tigress growled again at the mention of them not being a threat. She hated when her age kept people from taking her seriously.

Shen however turned and stood watching the Rhino he spoke saying "I'm afraid my old friend, that I cannot do that. You see, now that I have the famous Furious Five in my possession, I can finally set out for that pitiful Valley of Peace!" Tigress's eyes widened as she spat "And just what could you possibly want from the Valley of Peace!?" Shen then looked at her as he smiled wickedly "Why my dear, I want only what it is you people have been hiding from me for the past 16 years." Tigress looked to her friends who all looked confused as well, as Shen watched them curiously. "You mean, you have no idea? Not a single clue?" the peacock asked in disbelief. Mantis then said "Look pal, sure the Jade palace has a few artifacts but nothing really THAT Impressive." Shen then whirled on the bug shouting "Do not try to deceive ME Insect! I know you are hiding him inside your village walls! With all of your guards, and you Kung Fu Masters all in the same Village! Do not think of me as a fool!" Monkey then said with a raised eyebrow "Dude! We have no idea what you're talking about!" Finally, Shen roared at the Five, his face almost red with furry, "The PANDA you fools! I will finally take the last Panda from you all and kill him! Just like I did to the rest of his kind, all of those years ago!"

Silence engulfed the room as all members of the five wore faces of shock…and then horror at what they just heard…all except Tigress, She wore her stone cold face as she spat at the peacock. "What…panda?" Immediately her friends knew what she was doing and adopted stone faces as well. They were having all sorts of emotions at the time: Fear, anger, horror, revulsion, and pity, all at the same time. Shen then turned on Tigress as he stared at her blank expression. But try as she might, even though Tigress's face was one of stone…her eyes were betraying her as they were fueled with a protective furry for the Panda. "_This man…did he really kill all of the pandas? Is Po truly the last of is kind_?" Shen then began to laugh at the tiger as he said "Oh my dear…your face may say one thing… but your eyes betray you…you know exactly who it is I seek! And now that your little village is unprotected… Nothing will stand in my way from finishing what I started!" Viper then screamed "You MONSTER! You leave the panda alone!" as the guys all delivered menacing glares at the peacock. Tigress then spoke in an amused tone, getting the peacocks attention. "Just what is it that makes you think our village is unprotected?"

Shen then turned and wore a rather unimpressed look on his face, "Yes, yes, I am well aware of your rhino guards. And no doubt you have a Master that stayed behind…but that hardly matters to me. My men will rampage through your city and burn it to the ground if they must, but nothing will stop me from finding that last Panda!" Tigress then grinned at the peacock as she said "You really think I would leave my home unprotected, with nothing more than a few guards and my Master alone? No you sick freak! You may have the Furious Five for now…but you still have to get past the Dragon Warrior!"

At the mention of the Dragon Warrior, some of the wolves exchanged nervous looks while the Council eyed Tigress curiously. Her friends also eyed her, but shared in her determined expression. Shen then got straight into Tigress's face as he spat at her in a harsh whisper. "One man…in a red hood…makes NO difference to me!" Tigress then inched closer to the peacock her tone fierce as she also spat "It should! Because he is one of the most skilled warriors I have ever had the pleasure to fight alongside. He stopped your wolves before, and isn't afraid to do whatever it takes to protect the innocent! Just ask your General if you don't believe me." as Tigress grinned at the Peacock's enraged face. Shen spoke in a deathly quiet ton as he placed himself just above her ear and whispered "When I find that Panda…I am going to cut his heart out…right… at… your…feet…and I am going to make you watch the life leave his eyes, and you and the rest of your FILTH…will join him in death."

As Shen began to walk away, Tigress was wearing a face of pure rage, as Shen ordered to his men, "Put them in the cells until I am ready for them to join me!" immediately some of the wolves began to usher the Five into their cells while the gorilla pushed Tigress forward as she continued to growl at the giant ape. Shen then turned to Shen as he spoke, watching Tigress the entire time, as he made sure she could hear him. "Gather your forces General. Tomorrow you and your men march on the Valley of Peace. Find the Panda…and be sure to kill this Dragon Warrior once you arrive." Wolfang bowed as he said "As you wish Lord Shen…it will be my pleasure." As the two looked at Tigress who was growling menacingly at the two, Shen wore a victorious smile as he commanded "Once they are locked up, I want three patrols posted outside and the rest of you to get back to work! Now go!" and with that Shen left the prison, as the Five struggled against their captors.

After the Five had been locked into their cells there wasn't exactly much to do. Tigress struggled for a while to break her chains, but with the acupuncture cuffs around her wrists, her strength was basically useless, and she was unable to do much. Defeated, Tigress slid down along the wall as she placed her arms on her knees as she looked around. Mantis was still in his cage in the center of the room which was locked down to the ground, while Monkey Crane and Viper were chained to the walls around her. Crane then asked "Are you sure the Dragon Warrior is really going to protect the Village? I mean, he does tend to disappear from time to time…" Tigress only nodded her head, "Before We left on this mission, I went and met with the Dragon Warrior…" Tigress looked over to see Viper rolling her eyes as Tigress merely continued. " Once I found him…I entrusted him with the safety of our Village in our absence…and I believe he will keep his word to me, and defend it…"Mantis then asked "How did you find him?" Tigress then sighed as she said "It's not hard actually…If he's out at night…he tends to run by the Tailor Shop where we first met…That's where I go If I want to find him."

After a while of no one saying anything, Viper asked "Do you think it's true?...do you think he really is the last of his kind?" No one said anything as they all looked down at the ground. They just couldn't wrap their heads around their friend being the last panda in all of China…maybe even the world…Monkey then spoke saying "If it is true…do you think he knows?" Crane then said "Come to think of it…I've never seen another panda other than him before." Mantis also added "I feel so bad for the big guy…I mean…to be the last of his own kind…and It wasn't that long ago he found out he wasn't even really adopted…Now this." Viper then looked over to Tigress and called out to her, "Tigress?" But Tigress was too wrapped up in her own thoughts.

She was remembering the time she had confronted Po on the roof of the Academy, and how he was about to leave and go back into the school when she stopped him and saw his face full of tears as he said so coldly to her "_**You wouldn't understand…No one in this entire world…will ever understand**_…" as he looked down and slowly walked away from her. Tigress then thought to herself. "_Was that it? Did Po somehow learn that he might indeed be the last of his kind? If he did…then no wonder he's been feeling so lost._" Finally Tigress spoke saying "I think…I think he might actually know…you see he said something to me the day before we left." as a tear ran down her face, the others looked at her and waited for her to explain, while the Council also listened in, hoping to learn something about the Panda they rescued all those years ago. "When I asked him what was bothering him…what was wrong…He told me that no one in the entire world would ever understand…I think somehow, Po might have found out…and it's devastated him." Mantis then asked "Well can ya blame the big guy?" Tigress shook her head no saying "Of course not…I just…even if we can get out of this and back home…How do you help someone through something like this?" again the five were silent until a voice next to them asked "Forgive me for interrupting Young Masters…but I am curious to learn more about this Panda."

It was Master Thundering Rhino, even though he was on the opposite wall of them, and they couldn't see him, it was still incredibly easy to talk to him. Tigress then asked "Why? It's not like you would know him or anything, Po's never left the village before this past summer." Rhino then said in a far off tone "Po? That's…an interesting name." Rhino said as he looked across the hall to his own pupils who were looking right at him. They were all thinking the same thing, the boy's name was changed from the one they were familiar with. Rhino then asked Tigress in a casual manner "Tell us about this…Po…it has been a long time since any of us have seen a Panda, let alone heard of one still around." Tigress then turned to the wall as she asked "Then…it really is true?...He really is the last of his kind?" Master Ox then spoke saying "Afraid so kid." As The five all dropped their gazes to the ground. Rhino then asked "How old is he?" Tigress then answered "He's 17." Rhino thought to himself "_Sound's about the right age…definitely the same kid…and he's made friends with these five_?" Storming Ox then asked "If he's friends with you kids, does that mean he knows Kung Fu too?" Master Croc just rolled his eyes as he thought to himself "_Always straight to the point._"Monkey then said "Nah…Po doesn't know Kung Fu. He is an awesome Wrestler though; He's the best one in the entire Valley."

Rhino Ox and Croc all stared at each other right then, all thinking to themselves "_WHAT_!? _Doesn't know Kung Fu_!?" As Rhino asked then "So what's his life like…who raised him?" Tigress was beginning to get suspicious. Why were these guys so interested in Po? "…He was raised by a goose…a noodle chef…Forgive me Masters…but shouldn't we be thinking of a plan of escape? Shen's building his weapons as we speak, and he plans on sending his wolves to the Valley tomorrow!" Master Croc then said "Forgive us Master Tigress, it's just that when you're locked up in a cell with no one but this fella to talk to, the art of conversation isn't exactly practiced much, not civilly anyway."

As Storming Ox was threatening to tie up Croc up with his tail, Master Rhino was sitting against his wall a he pondered all he had learned about the boy. "_No doubt he is the same kid from back then…but…from what the young Masters have said…something went wrong…Brycen was supposed to raise the boy…but according to Master Tigress, he was raised by a goose of all things…And I know that his name wasn't Po before…perhaps an extra measure of protection to keep the boy safe? Or maybe this goose named him that… Master Monkey also said he doesn't know Kung Fu…But…Does that mean Brycen hasn't trained the boy? Or has he merely kept the boys Kung Fu a secret…No…surely Oogway would have ensured the boy's training, that much I am certain of…But why didn't Brycen raise him? He's the Boy's Guardian after all…And If the boy does know he's the last of his kind, Only Brycen or Oogway would have told him…There is so much that we don't know about him yet, and Brycen is the only one other than Oogway and the Panda that have the answers. Whatever you're doing Brycen…I hope you've thought it through…Because one way or another…Shen will come for the boy…Now… what will you do… Brycen?_"

* * *

**The Five have been Captured...and have figured out what's up with Po...The Council is more Concerned then ever about how Po turned out and Shen is out to capture the Panda...But while all of this is going on...Where IS Po!?**

**Next Chapter I am sorry to say MIGHT not be up tomorrow...but definitely Friday...I'm not used to writing Chapters that are this long but I feel like it's necessary. Anyway. Please...**

**REVIEW...**


	10. The Final Pieces to the Picture

**Okay! Chapter 10 is all done...finally...sorry I didn't update the story yesterday, but as I warned you all on Wednesday, I didn't think I would be able to post it yesterday. Getting really busy here with summer coming to a close. Sorry but that's how it is. I was looking through the reviews today and somehow I missed one from potigress4ever early on in the story. You had asked me what my real name is...unfortunately I will not give that out openly. So for now Pandafan91 is what I'm going by. **

**Anyway, Enjoy the read! **

* * *

**Chapter 10**

**The Final Pieces to the Picture**

**Meanwhile, A few hours South of Gongmen City…**

Po was walking through the thick forest as he was trying to make heads or tails of his map. It had been four days since Po had set out from the Village and the sun was just beginning to rise over the mountains. But Po could easily make out some storm clouds making their way towards him from the west, and judging by the color of the clouds, it was definitely going to pour at some point. Po was able to start out well enough on his own but on the second day into his journey, he began to get lost. Fortunately though he met a family traveling from the opposite direction he was going in, and they were able to point him in the right direction once again. After that, Po mainly stuck close to the main roads, but he never walked on them directly. Remembering how Brycen had always kept his identity hidden because of certain people finding out about him, now he knew those CERTAIN people, were the ones who worked for Shen…and Po didn't want Shen to know he was coming for the Peacock which is why Po never once took off his cloak save for washing near a stream, and only once he checked the area carefully to make sure no one was around.

As Po was making his way alongside a slope, his eyes still glued to his map, he wasn't paying any attention to where he was walking, and as a result, he slipped on a slick patch of mud "WHA!?" which ended up forcing him to fall down, and begin to roll down the steep slope through a lot of brush and such. Eventually he did stop though, as soon as he rolled right into a tree head first. Po tried to get up, but his world was spinning "Oh man…this…this is…not…okay." and before Po knew it, the ground was rushing up to meet him.

Hours passed and eventually Po began to wake up. As his eyes opened, he discovered that it had been raining on him while he was out cold, and his cloak was drenched. Upon closer inspection, Po realized that not only was his cloak drenched, but it was also torn to shreds from rolling through all the brush. "Great…just great…" Po grumbled as he sat there for a minute. Then Po realized he had lost his map "oh man!" Po screamed as he frantically searched the ground nearby for his map. But it was no use, the map was gone, probably either torn to shreds, or flew off in the wind to who knows where. As Po made his way back over to the tree where his pack was he slowly took off his torn cloak and dropped it to the ground. "Not much use in keeping you around." Po said to…well…no one really, as he also took off his drenched Black Tunic.

As he removed his tunic, Po's Amulet dropped down around his neck, and Po stopped to hold it up. As he gazed upon the amulet, his mind went straight to Tigress. She had told him that she loved him…just before running off on a mission to stop a madman…and not just any madman…but the same Man who made Po the last living Panda. As Po thought about the peacock his blood began to boil. Why did he do it!? Why kill all of the Pandas like that? Oogway had said there was some sort of Prophecy involved, but was that really the only reason? Some random words? That was why Po set out for the City…not just because he didn't like the idea of his friends taking on Shen alone…But because he needed answers…answers that only the white peacock could give him… As Po let the amulet drop he realized that he had another problem. Tigress had left the Village in the protection of the Dragon Warrior…He had told her he would watch over it and not two hours later, he was heading to Gongmen City…What would he do if he ran into Tigress or the Five? Tigress would definitely never forgive the Dragon Warrior for sure…after all…she said it herself. She wouldn't leave the village to just anyone. But Po needed answers…he had to Find Shen…and one way or another…Po would make Shen give him his answers.

As Po rung out his black tunic, he placed it back into his pack. But not before taking out his Dragon Tunic first. One, it was the only dry clothes he had, and two, with his cloak in shreds; it was the only thing he had to cover his head with. So after putting it on and pulling up his hood, Po stood up with his pack over his shoulder as he began to try and figure out where exactly he was. With the clouds blocking the sun, it was impossible for Po to figure out which way was what, but after looking around for a little bit, Po noticed some smoke climbing above the trees. "Looks like someone has a fire going…maybe if I go that way, someone can give me directions." And so Po set off in the direction of the rising smoke unaware of where he was going, or who he might run into.

After wandering the woods for a while, Po eventually came to a clearing. Just in front of him was a tall hill and beyond that, the smoke was still rising as Po said to himself. "Almost there." as Po made his way up the hill. The rain had slowed to a light drizzle now, and his tunic was doing a great job at keeping him warm. Once he reached the top though, Po stopped and looked around. "What in the world?" as Po looked down the hillside, he saw the remains of an old village. For the most part, all of the buildings were burnt down, with only a few chard walls or floors still remaining. Towards the center of the village though, Po could see a mostly still standing house that the smoke was coming from. Someone had lit a fire inside the house, and the smoke was coming through a rather large hole in the roof. Po slowly began to make his way down the hill as he began to get a very ominous feeling. "_It feels like I'm walking through a graveyard…I wonder what happened here_."

As Po made it to the village, he began to look around. There were some rusty farm tools lying around here and there, as well as the remains of a wagon that was missing a wheel. The place was completely deserted, like the village hadn't been inhabited for years…but then who built the fire? While Po continued to walk through the ghost town, flashes of his nightmares began to enter his mind. "_It's strange…it almost feels like it could be the same place._" Po thought to himself, as he felt his foot brush over something. As he looked down, he noticed it was a doll. A little girl panda doll, wearing a tan dress, with a little flower in its ear. As Po picked it up, the image of a wolf running a little Panda girl through with its sword plagued his mind, as the agonizing screams of a woman pierced his ears. "**NOT MY BABY**! **YOU MONSTERS**!" as Po watched the little girl drop the doll onto the ground in slow motion. Po gasped as he dropped the doll instantly and began to back away from it. "It…it can't be…this…this can't be…am I?" but as Po was still trying to convince himself he was imagining things, a somewhat familiar voice called out from behind him. "I'm afraid so Child…at one time…this was what you would have called your home." Po whirled around and entered a fighting stance, only to see none other than and old goat lady in a red robe, with a wooden stick cane, as she began to adjust her glasses. Po's eyes widened in surprise the old goat smiled as she greeted him. "It has been a while young Panda…I have been expecting you."

Po was at a loss for words as he continued to stare at the Soothsayer. After a moment Po asked as he brought down his hood, "How did you know it was me?" as the Soothsayer walked past him towards the still standing house, "Child, there are very few things that are unknown to me, and fewer still that I cannot learn…for instance, I saw you standing in that very spot in a vision of mine not three days ago." Po merely watched her as she continued to walk towards the house. Once she realized he wasn't following her she turned and raised an eyebrow saying. "Well don't just stand there Child…aren't you going to help an old woman with her firewood?" as the soothsayer pointed to a pile of sticks that were behind Po. Strange, he didn't notice them before. Po sighed as he lifted the pile of wood in his arms as he began to follow the Soothsayer to the old house. Once inside the building, the soothsayer made her way to the main room where the fire was still burning strong as Po set the wood down in a corner and brought a few sticks over near the flames to dry.

Once that was done Po began to look around the house. There wasn't much around. A lot of the walls were chard and any furniture there was lying around was broken and useless. As Po was looking out the window the Soothsayer was watching him closely. "5 Yuan for your thoughts Panda…" Po shook his head no saying "It's nothing…" the Soothsayer made a grunt of disbelief, making Po turn around. "What?" Po asked as the Soothsayer motioned for him to come forward. "Tell me Child…why are you out here?" Po merely stared at her for a moment as the Soothsayer noted the Panda's eyes. When she had last seen the Panda, he was borderline hysterical, his eyes full of fear from his nightmares and he had many bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. But now…there wasn't fear in his eyes…it was unmistakable…anger. "I'm looking for someone…and I got lost…" the Soothsayer merely nodded as she said "Or perhaps…you were merely led here for a reason other than to find Shen?" Again Po's eyes widened in shock as he asked "How-" "-I told you Child…there is very little that is not known to me…Tell me…Do you remember what I said to you about seeing the complete picture regarding your dreams?" As Po recalled the day he had last seen the goat in the mountains, he remembered her saying something along those lines. "_**These dreams you are having child…they appear to be mere pieces of something more…you have still yet to see the entire picture it would seem."**_ Po then said his eyes never leaving the Soothsayer "…Yes…I remember…and something tells me you always knew exactly what those dreams really are." the Soothsayer then looked up at the Panda as she asked "Perhaps…Tell me, have you finally seen the entire picture?...Or are you perhaps still missing a few pieces?"

Again Po was silent as he pondered her question. "Actually…there is one thing I can't seem to remember…I've seen this Panda before…only once…but it was when I was in a burning building back in the mountains…But…I haven't been able to see him again since then …I even stopped taking those seeds, hoping I might dream it up again, but I've had no luck. I keep wondering…just who he might be." the Soothsayer was silent as she listened to the pandas words. After a moment she walked over to a bag in the corner and brought it closer to the fire ring as she motioned to the panda to sit down. "And would you like my help in trying to finish what we started back in the mountains?" Po was silent as she watched him. "_If anyone's going to be able to help me remember…I guess she would be able to_." Po thought to himself, as he nodded his head and took a seat across the fire from her as she brought forth a jar filled with a crushed powder.

"I must warn you Child…once we begin…you must see this through…Master Brycen is not here to pull you back this time…are you sure you are up to this?" Po nodded his head as he got comfortable saying with his face full of determination "I am." Po needed to know…was the Panda from his dreams his real father? And…what happened to him? the Soothsayer watched the panda's face for a moment as she thought to herself "_This child has changed so much in such a short time…no doubt a result from learning about the man who murdered his kin_…" the Soothsayer then nodded her head as she said "So you are…remember to breathe in deep…and listen to my voice very carefully…understand?" Po nodded his head as the Soothsayer grabbed a hand full of the powder as she said "Very well Panda…let us begin…" As the Soothsayer threw the powder into the fire, and a blue puff of smoke appeared as Po closed his eyes and the Soothsayer said "Now breathe in…and out…" Just like before, Po almost gagged on the smell of the odor but once he got used to it, he continued to breathe in the fumes, as he began to slip into an almost sleep state, as the Soothsayer instructed him "Breathe in…and out…breathe in…and out." and pretty soon, Po's head slumped forward as the Soothsayer said "Now panda…The Village is in flames…Shen has just spotted you, and his men are coming for you…Tell me… what you see?"

**Po's dreamscape… **

Po opened his eyes and once again he was standing in the center of the burning village in his Dragon Tunic and his blue pants, as he saw that it was indeed the same village as the one he was sitting in just moments ago. In fact, just to the left he could see the same building he and the soothsayer were sitting in at that very moment. But his attention was drawn though, as he heard snarls coming his way as Po turned to see the wolf with the eye patch and two others were rushing towards him. Po was right…that wolf that led the attack on the village was the same one from his memories! As Po growled at the wolf, the wolf leaped into the air and was nearly upon him; Po heard that same deep, powerful voice from behind him that he recognized immediately. "_**GET AWAY FROM MY SON**_!"

Po then turned to see the Giant Panda rush past him as the Panda began to twirl his massive hammer at the thee wolves knocking them back a ways. As the Figure stood before Po, Po got a good look at the Panda as he noted that he came up to about the base of the panda's neck and although the Panda had some muscle, he too had a rather round stomach. Po also took note of the massive hammer the Panda wielded as he counted several Yin-Yang symbols on it as well as the staff like handle. "_I see him…it's the Panda…he's fighting off three wolves just like before_." Po then saw off to the Panda's left that a wolf was going for his leg as Po called out "_Look out_!" but the Soothsayer called out to him "He cannot hear you child…you are only seeing things that already have come to pass." As Po watched the Panda cry out in pain "_**GYAHH**_!?" he then saw the Panda bring the hammer down upon the wolf's head, killing the wolf instantly. The Panda then turned around and smiled weakly at Po just then as his face was thriving in pain as he said "_**Don't worry son…Daddy's gonna protect you**_!"

Po's heart skipped a beat just then. "_I was right…he was looking right at me_…" Just then the Soothsayer's voice rang through the skies as she said "Look around you child…" Po looked around but it was his ears that picked up the sound…someone was crying…a baby was crying…right behind him…As Po whirled around his eyes widened in shock as he saw the baby panda cub sitting on the ground crying its heart out as the flames continued to scare the child. As Po looked at it though the cubs eyes opened up at the words of the Giant Panda and Po gasped. Staring right back at him was a pair of tiny Jade green eyes. The same eyes Po looked at every day in his mirror for years back in the village. But these eyes were full of fear and confusion. "_There's…a baby panda_…" Po whispered. The Soothsayer then said "Look closely Child. That is not just any Panda… Child…that is you…that is the you, that witnessed that horrible event 16 years ago." Po didn't want to believe it but he knew it was true. And if this Cub was the Po of 16 years ago…then that meant…As Po tuned around to face the Man who Protected him as the continued to spin his hammer around attacking the two remaining wolves, while keeping most of his weight on his right leg. "Then that means…that if he's me…then that bigger Panda…is…He's… My Father."

As Po came to the realization, he noticed Shen was making his way over to the Panda as the massive warrior brought his hammer around in a wide swing and knocked the wolves back away from him as the Panda began to slowly make his way back to where Po stood, his back to the young cub. Finally, Po's father then shouted at the white demon, "_**Why Shen!? Why would you do this!? My people have done nothing to deserve this! What reason could you possibly have for all of this MADDNESS!?**_" Shen then brought forth his Guan Dao as he spat right back at the Panda "_**I do this, you miserable Panda, to ensure the future of Gongmen City! By wiping all of you from the face of this earth, Gongmen's rightful ruler will still one day rule! Gongmen's future will be ensured. Now… Somebody, Kill those Pandas!**_" as Shen pointed his weapon towards Po and his Father. Just then there was a voice from behind Po, "_**CHIEF**_!" suddenly two male Pandas with farm tools rushed forward as then fended off Shen's wolves while Po's Father called out to them "_**You fools! Get out of here while you still can!**_" But before Po's father could say another word one of the Pandas had its throat ripped out by the Wolf with the eye patch while the other one cried out "_**BROTHER**_! _**YOU MONSTER! YOU'LL PAY FOR THAT**_!" as he began to swing his shovel around furiously in a fit of Rage.

While the last Panda man was fending off the wolves, Po's Father was making his way over to Po's infant counterpart, as he lifted the cub up in his arms, Po watched as the Cub began to scream. "_**There there…You'll be safe Soon enough son**_…" Po's Father said as another new voice was heard, "_**There you are! Oh thank the Gods you both are okay!**_" Suddenly a woman had rushed up to The Large Panda and Po could have sworn she seemed familiar. Po's Father said "_**Our son is safe, but you must take him and run! I will stay back and give you as much time to get away as I can.**_" Po's world just stopped then as he repeated the words "_Our…Son_?" Po then looked to the woman as she was shushing the baby panda, she was just a little bit shorter than Po, in fact, she would have come up to his nose really, and the back of her hair was wrapped up in a bun, she wore a tan dress, but the thing that Po noticed the most…was that she had the same colored eyes as he did. "…_M-Mom_!?" Po asked no one in particular as he watched the two continue to speak, while the other Panda Man was quickly being overwhelmed.

"_**Come with us**_!" Po's mother pleaded while his Father only gave her a saddened look, "_**Nothing would make me happier than to be able to see my son grow up to be big, strong,and happy…But I need to stay…I need to give you two as much time to get away as possible. You must go…Take our son, and runaway!**_" Po's father then turned and began walking towards the other Panda. Po watched as tears began to flow from his mother's eyes as she held the cub closer to her chest. Realizing she could not sway her husband, she finally called out to his father "…_**I love you!**_" as Po's father turned and gave her a soft smile "_**I love you too…both of you, very much…which is why I'm Proud to die protecting you two…my only regret is that I will never get to see my son grow up…But at least this way…he has a chance TO grow up…Now…RUN!**_"

And with one last tearful look at her husband Po's Mother took the baby away and began to dash into the woods, all the while, baby Po was looking over her shoulder screaming as Po stood by his father's side and watched him rush off to meet the wolves, forgetting the pain in his leg. The last Panda man had fallen and Shen had cried out to the two wolves "_**AFTER THEM, DO NOT LET THEM ESCAPE**_!" But Po's father roared "_**YOU**_ _**STAY AWAY FROM MY FAMILY**_!" But as he charged the wolves the one with the eye patch went around him as the wolf darted for the two fleeing Pandas. Po saw they were almost to the tree line as he turned to see his Father kill the second wolf as Shen had rushed up and started swinging his Guan Dao at his father "_NO_!" Po cried as he watched his father get cut to ribbons by Shen's quickness. Po's father was strong, but Shen was just too quick. As Po's father dropped to his knees he looked down into the peacock's eyes as he muttered "_**One way, or another Shen…you will Pay…for what you have done this day.**_" Shen merely gave Po's Father an evil smile as he whispered "_**I think not, PANDA**_." And with that, Shen delivered a Powerful diagonal slash across Po's father's front, as the Panda gasped and he dropped the Yin-Yang hammer. "_Father_…" Po whispered as he watched the Panda Fall and Shen stand triumphantly, as he called out "_**AFTER THOSE PANDAS**_!" Po turned to only just see his mother disappear into the Tree line with the wolf with the eye patch hot on her trail.

Suddenly Po was in a forest as he asked himself "_What the…how did I end up here?_" The Soothsayer then called out "You can only see what you have already seen. If the you of the Past is not present, then you cannot see what you haven't seen. Po then thought about how he and his mother had just raced through the tree line moments ago, cutting off his vision from his father…his father…died…protecting them…Protecting…HIM… Suddenly, Po's Mother raced past him and Po saw them running down a path, trying to elude the wolves. Po immediately raced after her. Once Po was running alongside her, baby Po began to cry as Po shushed at him saying, "_Quiet! They'll hear you if you keep screaming_ _like_ _that_!" But the cub apparently didn't hear him, and neither could his Mother. "_Right…this isn't real._" Po said to himself as the three continued to run, all the while Po kept looking over his shoulder as he could hear the wolves closing in. "_We have to move faster! They'll catch you if you…Wait, what are you doing_!?" Po called out, as his Mother had turned down a slope and was doing her best not to drop her screaming child.

Po then followed her and once she came to a stop, Po was behind her saying "_What are you doing!? Mom, if you don't go they'll find us_!" But again, his cries were useless, as the Soothsayer reminded him "She cannot hear you child…you cannot change what has already happened." Po was cursing himself as he stared at the cub who was still crying. And then he noticed they came upon a load of radish crates…"Wait…Radish Crates?" as Po remembered Brycen had told Po had been found in a radish crate. As Po's mother knelt down she placed the baby panda in the crate as he continued to scream. Po turned to hear the wolves were getting closer as he said "_They're coming…Please mom…please go_!" but as his mother took a deep breath, she closed her eyes and whispered "_**Hush now my child**_…_**Everything will be alright."**_ And then, as Po was looking up over the slope, waiting for the wolves, he heard something…Someone was singing…singing…the same exact melody from his dreams…As Po slowly turned he saw his mother was on her knees smiling at the cub as she continued to sing quietly, her voice seeming almost magical, as the Cub began to calm down, his sobbing ceasing and slowly he began to smile as he giggled at her music.  
Po was dumbfounded, this voice…he had heard it only twice before…once in a nightmare…and once when he was in the burning fire and he could have sworn he heard it in the back of his mind…it was his Mother's Voice… this…this was HER song… "_Mom_…" Po said as she continued to sing. For a minute, there was nothing else, just both Po's and his mother singing. "_That's where I've heard that song…Mom…she used to sing it to me…I think._" Po thought to himself as his mother finished the melody. Baby Po was giggling as he muttered one word…his first word…"_**Mam…Mama! Heh heh**_!" as Po's Mother smiled at her baby as a tear fell down her face. She turned to hear the wolves were closing in, and so she kissed her baby on the forehead as she whispered "_**I love you so much, my sweet, sweet child…Please…if by some miracle you remember just one thing…know that you have parents that love you very much…and that we are so sorry.**_" as baby Po continued to smile at his mother, she slowly released him and began to back away slowly.

Po was watching his mother in horror, "_No…No mom, please…Please don't leave me! Stay with him! Don't leave me all alone like this_!" But no matter how much Po screamed, his mother couldn't hear him…none of this was real. Po then shouted "_Mom Please! Don't go! If you go they'll…Mom Stop_!" But by now his mother was at the top of the slope, and as Po tried to race after her, something kept him rooted to the ground "_I have to stop her_!" Po roared as the Soothsayer spoke once more saying in a sad voice "I am sorry child…but you cannot change anything and you can only stay where the past you is." Po then called out to the woman, "_MOM! Don't leave me_!" but now his mother was racing through the trees as Po could just make out a Wolf chasing her, shouting behind him "_**I see her! This way!**_" and then Po saw the tips of some tail feathers as he roared "_STAY AWAY FROM HER SHEN_!" But a minute later…Po heard the most heart wrenching scream he had ever heard in his entire life, echoing through the trees, "_**AAAAIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEE**_!" And Po knew…his mother was now dead…

Po dropped to his knees as he began to sob. "***Sob*** _Why!? Why did this have to happen!? WHY!? Mom…Dad…Why?_" as Po continued to cry he heard his baby counterpart also begin to cry as the Panda cub was beginning to get cold, and wanted his mother. Po whimpered at the cub "_I know exactly how you feel._" Suddenly, the light was beginning to change, almost as if time was moving quicker, and night was becoming early morning. Then Po heard a far off voice above the slope "_**I'd know that cry anywhere!**_!" Po turned to see where the voice was coming from and he could just make out a cloaked figure up on top of the slope. As the figure spotted the cub, he called down, "_**Thank the Gods, You're okay**_!" As the figure rushed down the slope he knelt down in front of the radish crate and removed his hood, making Po gasp in utter shock. Kneeling in front of the radish crate, even though he was significantly younger was none other than Master Brycen. "_C-Coach_!? _What is he doing here_!? " As Brycen lifted the screaming panda cub up under his cloak, shielding it from the wind, he began shushing the cub, trying to calm it down. "_**Shhh It's okay little one…your safe now …I got you Boy…your safe.**_" As a new voice was now coming from beyond the slope, Po's vision began to blur, as he could just make out the panda cub starting to drift off to sleep against the warmth of his future Master's fur. And the moment his eyes closed, Po's world became dark.

**Back in the Real World**…

Po's eyes opened slowly as his breathing began to return to normal, his eyes flowing with tears as he tried to wipe them with his red sleeve. For a long while, neither Po nor the Soothsayer said a word as the only sounds were the crackle of the flames. Finally Po spoke "They…they never just left me in that radish crate…they didn't just abandon me…they…they both…saved me…Mom…Dad…" as Po continued to stare at the flames, the Soothsayer brought forth a canteen of water which Po drank gratefully. Once he was finished the Soothsayer then said "Yes…because of their Sacrifice, you were able to survive that horrible night…you and you alone." Po then said as he continued to stare into the flames. "But why…why was Master there? How is he connected to all of this?" as Po looked over to the Soothsayer she merely shook her head saying "All I know is that Master Brycen was a member of the patrol, the Emperor sent out to search for survivors. And that he was the one who brought you back to the City Palace.

Upon mentioning of the City, Po's mind went straight to Shen, as his fists clenched. "Why did he do it? Why kill all of the Pandas over some stupid prophecy that may or may not have come true!?" The Soothsayer then answered "I believe…it would have been out of fear…fear…that a Panda, would keep him from ruling over Gongmen city…" Po then stood up, and walked over to the broken window. The sun was setting as Po peered through the window into the remains of his birthplace. Finally after a long Silence, Po stated "I need to find him…I need to find Shen…and ask him myself." Po began to head for the door when the Soothsayer stopped him saying "And what will you do once you have your answer? What will you do then?" Po merely stared at the Soothsayer, his expression hard; as he muttered "Don't you already know?" But as the Soothsayer looked away she said "Actually…it is the one thing I cannot see lately…so tell me…what is it you plan on doing once you find the peacock?" Again Po was silent as he made his way to the door. Before opening it though, Po said over his shoulder "…I don't know…I guess I'll see once I meet him…Can you tell me which way it is to the city?"

For a while the Soothsayer said nothing, and Po thought she wouldn't tell him which way to go. But she then said "Go to the edge of the Village, and you will find an overgrown path…follow that path…and it should only be a few hours until you reach the city." Po nodded his head in thanks as he pulled his hood up over his head, grabbed his pack, and began to make his way out of the Village. Once he was gone, the Soothsayer then said to herself. "May the spirits watch over you young Panda…and may you not lose yourself to the Darkness in your heart…"

As Po made his way out of the village he was able to find the path easily enough. As he looked down the path towards the city, he was able to make out the lights of Gongmen City into the distance. "_There it is…Gongmen City…I hope you're ready Shen…because I'm coming for YOU_!" and with that Po began to run down the path towards the great city…towards the one man who was linked to Po's Past…present…and future…towards the man, who murdered his people…and his parents!

**Meanwhile…at the City Palace… **

Shen was standing out on the balcony outside the throne room as he continued to gaze out into the magnificent city. "After all these years…Gongmen city is finally mine…and soon…all of China shall belong to me as well!" Suddenly there was a sound behind him as Shen removed a dagger from his sleeve as he whirled around bringing it close to strangers throat, until he realized it was his General. Wolfang then stuttered as he held up his hands "F-forgive my Master…but…I thought you should know…we near completion on the final cannons! We can begin loading them into the ships in a few hours' time." Shen then removed his weapon from his general as he grew an evil grin, "Excellent General Wolfang…Excellent…You know…I believe I shall head over there to see for myself…Bring those five Kung Fu Brats to the factory…I believe I want to show them just what beauty will be used to incinerate all of China!" Wolfang then bowed and said as you wish sir…also…the men are ready to march on the Valley as soon as the sun rises."

Shen then nodded his head saying "Excellent…you have done well my friend…now go! You have your assignment!" with a final bow, Wolfang turned and headed off to complete his task. All the while Shen turned to face the direction of where at one time that Panda Village had once stood. "Soon…After 16 years…I shall finally be rid of those miserable Pandas! Hehe… heh heh heh…. Heh heh, ha haha hahaha AH HA HA HAHAHA HA!" and with that, Shen leaped off the balcony and glided over to the one time firework factory, to gaze upon his almost finished work.

**In Gongmen Jail… **

Tigress was sitting in the cell with her comrades in silence as they continued to wait for…well…anything really. Each member of the Five was keeping to themselves, and even the Council had begun some evening meditation. Tigress looked out her cell window as she was just able to make out the rising moon. As she continued to stare at the moon she began to picture Po's face staring back at her, with his goofy smile, and his Jade green eyes staring back at her. Tigress then thought to herself, "_Oh Po…it looks like we might not be making it out of here after all…I wonder if you ever got my letter…I'm sure you did. And if I die here inside this cell, my biggest regret will have been, never being able to tell you to your face…Listen to me…here I am in a cell for a day and Ii already sound like I've given up! Po wouldn't want us to give up! And I can't let those animals get near him! I have to think of a plan…but what_?"

Just then a door opened from down the hall, and a group of wolves along with two gorillas walked down the hall and in front of the Five's cell. The Gorilla that held Tigress down before stated "Lord Shen is ready for the five of you now." Tigress then snapped "Well you can just tell Shen to kiss my sorry- ***Slap*** "The gorilla guard had just struck Tigress across the face as he bellowed "Do NOT Disrespect Lord Shen like that ever again!" Tigress looked up however and just asked with a smirk "Or what? He's gonna kill me? Tell me, why should that matter to me right now?" the Gorilla then hauled Tigress to her feet and said "I won't…because the five of you, are about to be Lord Shen's first volunteers, to test the accuracy of his latest weapons!" as the guards all began to laugh, Tigress and the Five, were lead out of the prison, and towards the Firework Factory, all the while Tigress never gave up hope. "_There just has to be a way out of this…there has to!_"

**Also a few hours outside the City to the east…**

Shifu had just gotten to his feet, as Brycen had finished putting out the fire. As the Black Bear lifted his hammer he stated "We've wasted enough time resting, we have to get to Gongmen fast!" Shifu nodded his head as he picked up his master's staff saying "Agreed…how much farther to the city?" Brycen then adjusted his vest once more saying "Just a couple of hours…if we hurry, we can make it in two." Shifu nodded his head saying "Very well…lead the way Master Brycen." and so the two Masters once again began to sprint through the trees. As they ran Brycen had just one thought racing through his head "_I'm coming Po…one way or another I will find you and I will bring you home safe and sound…Just wait for me to get there Po…please._"

* * *

**Po has remembered his past, Shen is close to beginning the final steps of his plans, He's bringing the five to destroy them, and Brycen and Shifu are closing in on their students. I'll put up the next chapter as soon as I can. I Promise...Like Po...I try to keep a promise!  
**

**Please REVIEW!**

**I do so love those reviews...**


	11. SHEN!

**Well, here we go. Chapter 11 is up and about. This one took me all day yesterday to write. Mostly because I had to make several changes to it. But I hope it was worth the wait! Anyway! Please, Everyone, I do hope you enjoy the read as I think this will be a good chapter for you all...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**SHEN!**

**Inside the Firework Factory...**

Tigress and the Five were struggling against their new restraints as they were now chained to a new wall up on the second floor of a factory of sorts, all except for Mantis, he was still in his cage but was now hanging from a single chain. An hour ago, Shen's goons had come for the five and brought them to this place, saying that the Five were going to become Shen's "volunteers" to test the accuracy of his latest weapon. While the five were being hauled off, Tigress couldn't help but notice that the Council never once called out in defiance for them. "_They have completely lost the will to fight…That, or they are still trying to ensure the safety of their people…which given from the look of things around here, may be incredibly pointless._"

Tigress then ceased her struggling as she looked around the factory. At one time, it was no doubt a firework factory, but ever since Shen showed up, he clearly had it modified to suite his purposes. There was a massive metal pot half full of hot melted metal that the wolves had no doubt stolen from several villages besides the Valley of Peace, while a long conveyor belt was spinning, transporting all kinds of metal over to the giant pot. As Tigress continued to look around, she saw at the far end of the factory some wolves were opening two large double doors, and just through those doors were several naval warships. Tigress then noted that there were about two gorillas hauling what Tigress could only make out as…Cannons? Suddenly a dark voice spoke out from above her. "Magnificent, aren't they?"

Tigress and the Five turned to see Shen was walking along the walkway across from them and up one level at the other side of the factory as he smiled proudly down at his creations. "It took me years to design the weapon itself, but the ammunition that it fires? Well, being the son of those who once brought fireworks to China…That was simply too easy…While my parents sought to use the firework to bring joy to the people…I sought to use it for a much greater purpose." Crane then asked in an uninterested tone "And just what exactly would that be?" Shen then turned his attention to the Five as he said "To use what once brought joy and happiness…to bring destruction, and ruin. Using the Dark power of the fireworks…All of China will burn…and I alone shall rebuild it, in MY image! The Year of the Peacock, shall NEVER end!" So that was it. Shen was going to use his weapons to rule over China… Tigress just roared "You're insane Shen! Your plan will never work!"

Shen just laughed as he glided over to the Five. Once he landed, he turned to the Tiger as he watched her snarl at him. "Oh my dear…that is where you are sadly mistaken. I have completely crippled the Council, The Five of you are in chains, and no one is on their way to help you…Now…who shall I choose to help test my latest masterpiece?" as Shen walked among each of the Five. Tigress growled at the peacock as he turned and faced her once again, "Oh my dear, though I appreciate your willingness to volunteer, I believe I already promised you a front row seat for when I kill that blasted Panda. Now…who shall it be?" The rest of the Five all glared at Shen as he eyed them all with faked interest, as if trying to pick the best suited target. Shen then stopped before Monkey as he muttered. "Perhaps you will do nicely." But before Shen could come to the decision, Wolfang was behind him. "Lord Shen…forgive me, but there may be a situation. None of our men currently here have the strength to help the gorillas load the cannons onto the ships." Shen then turned on the wolf his face in a slight rage, "Then call for more men! Get the Gorillas guarding the Prison, call in the city Patrols, Do whatever you have to, but get those cannons onto those ships at once!" Wolfang bowed as he said "As you wish Lord Shen." and with that, Wolfang leaped up and out an open window, heading out towards the City.

Shen then turned his attention to the Ships as he muttered. "The time is nearly upon us. Once I have those cannons loaded onto those Ships, I shall send word to all of China. Those who do not surrender to my will shall be the first ones to taste the ultimate power of my weapons! And tomorrow, I shall send those wolves to that Valley of Peace to find that miserable Panda! And when I finally have him in my grasps…No one will be able to stand in my way. NO ONE! HA HAHAHA AH HA HA HA HA HAAAA!" and with that, Shen forgot about Monkey and left to inspect his final cannon, leaving the Five to continue to struggle against their restraints. Monkey then asked "I don't understand why that guy is so bent on killing Po! What could the guy possibly do to him?" The others just looked down as they thought of their friend. Viper looked over to see Tigress actually shed a tear. "_Oh Tigress._" Viper thought to herself as she called out to her saying "We'll get out of this! We have to! Shen's not going to get anywhere near Po!" Tigress looked up to see not only Viper, but the guys as well, all wearing looks of determination. Tigress smiled as she nodded her head "You're right…we aren't dead yet…which means there's still hope…We can't give up on our People…I won't let Shen take what's important from me." The five all smiled at Tigress as they couldn't help but feel that she meant more than just the people of the nation. And the Five continued to struggle against their chains, or in Mantis's case, his tiny cage, as they tried to get free.

**Down in the Center of the City…**

Po was making his way towards the City Palace as he continued to stick to the rooftops of the gigantic city. The buildings varied in size so much, he couldn't get across three rooftops without scaling up or down a wall. "_This is so not like back in the Village, maybe I should stick to the street level_?" Po thought to himself as he adjusted his hood and began to make his way down to the ground. Once Po was down he began sticking to the shadows so as not to alert any of the Wolves he was in the city. All he needed was for just one wolf to spot him that was at the Village and he'd be doomed. But as Po made his way through the alleys, he was noticing that there weren't a lot of wolves present in the streets. "Where the heck is everyone?" Po asked himself as he was about to round a corner. But Just as he poked his head around, he noticed two wolves walking his way, and so he quickly pulled back around the corner.

As the two neared, Po began to hear what it was they were discussing. "So…have you noticed anything odd about the boss?" The second wolf then answered saying "Yeah…ever since Wolfang told him about the Panda, Shen's been growing more and more paranoid every day…just what is it that's got him so worked up about one Panda kid?" the first wolf then asked as the two stopped just a few meters away from Po. "Don't you know? Years ago, a Soothsayer predicted that Shen would one day be defeated by some black and white warrior. You know there weren't a lot of Pandas to begin with, and that abandoned village to the south, that's where they all lived. Shen set out and killed every last one of them…well almost all of them anyway." Po was clenching his fist as he was trying his best to remain calm. "_Shen_…" Po thought to himself as the second wolf asked "Say, how did you know about that? You haven't been working for Shen all that long." The First wolf then answered "Overheard Wolfang discussing it with one of the higher ups, did you know he was there the night Shen laid waste to the village?" Again Po was struggling to keep his anger in check when the second wolf said "Speaking of Wolfang." and with that, the One eyed wolf landed in front of the two, as Po peered around the corner. "_It's him! The guy who was at the village…and he's the same one who went after Mom._" as Po was about to rush out and attack the wolf, what he heard next stopped him.

"Lord Shen wants everyone back at the Factory. We're proceeding with loading the cannons onto the ships but we need more men to do it! Both of you head to the factory…I'm going to gather the men guarding those Council members before joining you." the first wolf then asked "Are you sure it's a good idea to leave those guys completely unattended? What if they try to stop us?" Wolfang then answered with slight amusement "As long as Shen continues to dangle the city over their heads, we got nothing to worry about. Those pitiful Masters won't lift a finger against him. Now…those other Masters…they might be a different story…Especially that Tiger."

Po's heart stopped. "_Tigress…and the Five…they're here!? No! I wanted to get here before they did!_" as Po continued to listen. Wolfang then continued "Yeah, that kid really got under the boss's skin…but once we find that Panda in the Valley of Peace, Shen will go back to his normal self." Po's eyes widened. Shen knew Po was in the Valley!? One of the wolves who tried to Jump him must have gotten word to him…that, or he wasn't careful and someone else saw him that day. Then a new thought came to Po just then "_Dad…If Shen's sending his wolves to find me…Dad and everyone else in the village are gonna be put in danger…all because of me._" as Po smacked the back of his head against the wall. The second wolf then asked "So what are we doing with those brats in the meantime sir?" Wolfang then began walking towards the prison as he called back saying "Lord Shen is going to dispose of at least four of them with his latest cannon…They've all been moved over to the Factory and are awaiting their doom as we speak. That Tiger though...Shen's gonna keep her around so she can watch the boss kill the Panda once we find it. Now, quit standing around and get back to the Factory!" and with that the wolves went their separate ways. Leaving Po alone in the alley way, as the rain picked up again and began to soak the Panda.

"I don't believe it…Tigress and the others…there in trouble…Shen…he's gonna kill them with his weapons…And Tigress…he wants to kill me in front of Tigress…What am I gonna do?" as Po leaned up against the wall and slid down it, sitting down now. Po pulled out his amulet as he thought of Tigress. "Tigress…I wanted to take care of this before you got here…I didn't want you to get caught up in this…but I'm too late. Now all my friends are in danger and it's all my fault. I couldn't get here fast enough." as Po looked up he could just make out the moon shining through the clouds. His eyes narrowed as the Image of a red eye replaced it. "No…Not again…I've lost too much to that guy. He's taken way too much from me. He already took my parents, I'm not about to lose my friends too…Hang on Tigress…I'm coming." and with that Po placed his amulet back inside his tunic, and got up to climbed back up to the roof. Once he got a good look at the city, he spotted the Factory just to the west of the Palace; all lit up like a beacon. "Shen…You aren't taking them from me…Not this time." and so Po raced towards the Factory as lighting crashed across the sky, with each step, his hatred for the bird growing, like a fire being fanned. Shen feared the Pandas…and Po was gonna show the peacock exactly why…

**Meanwhile, At the city gates…**

As two wolves were watching the road leading into the city, they soon spotted two figures walking towards them in the distance. One was massive and well-built, while his companion was short and only came up to his knees. Both figures carried weapons; one was a hammer, while the other appeared to be only a wooden staff. As they neared, the first wolf stepped forward saying as he withdrew his sword, "Stop right there! Nobody gets in or out of this city without my-" ***SLAM***

The large warrior had just swung his hammer around and knocked the wolf into the nearest wall. As the wolf slid to the ground, he was out cold! The second wolf was about to withdraw his sword when a strong hand grabbed him by the tunic and slammed him up against the opposite wall. As the warrior came into the torchlight, the wolf noticed it was a giant black bear bearing its teeth at the wolf, as he inched closer to his face, a slight growl rising in the back of his throat. "Where…Is…Shen!?" as the bear brought his hammer up close to the wolf's head. The wolf was clearly terrified, but was remaining loyal to his master as he stuttered "N-No idea…Could…could be anywhere!" the bears grip then tightened around the wolf as he muttered "Then I guess you're useless to me…just like your friend over there." as Brycen indicated the unconscious wolf. "So I guess there's just one thing left to do." as Brycen brought his hammer around and was about to bash the wolf when the red panda said "Master Brycen…perhaps before you silence this riffraff for good…we should at least find out where the Masters Council is being held?" as the red panda stepped forward, Brycen then scoffed as he said "Fine…he's all yours Shifu."

As Brycen released the wolf Shifu stepped forward as the wolf said "A red panda!? Like I'd squeal to such a shrimp!? Shifu the smirked as he said in a deathly cold tone "You'd be surprised at how persuasive I can be…Shall we get started?" and with that Brycen lifted the wolf and threw him into an alley while Shifu handed the bear his staff saying "I'll be just a moment." as the red Panda disappeared into the shadows while Brycen stood guard at the alley entrance. In a few seconds, he heard the screams of agony coming down the alley as he mumbled to himself "That guy would make Storming Ox scream like a little girl…***Shiver***" in a moment the screams were silenced and Shifu stepped into the light once more. As Brycen handed Shifu his staff the red Panda said "The Council is being held over in the City Prison. If we are to stop Shen we will need their assistance." Brycen then asked as the two began to walk down the street. "And Shen? Where is he?" Shifu looked ahead for a long moment as he said "We will have much better luck with the councils aide Master Brycen…once we free the Council we shall-" But Shifu was cut off as Brycen blocked his path.

"Po…my student…is going after the man who took everything away from him…If I find Shen…Then even if Po isn't with him, I can make sure Shen won't get near him…Shifu…please…where is Shen? I have to find him...and possibly even Po." Shifu looked at the black bear and saw he was truly worried about the panda. Shifu sighed heavily "Very well Brycen…according to the wolf…Shen is located in the old firework factory…apparently he is preparing to load his weapons onto his fleet of naval ships…That is where you will find the peacock." Brycen nodded his head and said "Thank you Shifu…" Brycen then turned around and was about to head for the factory when Shifu called out "Once I find the council we shall make our way to you. Will you be alright on your own?" Brycen scoffed as he said "Just get the Council, the Prison should be located to the far east side of the City…I have to find Shen, and hope Po hasn't made it to him yet. Goodbye Shifu." and with that, Brycen turned and headed off towards the factory. Shifu sighed as he mumbled "Good luck…Master Brycen…I hope you can find him…Now…where to get a good look around?" and with that, Shifu scaled the nearest building to get a view of the city. Once he spotted the Prison to the east he immediately sprinted for the massive building.

Brycen was racing through the streets. Even though it had been 16 years since he last walked these streets, not much had changed. Lightning struck and for a moment Shen could make out the brief image of the Factory far to the west side of the city. "Po…wherever you are…I hope you're safe my boy…if anything happens to you…I'll never forgive myself…Shen…you better not hurt that boy…cause if you do…I may not be able to stop myself from taking your head." and with that, Brycen continued to race through the streets, the hammer in hand as he thought to himself. "One way or another…I'm ending Po's Nightmare tonight for good!"

**Elsewhere, outside the factory….**

Po was making his way through the stacks of firework crates just outside the factory. He carefully snuck through them until he could see the entrance. But just as he peered over a crate he saw two massive Gorillas closing the giant doors as he mumbled "So much for the front door…Now how am I supposed to get in there?" But as Po was pondering, his eyes looked up to the top of the building, he saw a few ramps leading up the side of the factory and some went just underneath an opened window on the third floor. "That will do." as Po made his way up the wooden walkways, careful to take cover whenever any wolf guards would near him. Once he reached the window, Po looked around before climbing through and landing into a low crouch.

Once he made sure no one was around, Po walked over to the walkways edge and peered down over the railing and gasped. "Whoa…" Was all Po could say, as he gazed around the factory. There were so many wolves inside as they were attempting to haul some serious metal. But upon closer inspection, Po realized they were cannons. "That is some serious fire power…Tigress said Shen was planning something for China…Those cannons must a big part of it." Just then, down a level and across the Factory, a voice was heard, "Faster you worthless dogs! Get those weapons onto those ships NOW!" as Po looked across the walkway, he saw for the first time since the day his village burned, none other than the White Devil himself…Shen.

Immediately a growl formed in the back of Po's throat as he watched the peacock walk across the walkway, watching the wolves work. Po was about to leap down onto the next floor, when some movement caught his eye. Po turned to see none other than Tigress, struggling against some chains with the five all next to her lined up against the same wall, all continuing to struggle. "You'll never get away with this Shen!" Viper screamed as Shen looked over to the snake he said "Why, I believe I will little girl. Oh my…I nearly forgot. You young masters have so graciously agreed to help me test my latest creation!" and with a flap of his massive tail feathers Shen leaped over to the far left side of the room, where a large object was shrouded in a brown tarp. Po watched as Shen removed the tarp revealing a Cannon twice as large as all of the others. The five gasped, as Shen leaped up onto the cannon, placing himself just behind the fuse as he called out to the nearest gorilla "You there! Get your useless bulk over here and aim this thing for... The snake!" the Gorilla immediately obliged and The Five all adopted faces of fear. "NO!" Tigress roared as she struggled all the harder trying to free herself from the chains that after hours of pulling at, had begun to cut into her wrists. Shen laughed maniacally as the cannon was placed right in front of the snake. Viper's eyes widened in fear as she watched Shen prepare himself "Any last words, young Master?"

Po was in a rage as he looked around furiously. Finally, he found something he could throw, a box filled with metal objects, as Po took one of the kitchen knives and leaped up onto the railing as he brought the knife around and threw it straight for Shen's foot. As Shen was about to light the fuse the knife wedged itself into the cannon just in front of the fuse, forcing Shen to jump back shouting "WHAT!?" when a Deep voice bellowed throughout the Factory "SHEN!"

As Shen looked up lightning flashed across the windows, as the red hooded figure stood on the railing, glaring down at the peacock menacingly. Tigress and the Five also looked up and gasped. "I don't believe it…He's here!" Crane muttered as Monkey said "But how!? How did he know where to find us?" Viper said "Something's not right here…look at him…so much anger." Mantis then shouted "WHO CARES!? The Dragon Warrior just saved your tail! We might just make it out of this alive!" Suddenly a low growl was heard next to Mantis as Tigress muttered "I don't BELIEVE THIS! That moron promised me he would stay in the Village! He lied to me, and I fell for it like an AMATEUR!" as Tigress began to pull at her chains with a new furry, Shen shouted to the warrior "Nobody tries to kill me and gets away with it! WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!?" Po then roared at the peacock as his eyes narrowed "I'm the **DRAGON WARRIOR!** And you are going to pay for all the people you've hurt Shen! NOBODY Tries to kill MY friends and gets away with it!" repeating the peacocks threat.

Mantis then asked in a curious tone, "Did he…just call us his friends?" Tigress the spat "Yes, yes, we have a lunatic for a comrade. Now someone get me out of these chains so I can kill him!" The Dragon Warrior then shouted "This ends here Shen! You're never gonna hurt anyone else ever again!" Shen then bellowed "We shall see. All of YOU seize him!" Immediately the wolves dropped the cannons and began to climb the ladders and walkways, making their way towards Po. But before they made it to the third floor, Po jumped off the railing, landing on the still rolling conveyor belt as he picked up two Woks and jumped over to the walkway to his right as he began swinging the woks around, knocking wolves off the walkway and down to the ground.

Some of the wolves unsheathed their swords and began swinging them at Po, but he managed to parry each strike with the woks he was using as shields, as he continued knocking the wolves over the railings. Shen had once again used his tail feathers to jump up to the third floor as Po was beginning to get close. When Po saw this he growled as he shouted "Get back here Shen!" but before Po could take another step forward, a massive gorilla landed before him as it roared right into Po's face. "Out of my way you stupid ape!" Po shouted, as he leaped onto the railing and delivered a two hit strike to the gorilla's face with the two woks. Stunning the Gorilla briefly. But as Po was running past him, the gorilla delivered a punch with his massive fist sending Po flying over the railing, and down to the main floor.

Viper noted to the others just then "He's gonna get himself killed at this rate, there are just too many of them for one man to handle!" Crane nodded as he said "I hate to say it Viper, but I think you might be right." Suddenly Tigress roared right then "COME ON DRAGON WARRIOR! PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! YOU WANNA PROVE TO ME YOU'RE A HERO? THEN GET UP!" her friends were all shocked as they stared at Tigress in wonder. She had completely snapped. Here she wanted to kill this guy not 2 minutes ago, and now she was rooting for him?

Po heard Tigress shouting at him as he struggled to get up off the ground shaking the stars from his head. "Okay…that hurt a bit…" he mumbled as he slowly got to his feet. He soon realized he was surrounded by what seemed like a hundred wolves, all brandishing weapons of some sort, ready to strike. As Po looked up at Shen, he saw the Peacock giving him a victorious smirk as Po glared at the bird with so much hatred, as he entered his fighting stance. Once he was ready, he looked around at the wolves, who for whatever reason, were all still only standing around him, as Shen ordered at them, "Don't just stand there you fools! Seize him!" immediately the wolves then swarmed the Dragon Warrior, as Po disarmed one with a sword and used it to parry one of anther's attacks. For a while, Po managed to fend off about 20 wolves on his own, but the minute two more gorillas appeared, he was doomed. While he was busy fighting off two wolves with spears, one of the gorillas smashed him with its giant fist, sending the Dragon Warrior rolling to the ground.

While Po struggled to get to his feet, the second gorilla grabbed Po by the tunic and slammed him into the ground again face down, forcing Po to cough up some blood. Tigress saw this and cringed slightly as Viper whispered "They're gonna kill him…he never stood a chance…there are just too many of them…" as Viper then finished, the first gorilla walked over to the Dragon Warrior and grabbed one of his arms while placing another hand on the Dragon Warrior's shoulder, while the second Gorilla mimicked him. Po was then forced to his knees, as Wolfang appeared before him saying "This is for what you did to me back in that village!" as Wolfang delivered a powerful punch straight to the Dragon Warrior's gut. Forcing Po to double over. But Wolfang didn't stop there; he continued to punch the Dragon Warrior in the gut as his men all watched with wicked sneers on their faces while Tigress and the Five were forced to only watch. Wolfang then delivered several strikes to the Dragon Warriors head and after a while, the Dragon Warrior stopped resisting. Tigress thought for sure Wolfang had just killed him and was about to roar again, until the Dragon Warrior spit out more blood as she heard him mutter. "Is…is that all you got?" Wolfang then snickered as he brought forth his hammer saying "Oh no Dragon Warrior…the fun is only just beginning…" But as Wolfang was about to deliver a killing blow to Po's head Shen bellowed "ENOUGH!"

Wolfang turned to see Shen had jumped down to the ground level and began to approach the immobilized Dragon Warrior. As he neared, Wolfang bowed to his Master and stepped off to the side. As Po stared into the red eyes of the man who murdered his parents, killed his people, destroyed his home, and tried to kill the only friends he had, Po growled at the peacock, making Shen's eyes widen in brief surprise, as he muttered "I want to see the face of the infamous Dragon Warrior, that has managed to strike fear into the hearts of so many of my men." As Shen brought forth his Guan Dao, he began to near the Dragon Warrior, as Po began to struggle against his captors once more. But it was no use. These guys were proving to be too strong for him. Po was finished. He had let everyone down…his friends…his dad…his parents…everyone.

Tigress watched as Shen began to bring his Guan Dao up underneath the Dragon Warrior's hood. For months she had wanted to know who was under that hood. And the one chance she had, she blew it! But as Shen was about to un-hood this guy, Tigress realized that even though she wanted to know who he was…she wanted him to be the one to show her. And then…it happened.

Shen threw back the hood with the tip of his blade as the Dragon Warrior roared "NOOOO!" and the entire room gasped. Mantis asked in pure disbelief "…What?" Viper said "I…I can't…believe it."Monkey asked "How…can that be?" while Crane stuttered "Th-That's impossible…isn't it!? It can't be him!" Shen was still staring in total shock, as he stared into the menacing eyes of a young…enraged Panda…as the Panda growled at the peacock Shen Muttered "Well I'll be…the Dragon Warrior…is none other…than the Panda!" but out of everyone in the room…no one was more shocked…or horrified…then Tigress. As she gazed upon the unmistakable, battered face of the Panda she loved. Her heart stopped as she whispered his name in total shock and disbelief while she watched his face twist in all different kinds of anger...something she was not used to seeing on his face, and Tigress was only able to whisper one word in disbelief. "…Po!?"

* * *

**It's finally happened...The moment lots of you have been hoping for...Tigress finally knows Po is the Dragon Warrior...Po has literally been brought to his knees before Shen. Now that the peacock knows he has the Panda in his clutches...What will happen next? I must be very careful with these next several chapters, so be patient with me. I had this finished last night, but I needed to run some spelling and grammar checks first, and it's a good thing I did. If I missed something I apologize.  
**

**Please...everyone review! I will be curious to hear your thoughts. Just got myself a smart phone so I will be able to check the reviews more often! **

**REVIEW!**


	12. I'm Not Running Away!

**OKAY! Chapter 12 is done. Po has been exposed to all his friends and is in Shen's clutches! Doesn't look so good for the Panda! Oh yeah…let me just say, THANK YOU, for all of those amazing reviews! A lot of you wanted me to reveal Po as the Dragon Warrior sooner, but the thing was, This was how I always wanted it to happen and now you see why it took so long to happen. Anyway, I hope it was worth the wait and now, I give you Chapter 12.**

**Enjoy the read!**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**I'm Not Running Away!  
**

**Moments before Po infiltrated the Factory…**

Shifu was perched outside the prison, as he watched a Wolf with an eye patch lead two gorillas away from the prison. "They're leaving the prison completely unguarded? How…strange." Shifu said to himself as he leaped down to the main doors. Shifu pushed on the doors and discovered they were completely unlocked. "Honestly…I almost don't want to bother searching here…who would leave three Revered Masters, completely unattended?" nevertheless, Shifu pressed on into the Prison, staying close to the shadows as he made his way to the lower levels.

Soon Shifu came to a wooden door as he opened it and peered inside. It was a round chamber filled with many cells, and sitting in two Cells at the far end of the room sat the Masters Council. Master Thundering Rhino was in his own cell, with Master Storming Ox, and Master Croc sharing another. As Shifu approached them he held his staff behind him as he addressed the Masters Council "Pardon me Council…but I believe you have a madman running your city." The Masters all turned to see Shifu standing before them as Thundering Rhino said in mild surprise "Shifu!? You're Master Shifu off the Jade Palace! What in the world are you doing here!?" Master Ox then asked "And why do you have Oogway's Staff!? I'd recognize that stick anywhere!" Master Croc then started "Please…don't tell us Master Oogway is." Shifu held up his hand silencing all three Masters as he answered "Firstly, I am here to search for a certain boy, and to help aide my students. Second, My Master lent me his staff for this mission, and third, No…Master Oogway is still among us." All three Masters relaxed at that as Rhino asked "You say,you are searching for a…Boy?"

Shifu then turned to the Head of the Master's Council saying, "Yes Master Thundering Rhino…and your former colleague, Master Brycen, is currently tracking him down while I am here to free you from imprisonment…though honestly, it would appear that is not necessary…yet here you three are sitting on your hides, while Shen is this close to unleashing his weapons on all of China!" as Shifu finished the sentence with a shout, Ox stepped forward "You think that we don't want to stop that white maniac!? I want nothing more than to make him pay for all he's done!" But Rhino then interjected "Wait! You say Master Brycen has returned!? Why? He has a mission to fulfill!" Shifu then spat "His MISSION is exactly why we are here! The Panda is in the city, and he's searching for Shen!"

That got the Masters attention as Ox stated "You mean…The kid is here in the city…and he plans of taking down Shen? But Master Monkey said the boy didn't know Kung Fu!" Shifu' ear then twitched in annoyance, as he said "YOU FOOLS! Master Brycen has kept everything about that boy a secret! Even my own students knew nothing of their friend's true talents! And when did you see Monkey?" The Masters then told Shifu how the Five had come to "Rescue" them, only to be captured and imprisoned, where the council managed to learn apparently nothing about the Panda from his friends. Eventually Shen's men came for the five and hauled them off to the factory. Shifu's eyes widened as he spat "I don't have time for this! I have to save my students! Now,are you coming with me or are you all going to stay here and let that Panda…who you all swore to protect,risk getting himself, along with his Master, my students, and the rest of the country killed?"

For a moment no one said anything, and Shifu thought the Council was really going to just stay there. But then Rhino and Ox busted down their cell doors, as the three master stepped forward, with Rhino saying "No one is going to harm our people…Not while we are around to protect them…and if the boy is indeed in the City…it is also our duty to Protect him." Storming Ox then added "Besides…I can't let Brycen have all the fun, it's been too long since I've fought alongside that Bear. I hope he has been keeping up with his training!" Croc then spoke up saying "Truthfully, I am curious to see how the boy has turned out, and to see how well Brycen has trained his student." Shifu then nodded his head as he said "Excellent, then let us be off, quickly!" But before they left, Rhino said "Before we leave, there are a few things we need to pick up first in the store room…our weapons."

**Back in the present…**

Tigress continued to stare in shock as Po continued to struggle against his captors. Mantis then said to no one in particular. "You mean to tell me, all this time…the big guy, was the Dragon Warrior?" Crane then answered "I know it's hard to believe…but I think that's right…right?" Viper shook her head "This whole time, Po's been under that hood…but that means." as Viper looked over to Tigress, Monkey also was watching the Tiger as he and Viper were both thinking the same thing, "_Tigress actually kissed Po in the mountains!_" But Tigress wasn't paying any attention to her comrades as her eyes were glued to the Panda. Po gave her a quick glance, and for an instant, his eyes changed from furry to ones of shame as he realized his secret was revealed to Tigress. Po quickly avoided her gaze though as he continued to glare at the peacock who was still trying to take this turn of events in. all the while, Tigress's mind was whirling around so many thoughts.

Her mind went clear back to her first encounter with the Dragon Warrior, how he had saved her from Lidong, using his immense strength, and as she was about to black out, she looked into his eyes as he held her in his arms and whispered "_**I got you Tigress**_." She then remembered the time they had fought off Fung and his goons and the Dragon Warrior had said to her while they were arguing, _**"All I'm saying MASTER Tigress! Is that You shouldn't go around yelling at people who only wanted to help, and you know, make sure you don't get yourself killed! Come on! Don't you have someone who cares about you, who would miss you!?"**_ Then she recalled the first time she invited Po to the palace for dinner, "_**Maybe he just wanted to help…**_ _**I'd be lying if I said I wasn't glad he was there that night you faced Lidong…I don't wanna think about what could have happened otherwise**_._**" **_That was Po too. The Dragon Warrior meant Po would miss her if something happened to her! Tigress then remembered the time she and the Dragon Warrior were locked in combat at the tournament she had him by the arm and threatened to break it as he shouted "_**Whiskers…I never once thought I was better than you. All I tried to do was help, and you turned my help into something it wasn't**_!" Tigress then thought to herself, "_He really was just trying to help…but why_?"

Tigress then remembered Po's match with Tai Lung at the school. He had performed a move on the leopard that the Dragon Warrior had used on her. "_He didn't watch the Dragon Warrior fight me, he was the one who fought me…that was Po's move."_ Tigress then put it together that when Po left the Valley of Peace, the Dragon Warrior also disappeared as well. She then remembered how she ran into him up in the Northern Mountains. "_Was Po up there the entire time? Or just when we were there? Come to think of it, his letters did sometimes feel a little bit rehearsed_." Tigress then remembered the way the Dragon Warrior had recently began to fight. It was a style unfamiliar to Tigress, but not something that he could have just made up in a few months. "_Was that why he was in the mountains? To learn how to fight from another master_?"

Tigress then remembered the night she and the Dragon Warrior were on the roof across the burning storehouse, how she had pulled him down by his hood and actually kissed him! "_But even though I was kissing the Dragon Warrior…Po was the one who kissed me back…Po…kissed me back_…!" a smile was beginning to form across her face, but disappeared as Tigress recalled the time after the Dragon Warrior had pummeled that Wolf in the Village. He was hurt and no matter what Tigress said he refused her help. "_**Just leave me alone…I know you just want to help, but I need to be alone…Please, don't make me yell at you."**_ He didn't want Tigress to know who he was…It was shortly after that incident that Po began to change…he became more distant…more cut off…like something happened to him. "_**You wouldn't understand…Nobody, in this entire world,will ever understand.**_" "_Was that when Po figured out about him being the last of his kind…it had to be…But who would have told him_?" as more thoughts rushed her about the night she sought out the Dragon Warrior…"_**Then if it's so dangerous, then don't go! Get someone else to go, someone who isn't a teenager!**_" _Tigress just shook her head no saying_ "_**It's not that simple…there isn't enough time to get anyone else…and, If we don't go and attend to this mission, then we risk putting not only our home at risk…but all of China"**_ Tigress then thought to herself "_He was worried about me…he never wanted me to go on this mission…_" She then remembered how she handed the Dragon Warrior the letter to Po, saying "_**Tomorrow night, I need you to give this scroll to the panda…if you see him, just tell him it's from me…otherwise, just leave it for him on his windowsill or something…**_ _**Swear that you will not read this scroll! It is for his eyes only."**_ _Finally, the Dragon Warrior nodded his head saying_ "_**I promise…nobody will read this scroll but the panda. What's his name?**_" Tigress then remembered answering. "_**His name is Po Ping…and he is the closest friend I've ever had**_…"

"_That's how Po knew where to go…I…I told him where Shen was…Po's here…because of me. This…this is all my fault._" as Tigress finally brought herself back from her thoughts. She heard Shen cackling at Po, who was still trying to struggle against the Gorillas. "Oh my…This is better than I could have ever expected! The Panda has literally brought himself right to me! Ha hahahahaha ha!" immediately Shen's men began to laugh with him as Po growled menacingly at the peacock. Shen eyed the panda with distaste as he continued in a more serious tone, "Now that I finally have the last Panda, I can finish what I started all those years ago." Tigress and the Five's eyes widened in fear of what Shen was going to do to their friend, When Po shouted "WHY!?"

For a moment all was quiet as the Panda continued to shout at the peacock. "Why Shen!? Why kill all of the Pandas!? WHY!?" Shen chuckled as he turned his back on the Panda as he looked at nothing in particular. "Why…you ask? It's simple my young, stupid panda…To cleanse the world of your filth for one reason…and one reason only…preservation." Po's eyes widened and then narrowed in rage as he lunged forward at the bird, but thanks to the two gorillas holding him back, was only able to get a few inches closer, though his strength did catch them off guard. "You mean to tell me that you killed all of those people…Burnt men alive…butchered so many women and children…just to save your own sorry hide from some STUPID PROPHECY!?" Shen then whirled around as he brought forth a Dagger and delivered a deep gash along the right side of Po's cheek about 3 inches long. "GYAAAHH!?" Po screamed as Tigress roared at the Peacock obtaining his attention for a moment, but he returned it to the panda. Po now had a deep cut along his face, and it wasn't going to heal…not completely…Shen had marked him permanently for the rest of his life, however long that may be.

"What I did that night PANDA…I did for the good of all of Gongmen City! To ensure the city's future! To ensure, that she would always have a grand ruler sitting on her throne!" Po then looked Shen in the eye as he spat "Is that what you tell yourself every night? That you killed all of those innocents for the people of the city? That's crap! You did it just to save your own tail feathers! You weren't looking out for the city! You were only looking out for yourself! You don't deserve to rule over anybody!" as Po finished he was breathing hard as Shen bore his red eyes into Po's face with so much hatred. Finally Shen sheathed his dagger and brought out his Guan Dao as he muttered "Whatever the case Panda…It matters not! Once I kill you…nothing shall stand in my way…there will be no warrior of Black and White to stop me! Or in this case Red and Jade." as Shen brought forth his Guan Dao, he was about to run Po through as he raised his weapon up while his friends shouted towards the peacock "NO!" as Tigress screamed "PO!" But Po never looked at them…his eyes never left Shen's. If Shen was going to kill him, he didn't want to show this coward any fear. The Last Panda would not give this Monster the satisfaction…

Suddenly there was a loud ***CRASH*** as glass from the third floor windows was shattered, falling to the ground around them all. Shen Looked up just in time to see a Massive Black Blur had just flown through the window and was now hurling towards him, as the Peacock leaped back at the last minute, narrowly avoiding the warriors hammer strike by a mere inch. As Brycen landed, he immediately spun the giant hammer around striking all of the nearby wolves in the face, as he spun on his heel and twirled the hammer to strike both Gorillas holding Po in the face knocking them unconscious instantly. Once he cleared some space Brycen stood before Po with his back to him in a ready position with the hammer held firmly in his hands as he called out to Shen "Nobody…is killing…my PRECIOUS STUDENT! Not while I'm still standing!"

Po was in utter shock. Here he was free of his captors and Brycen had literally appeared before him to protect him. Just like he always did. Po noticed for the first time though something was different. Brycen was wearing a Black Masters Vest with Silver trim and the Silver Chinese character for "Bear" on his back, along with black pants with matching silver trim and two matching steel armbands. But what really had Po's attention, was the hammer Brycen was wielding. As Po gazed upon the Yin-Yang symbols he thought to himself, "_That…that's the same hammer Dad had…where…where did Brycen get it_?" Po then uttered a single word "M-Master!?" Brycen half turned his head as he looked at his student, His eyes widening at the new gash along his face as he said in a serious tone "Boy, I turn my back on you for five minutes, and you go running off to stop a madman, who I've worked my tail off to keep you hidden from, and you end up looking like Tigress beat you to a bloody pulp!" Brycen then took another look at the long gash along Po's face thinking to himself "_That wound is never gonna heal completely._" as Po could only chuckle, he said "Which is probably still going to happen…" as Po indicated to the Five Masters above them. Brycen looked up at the five as he mumbled. "Fantastic…Not only do I have to save your sorry hide, but now I got five other kids to worry about too." Po then got to his feet saying "I never asked to be saved." Brycen then spat "Doesn't matter boy…one way or another, you're getting out of here." Po then said, his tone fierce as he stepped forward right behind Brycen "Not without my friends…and not until I deal with HIM!" As Po indicated Shen, who was still surprised at the fact that Master Brycen was standing before him. Brycen then looked at Po for a moment as he saw the panda's eyes, "_So much hatred…Po…What happened to you_?" As Brycen placed himself more in front of Po who stood back to back with his Master as the two prepared for a fight.

The Five were speechless as they watched the two bears get back to back, Viper then asked "Is…Is that Mr. Brycen? What's he doing here?" Monkey then said "Forget that! Did you see him take out those guys that had Po!? That was incredible!" Crane then asked "Where do you think he learned how to do that?" But Tigress stated, her eyes never leaving the bears "I think…I think I heard Po…just call him Master." Mantis then shouted "OKAY…BACK IT UP…So you're telling me, that white lunatic killed all the pandas, save for Po…Po is actually the Dragon Warrior, who is like totally one of the best fighters any of us have ever seen…And that Mr. Brycen, our History teacher, Is a Kung Fu Master…But not just any Kung Fu Master, But Po's Master? When the heck did we sail into crazy town?"

Tigress then spat "Look I don't understand it either, but the only way Po could fight like the Dragon Warrior does is if he learned how to from someone, and clearly Brycen is that someone! You don't just go around calling anyone Master!" Shen was glaring menacingly at Brycen as the Black Bear called out "It's been a long time Shen." Shen chuckled to himself as he straightened up "Yes… I remember you…You're the Master who tried to take my head off the day I returned from that Panda Village." Po turned his head, slightly looking at his Master as Brycen growled at the Peacock as Shen continued, "Tell me MASTER…How long was it until my father had you removed from your position because of that temper of yours?" Brycen said nothing as the Panda continued to eye his Master. Shen then began to pace the walkway as he continued "When I was told that the Panda had a Kung Fu Master as a protector and that he was a Black Bear…I knew exactly that it had to be the Great Master Brycen, Master of Bear Style, and Member of the Master's Council of Gongmen City! You always did have a soft spot for those Pandas if I recall." Brycen continued to glare daggers at Shen, as Po and the Five all thought the same thing "_Member of_ _The Masters Council_!?" While Tigress muttered "Bear style…I've, never heard of it." While Viper stated "According to the Archives in the Jade Palace, It's an incredibly rare style only practiced by a single family and their students...If Mr. Brycen is a Master of Bear style, and Po is his student." Tigress then finished for her "Then the style Po now uses is that Bear Style…No wonder none of us recognized it."

Brycen then stated, his voice firm, as he continued glaring at Shen "That was a long time ago Shen…Now I have a different roll. This Boy is under my protection as well as that of the Masters Council. If you want to get to him…You have to go through ME first." Po then said to Brycen "Master…" as Brycen turned to his student who was looking at him with regret. "Po…When we get out of this…there's something I need to tell you. And I PROMISE…Nothing's gonna keep me from telling you." Po had no Idea what Brycen was talking about but he nodded his head as Shen cackled once again saying "How very touching… But the Council is already taken care of. And once I deal with you, Bear, I can finally kill that Panda and the rest of those pitiful Masters!" Brycen then smirked as he said "I don't think so Shen. You see…I didn't return to this city alone." As the Peacock eyed the Black Bear suspiciously the double doors to the factory were thrown opened as a small red blur rushed in knocking wolves out of the way with his massive staff, clearing the way for three other warriors, as the four newcomers formed a Pentagon Shape around Po, as Brycen took a step forward at the head of the formation.

Po looked to his left where he saw none other than Master Shifu standing in a fighting stance with a staff that looked Just like Master Oogway's. "M-Master Shifu!?"Po stammered, as Shifu looked up at Po with a slight smirk as he greeted "It has been a while Panda, or should I say, Dragon Warrior?" as Shifu nodded to his tunic. Po then heard behind him to his left "So the boy is none other than the Dragon Warrior we have heard so much about? I must admit, that IS surprising." Po turned to see a Green Croc, carrying a saw blade in one hand with his back to the Panda as he kept an eye on the wolves around them. "Master Croc, at your service young Panda." The Croc stated as he took his fighting stance. Behind Po to his right, he heard a massive Blue Ox exclaim, "Well I'll be…Boy you certainly have grown! Hard to believe that little Panda cub grew up to be such a big kid like yourself!" as Po looked at the Ox, he saw the Blue Ox was brandishing two axes, one in each hand as he too had his back to Po as he stated "The names Master Storming Ox, Good to see you again kid." Po's eyes widened as he asked "Excuse me?" then off to Po's right, another voice called out "It is no surprise that you do not recognize us young Panda, But rest assured, we are friends. Storming Ox is right though, You certainly have Grown since last we met." Po looked at the Rhino to his right as he wielded a massive Cloud hammer, whose head was slightly larger than Brycen's own hammer and his was completely squared and not rounded. "My name is Master Thundering Rhino, It is good to see you reasonably unharmed panda…but now you shall leave this to us." Po looked around at the five Masters as his eyes landed on Brycen's back as Storming Ox called out "It's been a while Brycen. I was worried you might have gone and lost your edge, but I see you can still fit into those pants." Brycen rolled his eyes as he said "And I see you're still a glutton for punishment Ox…It's good to see you all again, but we have a mission to fulfill. The reunion will have to wait. " Master Croc then stated "So serious…it seems Storming Ox is the only one around here who hasn't changed much in 16 years." Storming Ox then spat "Quiet Croc! Or I'll still tie your snout shut with your tail!"

Shifu then ordered "Focus!" as everyone turned to look at Shen who looked like he was turning a new shade of red as he bellowed. "YOU FOOLS! I warned you that if you interfered, the city will be forfeit! Now all of Gongmen's citizens will burn! And their blood will be on your hands!" Rhino then stepped forward as he asked "And how exactly to you plan on carrying through with that threat Shen? Your Cannons are all located inside this Factory, and all your men who we haven't already taken care of that were outside the factory, are all inside this very building! Not to mention, you cannot eliminate a city's People…it the city has no people!" Shen's eyes widened in surprise as Shifu revealed "After I collected the Council, while we were on our way to this factory we told every person we passed to gather the citizens and evacuate the city…by now over half the city has fled and by the time you would be able to get one of your weapons positioned, the city will be vacant! You no longer hold any leverage over the Council Shen! Now surrender, and you and your forces will receive fair Punishment!"

At that, both Shen and Po's eyes narrowed as neither liked that idea for two different reasons. But it was Shen who said "Never…ALL OF YOU WILL DIE! And then! China shall be mine!" Shen then looked out to his soldiers as he commanded "ALL OF YOU KILL THOSE BLASTED KUNG FU IMBECILES!" Just then several wolves up above brought forth about 30 crossbows as they began to notch their arrows. Rhino then called out "Brycen!" Brycen saw them as he too called out "Po!" While Po took his place next to his Master as the three formed a new Triangle as he Po cried out "I got it!" and as the Wolves let lose their volley of arrows, all coming from different directions, Rhino began to spin his hammer around, deflecting the arrows while Brycen dropped his hammer as he and Po began to perform the Razor Rebound technique, sending the bolts right back at their attackers. Tigress watched in awe as she watched Po redirect the arrows alongside Brycen, the two moving in perfect synch. "No doubt about it…Mr. Brycen, is Po's Master." Crane then said "I still can't wrap my head around it, this is all just so unbelievable. " Once Po, Brycen, and Rhino finished, Storming Ox called out as he parried two wolves' swords, "Geeze Brycen, you taught the kid the **Razor Rebound**? Color me impressed!" as Shifu was continuing to batter multiple enemies alongside Croc as he thought to himself "_Brycen said Po only had a few months of training…but the Panda moves like he's been learning for years…incredible._" as Shifu's gaze drifted up to his students, his eyes locked with Tigress's own. "We have to free the Furious Five! Then they can get Po out of here!"

Po whirled around as he shouted "No way! I'm not leaving! I have to stop Shen-" But just, then Brycen was beside him as he griped his shoulder, while Rhino fended off some wolves in front of them. "Listen to me…no one knows better than I do what this means to you, or what you're going through." Po looked at him with a, **what are you talking about? **look, as Brycen continued "But You need to trust me… You need to leave this to us." Po shook his head no as he avoided an axe swinging wolf, while Brycen twirled his hammer and sent the wolf flying while Po shouted "I'm not running away again! Shen is right there! I have to stop him!" Brycen then raised his voice as he stated "And I said NO. You are getting out of here! I can't fight all of these guys and still worry about you! You are going to free the Furious Five, and together you kids are going to leave this factory as fast as you can!" Po shook his head furiously as he argued "I'm not leaving you behind with that Monster! I have to stay!" But then Brycen pulled rank on Po and yelled "That's an order Po!" Po stared at the Black Bear as he saw that it wasn't anger in Brycen's eyes…but fear…fear that Po was going to get killed. As Po was looking at Brycen he whispered "But…Master." Brycen then called over to his comrades "Ox, Rhino!" Storming ox turned and shouted "Here kid!" as Ox threw one of his axes which Po caught in his hand while Rhino positioned his hammer back, "Ready when you are boy!" Po looked to his Master as Brycen shouted "Go!" Po didn't want to, but he knew he wasn't going to win the argument. So he looked to rhino as he shouted "...Ready!' As Po Back flipped in the air, as Rhino brought his hammer around in a powerful swing. As Po landed on the incoming handle of the hammer though, He bent his knees as Rhino carried the motion through and launched Po up onto the second level.

Shen saw the Panda flying towards the next level and was about to go after him when Brycen landed in front of him and began to twirl his hammer as he said "Not so fast Shen…Like I said…you want to get to my student, you have to go through me first!" as Brycen took a ready stance, Shen brought forth his Guan Dao. "Killing you in front of your…student…is going to be a great pleasure! Watching the look on his face, as you die right before his eyes, is going to be worth the extra effort!" Shen then took note of the hammer Brycen wielded as he also commented "I believe I remember a similar Hammer the night I set out for that Village…how interesting." Brycen then spat "You should…because this IS that same weapon." Shen snickered as he said "Careful Master, the last man to wield that weapon lost his life!" as Brycen growled and twirled the hammer saying "That may be. But I'm gonna make sure this hammer is the last thing you ever see!" and with that, the two began to fight. Shen's attacks were fast and swift, while Brycen, despite his size, was able to either dodge or parry the strikes as he began to counter with attacks of his own, as the two began to move throughout the factory

Po soared up over the railing in front of two wolves, as he delivered a powerful split kick, knocking them out instantly. As he landed, three more wolves were rushing him as he brought the axe forward and parried a sword slash while Po twirled around and jumped off the railing and delivered a spin kick, knocking the three wolves over the railing and down below. Po then continued to run the walkway and over to his friends. Once he neared them they all called out to him as Po began to slash at the chains with the axe and cut his friends free. Once The Five were freed they all huddled around Po as he looked at each of them with a shameful expression "I know…I know that I have a lot of explaining to do…And I know…that I haven't been honest with you guys…and I'm sorry…but…I never wanted things to turn out like this and-" ***SMACK***

Po and everyone else looked to see Tigress had just struck Po across the face as she glared at the Panda viciously. Viper cried out "Tigress!?" while the guys all just looked on in pure Shock. The only one who didn't seems surprised was Po as he turned back to see Tigress now had a tear rimming her eyes as she started "THAT was for calling me WHISKERS!" Po grinned as he muttered "I'm sorry Tigress…but I didn't want you to know it was me at the time. You weren't exactly very fond of me at the beginning." Tigress then spat "All this time it was you! You were the one who saved me time and time again! The Panda I worried about constantly was out on those rooftops fighting at my side, risking his life like it is NOTHING! You're sorry!? Po, Sorry doesn't even come close!" as Tigress stepped forward and pulled Po into a hug which Po returned as he repeated "I'm sorry Tigress…I'm sorry I hurt you. I never meant to become the Dragon Warrior. But when it happened…I felt like I had to keep going with it." As Tigress stepped back Mantis then said "I still find it hard to believe, I mean Po, all this time you've been the Dragon Warrior! Now I feel a bit embarrassed." as Monkey and Crane snickered as everyone knew Mantis was a bit of a Fan of the Dragon Warriors.

Tigress then said "At any rate, we can talk about this later. Master Shifu said we need to get Po out of here and that's what we're gonna do!" The five all nodded, as Tigress grabbed Po's paw and began to drag him, only to have Po pull back as he said, his voice now determined "I'm not going anywhere." Tigress and the Five all turned to Po as the tiger stepped forward "Po…I know you want to take down Shen…we know what he did to you." at this Tigress noticed Po's fist clenched, as his eyes narrowed while Tigress continued "But you heard the Masters, we need to get you away from him. I don't know about your relationship with …Master Brycen, but when our Master gives us an order, we follow it without question." Po stared at the Five as they all nodded in agreement.

Just then some more wolves made their way over to the six of them as Crane and Monkey took one side of the walkway, while Viper and Mantis took the other side, flanking both Po and Tigress as Po looked her in the eye and asked "You know…he killed my people then?" Tigress nodded as she said "We do, and there are no words that can express how sorry I am Po. But you can't go up against him. I won't let the Panda I love get himself killed." Po stared at her for a long while as his friends fended off the wolves giving them this time to allow Tigress to convince Po to run. After a while, Po said "That's…the first time you ever said that to me." Po said, as Tigress smiled as she took his paw and tried to take him away from the factory again, but Po stopped again "But I still can't go." Tigress whirled and was now shouting in his face "YOU ARE COMING HOME!" But Po was just staring at her as he whispered. "I never wanted you to get caught up in this. That's why I left the Valley the way I did. But this has to stop now…I'm not leaving my Master. You aren't the only loyal students here."

The Five all looked at Po as he stated "Master Brycen said he wanted Po to get out of here. But he said nothing about the Dragon Warrior." as Po faced all of his friends he said in a determined voice "You all won't let me get near Shen…I get that. BUT, we can still do something about those!" as Po pointed over to the Ships and scattered Cannons. Mantis then said "The weapons?" Po then said "If those things get onto those ships and into the open water, then stopping Shen is pointless, one of his wolves or other followers could take them and attack China!" Po then turned to Tigress as he said "You told me in your letter, that if you didn't take this mission that not only would you put the Valley at risk…but all of China." Tigress looked into his eyes as she remembered that she did write that. Po then continued "Well…how are you guys protecting China…if you're too busy protecting me?" Tigress then looked to the Five who all seemed to be contemplating this. Tigress then asked, her eyebrow raised, "And how do you plan on getting rid of them?" Po smiled as he said "I have a plan. The only question is, are you guys going to help me? Because I'm not leaving." Po looked at each of his friends as they all considered his question. Tigress then asked "If we agree to this…Will you SWEAR to me that you will stay by my side, and leave Shen to your Master?" Po looked her straight in the eye as he stepped forward and out of nowhere, planted a powerful kiss on Tigress's lips, catching her off guard completely, as her eyes shot open. Everyone else dropped their jaws in surprise, and eventually Tigress returned the kiss. After they broke away, Po said "I love you too…and I promise."

Tigress smiled as she sighed "I can't believe I'm actually going against my Master." Po smiled as he pulled up his hood and turned to the others who all nodded their heads as he said to them all "Thank you…Now…let's get rid of those weapons!" And together, The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five began to race to the other end of the factory, knocking any wolves that tried to stop them out of the way.

Master Ox looked up to see the six students all racing to the opposite end of the Factory towards the cannons as he shouted "What the heck are those kids doing!?" as he parried three wolves blades with his horns and launched the attackers into another group of oncoming wolves. Shifu then turned as he watched Tigress running alongside the Dragon Warrior as he said in an angered tone "For the first time I've ever known them…they're acting like normal Teenagers and completely ignoring my orders!" As he whirled around and avoided a large Gorilla's slam as he took his staff and launched himself into the gorillas face with a powerful kick. Rhino then looked to see the six teenagers racing towards the cannons as he said "They're going to try to take out the Cannons. I hate to say it but I think it may be an appropriate action!" Master Croc then shouted "But the Panda!" Rhino then shouted "As long as he isn't near Shen, he has the Five protecting him! We have to have faith in them; if those cannons get into open water, then China is doomed!" Rhino then chanced a glance up above as he watched Brycen continue to fight off Shen on the third floor as the two continued to trade blows "_Brycen…I hope you trained your student well…because this is going to be a LONG night for us all._" and with that Rhino went to deal with another Gorilla who was trying to overwhelm Shifu. But as he neared the small master he soon realized that the only one who was in any real danger was the unfortunate victim of the enraged Master.

* * *

**There you have it! Chapter 12! The Dragon Warrior and the Furious Five are sticking around, The Masters Council are fighting Shen's men, And Brycen is dealing with Shen for the time being! I tell you These next several Chapters have me excited. Please go right ahead…**

**REVIEW! **


	13. No More Avoiding Destiny

**Well I said these Chapters were gonna take me some time. Sorry I didn't post it yesterday, but I just ran out of time. But I finifshed the 13th Chapter and I think it's gonna be a hit...mostly...Po and the Five have disobeyed their Masters and Now are Working together as a team for the first time...Personally I don't think the Bandit raid on the village counts because Po mostly worked one on one with the Five during that chapter. Anyway, Thanks for reviewing my story, and _Raichu Obscur,_ To answer your question, You are not the only one who loved it when the Dragon Warrior was revealed to his friends/love intrest. Honestly I think that was the Chapter I got the most reviews on yet! Anyway, Enjoy the Chapter...cause I think I may surprise you guys again...  
**

**Enjoy the Read**

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**No More Avoiding Destiny, Here Comes The Warrior of Black and White**

Po and the Five were racing along the walkway, away from the other Masters as they made their way over to the canons and boats. While they ran, more wolves jumped up onto the walkways and tried to rush them, as Po shouted to his friends, "Guys! Keep them away from us! Tigress, you're with me!" Tigress nodded as the rest of the Five shouted "Got it!" as they shot forward and cleared a path for the two. As they were running, Tigress asked "So what's your plan Po?" Po nodded towards the cannons. "We take out those cannons all at once! But we need to get them all together first!" Tigress then asked "And how do you plan on taking them all out in one shot exactly?" she asked in disbelief. Po then pointed to the massive pot containing all the melted metal, hanging at the far end of the factory. "We knock that over and completely melt those cannons down for good!" Tigress then added, "And If we're lucky, the extreme heat will cause any of the ammunition it hits to explode. It's Brilliant!" Po then quipped "Who'd have thought Science class would actually pay off?" As the two began to leap down to the mail floor, while the rest of the Five now followed them closely.

After Tigress relayed Po's plan to the others, Po and Tigress began to work together to move all of the cannons into one spot, with the cannons all facing the same direction towards the boats. "Man these things are heavy!" Po grunted as he and Tigress were pushing the cannons. The cannons were so heavy that Po and Tigress had to both push them together at the same time. Of course while they were doing this, they were completely exposed and unable to defend themselves, so it was up to the rest of the Five to keep them covered. But Po knew that he could trust in his friends, so he and Tigress continued to work while the rest of the Five dealt with Shen's men. Once they finished moving the latest cannon Tigress called out, "Just a few more to go! But how do you plan on knocking over that container?" Po then blinked for a second, "Actually…I hadn't quite figured that out just yet." Tigress just rolled her eyes as she and Po made their way over to the last few cannons.

Master Shifu and the rest of the Masters council were continuing to fight off Shen's soldiers, but no matter how many men they took down, more just seemed to keep coming. "It seems like there just isn't an end to Shen's forces." Shifu stated as he now stood back to back to Master Thundering Rhino. "Don't tell me Master Oogway's star pupil is getting tired?" Rhino teased as he felled a group of three wolves with a single swing of his hammer while Shifu just chuckled "Hardly…I may be older, but I am still incredibly Spry for my age Master Rhino." And with that, Shifu pole-vaulted towards a pair of Gorillas as he brought his fist around and sent the first one flying through a wall, while he landed and spun around, attacking the second one mercilessly with his Masters staff as he whirled around and kicked him into Rhino's cloud hammer, knocking the gorilla out instantly. Rhino smirked as he said "Not bad for an old man." Shifu then snapped at the Rhino "Watch it Rhino, or you're next!" as the two grinned at each other briefly until they heard more wolves heading their way, "It never ends." Rhino stated while Shifu chuckled "Now who's getting old?" as the two rushed their new attackers.

Brycen was still battling Shen one on one, as they continued to move about the top level of the factory, each engrossed in their battle, afraid that if they divided their attention for the slightest second, that the other would finish them in an instant. Brycen brought the hammer around in a sweep at Shen's head as the peacock ducked and struck low with his Guan Dao, as Brycen deflected with the handle of his hammer and pushed the Peacock back. As Shen was backing up, he threw about three throwing knives at Brycen, who used his hammer to deflect two of them while using his free hand to catch the last one, and then redirect it straight back at the peacock, who narrowly avoided the knife from grazing alongside his face, as the knife wedged itself into the wall behind the white bird. Shen then chuckled "I must say, for a Bear, you always did move incredibly fast for your species…tell me, what is your secret?" Shen asked with fake curiosity, as Brycen lunged for the peacock bringing the hammer down in a powerful smash. "Oh you know, daily training, eating healthy… and the ever increasing desire to avenge my friends!" as Brycen continued his assault on the Peacock who laughed maniacally

"Oh Yes! The Pandas! Tell me Master, what was it like!?" Brycen then stopped as he brought the hammer up in a defense position as he asked furiously, "What was what like!?" Shen then grinned as he said coldly "What was it like, to see your precious friends bathed in their own blood…to have been only a few hours away, and realize that you were nowhere near them to help save their pathetic lives!? Tell me Bear…how did it feel to have felt such incredible failure for those, "friends", of yours!? To have failed them oh so completely!" Suddenly Brycen roared as he delivered powerful swings at the peacock, and for a while, Shen felt he was really going to get hit by the massive hammer as he continued to back away from the swings as Brycen roared "Do you know what I've done every day since that time? I've thought of countless ways for how you should suffer for your crimes! How you got off WAY too easy just because you were the Emperor's son! You never should have been able to walk away from that day Shen! The only reason you still stand today, is because Rhino stopped me from ending your life MYSELF!"

As Brycen finished he placed the head of the hammer down as he pole-vaulted over to Shen and kicked him into a nearby wall. As the peacock landed against it, he looked up to see Brycen now approaching him slowly as he twirled that blasted hammer. "You ruined so many lives Shen! And for the longest time, I never was able to ever understand why! You had everything! A fancy palace! The people of Gongmen! Parents who loved you! And you threw it all away because of some words from an old goat! Why!?" as Brycen brought the hammer around only to have Shen duck and leap back, creating some distance. "Why you ask? It's funny, that Panda asked me the same thing." Brycen's eyes narrowed as he glared at Shen, yet waited for him to answer. "I killed all of those PANDAS, to ensure the future of Gongmen City! And what thanks do I get!? The people shunned me! My mother feared me! And I got exiled, by my own Father!" Brycen cried out "THE CITY!? You must be kidding me! You can't possibly tell me you butchered so many innocent lives just for the people of Gongmen! No…You did it because of one thing…Fear."

Shen's eyes widened as Brycen threw himself at the peacock in a fit of rage. "You were terrified! Terrified, that if you let one single panda live…that you would have the throne taken out from underneath you!" Shen then shouted "Lies!" But Brycen continued "But in your attempt to save your sorry hide, you ended up casting yourself out of not only the city, but all of China!" as Brycen whirled around and kicked Shen in the face, forcing the peacock back once more. Brycen then bellowed "All your efforts to ensure you still got to sit on that blasted throne. All for naught. You killed so many men" as Brycen took another swing at Shen, "So many women." and another swing that Shen avoided, "So many CHILDREN!" as Brycen brought the hammer down in a slam, narrowly missing Shen by inches. "All of them gone. And you then lost everything! Everything you did to keep your precious throne, only to have it taken away for good. YOUR ACTIONS WERE POINTLESS!" Brycen then stopped advancing on the peacock, as Shen was now up against another wall, while Brycen just stood there, shaking with furry. "And after all you've done…after all the lives you've taken…including my most precious friends…Chong…Xiu. You think that by killing my student, you can still have it all?" Shen then bellowed "Yes…and once I eliminate him like the rest of his kind, no one will be able to stop me from obtaining what is rightfully mine!"

Brycen then shook his head as he said coldly "Don't you get it Shen? If you would have just left the Pandas be…you would have had all that you ever wanted…Those who often try to take a road to avoid their destiny…will often end up facing it in the end." Shen scoffed as he muttered "Enough of your petty Kung Fu wisdom! When I am the ruler of China! All Kung Fu will forever disappear from this world!" Brycen shook his head again as he said still coldly "You still don't get It do you Shen? The day you set out to eliminate the Pandas…you were destined to fail…My student…will defeat you…because when you tried to change your fate , you set his own destiny in motion." As Brycen looked down, he saw that Po and the Five still hadn't left the building, but were apparently trying to get rid of Shen's weapons. As Brycen watched his student in his red hood working alongside Tigress, while the rest of the Five kept Shen's men at bay, he smiled briefly as he finished "And no matter how many times I have tried to keep him from his destiny…I now know…that It is impossible for me to keep protecting him like this." as Brycen looked over to Shen, he saw the Peacock had now taken notice of his student as he shouted "Just what do those brats think they're doing with my weapons!" Brycen then smirked as he stated slightly amused "The exact opposite of what I told him…He's putting a stop you and your plans."

**With Po and the Five…**

** "**That's the last of them!" Po hollered as he and Tigress finished facing the last cannon towards the sips. Once they were through, Tigress asked "What now?" Po looked up at the Conveyor belt that was still moving. As he examined the workings quickly, he noticed there were support beams holding the belt up along the entire construct as Po shouted over to Monkey and Viper "Monkey! Viper! Take out the first two sets of support beams to that conveyor belt!" Monkey and Viper both nodded as Po then called to Mantis "Mantis, You're in charge of stopping that belt! I want it completely stopped!" Mantis nodded as he said "Aye-Aye!" as Mantis began rushing for the controls. Po then turned to Crane as he said "Crane, I need you to get me up there onto that Belt, Can you do that?" Crane nodded as he said "No sweat Po!" Po then turned to Tigress as he said "Once that Belt is stopped, you and me are gonna push that Container over! You ready?" Tigress nodded as she began making her way up the walkway, knocking any wolves out of her way as she ran. Crane then took to the air as he grabbed Po by the arm and flew the Panda up onto the Conveyor belt.

Monkey and Viper were able to break each of the support beams easily enough, as the belt began to hang down so that it now wasn't placed over top of the container but rather now was placed well beneath it about a quarter of the way down the containers side, where the belt was now wedged against it. Mantis had found the controls and was pulling all the levers. He found the ones that controlled the speed of the belt but not the one that stopped it. Not until he pulled the last one which stopped the belt at once. "It's always the last one…" Mantis said as he hopped up onto the belt which Tigress had now reached. Mantis Placed himself halfway along the belt as Tigress placed herself 3/4ths of the way down. As Po was being flown up above, he called out "Start running! Mantis Give Tigress a boost!" Mantis hollered out "GO FOR IT TIGRESS!" Tigress nodded as she began to run! Once she reached Mantis, Mantis grabbed her by the paw as he whirled her around and threw her down the belt, giving Tigress an incredible boost as Po shouted "Now Crane!"

Immediately, Crane Dove Down and launched Po at the belt. When Po landed he was running alongside Tigress as the two raced for the Container. Everyone was now watching the two as they neared the Massive Container filled with the hot metal. Shifu, The Council, Brycen, Shen, even Shen's men had stopped to watch as Po shouted "NOW!" as he and Tigress leaped into the air. As Tigress brought both her palms back, Po began to twirl in the air as he brought forth a single fist, both warriors shouting at the same time.

** "DOUBLE PALM STRIKE!..."**

** "DRAGON HAMMER STRIKE!..."**

And the instant both students made contact there was a loud ***BOOM*** as the force of their impact actually sent out a small shock wave, forcing the container to lean back slowly, as the sounds of its creaking rang throughout the factory. Brycen had an un-amused face on as he rolled his eyes thinking to himself "_He threw in a few extra rotations to build momentum and only changed the name to my __**hammer strike**__? Dear gods Po_…"as Brycen shook his head while Shen looked on in horror. As the container was falling Po and Tigress pushed off the container into back flips and landed on the conveyor belt, as they watched the container continue to slowly fall over. Shen watched in disbelief as his eyes widened as he watched the container spill over with a ***BOOM***as the Hot liquid Metal splashed over top of all the cannons and began to not only melt the cannons down, but also push them out towards the edge of the factory doors. And just as Tigress predicted, some of the cannons that were loaded with cannonballs began to explode as Po shouted "Take Cover!" as he grabbed Tigress and threw them both down to the Conveyor belt, shielding their heads with their arms. As the cannons that weren't being melted down completely by the hot metal began to explode, some of them began to fire what ammunition was loaded straight for the ships, resulting in them creating a sort of domino effect of explosions. As each ship exploded due to the ammunition on board, the next one nearby also exploded, and soon the entire fleet of naval ships was ablaze.

Once the explosions ceased, Po and Tigress, as well as the other Masters got up and turned to see Shen's fleet completely destroyed, as well as most of his cannons completely melted down while some were warped to the point of no use whatsoever. Brycen then muttered "Atta Boy Po…"Storming Ox was the first to speak out to everyone though, as he said "I don't believe it…those kids destroyed Shen's weapons!" Shifu looked up to see Tigress and Po getting to their feet, as he could only smile at his daughter. She had helped stop Shen from being able to burn all of China to the ground, along with the rest of his students. He had never been so proud of them all for disobeying his orders. Suddenly a loud screech was heard from the far end of the room as Shifu and the other Masters as well as Po and the Five all looked over to see Shen had knocked Brycen back while he screamed "MY CANNONS! YEARS OF WORK, GONE! ALL BECAUSE OF THAT BLASTED PANDA!" Shen then turned to see Wolfang below, as he hollered "General! Deal with this one!" as Shen indicated Brycen, who looked over at the peacock in surprise. Wolfang immediately leaped up and swung at Brycen with his own hammer while Brycen backed up a few steps saying "Out of my way!" as Brycen began to fight off Wolfang.

Po watched as Shen leaped down onto the second level, and his eyes widened with fear "Oh no…" Po said as he and Tigress's eyes widened both with fear. "We missed one!" Tigress yelled, as Shifu turned to see Shen lowering the cannon right at Po and Tigress. Brycen's eyes widened in fear as he roared "NO!" as he smashed Wolfang over the edge of the railing and began to race for his student! Po was frozen as he watched Shen lock his cannon in place as the white peacock wore an evil grin while he prepared to light the fuse, "Say goodbye to your Precious Panda!" Shen bellowed. As Po looked over to Tigress, her eyes locked with his. Time slowed as Shen struck the fuse with his steel covered talons and the sparks lit the fuse. Tigress almost didn't notice Po's hand coming up and shoving her out of the way with a powerful thrust. Their eyes still locked as she shouted "NOOOO!" But as Po gave her a soft smile, he turned to see Shen's cannon firing its cannonball straight at him. The Masters all watched in horror as the ball of dark fire made its way straight for Po. Po never made an attempt to move as he watched it near. "_So this is it…I'm sorry everyone…Tigress…Dad…Coach._" But as Po finished the thought, Brycen landed in front of Po as he brought the hammer forward into a powerful thrust as Po whispered "Master?"

***BOOOOOOM***!

The Explosion was so loud everyone was forced to look away, as Po was flown straight back and up onto the third level as he landed against the wall, his head smacking the surface hard as he fell to the floor. The Impact also made everyone around, including Tigress fall back as Tigress rolled onto the ground level over by Monkey and Viper as she looked up screaming "PO!" But it was Rhino who whispered "Brycen."

As the smoke began to dissipate, Po began to push himself up as he began to cough, his lungs burning from the amount of smoke inhalation. As he got to his feet, he pulled down his hood as he looked around. His ears were ringing as he stumbled over to the railing. As he looked down, he saw the conveyor belt was over half destroyed and underneath a pile of wood and metal, Po was just able to make out a black furred arm with a hammer laying a few feet away from it. "M-MASTER!" Po cried as he hurried himself down to the ground level as fast as he could. Once he reached the Pile of rubble he began to move the debris off of his Master in a panic. "No… Nononononono…Master! Master can you hear me!? MASTER!" Suddenly Tigress and Monkey were at his side as they began to assist him with digging out his Master. When they finally managed to unbury Brycen, Po's stomach flipped over "MASTER!" Po cried as he gazed down upon Brycen's body.

Dozens of shrapnel from the cannon ball had embedded itself in Brycen's torso, causing lots of blood to begin oozing out of Brycen's chest. "No…" Po whispered as he dropped to his knees, tears rimming his eyes while Tigress called out "VIPER! MANTIS!" immediately the two were upon them with Crane right behind them as Viper and Mantis immediately began to remove some of the shrapnel. As they worked Po heard Brycen's weak voice. "Always…crying." Po looked up to see Brycen had opened his eyes halfway as the Black Bear tried to smile at his student. "Master!" Po cried as his face went from anguish to one of relief, as he moved closer to him. However, even though Viper and Mantis were able to remove most of the shrapnel…there were a few shards that were wedged into several vital spots. Viper and Mantis were thinking the same thing "_If we remove those, Brycen will bleed out. But if we leave them be…he will also die_…"Viper and Mantis looked up to see Rhino and Shifu rushing over and with one look, they also knew what was going on…everyone but Po knew…that Brycen was going to die…

Trying to keep Po in the Dark, Tigress then said. "We…We need something to stop the bleeding." Immediately, Po tore off his tunic and placed it over Brycen as he began to apply some pressure to the wounds, his amulet dangling from his neck. "Don't worry Master…We'll get you some help…we'll get you a healer…right?" as Po looked up he saw everyone looking absolutely heartbroken as he waited for a response. "RIGHT!?" Po asked again, this time his voice breaking. It was Brycen who got his attention "Boy." Po whirled as he saw Brycen was looking at him with a knowing smile. Po shook his head furiously. "No…No You are not giving up on me! You are not going to die on me!" Po shouted as tears began to flow from the Panda's eyes. Brycen forced a chuckle as he said. "You know…You always did grasp at the slightest glimpse of hope." Po then shouted "Master You can't die!" But Shifu cut him off "Panda…listen to your Master…" Po's eyes never left Brycen as the Black Bear whispered "You know…I never told you…how much you look like your father." Po's heart stopped as his eyes widened as Brycen continued "And… You definitely have…your Mother's heart…always…caring…for others." Tigress and the others watched on in shock. Not even the remaining Members of Shen's men were attacking, as they watched the scene unfold.

Po then asked in a disbelieving tone "You…you knew…My parents?" as he stared at his Master. Brycen smiled as he forced a nod while he said "I did…we…we were…close friends…They…would be proud…of the man you…have become." Po had no idea what to say. All this time Brycen knew where he came from. Who his parents were. Who he was. But instead of being angry with him, Po was shaking his head furiously again, saying "I only got to where I am because of you!" Brycen shook his head as he said "No…You are…who you are…not because of me…but because of your Dad… Because of your friends…and because you are your parent's son." Brycen then looked over to the hammer as Po looked over at it "That weapon…belonged to your father…it has been…in your family…for over…one hundred years…Passed down…amongst the Panda clan leaders…from father…to son." Po turned to look at Brycen with a face full of surprise. Brycen then finished "It…is rightfully…yours" Po was speechless as he looked at Brycen for a long moment.

With tears streaming his face, Po whispered "I…I remember you." Brycen looked confused for a moment as he Po explained "I…I remembered…it was you…You found me…you were the Master who found me in that radish crate." Brycen's eyes widened in surprise, as did Tigress's and the Five. Brycen then chuckled as he muttered "Damn…Soothsayer." as Po continued "All my life…You were always there…even if I didn't know it…You can't leave me Brycen…Coach…I…I need you to stay!" But a Po spoke; he was beginning to hyperventilate as Brycen reached up weakly and gripped his shoulder. "You…are…strong…And I…can no longer keep you…from your destiny." as Brycen locked his eyes with Po, he said. "A peacock…will rise…only to be defeated…by a Warrior…of Black…and White…I know now…that you truly…are the only one…to stop him…and…You must." Po shook his head furiously as he said "I'm not leaving you Master!" But Brycen smacked Po across the face weakly as he said "Yes…You…Will…Or else…all those people…YOUR people…will have died …in vain…your Parents…my friends…all of them." Po stared at his Master for a long moment. Finally after wiping his eyes he looked down at his master and nodded his head while saying "You said…that you had something to tell me…that you promised that once this is over…nothing will keep you from telling me." Brycen nodded as Po got to his feet. "So stay alive…until I take care of Shen…because IF you do die on me Coach…I won't forgive you!" Brycen smiled as he said weakly "I…Promise …Po."

Po looked over to Shen who was smiling wickedly at the Panda, as the peacock began to cackle as Po glared at him menacingly. Po then looked over to Tigress as he asked "Tigress…will you stay with him?" as Tigress looked Po in the eye, a part of her wanted to say no, that she wanted to stay with the Panda and make sure he was safe. But after listening to Brycen's words and the prophecy about Po, she knew she couldn't go with him, the most she could do for Po was give him hope…hope that his Master would make it and that she would stay with him. Tigress smiled weakly as she walked over and knelt down as she applied pressure to Brycen's wounds saying "I'll stay with him Po." Po smiled as he said to his friends. "Don't let him die…please…I'm counting on you guys." as Po looked to his friends they all nodded their heads as Po turned and looked at the hammer.

As Po walked over to it, he bent down and picked it up in both of his hands. To his amazement…it was incredibly light as he turned it around looking at all four Yin-Yang Symbols. He then remembered his vision of his real dad as he protected Po with this exact hammer and how Brycen had used it like a Bow staff "_Bow_ _staff._" Po thought to himself as he twirled the hammer around easily, just like he did whenever Brycen trained him back in the Mountains. Po then turned to see the Masters Council and Shifu all staring at him in wonder as Po took one last look at Brycen as he said "Don't leave me Master." Brycen smiled weakly as Tigress continued to look up at Po, as the Panda nodded and began to make his way over to Shen, the Masters Council stepping out of his way as he passed them all without looking at them, his eyes focused only on Shen. Not even the wolves would stop him as he made his way up to the Second floor.

As Tigress watched him leave her eyes never left his back. She almost never even noticed a paw had placed itself on top of hers. Looking down she saw Brycen was gripping her paw weakly as he said "Have faith…in my student…Tigress." Tigress smiled weakly as she nodded her head saying. "Just…don't say anything. Save your strength, you promised Po you wouldn't die. And you're keeping that promise…he's lost too much to have you taken away too." Brycen smiled weakly as he leaned his head back saying "True." as he thought to himself "_But it's a good thing he's got you…Tigress._"

As Po stood at the far end of the walkway with his father's hammer in hand, he glared at Shen fiercely as the Peacock jumped down off of his massive cannon, bringing out his Guan Dao, as he said coldly to the Panda, "So…the Panda has decided to finally die." Po then closed his eyes briefly. When he opened them he twirled his hammer around and brought it forward in a stance as he said coldly "I'm not dying today Shen…and neither is my Master. Today…A Panda, is going to stop you for good!" as Shen looked at Po for a moment, the image of that Panda Chief wielding that same hammer flashed before his eyes for a moment, making Shen gasp for an instant. But just as fast as he saw it, the Panda Chief was gone, and Po was before him once again. "_It…can't be…that's impossible_!" Shen then shouted "I will NOT be denied my Throne because of some STUPID PANDA!" Po then shifted his feet as he shouted at the Peacock his voice firm and confident "I'm NOT just some stupid Panda…" as Po twirled the hammer around again swiftly as he brought it around and declared "I'm THE PANDA! And after today Shen, you'll never hurt anyone else ever again! I swear on all of the Pandas you killed...My parents…and My Master, that I'm going to stop you here and now, once and for all!" Shen then roared as he brought his Guan Dao around screaming "You can try PANDA!" as the two warriors rushed each other. One with the desire to Rule over the people…While the other desired only to protect them.

* * *

**Chapter 13...is done...Po is finally facing Shen one on one...while his friends can only watch on, and his Master is in horrible shape...Please...**

**REVIEW... I await your reactions**


	14. Hero Or Avenger

**Wow. Lots of reactions to the last Chapter. THAT IS AWESOME! I admit, I was a bit surprised at everyone's reaction to Brycen getting hurt. But I'm pleased People actually wanted him to survive. Makes me realize I actually created a decent character. anyway Now for the reason You're all here. Chapter 14 is done and ready to read. So Enjoy the read!  
**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Hero Or Avenger?**

The Masters all watched in awe as Po clashed with Shen, all of their eyes focused on the Panda, his friends praying he could make it through this fight alive, while the Masters Council were observing the results of the Panda's training for the first time. Storming Ox spoke first saying "When he took off that tunic I thought I'd lost it! I've never seen a Panda in such shape before." Master Croc then asked as Po avoided several slashes by Shen's Guan Dao, only to respond with his own attacks with the hammer. "How long do to you think Brycen spent training him, to get like this?" Shifu then stepped forward as he said "Less than one year." The Council all turned to look at Shifu as the red panda never took his eyes off Po. "On our way here…Brycen told me a bit about Po's training. How he spent six months changing Po's body to get it to that point, and then for the past four months, he has been training Po in Kung Fu." Rhino then turned as he asked in disbelief "Four months!? But…he fights like he's had years of training!" Shifu then answered "That is because the Panda is a talent that is only seen once in a lifetime. What would take you or myself years to master, takes Po a few weeks. What we can learn in a few Months, Po has Mastered in a few hours. He is a true talent. The likes of which perhaps only Master Oogway has ever seen."

As Shifu finished he noticed Tigress and the five were listening to him with looks of pure shock, as they looked up to see Po and Shen had made their way up onto the third level, as Po was pushing Shen back. Tigress was still holding Po's tunic against Brycen's wounds as the Black bear chuckled "Hard to believe…he used to be so clumsy...as a cub…Hrrrnnhh!?" as Brycen winced in pain as a shard had inched its way deeper into one of Brycen's arteries. Tigress turned her attention back to the Black Bear as she said "Master Brycen, Please stop talking and remain still! If you move too much…" But Tigress didn't finish as Brycen merely smiled as he looked up at Po as the Panda had Back flipped away from Shen's swing of his weapon, as Brycen only thought "_Come on Boy…Take that miserable coward down."_

**With Po and Shen…**

Po had just landed back from a back-flip as Shen launched three throwing knives at the Panda, Po deflected one of the knives, but dropped his hammer as he brought both paws forward, performing the Razor Rebound, as he caught the remaining two knives, and with a twirl, redirected them straight back at Shen, one at a time. Shen sidestepped the first knife, only to walk straight into the path of the next knife. As Shen tried to avoid the second one, he was only able to avoid getting stabbed with it, as the knife sliced across Shen's shoulder, producing a deep gash, as the peacock cried out in rage "GYAAAHHH!" as Shen looked at his now blood stained robe. "You stupid Panda! Do you know how expensive these robes are!? Now you've ruined them!" Po's eyes just narrowed as he bellowed "You think I give a crap about your robe!? When I'm done with you, that's going to be the least of your worries!" as Po dashed for the peacock and leaped spinning the Hammer high above his head as he brought it down in a powerful slam, missing Shen only by a few inches, as the peacock tried to lunge at Po with his Guan Dao aimed at his shoulder, only to have Po twirl to the left, as he leaped off the wall and delivered a spin kick at Shen's face as the Peacock was sent flying over the railing. "AAAHHH!" Shen screamed, as he unfurled his tail feathers and glided onto the remaining half of the conveyor belt that had remained intact.

As Shen landed, he whirled around to see Po landing down onto the belt about 10 yards away in a low crouch as he looked up at the peacock with rage covering his face. As Po stood to his full height, again the image of the Panda Chief flashed before Shen's eyes as the peacock thought to himself, "_Why am I remembering that panda_!?" But as Shen took a closer look at the young panda before him, a small memory played out in the back of his mind.

**Shen's memory…**

Shen stood atop of the hill overlooking the Burning Panda village as he yelled at his General "_**NO EXCUSES! KILL THEM ALL! LEAVE NOT ONE PANDA STANDING**_!" as he then pointed his weapon at a baby panda cub, whose eyes widened in fear. "_**Even the women…and children!"**_ Shen said in a deathly cold tone, as he gazed down upon the young Panda. As Shen watched Wolfang and two of his wolves racing towards the Panda cub, he watched a new Panda arrive on the scene wielding a huge hammer as the Panda roared "_**GET AWAY FROM MY SON**_!" as the new Panda brought the hammer around and knocked all three wolves back away from the panda cub, as the Panda placed himself between the wolves and the baby.

**End of flash back…**

Shen stared at the Panda boy before him as he muttered "You!?" Po raised an eyebrow as he remained in his ready stance as he asked "Excuse me?" Shen then muttered "You…You're that Panda brat. The one that stupid Chief protected from my wolves!" Po then roared at Shen, "Don't you DARE, talk about my Father!" as Po rushed Shen at incredible speed as he brought the hammer forward in a powerful thrust actually hitting Shen and forcing him back along the Conveyor belt. As Shen got to his feet he cackled "Heh heh heh heh…Yes…Now I see it…that face…those eyes…all that Hatred in those eyes. Exactly like that Fools eyes, except maybe the color… but perhaps even a bit more hatred in your eyes though." Shen suggested while Po attacked the peacock furiously "SHUT UP!" Po shouted as he swung at Shen twice before actually hitting Shen in the right wing with the hammer as the peacock cried out in pain as the was flown back a ways as he continued to laugh as he got to his feet.

"Heh heh heh… Yes…but for all his bravado about protecting his precious family, he still lost his pathetic life to me. Do you know what he said to me before I killed him?" Po just glared at Shen as the peacock finished "He begged me…BEGGED me to spare his pathetic life. That I could kill his precious family, if I just let him live!" Po's eyes closed as he remembered his father kneeling before Shen…not begging for his life…but Promising Shen his downfall. "_Father…I will not fail you._" As Po opened his eyes he rushed Shen at a blinding speed for a Panda, as he pulled the hammer back and grabbed Shen by the neck as he threw the Peacock Down onto the belt, as he snarled at the startled peacock, "One way or another Shen…You will pay for what you did THAT day!" Shen's eyes widened at Po quoting his father. Po then took Shen and threw him off the belt and down to the ground as Po followed him closely. As Shen landed though, he immediately jumped back as Po raced after him shouting "Get back here SHEN!"

But Shen just laughed maniacally as he taunted the Panda "Come to think of it…there was a woman who was with that Panda…Yes…horrible looking Creature SHE was." Po roared as he swung at Shen with the hammer as he missed time and time again. The Peacock continued to taunt him though as he said "Yes…No matter how many times she begged for her life though, I just couldn't stand the idea of that creature walking amongst the Earth. Killing that one truly was in everyone's best intrest-" ***SLAM!*** Shen had literally just got Po's hammer smashed into his face as he Po threw the hammer at the peacock, his face covered in a blinding rage as he roared at the peacock, "DON'T TALK ABOUT MY MOTHER YOU SCUM!" as Shen was flown back right into the spilled container that once held the hot metal, which was still incredibly hot. As Shen's back hit the bottom of the container as he screamed in agony "GYAAAHHHH!" But before Shen could move, Po delivered a powerful kick to Shen's midsection as he held the Peacock onto the hot metal with his foot, as Shen continued to scream in agony. "How does it feel Shen!? How does it feel to be the one being burned?" as Po ripped the peacock away from the container and threw him into a pile of rubble. As Shen landed he noticed that his entire back was now charred and blistered as he whispered "My feathers…my beautiful feathers."

Shen then got to his feet as he turned on the Panda who had picked up his hammer again. as he began to rush for Shen once more. Shen looked around and saw his Guan Dao had skidded a ways away. Shen then pulled out a rope dart from his sleeve as he threw it right at Po. Po leaned to the right and avoided the dart only to have it wrap around the hammer's handle as Shen Pulled it away from Po's grip and threw it off to the side, releasing his rope in the process. Po glared at Shen as the peacock sneered "That's better." as Shen brought forth his final Dagger from his right sleeve as he lunged for the Panda.

Tigress was watching the Battle from where she knelt next to Brycen, as she continued to watch Po dodge Shen's attacks as the Panda listened to Shen's Taunts about his parents. Each time Shen opened his mouth, Tigress wanted nothing more than to tear that peacock's throat out. "Tigress." Tigress looked down to see Brycen had a pained expression on his face as he panted "Your…claws…Tigress." Tigress immediately pulled back her paws as she cursed herself as she said "I'm so sorry!" as she withdrew her claws and placed her paws back onto Po's tunic, as she tried to stop the bleeding. But a small pool of blood was forming as Brycen leaned his head back trying to see Po. But his eyes began to close as Tigress called out to him "HEY! Don't you dare close your eyes Master…Stay awake!" as Tigress smacked his face, bringing Brycen back as he muttered "R-right." as he cringed in pain again, Tigress turned to Mantis, "Is there anyway he'll live if we remove those remaining pieces?" Mantis just looked up at Tigress and shook his head as Tigress cursed under her breath. Brycen was watching Po battling Shen, and as the fight went on, Po's face was becoming more and more consumed by rage and then thought to himself, "_If this keeps up…Po is going to end up killing Shen, and he'll forever be lost in darkness. He's not ready to turn his heart to stone and take a life. I should have killed Shen, so Po wouldn't get the chance. I truly have failed him."_ Brycen then whispered "Oh no."Tigress looked up to see Po roaring at the Peacock, as he caught Shen's dagger. As Shen tried to stab at him, Po dislodged the dagger from Shen's wrist and threw it away, as he threw Shen into a wall past his Guan Dao. As Shen landed against the wall, Po walked over to him, his face covered in rage, as he picked up Shen's Guan Dao and began to approach the Peacock.

As Po neared Shen, the peacock was laughing at the Panda as Po's face twisted in even more rage, as Po swung the Guan Dao at the peacock, tearing at his robes. Shen tried to leap back, but as he landed he slipped on an iron pole and fell to his back as the peacock cried out in pain, and as he tried to scurry away from the approaching Panda, Po just twirled the weapon, his eyes never leaving Shen. "Nowhere to run Shen." Po said coldly. Once he approached the peacock, he kicked Shen a few feet away,and said, "All those Pandas… dead…and yet, you missed the one that counted." as Po picked Shen up and punched him in the face as he threw Shen into some stairs. Po then called out "You killed so many innocent people…all just to save your sorry excuse for a hide." As Po threw the Peacock over the railing back onto the ground as the peacock was gasping in pain. As Po swung himself over the railing he landed on the ground as he approached the still retreating peacock as Shen tried to crawl away from the Panda. "Stay Back!" Shen screamed in fear as he tried to escape the Panda. But Po kept advancing, and as he twirled the Guan Dao, he spat, "You killed Men…Women…Children…My Father…My Mother." At the mention of Po's Mother Po leaped up and slammed his foot right into Shen's chest, as the Peacock screamed in pain as Po now towered over him, his eyes filled with so much hatred for the bird, as his grip tightened along the shaft of the weapon.

Tigress was watching in horror as Po battered the Peacock time and time again. "_This isn't right_." Tigress thought to herself as she watched the Panda tear into Shen. Po had every right to hate Shen for everything he did…But this wasn't the right way. Brycen The whispered so that only Tigress was able to hear "Tigress." Tigress looked away from Po as she saw Brycen's face pleading with her "Save him." Tigress then asked in shock, "Shen!?" But Brycen shook his head no as he whispered "No…Save…Po…Please, save that boy." Tigress turned to see Po was raising the Guan Dao up as he was about to finish Shen.

Po was standing over Shen as he tightened his grip along the shaft of the weapon as he said "You're done Shen…It ends here!" As Po raised the Guan Dao, Shen Whispered "Mercy." Po stopped as he lowered the weapon, pure surprise all over his face as he repeated Shen's words in disbelief "Mercy?" as if Po couldn't understand him. Shen then nodded his head as he pleaded "Mercy Panda…Mercy." Po then growled in rage as he spat "Did you show any mercy for the PANDAS? For my FATHER!? For my MOTHER!? For my MASTER!?" Po was shaking with fury as he continued "NO! You never showed them any mercy! You killed them all in Cold Blood, and nearly killed my Master too! You will get no Mercy from me Shen! It's time you paid for all the lives you stole!" as Po brought the Guan Dao up again he began to bring it down straight at the peacocks throat, as the Masters and Shen all watched in horror as the rage driven Panda neared his goal, when one voice rang out throughout the room. "STOP!"

Po stopped his assault with the Guan Dao a mere inch away from Shen's neck as he and the peacock's eyes widened in shock. Po kept the peacock grounded with his foot as he slowly turned his head to see Tigress now standing about 20 feet away from him. As Po looked at her, Tigress saw so many things in his eyes, fear…confusion…anger...and it nearly tore her apart. Po was lost…he had been this entire time. He wasn't thinking straight, and as they stared at each other, Shen also watched Tigress as Po asked "…Stop?" Tigress nodded her head as she took a step forward saying "Po…listen to me."Po then shouted "DO YOU REALIZE WHAT HE'S DONE!?" Po screamed as he held Shen's weapon to the bird's neck. Tigress stopped as she watched Po's face twist in anger as she let him continue.

"He took my parents…he killed so many people! MY PEOPLE! And you want me to STOP!? Why Should I stop! This MONSTER has taken everything away from me! He doesn't deserve to live!" as Po finished he was breathing hard as he stared into Shen's fear filled eyes. Po was about to drive the weapon through as Tigress stopped him yet again "You're wrong." Po looked over to her as she continued "I know…what Shen has done to you…I know what this means to you Po. But you can't do this…You can't kill him." Po was about to respond while Tigress continued "Po…listen to me… please." Po stared at her as he slowly raised the weapon away from Shen's neck a bit as he nodded at Tigress who released a sigh. Shifu and the other Masters watched on in utter bewilderment as Tigress spoke, staying right where she was. "Po…If You kill him now…You will have your revenge. You will have avenged your people…and your parents." as she took a breath Po's eyes never left her as she continued "But…If you kill him…Then Shen will also win."

Po's eyes widened in surprise as he asked "How? How does killing HIM, let him win!?" Tigress then said "Because if you take that cowards' life Po…then he take a part of you with him!" Po was silent as Tigress continued "Shen has already taken so much from you Po…He's taken your home…your people … your Parents…but please Po…Please don't let him take away the best part about you!" Po was now glaring menacingly at Shen as the peacock watched on in silence as Po heard Tigress finish. "Don't let him take away THAT Part of you. Don't let him take away the part of you, that I fell in love with. Don't let Shen take away your heart Po!"

Everyone gasped at Tigress at that moment, but none were half as surprised as Shifu, as his jaw dropped in shock "Did she…just say…what I think she said?" Shifu asked as Rhino nodded his head as he said "I wondered." Po then slowly looked back over to Tigress, as he saw tears rimming her eyes as he whispered "Tigress." as the two stared at each other for a long while. Until a loud cackling broke the silence "GYAA HA HA HA HA! Oh that is RICH! A Tiger, in love with some STUPID Panda!? HA HA HAH HA!" Po then whirled as he shouted "Shut up!" as Po began to crush Shen's ribs under his feet as the peacock gasped, but continued anyway. "You know what Panda? Do It! Take my Life! Take your revenge!" Po and everyone was shocked at Shen's words as the peacock went on "Take my Life! Just like I took the life of your pathetic mother!" Po's eyes narrowed as Shen went on, "Oh the way she screamed in agony." Po then said "Shut up." as Shen went on "The way she tried to crawl away from me, like the piece of garbage she was!" Po then roared "SHUT UP!" as Po was now shaking. Shen then continued as he said the last part in a deathly cold voice "Do it Panda, because if you don't the next life I take, will be that Tigers! Just so I can see you cast yourself into eternal Darkness." Po's eyes widened as he lifted up the Guan Dao, aiming it right at Shen's face, as he shouted "You will NEVER. EVER. HURT. TIGRESS!"

As Po brought the Guan Dao down upon Shen, Tigress screamed "PO! STOP!" Brycen could only watch as he eyes were getting heavy as he whispered "Boy…Don't." while his friends and the Masters watched in horror, as Po roared in rage, as he plunged the weapon straight down, Shen's eyes widened as his own blade was coming straight for his face.

***SHIUCK***And as the blade made contact, thunder boomed out across all of China...

Blood slowly began to trickle down the blade and onto the ground. Silence engulfed the room as everyone stared in total horror at what Po had just done. But none were more horrified than Tigress. She had failed. "_I…I couldn't…reach him…Po…Po is_…" But at that moment there was a loud gasp coming from where Po and Shen were, and it wasn't from Po. As Tigress looked on, her heart rate eased up as she released a breath…Shen was still alive. And although she hated him for his actions, she was glad Po didn't kill him.

Po was staring down at the peacock, his face emotionless, as he looked at the blade slicing the left side of Shen's face,a gash now present, that was never going to fade on the opposite side of Po's own gash. Po then said, his voice cold, "Killing you…would make me no better than you…And I refuse to be anything like the coward who murdered my parents...The prophecy said, that a peacock would be DEFEATED, by a warrior of black and white…not killed…not murdered." as Po knelt down to look Shen in the eye he said just as coldly "And now…every time you look in the mirror, you will always remember that you were beaten, by the Last…Stupid…Panda." As Po got up from Shen's face, Shen was staring at him with bewilderment as Storming Ox and Croc came forth and grabbed him by the wings as he asked "How? How were you able to not kill me? I took away everything from you! I took away your people! Your parents! How are you able to just let me live!?" Po then said to the peacock as he walked over to Tigress saying "Because Shen…You may have taken away a lot form me. But you can't take something I don't have. You can't take something I've already given to another." as Shen shouted as he was being dragged away, "WHAT THE DEVIL ARE YOU GOING ON ABOUT PANDA!?" But Po never finished until he was gone as Po looked straight into Tigress's eyes as he whispered to her "My heart." Tigress smiled as the two embraced each other in a hug as Po whispered to her, a tear streaming his face "Thank you Tigress…For saving me. I…I almost lost myself." as Tigress whispered back "Your welcome Po...I will always be there to bring you back." But the moment was short lived as Po remembered "Brycen!" and together he and Tigress rushed over to the Black Bear whose eyes were now completely shut.

"Master!" Po cried as he dropped to his knees. Brycen's eyes fluttered open as he looked at Po's face as he muttered "Is…Is Shen…?" Po then shook his head as he muttered "No…I…I couldn't kill him…I wanted to…But I couldn't." Brycen smiled as he whispered "Good." Po was dumbfounded as he wanted to ask why on earth that was a good thing, but he realized Brycen was fading as he said "We…We need to get you some help Master!" But as Po was beginning to stand Brycen stopped him saying "Boy… it's time …to grow up." Po looked at Brycen as the Black Bear continued "I'm…not gonna make it." as Brycen looked into Po's eyes as the Panda stuttered "Wh-What are you talking about!? Of course you're gonna make it! Shen is gone! He can't hurt anyone ever again! We won Master!" But Brycen was only staring at Po as the Panda shook his head as the tears were coming back as he shouted, "NO! You are not dying! You have a family Brycen! What about Hua!? What about JING!? He needs his Daddy Brycen! You can't leave that kid all alone! I've been there! It's Hell!" Tigress, the Five, Shifu and Rhino were all bowing their heads as they knew Brycen wasn't going to make it. Brycen smiled as he grabbed Po's paw as he whispered "And what makes you think…I would EVER…leave my son alone?" Po was silent as he looked into Brycen's eyes.

"I will always… be with my son…Jing…He will be okay…He has his mother." as Brycen tried to reach for Po's shoulder Po gripped his hand as Brycen added "And…he has…his Big Brother." Po's eyes widened as he looked at Brycen who just smiled at Po. "Promise me Po…Promise me…that you will always be there for my son…that you will help him…that you will watch him grow…and that you will remind him…that his Daddy loves him… more than anything… in the whole world." Po was choking on a sob as the Masters behind him only could watch on in helplessness. Po then started "You…You can tell him yourself." But Brycen gripped his shoulder weakly as he pleaded with Po. "Boy…please…promise me." Po was now bawling. He knew. Deep down he always knew. Brycen was leaving…his protector…his Master…his Coach…was dying.

Po then looked Brycen in the eye as he whispered "I…I Promise…Master…I will…never leave your Son." Brycen smiled weakly as he whispered "Thank you…Po…my boy." and with that, Brycen's eyes began to close, the light leaving his eyes, as Po began to shake him furiously. "Master…Master!" But no matter how hard Po shook Brycen, the Black Bear would not wake. "No, nononono! You promised me! You said you had something to tell me!" Viper and the others were now starting to cry as she leaned her head on Crane's shoulder as Monkey and Mantis were now sniffling. Tigress was reaching out to Po, but stopped herself short as he cried out "YOU PROMISED ME YOU WOULDN'T LEAVE ME! MASTER! DON'T LEAVE ME!" As Po began to cradle his Master's head in his arms, he began to rock back and forth as he tilted his head back and roared back with a voice filled with so much pain and sadness that it shook the very heavens themselves. "MASTEEEEERRRRRR!"

**Back in the Valley of Peace…**

Oogway was in the Hall of Heroes Meditating when he immediately gasped as he fell forward catching himself with his hand as he was breathing hard "_That cry…I…I could feel his sadness, all the way from here…Po…He just…He's lost him…Brycen…is dead._" as Oogway turned to see the moon pool was now rippling as he thought to himself "_Brycen._"

Hua couldn't sleep, so she had gotten up to make herself a cup of tea. As she set the tea cup down on the table she was about to put the kettle down on the counter when she heard a quiet ***Crack***Hua turned to see a crack splitting down the side of the cup as the tea began to spill out. Instantly Hua clutched at her heart as if she just had it ripped out. Hua then looked up and looked out the window at the full moon behind some storm clouds as she whispered to herself as a tear rolled down her eye "Brycen."

Jing was in his room sleeping when a crack of thunder woke him up as he bolted forward, with a shiver running down his back. He wasn't sure what that was just now…but he could have sworn he saw his father…in a red pool of some sort… As he too looked out his window at the moon, which was covered by some clouds, as he whispered to himself "Daddy?"

* * *

**Brycen...is dead...Po has defeated Shen...that miserable peacock still lives...The Prophecy was fulfilled...but was it worth it...? Was it worth losing the only connection Po had to his past? Brycen never was able to tell Po that one last truth...and his family...how will they take the news? How will Po cope with losing his Master? this story isn't over yet...Please...**

**REVIEW...**


	15. A Promise is a Promise

**Okay, Sorry about the late update, but it's not for a lack of trying. Chapter 15 is up and may I say, Chapter 14 was quite the surprise..15 reviews in a single chapter in a 24 hour period...definetly the most reviews in one sitting for me. So Thank you for contributing your thoughts...and for a lot of you...your feelings about the story. they are very much appreciated and I hope you all continue to keep reviewing. We still have a ways to go so for now, Enjoy the read...  
**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**A Promise…Is A Promise**

That day, Shen was taken into custody. The remaining Members of his wolves, including Wolfang were rounded up by the Masters and all were thrown into Gongmen Prison. All except Shen. He was chained and left in the Palace Dungeon where he was completely immobilized against a wall, no windows, no chance to go outside,his white robes replaced with a prison ruck sack, and he received no visitors. He was to wait there until an escort would arrive to take him to China's highest security prison facility, Chor Gom Prison. The Council then began to restore Order to the city at once. But not before preparing a sendoff for their former colleague and fellow Master.

Po was standing on the docks in his Black tunic and Blue Pants, with a bandage taped to his face covering his soon to be scar that Shen had left him. A lit torch in his right hand, while his Master's necklace was in his left, dangling from its string. Tears were flowing from Po's eyes as he gazed down into the small boat where his Master lay. Brycen had been dressed in the finest Masters Robes in the entire City. On his back; he bore the Character for "Bear" while his hands were folded over each other on his chest. Tigress, the Five, Shifu, and the Council were all standing behind Po, as well as what seemed like the entire City. Even the Soothsayer was present, as all of them came to pay their respects to the fallen Master who by saving Po, saved all of them from Shen's reign. As Po gazed down upon his Master, he almost didn't recognize him. Any moment now he expected Brycen to wake up and say "_Boy you need to stop crying already_." But of course,Brycen would never open his eyes again. Po would never hear his voice again, or listen to his teacher tell amazing stories in class, or teach Po new wrestling moves, or show Po some new Kung Fu techniques. He would never again bandage one of Po's wounds that he would get from training, or fighting some bandits as the Dragon Warrior. And he would never scold Po for disobeying an order…No…Never again.

As Brycen's only student, Po was given the honor of lighting the boat, though…he hardly saw it as an honor. As Po slowly knelt down and reached for his Master with the torch he whispered, "Rest easy Master…Your Mission…is complete…I'm safe…and Shen is going to be locked away forever…Now…You can go home…Say…Say hello, to my parents for me…And…And I promise…To be there for Jing…You have my word…Coach." and with that, Po threw the torch onto the boat as he began to push the boat out into the open water. As Po watched the flames wrap around his Master, Po pulled out a flute he borrowed from a shopkeeper, as he began to play his mother's melody. He knew it wasn't the type of thing to play at a funeral, but he had to do something, and it was the only song he knew. As the music filled the air, all eyes were trained on the boat, as Brycen's transport began to shrink into the distance, the smoke piling high into the sky. Once Po finished the melody, he released as sob as he whispered "Good-bye…Master." As a gust of wind wrapped around the panda, Po closed his eyes as he tilted his head up to the sky, and Po could have sworn he heard his Master's voice whispering "_Atta boy, Po._" as a final tear escaped Po's eyes.

Master Rhino then stepped forward and presented Po with a bundle of clothes, It was Brycen's Master attire as Po took the bundle in his hands, he saw the two steel armbands laying on top, as Rhino said "I know that I knew him long ago Po. But seeing the way you were around each other…I know he meant a great deal to you. I am sorry for the loss of your Master, young one." As Po could only nod his head the remaining Members of the council stepped forward and bowed to the panda, who still only had eyes for the shrinking boat. Rhino then said "You have helped save China from a terrible fate Po. And we thank you for your service to our nation. If you ever need anything…anything at all…do not hesitate to ask for it." Again, Po nodded his head as the Council left the Panda to his thoughts while the citizens also left, some whispering words of thanks to the Panda, others offering condolences. Everyone left the dock except for Tigress and the five, but eventually even Shifu had them leave to prepare for the journey home. But still Tigress stayed behind. She was not about to leave Po alone…Never again.

Hours had passed, and still Po stayed on that dock long after Brycen had disappeared, his eyes glued on the horizon, until Tigress finally walked up to him and whispered "Po…it's time to go home." Po continued to stare into the distance as he muttered "Yeah…I guess it is." as Po placed his Masters attire in his pack on top of his Dragon Tunic, which was now washed, but he still felt like Brycen's blood was still on it, Never able to truly wash it away. Po then lifted his father's hammer, and walked with Tigress over to the shipping docks. All the while, Tigress kept her paw on his shoulder, as the two walked down the street, in total silence. "_Good-bye…Brycen_"

A few days passed as Po, Shifu, and the Five were sailing down the river back towards the Valley of Peace. Po hadn't spoken much the entire time they were traveling, and no one could blame him. Not even Tigress could get more than a few words out of him at one time as the Panda continued to mourn. Viper and the rest of the Five along with Shifu were inside the cabin as she looked out onto the deck where Po was leaning up against the Mast as he stared out into the night sky. "Do you think he'll be okay?" Viper asked as she watched the Panda from where she sat. Shifu then stated "We all grieve in different ways Master Viper…for some…it is far more difficult to cope with, than others…all we can do is give the Panda time…and hope…" at this Shifu also looked up at Po and gave the panda a sympathetic look. Mantis then muttered "Poor big guy…how much crap can one guy take?" Crane then added "First his people…then his parents…Now his Master." Monkey then spoke saying "I just wish there was something we could do…I feel so helpless." at this, Tigress stood up and walked over to the Panda. Shifu still wasn't certain about how he felt about the two being together, but in light of recent events, he decided that topic was best left unchecked for now. Po needed Tigress now more than ever, and not just Tigress, but all of his friends.

Tigress had walked over and sat down next to Po as she laid her head on his shoulder while he continued to stare at the night sky. After a long while Po started "You know…Ever since he's been gone, I've been remembering every time I ever saw him back in the village." Tigress turned to Po but said nothing as the Panda continued "I remember the first time I ever really met him back in the shop…I was 5, and Dad started to let me take orders for him in the restaurant. Brycen came in that day and asked me what was good, so I told him my Dad's Secret Ingredient Soup was the "_Most Awesome soup in the whole Valley._" and he just laughed as he said "_Well then boy, I think I'll try some of that_!" I remember when I was 8, Dad had sent me to the market for the first time on my own for ingredients. I was on my way home and I tripped, but someone caught me and helped pick up my crates. It was Brycen…he asked me if I wanted help with those crates but I said "_Sorry mister…but my Dad says not to accept any help from strangers._"And instead of being mad, Coach just rubbed my head saying "_Smart boy._"and he left.

Po was silent for a long while as Tigress waited for him to continue. Then he said, "For 16 years…he watched over me for 16 years… and I never knew it until a few months ago…Even though I never always knew it…I was never alone…he was always there watching my back…and now…he's gone." Po then began to cry softly as Tigress wrapped her arms around his neck and held the Panda close as she shushed him while he cried. All Tigress could do, was be there for him, as the two sat their against the mast under the starlit sky.

A few days after that, the group finally made it back to the village. As the party was stepping through the Village Gates, Po stopped dead in his tracks. Tigress and the rest of them all turned to see Po staring at the ground as he held his hammer in his right hand and his left hand was in his pocket, and Tigress knew he was holding his Master's necklace. Tigress then stepped forward saying "Po…You probably should head home…I'm sure your father has been worried sick about you." But before Tigress could reach up and grab Po's shoulder, Po shook his head no saying "No…not yet. I…I have to go and tell them." Shifu immediately knew what Po meant as he stepped forward "Panda…go to your father…you have been through much, and Tigress is right. I'm sure he misses you greatly. I will go and tell Brycen's wife of her husband's passing." again, Po shook his head no saying "With all due respect Master Shifu…Brycen was my Master, and…I have something important to give his son…plus, I owe it to him…to all of them." as Po finished he looked up at Tigress asking, "I know I probably put my dad through Hell…so will you tell him I'm home, but that I have something important to take care of first?" Tigress nodded her head as she said "Of course Po." Viper then slithered forward "We'll go straight to your Dad's Po, Tigress can go with you." But Po shook his head no saying "Thanks Viper…but this is something I need to do alone." Po then handed Tigress his hammer as she nodded her head that she understood. And with that, Po turned down the left street, and headed straight for Brycen's house as Shifu and the Five all watched him leave, with sad expressions on their faces.

As Po slowly walked the streets, he noticed he was the only one out and about for whatever reason…it was still early afternoon, so kids were still in class, but it was still unusual for the streets to be so empty. At any rate…Po welcomed the solitude; he wasn't up for any fake smiles this day. As Po neared Brycen's house, he remembered the first time Brycen carried him through his back door on his back. Po was weak from the effects of a poisoned dagger, and Brycen patched him up. "_He was always there…Now…It feels like a part of me is…gone forever._" as Po stood outside Brycen's door, he wiped a tear away from his face as he brought forth a hand and knocked on the door. What was he going to say? How was he going to tell Brycen's family, that Brycen was never coming home?

Suddenly, the door opened and standing on the other side was Hua. As she realized Po was on the other side of the door, Po started to say something "Hua…I…I…" But his words were lost in his mouth, he couldn't do it. Just then Hua pulled Po forward in a hug as she whispered "Thank goodness You're okay Po!" as a tear rolled down her eyes. Po was dumbfounded as he continued to let Hua hug him as she whispered "I was so worried about you! When Master Oogway came to our door…I feared the worst!"

Po then stepped back as he looked at Hua in disbelief "Master…Oogway?" Hua then noticed Po's scar as she whispered "By the gods dear!" as she caressed Po's face as Po continued to stare at her. Hua then led Po into the house and into the kitchen. After Hua put on some tea, she tried to make herself busy as Po asked again "You…you said Master Oogway, came to your door? Why?" Hua then stopped what she was doing and turned to look at Po. She then went and sat down next to him and grabbed his paw. "_What is she doing_?" Po wondered as Hua started after taking a deep breath "Master Oogway…came to our door a few nights ago…and told me he had a vision…of my Husband's death." as she said this Hua's grip tightened as Po stared at her in bewilderment. She knew? Master Oogway knew!? Again the old turtle never ceased to amaze the panda. Po then said as he held her hand in his saying "I came here…to tell you both myself…and…That I had something for Jing, from his dad." at this Po looked up at Hua and looked her in the eye saying "Brycen…made me promise something…in his last moments. He made me promise to always be there for Jing. Always…and I plan on keeping that Promise. Not just because Brycen was my master, but because Jing…he's my brother. I don't ever want that kid to feel alone…I've been there…And I don't want that kid to ever go through that." Hua smiled as she kissed Po on the forehead saying "Thank you Po dear…I know Brycen never said it, but I know he thought of you as more than just a student, but more like a son. Jing is lucky to have you as his big brother."

Po then asked as he looked towards the hallway. "Does he know yet?" Hua nodded her head saying "I told him a few days ago. He's been up in his room for the past 2 days. He hasn't said much of anything…but I didn't want to force him. He also hasn't gone to school." Po then got up and said "I need to see him…I need to be there for him." As Po disappeared through the hallway Hua only smiled as she watched Po leave "_Brycen…even though you didn't raise him, he still turned out to be an amazing boy…Oh Brycen._" As Hua began to let herself cry for the first time since Oogway came to her door.

Po was standing outside Jing's door as he slowly opened it. The Black bear cub was staring out the window, apparently not hearing Po come in. as Po slowly closed the door he whispered "Hey buddy." Jing whirled around and shouted "PO!" as the cub raced over to him and the panda knelt down and grabbed the cub in a hug. the two just stayed there for a long while and Jing began to sob. Po just lifted Jing up and carried him over to his bed, where Po sat down and held him as the cub continued to cry. " ***Sob*** Wh-Where did you go Po!? Why did you leave!?" Po just rubbed Jing's back as he whispered "I'm so sorry buddy…I'm so sorry." Po then realized "_This is just like when Brycen told me about my parents being dead. And about me being the last panda. How did he stay so strong_?" As Po looked down at the cub who was still bawling into his shoulder "_Oh…that's how._" as Po brought Jing back from his shoulder, and wiped away some of the tears for him.

Jing then started in between sobs "Mom…mom said Dad went to look for you. That you left the village…and he had to go find you…Why did you leave Po!? Why did you leave me?" Po's heart was breaking as Jing continued "Mom…also said…that Dad…isn't coming home." Jing then looked up at Po as he whispered "Is…Is my Daddy…is my daddy dead?" Po was now the one in tears as he pulled Jing back into a hug saying "I'm sorry Jing…I'm so,so sorry." and that's when Jing bawled into Po's shoulder again, his cries tearing away at Po's heart. How Brycen ever managed to do this was beyond Po.

As Jing settled down, Po looked down at the cub as he continued to rub his back saying "You know…your Daddy…he saved my life. He protected me from a really bad man."Jing looked up at Po, tears streaming his face "Really?" Po nodded his head as he continued "Yes…he gave his life to protect me, and in doing so, he not only saved all of China…but he also save you and your Mom." Jing was staring at Po in disbelief as Po set the cub down on the bed saying "Even in his last moments, you were all he could think about Jing…his son…his baby boy. You were the last thing on his mind." as Po reached into his pocket he pulled out Brycen's necklace, as he held it before Jing. It was an iron stone with a black bear paw etched onto it. Jing then whispered "That's…that's dad's necklace. He was wearing it the day he left." Po nodded as he placed the necklace over Jing's neck and whispered "I wanted to make sure that you got this…so that you would always carry a part of your dad with you buddy." Jing was staring at the necklace for a long while and the two just sat in silence.

Finally Po said "Jing…I know it feels like it's bad right now, but Brycen wanted me to tell you something." Jing then looked up as Po wiped away another tear from his face saying, " Even though your daddy is gone…you will never be alone. Your dad, he's always going to be with you, right here." as Po pointed to Jing's heart, Jing placed his hand over top of it as Po continued "You also have your mom…and…you will ALWAYS have your Brother." Jing looked up at Po as tears were rimming his eyes as he embraced the Panda whispering "Po..." as the Panda continued to hold the cub whispering "I'm never going to leave you buddy…Never." Just knowing Jing had his brother to be there for him somehow helped ease a little bit of the pain…not all of it, but some. Hua was standing in the doorway watching the two as they continued to not notice her, her face in a small smile. She was worried about Jing, but now that Po was back, she knew that her son would be okay, maybe not right away, but he would be okay.

After a few hours Po left the house to return to his own home. He hated leaving Jing alone like that, but promised to visit often and of course see the cub in school. When Po got home, he saw Tigress was standing outside the entrance to the shop. As he neared her Po looked past her and into the shop, "Dad hasn't opened the shop today?" Tigress shook her head saying "He hasn't opened it all week. Po…he's missing you, you need to show him you're…Okay." as Tigress knew the last word was far from the truth, Po nodded his head saying "I'll…see you later." as Po went into the restaurant, Tigress watched him a moment and decided to leave the Panda be for the time being, as she turned and slowly made her way over to the Palace.

Once Po was inside, he saw his Dad was sitting at a table alone, and he looked like a wreck…To Po, it looked like Mr. Ping hadn't slept in weeks. Po set his pack down near his hammer in the corner, as he said somewhat worriedly "Dad?" Mr. Ping was startled as he looked up and saw his boy standing in the doorway as he whispered to himself "Po?" as Po nodded his head, Mr. Ping jumped up from his seat and ran to his son "PO!" as the goose jumped into his son's arms as Po hugged his dad strong, whispering "I'm so sorry Dad…I'm so sorry" But Mr. Ping just hugged his son whispering "I thought I would never see you again…I was so worried Po." again Po held his dad as he whispered choking back a sob "I'm so sorry." Mr. Ping then pulled back away from his son and saw Po's new scar as his eyes widened in horror. "Po…who did this to you?" Po then said as he set the goose down as he took a deep breath "Dad…it was the same man…who made me the last Panda…who killed my Parents…and…who killed my Master." Mr. Ping was in shock as Po told him all that happened…everything.

"…And the part that's been really bothering me, is that I never learned how Brycen knew them, or what he was going to tell me." As Po finished, Mr. Ping was being incredibly silent as he just stared at his son in utter bewilderment. Mr. Ping then looked over at the hammer sitting along Po's pack as he asked "So…you say that belonged to your actual Father?" Po nodded "According to Coach…it's been in my family for over a hundred years. Again, I'll never know how he knew." Just then Master Shifu was at the door. "Forgive me, Po, Mr. Ping." Po stood up and he and his Dad both bowed to the Master as Mr. Ping asked "Master Shifu…thank you so much for bringing my Son home to me." Shifu gave a small smile as he said "Believe me Mr. Ping, if it were not for Po and his actions, I fear none of us may have made it home. After all, he saved my own students from certain doom." Shifu smiled at Po who was just watching the old Master.

Shifu then continued "At any rate, Po, I've come to tell you, that a memorial service has been arranged…for Mr. Brycen." Po looked slightly confused as Shifu then explained "You see…nobody in the Valley truly knew Brycen as you did, none except his family, his student, and now us. But, he is still gone. It would be a bit odd for him to have disappeared and yet his family be left behind. People will begin to talk and say horrible things about Brycen. That is the purpose of the service, to save what little bit of his name that we can." Po was silent for a moment as he said "But…people won't know…they won't know that the reason they can still walk around, is because he saved me." Shifu then walked forward as he placed a paw on Po's arm saying "But you will…his family will…his friends, and fellow Masters will. To the people, he may very well be an unsung hero. But to those who it matters to most, he will forever be remembered as a true hero. And who could ask for more?"

Po thought about it for a moment and decided Shifu was right as he nodded his head. Shifu smiled as he said "I have already informed Brycen's…widow…and her son has requested that you attend the ceremony with them. I think his name was." But it was Po who finished "Jing…And I wouldn't miss it for the world." Po finished as Shifu nodded his head and bid them both good night.

The next day, it was mid-afternoon as a small crowd of citizens, mostly students and neighbors, gathered outside the Academy on the grounds. Principal Yang stood before the crowd as he told the people of how Mr. Brycen had been involved in an unfortunate accident while on a trip away from the village, Some of Brycen's neighbors then took the stand and began talking about what a kind person he was, always willing to lend them a hand at the drop of a hat, or how he always greeted them on his way to the Academy. The entire time, Po sat next to Jing up front as the cub would cry while Po held his hand. Po however didn't cry, or rather he couldn't, as far as he could tell, he had spent the past week crying over his Master, and now while these people talked about a man they truly didn't even know…he just didn't have any tears to shed anymore.

Tigress and the Five also attended the service but were farther towards the back. While Viper and the others were paying attention to the service, Tigress was focused on Po's back. She was wondering how the panda was holding up as he lifted the cub up and held him with Jing's head on his shoulder. Jing was crying a lot, and who could blame him? He had just lost his father, and at such a young age. As Jing looked up he saw Tigress sitting in the back as she gave Jing an apologetic smile, managing to get a small smile out of the cub as he whispered something in Po's ear, resulting in the panda turning around and spotting Tigress, as he too gave her a weak smile, which she returned.

Following the service, Principal Yang stressed that counselors would be available to those who needed someone to talk to and that all members of Brycen's wrestling team were required to attend a session. At that Principal Yang looked straight at Po and Po merely shook his head no as he held Jing, resulting in a heavy sigh from the pig. Afterwards, Po was standing around with the five as they talked in hushed tones "It truly was a nice service…" Viper tried to say in a positive attitude while Mantis said "It may have been nice Viper, but it's still horrible that these people don't know what kind of guy he really was." Monkey then added "Or what truly happened, Master Brycen is a hero, and almost no one knows it." Tigress then stepped in, saying in a harsh whisper, "Enough!" Everyone then turned to look at Po who was wearing a sad expression as he was now looking up at the sky as Mantis said "Sorry Po." Monkey then said "Yeah, we weren't thinking." Po just shook his head saying "It's alright guys…I think I'm just gonna go walk Jing home." Tigress then walked over to him as she stopped Po asking "Po…do you maybe want some company tonight?" Po smiled at her as he was about to answer when he saw Hua and Jing walking over to him. "Hold that thought." Po said as the rest of the five turned to see the Brown bear, and the black bear cub approaching Po. As they stood in front of the group, the five all bowed, as Tigress said "Mam, on behalf of the Furious Five, I would like to extend our sincerest condolences." Hua smiled as she said "Thank you Master Tigress. Po dear, I have something here for you."

As Po wore a face of confusion, Tigress and the five just looked at each other as they waited to see what it was. As Hua pulled out a scroll from her robe, the first thing Po noticed was that it had his name on the front of it, as his eyes widened in surprise. "I'm sorry I didn't give this to you yesterday dear, but I'm afraid it completely slipped my mind, what with you coming back and all." As she handed Po the scroll he took it and was just staring at it. Hua then explained "Before Brycen left to follow you, he showed me two scrolls. One was for Jing." as Hua placed a hand on Jing's shoulder who was actually giving Po a small smile, as Hua continued "And the other one was for you." Po looked at her dumbfounded. And as he held up the scroll Hua then finished, "As much as I hate to admit it, I think…that my husband knew there might be a chance he wouldn't be coming home, and he made sure that if that was the case, that I knew to give you that scroll." Po was staring at the scroll in shock. "Brycen…left this to me? He…he knew that he might not come back?" Hua nodded her head as a tear fell from her face. "I think so dear…Come on Jing, let's go home." and with that Jing stopped to hug the Panda an left holding his mother's hand, leaving Po behind, still staring at the scroll as his friends gathered around him.

"Are you going to read it Po?" Crane asked as Po continued to stare at the scroll, his mind completely blank. Tigress was watching him closely as Mantis hopped up on his shoulder waving his…thingies… in front of Po's face "Po? You okay big guy? Finally after a long silence Po, finally spoke saying "These…these are my Master's last words to me." It was then that Tigress said "Come on Po…let's get you home." and with that Tigress led Po away from the Academy with the five following closely behind, his eyes never leaving the scroll.

Hours passed, and the sun was now setting on the Valley as Po was sitting up on his roof as he was staring down at the scroll sitting in his hands. He never opened it. Why? Even he wasn't sure why. Maybe because he didn't want to read his Masters last words to him. Maybe he was scared of what they might have been. "_That's stupid…why should I be scared of what Coach has to say?_" as Po was about to unroll the scroll, Tigress was beside him as she landed on the roof. "You still haven't opened it yet?" Tigress asked as Po looked up at her as she sat down "No…but…I think I'm ready to." Tigress then asked "Do you want to be alone?" after Po was silent, Tigress began to get up when Po grabbed her hand saying "No…Please stay." Tigress smiled at the Panda as she scooted next to him as he took a deep breath and slowly unrolled the scroll as he began to read his Master's final words to him out loud.

_**Po,**_

_ If you're reading this then I'm sad to say my boy, that I am no longer by your side. However it may have happened, I want you to understand one thing because this is very important. This was NOT your fault. I knew that when I took the mission to be your Protector, that there was a chance that this could happen…And in the event that this did happen and I am indeed dead, I wanted to make sure to leave you something behind. Something that somehow I have the feeling I may have kept from you for too long to the point that I won't have actually told you myself. Po, I wanted to make sure that if I did leave this world that I would still be able to tell you everything about your parents and where you came from…_

Po stopped reading as he looked up at Tigress who was looking at Po with the same shocked reaction "Master…he left behind everything! Maybe that's what he wanted to tell me that he couldn't before in the city!" Tigress then asked as she leaned over "Does it say where he left it?" Po then returned his attention back to the scroll as he found his place once more

_…Yes, I knew who your Parents were Po. We were close friends during my time when I was a Member of the Master's Council in Gongmen City. Another thing about myself I probably haven't shared with you yet. I left everything to you in one location, but You're going to have to go somewhere to get it…_

Po looked up again for a moment as he wondered where on earth Brycen would have left him anything, then continued.

… _I left everything to you hidden in my families Dojo…Po…I'm sorry I probably never told you any of this in person. But I hope that when you find what I left for you, that I hope you can forgive me boy. Unroll this scroll completely once you get to the Dojo, and you will find the instructions to reach your past. Good luck my student, and stop your crying already. Just because I may be gone, doesn't mean I won't be watching you continue to grow._

_**Your Friend, and Master**_

_**Brycen…**_

As Po finished he wiped a tear away from his eye as he chuckled to himself. It was the first time that week that Po had actually laughed, and it brought a smile to Tigress's face. "So? What are you going to do?" Po turned to her as he said in a whisper "I have to get to the Dojo…Master left me everything in that Dojo and I have to find it!" As Po got to his feet Tigress got to her feet too saying "I'm coming with you." Po just stared at her for a while as a new thought occurred to him. "But what about my dad? It'll take us about a week to get there, and what about Master Shifu? Won't he be upset with you for leaving the Valley without permission?" Tigress then folded her arms saying "You let me worry about Master Shifu. How are you going to convince your dad though? Po, you can't just run off again, you nearly drove him mad with worry last time." Po's head dropped as he said "But I have to know. I have to know about my parents, who I am, where I came from, and Brycen knows! The Answers I've been searching for, for so long are in a place I can finally get to!"

"Then you should go and get them." Po whirled around as he and Tigress saw Mr. Ping flying up onto the roof. "I'm sorry Po, but I came looking for you and I overheard you reading that scroll from your window. If Master Brycen left you something, then you have every reason to go searching for it." Po stared at his dad as he asked "You mean…You're okay with me leaving again? Even after everything I put you through?" Mr. Ping smiled as he put his wing on his son's arm saying "Po…it's not like you're running off to stop some madman again. And besides, Tigress said she would accompany you, so I know you will be in good hands, right Tigress?" Tigress bowed as she said "That's right." Po just smiled as he lifted his dad in a hug saying "Thank you Dad." Mr. Ping just chuckled as he said "Think nothing of it Son. You have every right to learn about where you came from."

Tigress then said "I'll meet you back her in one hour Po…Then if we hurry,we can set out. But…where exactly are we going?" Po then said to her as he scratched the back of his head "Actually…We're going back to the Northern Mountains."

**One week later …along the mountain path where Po spent his summer…**

Tigress and Po were walking along the Mountain path towards the house on the Mountain top. Tigress had managed to convince Viper to cover for her long enough for Tigress to get onto the next boat with Po to head for the Mountains. When Po told her exactly where it was he spent his summer Tigress didn't know what to think**. "**I can't believe you spent your whole summer up on a mountaintop and I was literally not a mile away from you during that mission!" as Po and Tigress were walking up the mountain path towards Brycen's family home. "Well I wasn't allowed to tell you where I really was Tigress. Brycen didn't want Shen's men to find out I was around." as the two continued to walk along the path. "I still can't believe you got that Ming to keep you a secret from us." Po then replied "Hey, that was all Brycen, he made Ming swear on her honor as a Master not to say anything during my time up here. He also made her my sparring partner last summer." Tigress's ears perked as she said "Your what!?" Po chuckled a bit, as he said "what? Don't tell me you're jealous?" Po teased as Tigress punched him in the arm as she spat "Hardly." as Po wrapped his arm around her saying "Good…cause you got nothing to worry about." Tigress smiled as they reached the top. "We're here." Po said as he and Tigress approached the house. It was dark now, as Po walked up to the house and opened the door.

Everything was exactly the way he left it as he set his and Tigress's travel packs down in the living room, as Tigress was looking around at what Po called home for the summer. "Wait here…I'll get some lanterns." Po said as he disappeared down the hall. Moments later, Po came back with two lanterns, one already lit as he set it in the kitchen. He then lit the second one and said "Okay…let's get to the Dojo." Tigress then stopped Po saying "Po…don't you think it would be wise to wait until we waited for morning?" Po shook his head no saying "I've waited too long to know where I came from…and now I'm so close, I can't stop now." Tigress nodded her head in understanding as Po grabbed his scroll saying "Follow me."

Po led Tigress down the worn path to the Dojo and once they reached it Tigress had to admit…it was impressive. As Po removed the wood locking the doors shut, he opened the doors and stepped inside, surprising Tigress with what he did next. Po set the lantern down as he bowed to the room, and then picked up his lantern and walked in. Tigress followed as she too bowed at the door and walked in. As Tigress was admiring the Dojo, Po was unrolling his scroll as he found the set of instructions Brycen had left him.

_Boy,_

_ Once you've made your way to the Dojo. Approach the statue of my ancestor. Search the back of the head where you will discover a switch. Press the switch and pull the head forward and a door will appear to you. Po, this next part is very important. Before you go through that door, what lies beyond it is for your eyes only. If I am gone, then that means that what is in that chamber is for you and you alone. NO ONE, not even Tigress, is allowed to set foot in that room. No one but you. You are my student, a student of the Bear style, and only those of the Bear style may enter that Chamber. This is a sacred rule of my Ancestors, and I ask that you respect it. Take the torch just past the door, you will need it._

Once Po finished Tigress whispered "Of course…An Inner Sanctum." Po tuned to Tigress as she explained. "It's not uncommon for Masters to hide their secrets in a hidden chamber. Even Master Oogway has one that only he and Master Shifu are allowed to enter. Go ahead Po…I'll wait here. There's no way Brycen would leave anything Dangerous for you in there." Po nodded as he approached the statue. After a moment he found the switch, pressed it and pulled the head of the statue forward. after a moment, a series of locks and clicks occurs as a floor panel popped lose just behind the statue. As Po lifted it up, he found a torch on the stairs, and so lit it using his lantern. Po turned to Tigress as she took a seat at the base of the steps saying "I'll be waiting…take your time…go find your answers." as Tigress smiled at the panda. Po nodded his head as he turned and began to descend into the stairwell.

After a few minutes, Po eventually came to a heavy wooden door, and after a moment, he lifted the wooden lock blocking the door and proceeded inside. The room was incredibly dark, and Po's single torch wouldn't be enough to really see much. He then spotted another torch hanging from the wall, as he lit it, the room became brighter as he saw another torch and lit it as well. Once he had all five torches lit, Po looked around in awe.

He was standing at the edge of a Massive round room, with walls lined with weapons, shields, a Black Master's robe with the Character for "Bear" hanging off to his right, and shelves full of scrolls that contained who knows what.(**Well, if you read part 2 then you already know**). And at the back of the room, sat an empty altar with a Yin-Yang symbol carve on it. _"That must have been where Brycen kept my father's hammer all this time._" Po thought to himself as his eyes darted to the Table in the center of the room. The Table was rather large and very ornate, with the single character for "Bear" etched into it just like the Master's Robe. Also, there was a silver chest sitting on top with a silver key, along with a note with Po's Name on it facing upward. Immediately Po picked up the key and the note as he began to read aloud.

_**Po,**_

_ Welcome to my Families Inner Sanctum. For generations, the warriors of the Bear style have kept their secrets in this very room. Here, in this chamber, you will find every skill, every technique, and every herbal remedy that I could have ever taught you myself. Po, everything in this chamber and the Dojo, now belongs to you. The house, I leave to both you and Jing. He has just as much right to it as my son, as you do, as my student. Normally, only Masters are allowed in this chamber. It has been forbidden to allow students inside. However, since I am no longer around, you, are all that remains of those who know the Bear style and so, I have left you all the tools you will ever need to become a True Master. Now, for the reason you are here. Open the chest Po, and then continue reading this note..._

Po then inserted the key and twisted it. Once the lock opened the lid popped up and Po lifted the lid and gasped. There, folded up nice and neatly was a white banner, and as Po unfolded it, he was surprised to see that it bore his name…**Po Ping...**as well as a Yin-Yang Symbol underneath it. "Brycen…made this for me?" Po asked himself as he looked back inside the chest, where he saw six scrolls lining the bottom. "Whoa." Po whispered, as he looked back to the note.

_I told you I would tell you EVERYTHING Po…and I meant it. This chest contains everything I could ever tell you about how I came to know your parents. How I came to meet you. And about the night that change both our lives forever. I'm sure by now, if I never told you, Master Oogway would have, that your parents were murdered by a man named Shen. If you're reading this, then I hope he no longer is a threat to you, I really do. At any rate, there is one final message underneath the scrolls. But read them first starting with the one on the left. I hope these scrolls give you the answers you've been waiting for Po, because they truly are all I have to give you._

Po then finished the note, as he pulled out the chair at the table and made himself comfortable, this was gonna take a while, as Po reached for the first scroll, and unrolled it, the first lines reading-

_Where do I even begin…_

* * *

**There you have it, Chapter 15. My longest Chapter written to date. Hope it wasn't too long. The Next Chapter will be Brycen's Diary to Po...there will be moments where Brycen is actually talking to Po in script, and then actual scenes playing out. I hope you guys can follow it, as all of Po's questions and maybe some of your own will come to the surface...Also...just a heads up...Baby Po will make an appearance and his name will not be Po...just a warning...  
**

**REVIEW!**


	16. Origins of a Black Bear and a Panda

**Wow...the more I look at this the more I think I should have broken it up into multiple Chapters...oh well. Just means an extra long one for you guys. **

**potigress4ever...**

**You asked me why I killed off Brycen. The truth is, Brycen was always going to die protecting Po. He was never going to leave Gongmen city alive. it's just the fate I had in stored for him. I know it's sad, but that's the way it is...**

**Anyway, Chapter 16 is up, and the history connecting Brycen and Po...is revealed...Enjoy the read**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Origins of a Black Bear, And a Panda**

_I suppose I should start with the day I first came to Gongmen City…It was about 18 years ago from the time I'm writing this, I was 28 years old, and I had never lived anywhere else other than my home in the mountains. Sure, I've been all over the country before, assisting my Father and Master Kai on missions that required help from Masters, and even made a name for myself back home. The Hero of the Northern Mountains. But this was the first time I was truly leaving the mountains and I was anxious to say the least. Master Oogway came to me one day saying that The head of the Masters Council in Gongmen city was requesting a fourth member to their council, to better help assist the Emperor in leading the city, since he was getting up there in age now and the job was starting to take its toll on him. Yet, he was hesitant in handing the throne over to his son for some reason. At any rate, that part of the story will come later. Back to My arrival in the city…_

Brycen was walking alongside Master Oogway as the pair made their way down the long busy streets of Gongmen City. Brycen was younger, a bit more muscular than his older counterpart yet he still wore his same Masters attire, a Black Vest with Silver Trim with the Character for "Bear" on his back with matching pants, an outfit his mother spent weeks preparing for him. A Pair of steel armbands strapped to his arms, gifts from Master Kai. And of course, he wore his Fathers family necklace around his neck. The only difference was that strapped to his back, was his own weapon of choice, a Black Iron staff, which Brycen had crafted himself.

As the two walked, Oogway looked over his shoulder to see the Black Bear constantly looking over his own shoulders at the crowds who were whispering in hushed tones at the appearance of a large Black Bear walking alongside the Great Master Oogway. Oogway then chuckled "Don't tell me the Hero of the Northern Mountains is nervous now Master Brycen?" Brycen looked forward as he replied "Forgive me Master, but this isn't exactly the Village back in the mountains. I don't know if I can get used to there being so many people around." Oogway smiled as he nodded his head saying "Worry not Brycen, I am sure your fellow Councilmen will be more than willing to assist you in familiarizing yourself with your new home… Ah we have nearly arrived!" as Brycen looked up to see they were now approaching a set of double doors. As some antelope guards opened the doors, Oogway and Brycen stepped forward into a large courtyard as Brycen marveled at the tall Palace he was to now call his home. "Wow…definitely not in the Mountains anymore." Brycen muttered as Oogway lead him inside the great palace doors.

To say that the Palace was grand, would be an understatement, Brycen had literally NEVER been inside one as colorful or elegant as the one he stood in now. "I guess when you're the Emperor…you can afford quite the setup." Brycen muttered as he followed Oogway over to some stairs. Once they reached the proper floor, Oogway lead Brycen outside a chamber with double doors as Brycen could hear someone shouting from the other side while another was trying to reason with them calmly. Oogway sighed as he muttered "Those…would be your fellow Councilmen, and fellow Masters." Brycen gulped as his hand instinctively went to his staff but he quickly brought it back to his side as Oogway opened the doors.

As the two walked inside, they were greeted by three individuals who now took notice of the two newcomers as they immediately stood and bowed saying "Master Oogway, you have returned!" Oogway smiled as a large Rhino walked forward as his companions flanked his either side. As they neared, Brycen stood tall, his face one of stone as Oogway introduced him. "Masters of his Majesties Council, I have brought you your newest member to your Order. May I present to you, Master Brycen of the Northern Mountains." Brycen bowed to the three Masters as he said "It is an honor to meet you all. I hope to be a great help to you and this city." Master Rhino then stepped forward as he said "And I am sure you will Master Brycen, I am Master Thundering Rhino, head councilman and Master of Gongmen City, and these are my two Pupils, Master Storming Ox, and Master Croc. They are also your fellow Councilmen." Brycen turned to Croc as the green reptile said "A pleasure to meet you." as Brycen nodded his head as he looked to Ox who wore an unimpressed face "So, what's your style?" Brycen raised his eyebrow as Ox rolled his eyes saying "Your Kung Fu! What style are you a Master of!?" Brycen then nodded as he answered "Of course, well, if you must know, I am a Master of the Bear Style."

Rhino's eyes shot open as Ox muttered "Bear style? Never heard of it." Croc also looked confused "I must admit, I am unfamiliar with it as well." But it was Rhino who answered "A style that is passed down amongst a single family from Father to Son…A truly rare style amongst Kung Fu." Ox then had a grin spread across his face as he muttered "A style I haven't faced yet? I can't wait to spar against you…Let's get to it then!" as Ox brought forth a single axe, Croc rolled his eyes saying "Always so impatient…you'll have to forgive him. He tends to let his axe do the thinking for him." Ox spat as he walked past Brycen saying "Don't keep me waiting." as he disappeared through the doors. Brycen turned to see Rhino shaking his head as Brycen asked "Is he serious!?" Rhino then chuckled as he answered "Unfortunately yes…However, at least this time he waited to get outside. I must admit, I would like to see this Bear style myself…Would you mind presenting to us a demonstration Master Brycen?" Brycen smirked as he replied "Not at all…I could use a good spar to get rid of this nervous energy, and something tells me Ox is going to be just the thing I need."

After Rhino led Brycen to his new chambers so that Brycen could drop off his things, Brycen followed the Masters out into the Palace courtyard where Ox was going through his forms. As Master Rhino, Croc, and Oogway stood atop of the stairs leading into the courtyard, Brycen made his way down to meet Ox. As he stopped, Brycen tucked his necklace inside his vest as he reached for his staff and twirled it around. Ox then spat "Don't lose too quickly now Brycen, I want this to be a nice warm up!" Brycen actually chuckled as he said "You know, I almost feel bad about being to one to embarrass you in front of Master Oogway…Almost." As the two took fighting stances and Rhino Called out "BEGIN!"

The Match actually didn't last that long, Brycen could have finished it in the first five moves or so, but he wanted to see what Ox was made of, after playing with him a bit though, Brycen decided to end the Match as he now had his staff aimed right at Ox's neck, with his foot holding the Ox in place on his back. Brycen smirked at Storming Ox as the Ox looked to see both his axes were scattered a ways away from him. Rhino then said "Winner, Brycen…that was pitiful Master Ox." Brycen got off of Ox as he extended his paw. After shaking his head Ox took the hand and got to his feet as he walked over and picked up his axes. Master Croc was saying "Such speed in his movements, and so much power…I never expected such a display of skill." Rhino nodded his head as the two younger Masters approached him. "An admirable display Master Brycen. Master Ox, you never stood a chance." Ox was fuming as he spat "I almost had him at the end Master!" Oogway then chuckled as he said "Hardly my friend. Brycen could have finished you in the first five moves." Ox looked over at Brycen who merely shrugged. "I'll get you next time!" Ox declared as he gave Brycen a smirk which Brycen returned saying "I look forward to it." Rhino then said "It is getting late, tonight Master Brycen you will join me in the council's chambers where I will go over with you your duties and responsibilities, as well as your training regimen. We May be councilmen to his imperial Majesty, but we are still Masters of Kung Fu." Brycen bowed as he said "Of course Master Rhino." And with that, Oogway left the Palace to return to the Valley of Peace, while Brycen got acquainted with his new home.

_ That first month in the Palace I spent every day going over my responsibilities with Rhino, training with Storming Ox, who decided I was to be his new rival to overcome, which of course Croc was thrilled with, or I would wander the streets with Master Croc as he dragged me around meeting the people .Of course I was introduced to the Emperor and his wife once I arrived after that spar with Ox who were grateful to me for joining the Masters Council. I even met the Emperors Son…Shen…Yes…the Man who would one day be the reason your Parents would be taken away from you. And if I had known that at the time, I would have ended him myself. But I didn't. To be honest, I never saw much of Shen in the Palace. He was always locked away in his Private laboratory performing experiments of some sort. When I asked him about his work in passing once, he snapped at me saying it was none of my concern. But I have gotten off topic. After that first month Rhino approached me one morning, saying he wanted me to accompany him to a nearby village to discuss new trading agreements with the Village Chief just to the south of the City. He said my presence would be beneficial…whatever that meant. Little did I know that this one meeting would forever change my experience in this region._

Rhino and Brycen were approaching the Farmers Village with about a dozen guards accompanying them behind. As they neared, Rhino stated "Remember, your purpose is to observe the negotiations and learn so that I can send you out here alone. Understand?" Brycen nodded his head as they neared the top of the hill and Brycen gasped There tending to fields were dozens of Pandas as they were harvesting crops, Women were hanging laundry or chatting amongst themselves, while children played happily together. Brycen had never seen so many bears in one place before. As he gazed down upon the village he turned to Rhino as the Master said " I thought you might like it out here…a bit of a break from the city life." Brycen smiled as the two made their way down into the village. As they neared Rhino and Brycen were greeted by many children as their mothers came forth and tried to usher them away saying many apologies as Brycen only smiled saying it was no trouble at all. As the pair made their way to the Village Center, a woman wearing a tan dress with her hair tied back in a bun greeted them as she bowed saying "Master Thundering Rhino, a pleasure to see you once again." Rhino nodded his head as he said "Mrs. Xiu, looking as lovely as always. May I present to you Master Brycen, the newest member of his Majesty's Council." Brycen smiled at Xiu as he nodded his head saying "A pleasure to meet you Miss." Xiu smiled as she said "My word. Forgive me Master, but I was unaware the newest member of the Council was a Bear! You must be here to meet my husband, please just one moment, he's out working with the Men in the fields, I shall go and fetch him at once!" and with that the woman was gone as Brycen watched her leave "A leader who isn't afraid to get his hands dirty. I like him already." Bryce said as He and Rhino waited. Moments later Xiu returned with a large Panda Man who was the same height as Brycen but a bit wider to say the least. He had some muscle that he earned no doubt from working in the fields and Brycen thought he might be a dangerous opponent in a fight, but his personality soon changed his opinion.

"Well I'll be. A Black Bear!" As the Panda made his way over to the Masters extending his paw out as Brycen shook it firmly as he said "The Name is Chong, Chief of the Panda Clan. Master Brycen it is an honor to meet you!" Brycen chuckled as he said "Likewise Chief Chong." Chong then just waved his hand saying "Please, just Chong, you must be tired from traveling, please, please, come into my home. Xiu, would you please get our guests some drinks?" Xiu smiled as she went into the large house in the center of the village, Chong and the Masters following behind her.

They spent a couple hours discussing the new trading policy with Gongmen as Brycen listened intently. Chong's carefree personality was somewhat refreshing to Brycen after living with The Council for a month, and he soon found himself loosening up around the Panda. After the negotiations were through Chong invited the masters to stay for Dinner, Rhino declined, but Brycen, not wanting to be rude, accepted and together, He Chong and Xiu talked throughout the night, Brycen telling stories about how he grew up in the Mountains, While Chong went through his family history, telling Brycen that his family had led his people for nearly 200 years, and how he was proud to be the latest in a long line of Chiefs. Chong even showed him the Family hammer, crafted by his great Grandfather over a hundred years ago. Later that night, Brycen was out on the hillside with Chong as they both looked out into the distance watching the glow of the city lights.

"No offense Master Brycen, but the City life just isn't my cup of tea." Chong said as he leaned up against a nearby tree. Brycen chuckled as he said "I hear you, I've been there a month and I still hate walking though all those streets…just too many people for my taste." The two shared a comfortable silence as Chong heaved a heavy sigh. Brycen turned to see the Panda was contemplating something "5 Yan for your thoughts." Brycen asked as Chong merely shook his head "It's nothing…just…I spent all night telling you about my family history, and I can't help but feel I may be the end of the line." Brycen was clearly confused as he asked "Well if you feel so worried, why not give your wife a child?" But Chong then sat down as he muttered "Master-" Brycen cut him off saying "Chong, just call me Brycen." As the Black Bear sat next to him. Chong stared at Brycen as he continued "Alright…Brycen. Nothing would make me happier than to be able to give my wife a child. I know she wants one, and we aren't getting any younger. But, No matter how hard I try…I just can't give her a child." Brycen stared at Chong for a while as Chong continued "She says it's because of her, that she's to blame, but the more we keep trying, the more I begin to realize that she isn't the problem…I can't give her any Children Brycen…and it's tearing me apart." As Brycen placed a hand on his shoulder saying "My friend…From what you have told me of your lineage, I have no doubt in my mind that you can give your wife a beautiful child. You just need to have faith, pray to the gods, and have faith. I truly believe that if you are patient enough, the gods will bless you both with a child." Chong smiled as he looked over at Brycen, "You really think so?" Brycen nodded his head saying "I do." And with that the two nodded and continued to stare at the city.

_For the next several months I was the one who would be sent to the Panda Village to discuss any political, and trading issues with Chong, Rhino thought that because I was a Bear, that the panda people would be more open and inviting towards me. Whether he was right or wrong I never truly figured out. But each time I visited the village, I was invited to stay for dinner. Eventually, the three of us became close friends, and I began to visit them whenever I had some free time. Chong and Xiu were always welcome to have me, and even Xiu stopped calling me Master when the three of us were alone, and one day while I was leading a small group of guards to the Village, I stumbled upon quite the scene._

Brycen was nearing the hill when he heard screams coming from the other side. Immediately he pulled out his staff and raced for the hilltop. When he reached it, his eyes widened in horror. Bandits had invaded the village and were trying to make off with anything they could find. Men were pinned to the ground as women tried to shield the children. The only man still standing, was Chong as he wielded a rake of sorts in his hands while his wife was behind him cowering "Leave this village at once! There is nothing here for you!" Chong shouted as the Croc Bandit swiped the rake out of his hand with his tail and knocked him down onto the ground "CHONG!" Xiu shouted as she now struggled against two Crocs holding her back. Brycen's eyes narrowed as he ordered his men to wait for his signal, as the Black Bear raced for his friends.

The Croc now holding a sword to Chong's neck was now shouting "We know this village has to have more than just a few tools lying around. Give us what we want and no one gets hurt!" Chong then roared "I told you! There is nothing here for you! Now leave my people alone!" The Croc then sneered as he said "Perhaps the pandas need a little incentive to cooperate." As the Croc now raised his sword above his head as Chong's eyes widened in fear and then he shut them waiting for his doom, as his people watched in horror, while Xiu screamed "CHONG!" but as the Croc brought his blade down, there was a black blur and the sword was stopped in mid-swing by another object. Chong looked up to see Brycen now stood underneath the blade, his back to the Croc as he held the end of his staff along his back in his one hand, while he looked down at Chong. "I see you managed to get yourself into some trouble Chong." Xiu released a breath as Chong whispered "B-Brycen!?" Brycen winked as he leaped into the air and delivered a powerful spin kick sending the Croc back a ways, as Brycen twirled his staff around shouting "In the name of his Majesty the Emperor. You are all hereby under arrest!" as his men came out from behind the buildings and began to fight the Bandits, allowing the Pandas to get to safety.

As Brycen fought off the bandits Chong watched in awe, as the Black Bear twirled his staff around with such skill. But while Brycen was fighting off 3 bandits at once, the Croc leader was sneaking up behind Brycen. Chong saw this as he picked up a nearby shovel and rushed to help Brycen. After Brycen felled the three bandits, he sensed the leader behind him as the Croc chuckled. But as Brycen turned around Chong had rushed from the left and bashed the croc in the face with the shovel, resulting in Brycen giving Chong a small smirk as the two nodded to each other and rushed to fight off the rest of the bandits.

Eventually, The Bandits were rounded up, stripped of their weapons, and tied together. Brycen then sent them back to Gongmen Prison with his guards, while he stayed behind and helped the Village regroup from the raid. Later that night, Brycen found Chong sitting outside his house as the Panda was looking out over the village. "What's got you down this time?" Brycen asked jokingly, but when the Panda didn't respond, Brycen became a bit more serious. "Chong…what's wrong?" Chong then got to his feet as he said "Follow me." as he lead Brycen up on top of the hilltop.

Once they reached the top of the hill Brycen asked again "Chong, what gives?" Chong then turned around and almost yelled "I couldn't protect them! I couldn't protect any of them! Not my people, not my wife, No one!" Brycen then understood what was going on. As Chief, Chong wasn't just responsible for leading the Pandas, but he also was incredibly protective of them as well. "I got lucky today…if it wasn't for you showing up when you did, who knows what would have happened. I could be dead right now if it wasn't for you, or a mother could have lost a husband, or a child!" Chong then kicked the dirt as he roared in frustration at his powerlessness. "How can I call myself Chief…when I can't even protect the one person that matters most to me?" Chong then sat down as he buried his face into his palms while Brycen watched him for a moment.

Suddenly Chong looked up at Brycen with a serious face. "Brycen…we're friends…right?" Brycen slowly nodded his head as he got a sneaky suspicion he knew where this was going. Chong then took a deep breath as he went on "Then…then would you teach me…how to protect my people?" For a long moment Brycen just stared at Chong as his face was completely emotionless. Eventually Brycen asked "You…want me to teach you Kung Fu?" Chong shook his head no which surprised Brycen, as he said "No…I could never learn something like that…but I saw you use your staff today…and I was wondering, if you would be willing to teach me self-defense. Nothing special like your Kung Fu, but enough so that I can handle myself and maybe a few of the other men in the village…just so that if this happens again, we won't be taken so easily…Please Brycen." As Chong pleaded with Brycen, the black bear appeared to be pondering the request with a lot of effort. Until Chong added "Please Brycen…please, help me to be able to protect my family."

Brycen then raised an eyebrow as he asked "Don't you mean your people?" Chong looked briefly confused until his smacked his forehead saying "Ah Dumplings! I completely forgot! I wanted to tell you the next time I saw you! Brycen! Xiu…Xiu is Pregnant!" as The Panda now had a happy face as Brycen fell flat on his rear. "W-What!? You IDIOT! How could you not tell me about this!? How far along is she!?" Brycen asked as the two got to their feet "Two weeks! Brycen, I'm going to be a father! I'm finally going to be a Dad!" Brycen smiled as he embraced his friend in a…well…bear hug…saying "Congratulations my friend! I knew you could do it, I knew it!" as the Panda laughed he wiped away a tear as the two broke away. After a moment Brycen nodded his head saying "Alright…I'll do it. I won't teach you Kung Fu, but I will show you how to properly defend yourself." Chong's face lit up as he shouted "Thank you Brycen!" as he hugged the Black bear once more as he said "Anything so you can protect your family Chong." With that the two shook hands and went back down into the village.

_Over the course of the next six months, I spent at least two days a week instructing Chong in how to wield a bamboo bow staff. Once I managed to keep him from eating the thing of course. And to my absolute amazement he was proving to be a skilled fighter! Never had I met someone who could learn how to fight as fast as he could. It was remarkable. You truly did inherit his natural fighting abilities, and but perhaps you are a bit more naturally skilled. Of course, what did take forever was having him build up enough muscle so that he could put his family hammer to use and not have it be a burden to him. Yeah…he wasn't thrilled with all the running I made him do, and he even threatened to cut back on the trading with the city a couple of times. But after a quick throw to the ground, and a reminder that his child was coming soon, he was back to being serious. And then…came the day that I will never forget. I was sitting in my chambers going over a new skill Rhino wanted me to learn when there was a knock at my door._

Brycen walked over to his door and opened it to see a servant bunny standing in the doorway "What is it?" Brycen asked as the bunny bowed saying "Forgive me Master Brycen sir. But there is a messenger from the Panda village collapsed out in the palace courtyard, we managed to get out of him that he has a message for you." Brycen whirled around as he grabbed his staff and slung it over his shoulder, as he closed his door and rushed for the Courtyard as fast as he could. Once he rushed through the doors he saw the Panda man sitting on his rear, as a servant was trying to sip him some water. As Brycen approached the Panda tried to get up but Brycen was quicker as he knelt down and held him fast to the ground as he said "No, stay down, Tell me what brings you here?" The Panda was still gasping from the journey as Brycen waited for him to sip some more water as the Panda finally said "Master Brycen…Chief Chong's wife…has gone into labor…he has…requested your presence… for the birth of his child." As the Panda finished Brycen stood up and turned to the bunny saying "Please inform Master Thundering Rhino that I will be in the Panda Village for the remainder of the day." and with that, Brycen raced off towards the Panda Village as fast as he could. If he hurried, he could make it there in an hour.

Once Brycen reached the Village, he saw all of the Pandas waiting outside Chong and Xiu's home in the center of the village. As he neared, the people all bowed and allowed him to pass as he took his place at the head of the crowd. After a moment there was a loud scream that made the fur on Brycen's neck stand on end. "AIIIIIIEEEEEE!" Brycen then muttered "Dear gods…is she going to be okay?" when a panda woman next to him muttered "Master…that wasn't Lady Xiu…that was Chief Chong." Brycen rolled his eyes and shook his head as he muttered "Oh Chong…" after what seemed like hours of waiting and hours of both Chong and Xiu screaming in pain. Suddenly, there was a new sound. A baby was crying and everyone relaxed. In moments, Chong burst through the doors as he shouted out to the crowd, "It's a BOY! I have a Son!"

Immediately the people cheered as Brycen smiled at his friend, and as Chong spotted him, Brycen noticed his one hand wrapped up in bandages, no doubt an injury from Xiu sueezing his hand. As Chong walked forward he asked, "Master Brycen…will you do me the honor of being the first to meet my son?" Brycen nodded his head as he followed Chong into the house, the crowd still cheering behind them. As they walked through the house, Brycen's ears picked up the sounds of a woman singing. As he rounded the corner Chong stopped him as they watched Xiu singing to a small bundle in her arms. Brycen had to admit, Xiu had an incredibly beautiful voice as she sang to her child in her arms. When she finished Brycen said quietly "That's a beautiful song Xiu. " Xiu looked up, and for the first time Brycen noticed she looked absolutely exhausted as he said "I can come back later, you should rest." But Xiu stopped him saying "No, Brycen, please stay, I am well enough, I promise." Brycen then walked forward and stood before the bed as he gazed down at the tiny Panda in her arms. Brycen had never seen such a tiny thing, he was so small as the black and white ball of fluff shifted in his mother's arms underneath its green blanket. Brycen whispered "Way to go Chong." As he looked over at his friend who was smiling proudly at his child as he scratched the back of his head "Y-Yeah…Xiu thinks he looks a lot like me!" Brycen then whispered to the cub "I'm so sorry little one." As Xiu snickered while Chong's ears fell flat as he said "Hey!" resulting in Xiu shushing her husband as he clamped his mouth shut with his eyes wide open. Brycen saw the cub stir and thought he was going to start crying, but the cub just yawned as he snuggled back into his mother's arms. Everyone released a sigh as Xiu asked "Brycen…would you like to hold him?" Brycen looked over to Chong who was smiling again as he nodded his head happily at Brycen. Brycen then walked over and Xiu carefully placed the child in his arms, as Brycen sat down in a chair near the bed.

Once Brycen was situated he took a closer look at the cub as the baby panda began to open his eyes and Brycen's own opened in shock. There staring back right at him, were the brightest Jade colored eyes Brycen had only seen on one other person. Brycen looked over to Xiu as he whispered "He has Chong's looks, but at least he has your eyes, so it's not all bad." Again Chong frowned as Xiu snickered as Brycen looked down at the cub who was now wondering who was holding him. Brycen then asked as he looked at the cub, "So what's his name?" Chong and Xiu looked at each other for a moment and Chong said "Well…you see, we actually haven't picked a name yet." Brycen looked a bit confused as he asked "Don't you usually pick that BEFORE the baby comes?" Xiu smiled as she said "Well, what do you think it should be?"

Brycen looked at the cub for a long time. He truly was the smallest baby Brycen had ever seen, and those eyes…they were just so bright." Eventually Brycen muttered "Xiao Ying." Chong and Xiu smiled at each other as Chong whispered "Little Jade…I like it." Xiu smiled as she said "It's a beautiful name…Xiao Ying…my son." Brycen looked up as he said "It truly was just the first thing that came to mind, you don't have to use it you know." Chong shook his head no saying "No…it's perfect. And…since you named him, I…we…want to ask you something." As Chong grabbed Xiu's hand as she smiled at Brycen, who was getting incredibly nervous "_What are they up to_?" as Chong said "Brycen…should anything ever happen to the two of us, we want to make sure that Xiao Ying is cared for. Would…would you do us the honor, of being my son's Guardian?"

The room fell deathly quiet, the only sound being Ying yawning in Brycen's arms as he snuggled up against Brycen, deciding that the black bear was okay. Brycen looked down at the cub as the panda began to sleep in his arms. Brycen then looked over to Chong and Xiu who were waiting patiently for a response. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Brycen smiled as he said "It would be...my honor to be your son's Guardian." Chong and Xiu smiled as Xiu had a tear streaming her face as Brycen handed her back her son as Chong walked around and gave Brycen a strong hug saying. "Welcome to the family, Brycen."

**Back in the real world…**

Po literally dropped the scroll as he fell back into the chair "WHAT!?" Po screamed as he was now standing up and backing away from the table. Instantly he heard Tigress asking him through the open door "Po!? Are you okay?" Po then turned to the door shouting "Yeah…Fine…Just, a bit startled…I'm okay Tigress!" as Po turned back to the scroll. "_Brycen…was my Guardian!? But…why didn't he ever tell me_!?" as Po was staring at the Scroll trying to understand what possible reason his Master could have had to keep that from him. "_If he was my Guardian, why didn't he raise me_?" Po asked himself as he sat back down into the chair and reached for the scroll. After finding his place again he read Brycen's next message to him…

**In the Journal…**

_I'm sure that last part came to be quite a shock to you…let me explain. Yes, Your parents named me your Guardian in case something happened to you, but as I told you that night in the noodle Shop, I allowed Mr. Ping to keep you because I felt he could give you more of a normal life. You see Po, after what happened with Shen, I began to change, I was filled with so much anger, that I never wanted to take it out on you. And when I saw Mr. Ping would be a good parent to you…a normal Parent. I had to let you go. This was never the way I wanted to tell you this. But I know you still needed to know. _

_ Anyway, back to you again. That next year was probably one of the greatest years of my life. I fulfilled my duties as Member of the Masters Council, while your Father continued to lead his people with you always at his feet. He took you everywhere with him. The two of you even came to visit me a few times once you were old enough to travel. The two of you used to watch me spar with Croc and Ox and whenever I wiped the floor with them you would giggle like it was the funniest thing in the world. Man did that ever Sting Ox in his pride, being laughed at by a baby. Heh heh, we truly had some good times, and I thought they would never end. Until that night, the night that would once again change our lives forever. The night, Shen laid waste to your Village, and murdered your parents._

Brycen was woken by a frantic knock at his door as he got up and put on his vest. Once he was dressed he opened the door to reveal the Bunny servant who wore a face full of fear. "M-Master Brycen! I'm so sorry…b-but there, there's been...!" Brycen knelt down and held the servant still as he said calmly "Calm down, what has happened?" The Bunny took several deep breaths. "Th-The village Master…Lord Shen…he…he just laid waste to the panda village…they're saying there were no survivors." Brycen's heart stopped as he processed this "No…No that...that can't be right! You're lying!" The bunny was now in tears as she shook her head no saying "I'm sorry Master…but no." Brycen immediately grabbed his staff and raced for the Palace Gates "SHEN!" Brycen screamed as he ran.

Outside in the Palace Courtyard Shen was pleading with his parents as Master Rhino stood behind the Emperor and his wife his hammer at the ready. "But Father! Don't you see!? I did all of this for the city! For you!" The Emperor, a tall, blue peacock unfurled is wings in anger as he shouted "FOR THE CITY!? You dare claim this GENOCIDE in the name of MY CITY!? In MY NAME!? Shen! There is no reason great enough to excuse the wrongful deaths of so many innocents!" Shen's mother, a pink peacock, then started to cry "Shen, how…how could you!?" as she began to cry into an antelope servants shoulder. Shen's father then glared at his son, as he started "Shen…it pains me greatly to say this…but for your crimes against the Pandas…I must-" But the emperor was cut off as a loud voice full of anger cried out, "SHEN!" Everyone turned to see Brycen had leaped into the air over the Emperor and pulled out his staff as he twirled it in the air as he shouted while he flew towards Shen "HOW COULD YOU!?" But before he reached his target, Rhino pushed Shen out of the way as he brought his hammer up and blocked Brycen's staff as Rhino whirled behind Brycen and locked Brycen in a hold, as he whispered "Calm yourself, Master Brycen." Brycen roared as he struggled against Rhino, "CALM DOWN!? CALM DOWN!? They're saying he killed them all! And you want me to CALM DOWN!? Let me at that miserable coward!" But just then Rhino roared "MASTER BRYCEN!"

Brycen silenced himself as he glared daggers at Shen while Rhino said calmly, "He is still the son of the Emperor. You cannot touch him without the Emperors approval. Now CALM DOWN." After Brycen took several Breaths he continued to glare at Shen, on the surface Brycen's face was stone. But in his mind, he was screaming in furry at the peacock as The Emperor continued "Shen…your Actions give me every reason to have you executed on the spot." Shen's mother then gasped as she continued to cry while Shen's face became one of fear. For a moment, Brycen thought the emperor was going to let Brycen tear into the peacock as he clenched his fists.

The emperor then surprised everyone as he turned away from his son saying "Go…leave this city…leave China…and NEVER return. For if you do…You will be executed on the spot. I let you live, because you are my son…But Gongmen City…shall never be yours." Brycen was in total shock. Shen, was going to live!? Shen then Pleaded with his Father "But Father! You can't exile me! All I did I did for Gongmen!" The Emperor turned and shouted "DO NOT SPEAK TO ME AS IF YOU ARE MY CHILD! NO SON OF MINE, WOULD EVER BE CAPABLE OF SUCH MADDNESS!" Shen was speechless as the Emperor was breathing heavily. Shen then said coldly "Mark my words, your MAJESTY, Gongmen City will one day be mine, and now NOTHING can stand in my way!" and with that Shen turned and fled the Palace as he made his way through the doors, never to see his parents again.

Brycen was still stunned as he whispered "You…let him go!?" as he peered to the emperor who had a pained look on his face "Master Brycen…I want you and Master Rhino to take as many men as you deem necessary, and offer any survivors refuge in my palace." And with that, the Emperor left with his wife as he tried to console her broken heart. Rhino then released Brycen as he said "Come…perhaps they managed to have survived." as Rhino went to gather the guards, with Brycen following closely behind.

Brycen and Rhino were racing through the trees, weapons in hand as they neared the Village "_Please be okay…Please be okay_!" Brycen was thinking to himself as he reached the top of the hilltop, and his eyes widened in horror, "By the gods!" he whispered as he gazed down upon the still burning village, as dozens of Pandas littered the village ground, and fields. Brycen then left the group shouting "NOOOO! CHONG! XIU! XIAO YING! WHERE ARE YOU!?" as Brycen raced down the hill. Rhino then turned to order the guards saying "Search for any survivors! If you find any, give them immediate medical attention and report straight to me!" the Antelope Guards nodded as they spread out searching for any survivors.

As Brycen searched the streets, he continued to call for his friends, until he saw a familiar form laying on his back in the grass, his body covered in cuts and slashes, his fur covered in his own blood…and a hammer lying close by. "CHONG!" Brycen cried as he raced over to his friend. As Brycen skidded to his knees he sheathed his staff as he shook his friend saying "Chong! Chong please! Open your eyes!" slowly, Chong's eyes opened as he looked at Brycen muttering almost inaudibly "Brycen?" Brycen smiled as he held his friend "Yes Chong, I'm here, you're going to be okay! But before Brycen could pull out his bandages Chong's hand was on his arm as he whispered "Brycen…Xiu…Xiao Ying…you…you have to find them." Brycen nodded his head as he whispered "We will, but you need help!" But Chong weakly gripped Brycen's hand saying "Brycen…It's too late…Promise me…Promise me you will find…my family…and that you…will protect them for me." Brycen wanted to argue but he knew it would be pointless. Chong, wasn't going to make it. He had lost far too much blood. So Brycen gripped Chong's hand as he looked him dead in the eye saying "I Promise…that when I find them, I will keep them safe for you." Chong smiled as he mouthed the words "Thank…You…Brycen…." And then, Chong was gone.

Brycen released a roar of pain as he held his friend close for a moment. Afterwards though he pulled himself together and laid his friend down, closing his eyes as Brycen saw some tracks heading into the woods, as Brycen stood up, he pulled up his cloak as the wind was beginning to howl, as Brycen raced off into the trees. While Brycen was running, he kept thinking to himself, "_I got to find them, they can't be dead…not them too…I promised Chong I'd find them… I promised!_" when he stopped dead in his tracks, his ears perked as he listened with so much focus. It was faint, but he could hear someone crying…a baby. "I'd know that cry anywhere." Brycen said as he rushed towards the sound, hope rising in his heart as he neared the top of a slope and his eyes widened.

There, lying in a radish crate crying his little heart out, laid a little panda cub that Brycen recognized at once "Thank the Gods, you're okay!" Brycen said as he rushed to the panda's side. As he lifted the panda cub out of the radish crate, he brought the cub close to him, under his cloak, trying to shield him from the wind as he mumbled "It's alright, little one, you're safe now…I got you boy…you're safe_._" as Xiao Ying continued to cry, his Jade green eyes filled with tears, as he buried his head into Brycen's shirt, trying his hardest to get warm. Brycen then heard a voice from behind him. "Master Brycen! We found another…wait…is that!?" Brycen turned to see Rhino rushing towards him carrying his massive cloud hammer, as the rhino saw the panda cub's head sticking out from Brycen's cloak. Brycen nodded his head yes saying "Yes, I found Xiao Ying…he's alive! But he's freezing; I have to get him out of these woods and indoors fast!"

As Brycen was about to leave, Rhino stopped him saying "Brycen…I think we may have found the mother too…but we'll need you to make certain." Brycen was silent for a moment as he whispered "No…not Xiu." as he unwillingly followed Rhino up the slope and about three hundred yards to the west, as they neared a group of antelope guards surrounding a body. Brycen saw the pool of blood at their feet and knew immediately that the woman was dead. Yet he prayed it wasn't Xiu. As he neared the guards he kept the cubs head facing his chest so the boy couldn't see. As he stepped around the guards, his stomach flipped a hundred times. "No…Not you too…Not Xiu." He whispered as tears began to rim his eyes, but he fought them back as he turned and got the cub away from his now dead mother. As he passed Rhino, he looked at him in the eyes and whispered. "It's her…she's the boy's mother…and that means, that this boy has just lost everything." Rhino looked at the boy with such sadness in his eyes as he nodded his head placing a hand on Brycen's shoulder, as Brycen looked at the panda cub that was now sleeping in his arms. He then began walking back to the Palace, whispering to the panda cub along the way, "Don't worry little one…I got you…I promise...You're safe now…Brycen's got you. And I'm not going anywhere."

As Brycen was carrying the cub through the remains of the burning village, he stopped next to Chong as he ordered to a nearby Guard. "Master Rhino has found a woman in the forest…make sure that she is buried next to her husband." The guard bowed as he went to help retrieve the woman. As Brycen picked up the hammer, he remembered a time Chong was bouncing Xiao Ying on his lap in their living room "_Yeah one day this little guy is going to hold that hammer and lead our people into a brighter tomorrow! I can feel it in my bones! Isn't that right Ying_?" as Chong lifted his son who just laughed as his father tossed him into the air as Chong said "_I know you're going to be a great leader one day my son, I just know it!_"

As Brycen finished the memory he looked down at the Panda cub and released a breath as he began to carry the young Panda back to the Palace.

_That day truly was the worst day in my entire life. I had just lost the two greatest friends I ever had, and you just lost your parents. Over the next three days, I shut myself off from everyone. I never tended to my duties as councilman, I never trained, I didn't even leave the Palace. All I did was care for you, my now greatest responsibility ever. And then, Master Oogway came back._

Master Rhino and Master Oogway were walking down the Palace hallway as Rhino was saying "I worry about him Master…he has not left that boy since bringing him to the palace, he only sleeps when the child does, he has rarely eaten, and he does not trust anyone to be alone with the child unless he is present, and even then he watches you like a hawk. I understand he is now the child's Guardian…but I worry if he is ready for such a responsibility yet?" Master Oogway was silent as they reached Brycen's room. After they knocked, Oogway stepped in to see Brycen leaning up against a window while an antelope servant was bathing the Panda baby in a tub full of bubbles as the Panda was giggling while blowing the bubbles out of the tub thinking it was so much fun.

Oogway took note of the hammer sitting in the corner as he Greeted Brycen "Master Brycen, it is good to see you again." Brycen stood and bowed to Oogway saying "Likewise Master. That will be enough Ting." As Brycen began walking over to the servant as she handed him a towel while Brycen pulled Ying out of the tub and began to dry him off. Once he was done, Brycen placed a yellow tunic over Ying as the Panda giggled at Brycen, resulting in a small smile forming along his face as ,Brycen lifted the cub up and turned to the Masters. Rhino then said "We've decided to hold a meeting regarding the boy's future plans, and this Prophecy." Brycen nodded as he carried the cub through the doors and into the hallway, with Rhino and Oogway following closely behind. The only sounds being Ying's giggling as they walked through the halls.

Inside the Council's meeting Chambers, Oogway was holding the cub up as he played with the panda who giggled happily at the new face as he actually tried biting Oogway's shell, of course unsuccessfully, as Oogway removed a leaf from his shell and with a few thrusts sent the leaf floating above the panda as the cub watched in wonder. Oogway noticed Brycen had not taken his eyes off the cub the entire time, even when Rhino brought the meeting to order once all five Masters and the Soothsayer were present. "Now…in light of recent events, and about this new Prophecy about a warrior of Black and White-" At this Brycen tore his gaze away from Ying long enough to glare Daggers at the Soothsayer who lowered her head in shame as Rhino continued "-We must find a safe location to hide the boy away from Shen should he ever return." Just then, the emperor walked inside the room saying "Forgive me friends...But I have been tending to my wife for the past several days." Master Rhino then asked "How is milady your excellency?" The emperor shook his head as he said "Not well...Shen's exile is taking a toll on her heart." Oogway then said "Then as her husband, you should remain at her side, The Council can resolve this issue themselves." After the peacock stared at the Panda cub for a moment he nodded his head and returned to his wife's side."

Croc then asked returning to the conversation. "Why not here in the Palace?" Ox then snorted saying "Please! If Shen finds out about the kid, he'll send his assassins for him. And do you truly believe he won't have SOMEONE keeping an eye on Gongmen? You heard what Master said, he vowed to return one day to Gongmen City. No…it needs to be somewhere else." Brycen then offered "I can take him home, to the Mountains. He would be happy there I'm certain, it's isolated and there is lots of room for him to play, Plus…I can keep him safe there." as Brycen finished he returned his gaze back to the Panda who now crawled over to the center of the table and was now eying up Master Croc's Sword, as Brycen glared at the Croc who slowly removed his sword away from the table, as he avoided Brycen's glare.

Oogway then said "No…We need to keep the boy safe that much is certain, but we cannot isolate him so much too soon." Rhino then asked "What would you suggest then Master Oogway? Cause so far I'm leaning towards Brycen's idea." as Brycen nodded at Rhino in thanks. Oogway then took a deep breath and suggested "I believe the Valley of Peace, would be a perfect location for the boy to grow. Brycen thought about it for a moment as he stared at the Panda. Oogway then continued "The boy can grow up without fear of there being any of Shen's men nearby, Also, I can arrange for Rhino Guards from Chor Gom to be posted in the Village, as a sense of protection. We also have recently constructed an Academy so the boy will be able to attend school and perhaps make friends. Also, the Valley is not home to many visitors therefore, the likely hood of word leaving the village about a Panda living there is very unlikely at most." As Oogway finished all eyes were on Brycen as he pondered Oogway's plan. "Fine…so the boy will be moved to the Valley…But." As Brycen turned to the Soothsayer as he snarled "There is still the matter of your Prophecy."

The Soothsayer then turned to Brycen as she said "Master Brycen…I have already apologized for my part in this, but my visions-" "YOUR VISIONS, JUST MADE THAT BOY AN ENDANGERED SPECIES!" The room was silent except for the hiccups of the Panda starting to cry as Brycen hurriedly picked him up and shushed the Panda as the cub buried his face in Brycen's vest as Brycen rubbed his back soothingly. After the Panda calmed down Brycen said "The Boy will need to learn how to protect himself, and I am just the Master to do it." Brycen declared as the others watched him closely. "I will raise this boy as my own…like Chong and Xiu intended…and when he is old enough, I will teach this Panda, Bear style." None said a word for a long moment. Then Ox asked "But…isn't it only allowed to be passed down from Father to Son?" Brycen glared at Ox as he stated "As of three days ago…Xiao Ying became my son. Do you have a problem with that?" As Ox merely glared back saying "Of course not. But you got to admit Brycen, you've changed." Brycen then stated, making sure to not shout again "I just lost my closest friends Ox. Forgive me for being a little UPSET!" as the two stared at each other.

Oogway then interjected saying "Then it is settled…Brycen will raise the boy in the Valley of Peace. After you have taught the panda Bear style, then you can send him to Master Shifu to learn from the thousand scrolls of Kung Fu. If Shen does return, the boy will need to be prepared for anything." Brycen nodded as the council also agreed.

The Next day Brycen was loading Xiao Ying up in a trader's cart. The trader was the Palace servant Ting who was the only person Brycen was willing to trust with leaving Xiao Ying with. After making sure the panda had plenty of blankets, and food, and a little panda doll Brycen had made, he kissed Ying on the forehead saying "I'll be right behind you Ying…be strong, and I will see you soon." As the Panda giggled and reached up and hugged Brycen's face saying "Da!" Brycen pulled away and looked at Ying for a moment as the Panda repeated "Da, Da! Heh heh!" as the Panda smiled, but Brycen merely shook his head no, a tear falling down his face as he whispered "No…Brycen…not Da Da…Brycen." As he smiled at the cub who squealed happily as Brycen pushed him back into the back of the cart with a blanket over his head.

Brycen then turned to Ting saying "I'm going to be following you in one day, so help me Ting, if anything happens to him!" Ting bowed as she said "I swear Master Brycen, the Panda will remain safe. You have my word." And with that Ting grabbed the cart, and began to leave the Palace, as Brycen watched the cart fade into the distance. "See you soon boy." Brycen whispered as Oogway stood next to him saying "Do not worry Master Brycen…the child will be safe…but for now, you must prepare for your own Journey." Brycen nodded as he retreated back to his room, unaware that Oogway actually meant the journey of his life. Not just to the Valley.

_ And that's it…the rest you already know. I don't know Why Ting just left you in the alley, I never found out why. Nor did I ever see her again. The plan was to always send you to learn from Master Shifu once I taught you all I could, but somehow I feel that may have been unlikely. When I made it to the village and I saw you with Mr. Ping in that restaurant, my heart that had remained cold since the day of the massacre, began to warm, and so I left you with him. But I was never truly gone, I remained close, and watched you grow, keeping you safe just like I promised your Parents. They would be proud of the Man you have grown to be Po. You may have your Fathers looks, and his Protective spirit, but you also have your mother's kind and gentle heart. Now Po, look for my last message at the bottom of the chest. Underneath the picture…_

* * *

**Cliff hanger, I know, But I wanted the end of the scrolls to be the end of the chapter. Anyway, that is the story of how Brycen and Po were first brought together, sad, I know. We near the end of the story with 2 more Chapters remaining. Please Review, I want lots of reviews for this Chapter. Please...**

**REVIEW!**


	17. What Will You Do Now?

**First off, let me just say, thank you to everyone who has read my stories through out this entire journey. I especially want to take the time to thank those who take the time to review my work. I truly appreciate it when someone takes the time just to tell me I am doing a good job on the story. At any rate, I just wanted to say thank yo. **

**Chapter 17 is finished and ready for you all to read. I hope you like it and please**

**Enjoy the read...**

* * *

**Chapter 17**

**What will You do now?**

Po quickly set the final scroll aside as he frantically searched for the message. And then he found it. As Po slowly lifted a picture up, he saw it was a painting of a Panda man, sitting next to a woman holding a small bundle with a panda head sticking out, while a Black Bear stood behind a bed over them. It was his first family portrait. As Po realized this, he had tears rolling down his face as he touched his mother's face. Finally, he could see his parents whenever he wanted. Of everything Brycen had left Po, this was by far the greatest gift he could have ever received. Po then set the picture down and found the note on the back of it as he began to read.

_This picture was drawn the day you were born back in the panda village. Your parents had two copies made that day, one was for them, and the other they gave to me_, _and now I pass it on to you. I hope you like it. There used to be a time where I couldn't go a day without staring at this painting._ _You know, it's funny. You've managed to celebrate your Birthday only one month after the actual date, call me impressed boy._

At this Po smiled a bit to himself as he continued to read.

_Po, Your story, I know doesn't have the happiest of beginnings, but that doesn't mean that it has to make you who you are. What you do now, with the rest of your life, that is what makes you who you are. What you chose to do NOW, not what's already taken place. If Shen is truly gone, then your life is now yours to live, however way you want to. I may be gone, but I want you to know this Po. I may not be able to join you on your journey through your life anymore. But I am proud to have been your Master…your Teacher…your Coach…and most importantly…your Guardian…_

Po stopped reading the note as he wiped away several tears. Brycen was his Guardian…and now he was gone. But he had left behind so much for Po. True to his word, Brycen told Po everything he knew about him. And it was then that Po realized something. He realized Brycen truly was the only person who would have known about Po's past. Just then a new thought occurred to Po. "If…If Brycen was my Guardian…then…wouldn't that mean that Jing and I…truly are brothers?" Albeit, they would be foster brothers, but the thought still warmed Po's heart, as he looked back to the note to finish reading it.

_ ...Po, there may come a time after my passing that Jing will want to follow in my footsteps…and become a Kung Fu Master…Should that happen, and if you do decide to become a Master yourself, I can think of no one else I'd rather wish to be my son's Master. But there is one thing I ask of you Po. Please, do not let Jing start training until AFTER he has finished school. I don't think his mother could handle the stress of her boy being a Kung Fu student at such a young age. But if Jing does want that, then I obviously cannot stop him from chasing his dreams. But promise me Po; promise me that you will give Jing a chance to have a normal life before that time comes, should it ever come…_

Po silently muttered to the open air "I promise Master." as he continued to read.

…_Now that that has been taken care of, there is just one question left to ask yourself. Now that you know who you are, and where you came from, what will you do now? I'm sure you can find the answer to that question Po. Good luck…Xiao Ying. And remember I will be watching over you boys from wherever I am. After all, a promise is a promise._

_**Brycen…**_

As Po set the message down he leaned back into the chair as he thought about all he had learned, as he looked around the chamber. Brycen really did leave him a lot in his death. And now, Po could feel that a space in his heart was beginning to fill, as he looked down at the picture of his family. As Po stared at it, his eyes slowly drifted up to Brycen as he saw the bear's slight smile aimed at him, as he stood over his mother, looking straight ahead. Again Po had tears running, as he wiped them away and looked back into the chest making sure there was nothing else. There wasn't. So with a heavy sigh, Po carefully placed everything neatly back into the chest, save for the banner, as he locked the chest and carried it in his hands, the banner sitting on top of the chest, as he carried it over to the door.

Once Po set the chest down on the steps he went back into the chamber and grabbed his torch, as he snuffed the lit torches out and closed up the chamber for now. He would come back later to read the scrolls left to him, but first, he needed to sleep, who knows how long he had been down here? As Po locked the door, he picked up his chest, as he made his way up the steps.

Once he lifted the floor panel, Po saw that Tigress was exactly where he left her, sitting in front of the statue meditating. As she stood up and walked over to Po, she noticed the silver chest in his hands, and the banner on top. "Is that what Master Brycen left you?" Tigress asked as Po nodded his head. Po then set the chest down as he unfolded the banner and walked over to the wall of the past Masters. He knew he wasn't a Master yet, but Brycen left him this banner, and Po was going to display it proudly. As he placed it next to his Master's, Po stepped back and admired his Master's gift, with Tigress standing behind him saying "It's beautiful…did Brycen make it?" Po nodded his head as he continued to admire the wall. "This wall, holds the names of all the past Masters of the Bear Style, each of them, one of Brycen's ancestors." There were six names with Black Bear paws underneath them, and now a seventh name with the Yin-Yang symbol underneath. Strangely though, Po didn't feel out of place one bit. Tigress then asked "And Brycen still taught you?" Po nodded his head. He would tell Tigress about Brycen being his Guardian later. Po then turned and noticed the sun now beginning to rise. "I was down there all night?" Po asked as Tigress nodded saying "You were…come on Po, let's get you back to the house, you need to sleep." As Po nodded his head he picked up his chest and carried it out under his arms, he would show Tigress its contents later, but for now, he was actually looking forward to crashing on his old Bedroll.

Po took his bedroll and slept in the living room while Tigress used Po's room with the bed. They were both up all night and soon were out like lanterns. Po could have slept in his Master's room, but it just didn't feel right. It was just too soon. Later that afternoon, Po woke up and spent the day reading the scrolls in the inner sanctum. He wanted to learn as much as he could before heading back to the Valley. Tigress had said they could stay as long as he wanted to, but he knew they had to get back, so he didn't want to spend more than a few days in the Mountains. He had enough homework to catch up on as it was.

Night had fallen, and Po was making dinner as Tigress was staring at Po's family portrait. She kept looking back from Po to the picture as if trying to decide whether or not to ask something. Po then asked "What is it?" Tigress was silent for a moment, but then said "It's just…you look so much like him, your father. What was his name again?" Po smiled as he said "Chong…and my mother's name was Xiu. According to Brycen, they were both incredible people…and I believe him. I may not remember much about them, but I know they loved me enough to give their lives for me…they all did." As Po bowed his head as he served Tigress her noodles as she placed her paw on top of his.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door and Tigress and Po both tensed. "Who could possibly be up here?" Tigress asked as she was about to rush the door to meet the intruder, when Po stopped her saying "Wait, this is my house now, so we have nothing to worry about. Just let me see who it is." Tigress nodded her head as Po went and opened the door, and he was surprised to see none other than Master Ming standing on the other side. "Ming!?" Po asked as the snow leopard asked in an equally surprised voice "Po!? What are you- Master Tigress!? Wait…Po what is she doing here? What are YOU doing here!? Where is Brycen!? And, what happened to your face Po!?" as Ming noticed his scar. Immediately Po's face fell as he said "It's a long story…but before that, why are you up here?" Ming then folded her arms saying "When I saw the lights lit inside the house from the Village, I came to make sure it wasn't someone trying to steal from Brycen's family home. Imagine my surprise when I find BOTH of you up here!" Ming then asked her eyes wide open, as a theory began to form in her mind, "Po…you and Tigress aren't…Oh Gods…Did I just interrupt…?" Both Po and Tigress shot their hands up shouting "NO!" As the two were now blushing, their faces as red as Po's Dragon Tunic. Ming was getting the COMPLETELY wrong idea here. Ming then said, "Well then someone tell me what's going on! Po, You're not to be away from Brycen, that much I know for sure." Po sighed as he invited Ming in saying "Hope you got time, and that you're hungry, cause you're finally gonna try my cooking while I explain it to you."

After an hour, Ming was sitting at the table with her head hung low, as she stared into her bowl of half-finished noodles. "So…Master Brycen…is gone." She said it more as a statement, rather than a question, as Po confirmed, "Yes…he died protecting me from Shen, and left me the Dojo along with leaving the house to both me and Jing." Ming nodded her head as she looked up saying "Po, there are no words to say how sorry I am for the loss of your Master." Po nodded as Tigress interrupted trying to change to subject,"I still can't believe you knew Po was the Dragon Warrior before me!" Ming smiled at the change of topic saying, "Well it's not like he told me Tigress, I was only able to piece it together once I saw the Dragon Warrior perform the Razor Rebound to save you." Tigress smiled at Po quickly, as Ming continued "I'm surprised to see you taking it so well though; after all, I seem to recall you trying to take his head off not so long ago."

At this, Ming smirked while Tigress replied "Well, a lot has happened since then." as Tigress looked at Po who nodded his head. Po then got up from the table, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to go outside for some air." Po announced, as he left the house. After Po went outside, Ming then asked Tigress once they were alone. "So how is he REALLY doing?" Tigress then sighed saying "Terrible, but ever since he found that chest filled with his past, I think he's starting to heal…but it's going to take time." as Tigress finished, both her and Ming looked out the window to see Po over by the cliffs edge looking out over the Village.

As Po was standing over the Cliff side, a gust of wind blew around him, and for a moment Po considered going inside. But not until a single branch fell down from the tree nearby. As Po looked at it, he saw that the branch was pointing south, in the direction of the Valley of Peace. Brycen's words then rang through his head as if Brycen spoke them himself. "_Now that you know who you are, and where you came from…what will you do now? I'm sure you can find the answer to that question Po." _ As Po thought about it "So…what AM I going to do?" he asked himself when he heard Tigress behind him "Whatever you want." Po turned to see Tigress walking over to him saying "You can do whatever you want Po, you no longer need to hide from the world anymore." Po smiled as he brought Tigress in closer and together the two stood overlooking the village. "It truly is a beautiful view." Tigress stated as Po nodded his head saying "Yeah…I can see why Brycen would have wanted to raise me here. But in all honesty…I'm glad I was raised in the Valley." Tigress looked up at him asking "Why's that?" As Po brought her chin up to meet his lips in a soft kiss as Tigress closed her eyes and melted into the kiss, as she pressed her lips closer against his. When they broke Po said with a smile "Because otherwise, I never would have met you." Tigress smiled and together the two returned their gaze upon the Village, all the while, Ming was leaning against the door, a sly smile on her face as she whispered "Way to get the girl Po…I knew you and Tigress would work out okay." As Ming gazed up at the moon whispering "And something tells me you did too, Brycen."

Ming left later after that, and Po and Tigress stayed in the mountains one more night. While Tigress was sleeping, Po was back in the Inner Sanctum, just sitting at the table, not really reading the scroll in front of him anymore, as he was now staring at the Master's robe hanging on the wall. "What am I going to do now?" Po asked himself again. "Whatever you want boy, I thought Tigress already told you that?"

Po looked up to see Brycen leaning against the door in his brown pants and blue shirt. As Po continued to stare at his dead master, "I'm dreaming…aren't I?" Po asked, as he leaned back in the chair while Brycen just chuckled, "Yes, you are…but that doesn't mean this isn't any less real. You of all people should understand how powerful a dream can be." Po smirked as he nodded his head. He then looked over to Brycen and said "I'm sorry…That you died because of me." Brycen then wore a frown as he said rather sternly, "Stop that. I told you Po, this wasn't your fault. You can't blame yourself for this. I made my choice to always protect you, and I don't regret my decision one bit." Po then started "But Master-" But Brycen held up his hand saying "Boy, Just because I'm dead, don't think for one second that I won't throw you to the ground right now!" Po just stared at his master as they both smirked at each other.

After a long silence, Po then looked over to Brycen and asked "Why didn't you tell me… that you were my Guardian?" Brycen frowned as he walked over and sat down on the edge of the table and sighed "Honestly boy…I think I was just scared." Po then asked "Scared of what? What I would think? Brycen, this whole time, you were my family, and not once did you tell me!" Again, Brycen frowned as he said "I know, and I truly am sorry. But Po, if I told you about me being your Guardian after Mr. Ping raised you, how do you think that would make him feel? How would YOU have felt if I told you when we were in the restaurant with Oogway? Or when I told you about you being the last of your people? I thought you would never trust me again, or that you would never be able to forgive me."

Po was silent for a long time as Brycen continued, "What's important Po, is that you know now…yes, I'm sorry I never told you in person... But at the same time, you are who you are not because I was your Guardian, but because of ALL the loved ones you've found: your parents, Mr. Ping, Tigress, the Five, Jing…Me. We all have helped you grow in some way or another into the man you are today. I mean look at you Po, you wouldn't even be the Dragon Warrior if it weren't for Tigress. And Mr. Ping, he taught you everything you know, from how to make noodles, to how to be a good person. You are every bit his son as you are your parents…or mine." Po looked up at Brycen as the Black Bear smiled saying "I would be proud to call you my boy, when I called you my oldest boy at the summer festival, it wasn't because I was just trying to just disguise you…It felt right…but at the same time, I'm not the only one who could claim you as that, am I?" Po shook his head no, a small smile on his face, as he was beginning to understand, and the two sat in a comfortable silence.

Finally Po asked, "I just don't know what to do now… Master…what do you think I should do?" Brycen merely stared at Po for a long while and then said "Boy… Your entire life has been spent being protected by others…now that Shen is locked away forever…you can do whatever you want…BE, whoever you want to be…Think about it Po. And remember, you're never alone-" Po smiled as he looked up and finished, "-Because I got you and my parents always watching over me…Thank you Coach…for everything." And with that, Brycen smiled as he disappeared, leaving Po in the chamber all alone…but not really.

Po then woke up the next morning, as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes while he got up from the table and stretched his arms. After putting the scrolls away onto the shelf, he took one last look at the room and thought about what Brycen said "_Your entire life has been spent being protected by others… You can do whatever you want…BE, whoever you want to be_." As Po stared at the room he muttered to himself, "Be whoever…I want to be." as Po closed the door and went to lock up the Dojo. It was time to go home, and it was time, to make a new choice. As he left the Dojo, Po looked up and whispered to the sky once more, "Thanks Brycen, For everything."

* * *

**Well there you have it, Chapter 17 in a nutshell. Po and Tigress are returning home and A Legend is Born will come to a close once Po makes his decision. Thanks for reading, and remember... **

**REVIEW...**


	18. My Name, Is Po Ping

**Well...here it is. We all knew it was gonna happen eventually...The final Chapter to the A Legend Is Born Series has finally arrived...Kinda bitter sweet if you ask me. I had a blast writing this series and so I hope you all can enjoy this final Chapter.  
**

**Please, everyone...**

**Enjoy the read**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

**My Name, Is Po Ping**

After Po and Tigress returned to the Valley of Peace a week later, Po accompanied Tigress to the Jade Palace to face the wrath of Master Shifu. when the two arrived, Shifu was beyond furious at Tigress's sudden disappearance and was about to lose it, when Po told them that they spent three days in the mountains in what was now HIS house. Immediately like all fathers, Shifu was thinking the worst thing possible had happened, but after Master Oogway managed to keep the red panda from kicking Po down the stairs, Po told the Masters about what Brycen had left behind for the Panda. When Shifu heard Po's story, he went from being furious, to being sympathetic to the Panda as Po revealed the Chest containing his past. However Shifu would not allow Po to show him the scrolls as he said that his story was quite enough. Po then told the Masters about what he wanted to do with his life, and after long consideration, both Shifu and Oogway agreed to the request, saying that Master Brycen would indeed be proud of Po.

**One week after returning to the Valley… **

Po was now standing before the reflecting pool in the Hall of heroes, wearing his Dragon Tunic with his hood down. He was also wearing his Master's black pants with the silver trim, which little Mai was able to make slight adjustments to, so that they fit him properly. Also, his Master's armbands were now displayed proudly on his arms over the sleeves of his Tunic. His Masters vest however, he gave to Jing to hold onto for the time being. As Po was staring at his reflection, his eyes kept glancing over to his scar on the right side of his face, and immediately his mind went to Shen, and how he was now rotting in a cell in Chor Gom. Was he ever going to get used to looking at that scar every day? As he was thinking, he heard someone walking up behind him and turned to see it was none other than Master Shifu.

Shifu then started "It is almost time Panda… But, are you sure this is what you truly want?" Po nodded his head yes as he turned his gaze back to the pool saying "it is Shifu…My whole life, I spent it being protected by others…Now…as a way to honor my Master…I want to become the one…who can protect those who can't protect themselves…I think…that would make my Master proud of me…and my parents too." Shifu nodded his head in understanding as he said "Very well Po…then from this moment on, I shall take you on as my newest student, Dragon Warrior…It will not be easy, and you will not be allowed to stay at the Palace until you finish your time at the Academy, but we will have a room prepared for you for weekend training. But we can discuss that later." Po then turned to ask Shifu "Do you think you can really make me a True Master?" Shifu smirked saying " I am positive I can Po…and from what your Master has told me…it shouldn't take you very long at all to reach your goal… You have 10 minutes, until we address the people."

And with that, Shifu turned and walked away, only to have Tigress enter the room walking up to Po asking, "Are you ready?" Po then turned and looked at her saying "Yeah…" as Tigress was leaning in for a kiss Po stopped her saying "Tigress…wait." Tigress pulled back, her face full of concern as Po explained "It's just…I have…doubts." Tigress raised her eyebrow saying "Okay…about what?" Po then motioned to them saying "About us…" Tigress looked a bit heartbroken as Po explained "I just…I need to know where we stand." Tigress asked "What are you talking about Po?" Po then said "I mean who do you love; me ,or the Dragon Warrior?" Tigress was speechless as she stared at Po while the Panda explained "It's just…ever since you told me you loved me…although I've never been happier...I keep remembering that night outside the burning storehouse…and how you kissed the Dragon Warrior…and not me." Tigress suddenly lost the urge to pummel Po, as she realized what he was getting at. Po then looked her in the eye asking "So I have to know…from you. Do you love me? Or do you love the Dragon Warrior?"

For a long while no one said anything. And then Tigress surprised Po as she pulled the Panda into a powerful kiss as she wrapped her arms around his neck so he couldn't escape. But of course Po never escaped, he pressed forward and for a moment, nothing else mattered. When Tigress broke away, she whispered "I love both of you." Po definitely wasn't expecting that as Tigress explained "What I mean…is that I love every part of you Po. I know the Dragon Warrior was an accident now. But he also is a part of who you are. And I love you not because you are the Dragon Warrior, but because the Dragon Warrior is you. I know I kissed the Dragon Warrior that night Po. But I was a bit…confused… at the time. But I also know now, that it was YOU Po, who kissed me back. So to answer your question Po, I don't love the man who just stands up for what's right, or the friend who's got the biggest heart I've ever known. I love the Panda who brings out the best in both of them. You aren't just Po, the last Panda and you're not just the Dragon Warrior. You're both of them together, and that's the one I'm in love with. Do you understand?"

Po was now smiling as he nodded his head yes saying "Thanks Tigress…I don't know why I had my doubts." Tigress smiled as she kissed Po on his cheek saying "I'll see you in a little bit, Dragon Warrior." And with that Tigress left Po in the hall as the Panda returned his attention to the pool thinking to himself "_The Best…of Both…Maybe…I really can be both Po, and the Dragon Warrior…Maybe_." Brycen's words then rang through his head again. "_You can do whatever you want…BE whoever you want to be…Think about it Po_." Po then whispered to himself "Be…Whoever I want to be." And with that, Po pulled up his hood and turned to leave the Hall.

**Outside, in the Palace Arena…**

The entire Valley had gathered to hear Master Shifu's announcement. The Arena itself was packed full to capacity, as people from the farthest reaches of the Valley came to hear what the great Master had to say to them. Mr. Ping was sitting in the front row as Po had told him to make sure to attend the announcement, though he never told the goose why. As Mr. Ping was looking around for his son, he saw a Black Bear cub sitting with a Brown Bear not too far from him as he thought to himself "_That must be that Jing boy Po told me about…_" When Po had gotten home, he told his Dad everything he had learned and once Po told him about Brycen being his Guardian, and that Jing was his Foster Brother, Mr. Ping thought Po would leave and move into the cub's home, to be near the young boy. But his son surprised him, saying "_Jing may be my brother, but you're my Dad. I'm not going anywhere; I can be there for Jing and still be your son_. _I just need to divide my time is all_." Mr. Ping was overjoyed to hear his son would not be leaving him, but he still could not help but feel horrible for the cub. So he got up and walked over to the two bears.

As he approached, he greeted the two bears who smiled at him as he said "Why Hello there. Are you by any chance Jing?" Jing looked up and nodded his head as Hua smiled at the goose, knowing full well who Mr. Ping was. "Well I must say, it's a pleasure to meet you Jing. My son Po has told me a lot about you." at the mention of Po, Jing smiled a bit as he shook Mr. Ping's wing as the goose asked "Do you mind if I sit with you?" The cub just shook his head no as Mr. Ping sat down and exchanged a smile with Hua. Suddenly, Master Shifu and Master Oogway were standing at the top of the Arena platform, high above the crowd, as Shifu blew into a small horn, gaining the attention of the people.

Once the people were silent, Shifu called out to the people. "Citizens of the Valley of Peace… As you are all well aware, recently our country has faced a great evil. Shen, formerly known as Lord Shen of Gongmen City, set out to take over China and destroy what our Ancestors have worked so hard to build, and reshape it in his own image." There were many people murmuring amongst themselves then as Shifu then continued "However…Thanks to the combined efforts of the Masters Council of Gongmen City, my students The Furious Five, and The Dragon Warrior, who single handily brought Shen to his knees…Our home has been spared a terrible fate, from a terrible tyrant!"

The crowd then cheered for their heroes, some shouting words of praise to the Five, while others were shouting for the Dragon Warrior. Once Shifu raised his hand to silence the crowd once more, he continued. "In light of these events and after much deliberation with Master Oogway." as Shifu motioned to the Master who nodded to the people. "We have decided, to introduce to you, a NEW team of Valley Protectors." The crowd immediately began talking amongst themselves, all wondering what Shifu was talking about. A new team? Were the Five no longer willing to perform their duties? Shifu then got the Crowds attention once more as he raised his hand. "Citizens, I present to you the Furious Five, Masters Tigress, Crane, Viper, Monkey, and Mantis!" Immediately the Five leaped out from behind Shifu and Oogway, into the air, and as the hurled to the ground, they each landed in a fighting stance as some of people cheered for their heroes, while others were trying to figure out just what was so new about this team. The five then stood before the arena Platform at attention, facing the crowd, as Shifu blew into his horn again, silencing the people.

Once all was quiet Shifu then called out, "And now…Introducing the newest member of this team, the young man who has saved all of China from the wrath of Shen. A man who has displayed great valor on more than one occasion, and my newest student…Citizens of the Valley of Peace…It gives me great honor to present to you all…The Dragon Warrior!" The crowd gasped in surprise as a red blur launched itself from behind Shifu into several front flips, as Po hurled into the arena, landing in a low crouch just in front of the Furious Five, his right knee just touching the ground while his left hand braced his impact. As the Dragon Warrior stood to his full height, the crowd went mad, as they cheered for the red warrior.

Po was slowly scanning the crowds until he found the people he was looking for. He saw his Dad sitting near the front row with a small smile on his face. If Mr. Ping was upset with Po's decision, his face never showed it; instead, Po only saw pride as Mr. Ping nodded his head towards the Dragon Warrior. Po also saw his dad was sitting next to Jing who had gotten to his feet now and was jumping up and down as he pointed at Po while turning to look from his Mom, back to the Dragon Warrior. As Hua would only smile at her son, as she eventually looked up at the Dragon Warrior. And as she looked at Po her eyes eventually landed on his armbands, her eyes widening as she noticed his pants too. Hua continued to stare at Po for a long time but never said a word as Po continued to look into the crowd. He saw kids he'd known his whole life growing up from school cheering for him, he saw people he had never even seen before shouting "Dragon Warrior!" and "Thank You!" He even managed to see little Mai and her father, as Mai was smiling at Po, for she was one of the few people who knew who the Dragon Warrior actually was.

After Po finished looking into the crowd he lowered his head as he thought to himself, "_Can I really do this_?" Po looked up and turned to see his friends giving him supportive smiles, and as his eyes fell on Tigress, she gave him a gentle nod as he returned his gaze upon the crowd. The people now were silent as they waited to hear the Dragon Warrior speak. As he stared into the crowd his eyes once again fell on Jing, Hua, and his Dad. "_I…I can't do this_…" Po thought to himself, when he felt a strong paw on his shoulder. As Po slowly turned his head, he saw Brycen standing behind him as the Black Bear gave him a supportive smile, nodding his head in encouragement. Po's hand instinctively went up and onto his shoulder, and to everyone else, it looked like the Dragon Warrior was only holding his shoulder, But to Po…it was much more…He could do this…he had Brycen with him…and his friends…He could do this.

Po then stepped forward a few steps as he gazed into the crowd, and slowly, he began to bring his hands up to his hood. "_This is it_…" Po thought to himself, as the crowd was beginning to talk amongst themselves in hushed tones. Not even Shifu and the Five knew what Po was up to, as they all exchanged surprised looks. Oogway was the only one other than Mr. Ping, who seemed to be smiling as Shifu watched his newest student with curiosity. Po's hands were now on his hood as he took a deep breath…and released it, _"Time to be…the best of both_." Po thought to himself, as he closed his eyes…and threw his hood back.

***Fwoosh***

As his hood fell down, the entire arena gasped, as the Dragon Warrior was revealed to them to be none other than the Village Panda. As Po listened to the shocked silence around him he still hadn't opened his eyes. When no one said anything Po snapped his eyes open, as he found his dad giving him the same supportive smile, while Jing's eyes were wide open as he stared at Po in pure shock, as the cub looked up at his mother who also seemed surprised, but slowly and surely, she too began to smile. As Po turned to Tigress, he saw that she too was smiling proudly at the panda. Po then turned his attention back to the people as he took another breath and then finally spoke saying rather loudly "My name…is Po Ping…and I…am **The Dragon Warrior**!"

The crowd was in shock for a moment, and then all at once the people stood up and cheered loudly for the Panda, as they shouted words of praise, and thanks for the Panda who saved them from Shen. As Po looked around at the crowd, he was speechless. Just like that, the people had accepted him, just like that. He couldn't wrap his head around it until he looked up at Shifu, who was giving him an approving smile. Po then turned his head back to the cheering crowd as he saw Jing making his way over to the wall, Hua screaming at him to come back, as he climbed up over it and down into the arena, as he rushed the Panda. When Jing neared him, Po scooped the cub up and sat him on his left shoulder as the crowd cheered even louder. Po looked up to see Jing having the time of his life as the he looked down and just laughed. Po also released a chuckle as he looked back and no longer saw Brycen, but as a breeze blew in from the north, Po could have sworn he heard his Master's voice echoing in the breeze "_Atta boy Po_."

Tigress then walked up to Po and gave him a questioning look as Po only said "The Best of both…right?" Tigress then smiled as she and the rest of the Five stood next to Po now with Jing still on Po's shoulder, as Shifu called out, "Citizens of the Valley of Peace, I give you, The Dragon Warrior, and the Furious Five, The Valley's newest team of protectors, and China's newest Heroes!" The Crowd cheered even louder after that, and as Po looked out into the crowd he felt like this was what he was meant to do. This was what he was going to do with his life. For so long, his life was spent being protected by others…But now…It was his turn, to be the Protector. It would be a long road, and a difficult one. But it was the road he wanted to take. For his family… For his Master… For his friends…The Dragon Warrior, would be the Hero, to protect them all.

**Epilogue**

From that day on, Po remained as the Dragon Warrior, wearing his red tunic into battle with his friends while training under the greatest Kung Fu teacher in all of China. Once he finished school, Po eventually moved into the Jade Palace full time, yet he still always found time to spend with his dad in the shop, and of course his little brother Jing. Tigress and Po remained together, though once Po moved in, it was a bit tense for a while to say the least with Master Shifu, as the red panda constantly reminded Po just whose daughter Tigress actually was.

Two years after Po was announced to the Valley as its newest protector, he had achieved the rank of Master, the fastest student of Master Shifu's to ever achieve the title of Master in all his years of teaching. In time, Po would come to master the 1000 scrolls of Kung Fu faster than anyone ever before, and on top of that, he would take extended trips to the Mountains from time to time with Jing, so he could study the 400 scrolls of Bear Style left to him by Brycen. After a while, Po eventually hung up his Dragon Warrior Tunic for good, displaying it on a wooden manikin where he kept it stored in the Inner Sanctum, next to his Master's own black Masters vest.

Eventually Jing grew older, and Po continued to be his big brother, as he always made time for the cub in between missions and training. At the age of ten, Jing approached Po with the desire to follow in his father's footsteps and become a Kung Fu Master. It was at this time, that Po revealed to Jing the promise he made to his Master, saying that he would one day train Jing, but only after Jing finished his schooling. Although disappointed, Jing knew Po would keep his word, and Po promised not to train another student before Jing in the meantime. Po also made it known to the other Masters that Jing was not to be taught until He was old enough for Po to teach and until Po learned enough to be capable of teaching his Brother. The Five respected his wishes and Shifu made it his mission to make sure Po would be ready in time.

To this day, Po fights alongside the Furious Five, Protecting the Valley of Peace. And although he no longer wears his red hood, he still bears the title of Dragon Warrior proudly. That day in the Arena, a legend was born, and as time passed, the story of how the last Panda in all of China turned out to be the Dragon Warrior spread like wildfire. And twelve years after that day, Jing was now 18…and he was finally ready to learn from Po, and take his place beside him as the next warrior of Bear style…But THAT…is a story, for another time…

_**End?**_

* * *

**Ask and eventually you shall receive. I'll explain in my upcoming Authors Note, in the meantime, please Review this Chapter for me, or maybe even the story as a whole? Surprise me.  
**

**REVIEW!**


	19. Author's Note

**Authors Note**

** Well there it is. A Legend Is Born has come to a close. BUT, I have indeed left myself an open door to continue with the story later on. You see, the whole Purpose of leaving Shen alive in this story, was so That I had a plot for another one…say, something Like Shen were to somehow escape Chor Gom, and Po and Jing end up going after the Man who killed Brycen? Just one of the many thoughts and Ideas I have to play with. **

** HOWEVER! I will not be starting the following series or story, right away. I'm sorry, but I have two other stories that I need to write up first. That's why I wanted to finish A Legend Is Born, so that I can finally start the third installment to my Kung Fu Panda series, the sequel to One Darkness…Two Lights. Many people have been patiently waiting for that one. And People also want a Sequel to The Words of a Loved One. If you haven't read those yet give them a try. Anyway, Thank you all SO much for reading A Legend is Born, I had a ton of fun writing this story, and it was kinda fun trying to make it my own. Anyway, I'm off to let my computer cool down for the day, so that I can start on The Sequel to One Darkness Two Lights in a couple days. you know the drill, I always take a day or two between stories.  
**

**Thanks for reading everyone! You guys are the greatest…Totally AWESOME!**

**And Don' Forget…**

**REVIEW!**

**(...sorry, it's a habit.)**

**Update!**

the sequel to One Darkness is KFP: One's Curse To Bear...

the story is already started so Check it out!


End file.
